Sono Saishuu Konwaza
by Brogramn
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki...the only one of his kind. Someone comes to Konoha, and brings up Naruto's dirty past. Naruto is soon banished and sets out to find the truth about...himself [COMPLETE]
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Ninjas have tough firewalls to hack...**

-Takes a deep breath- Enjoy...

* * *

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza (The Last Spirit Technique)**

**Chapitre 1

* * *

**

_This is not a story for those of weak will..._

_Nor for those of sordid tongue..._

_For tho this tale happened long ago..._

_The story has just begun..._

A young boy sat there as the man read the inscription of the old tome he pulled off the bookshelf. His white hair belonged more on an elder that one with such youthful and intense eyes, face and body. At least he was of prestigious background, showed by his silk serf's garb and the fine leather choker he wore around his neck, adorned with a metal insignia. He felt it to be a degrading accessory, but all boys of his family were asked to wear them, to signify their status. The adults said it was for their own protection, for anyone who saw the choker wouldn't' dare try to harm them.

"What's in that book father?" asked the young man to the now identified adult.

"Hm," he looked up to his guest. The man was quite weathered, though he bore very regal clothing as well, adorned in purples and blues. He bore no choker, however, as an adult, he was given a very valuable pendant to wear on his neck. The design was in white gold, and the symbol was etched on the design, which appeared to be a rather violent fire burning.

"Oh, sorry Haraise, I didn't see you there. This my boy, is a very special book in our family, as it tells of our history. Care to hear it?"

The young boy nodded and eagerly awaited his father to sit down and open the pages to begin.

"Well my boy, we are of a family who have had a very prestigious and unique history. For you will learn one day, we had a very distinct power."  
"Power?"

"That's right, as you know, our lands are filled with crime and turmoil, and not too long ago, this entire world was plunged into war between all 5 of the major nations. This was the time where great heroes from all 5 nations were born, as well as many from small, uncommon shinobi villages. However, one village is never mentioned in this history of our world."  
"What village was this?"

"It was known as _Sato purotekuto no seiryouku_ (Village Protected by Might). It was a village consisting of 6 clans, all who shared this unique power that placed them above all other shinobi."

"What was this power father?"

The man sat back a bit, taking in his thoughts before responding. "Its called _Konwaza_. Tell me Haraise, do you know how Ninjitsu works?"  
The young boy nodded. "Yes, I've been studying the basics, and Ninjitsu is preformed by a combination of physical training, and spiritual training. This combination forms an energy known as Chakra."

The father nodded at each point. "Correct Haraise, and chakra is how shinobi use their various techniques. However, Konwaza allows the shinobi to use these arts without the use of chakra."  
The boy's eyes widened at the prospect. "That's impossible Father, and its cruel to teach me otherwise."

The father laughed at this, "but I am quite serious Haraise."  
"So what does this have to do with our clan?"  
"You're a smart boy Haraise, think about it. Why would this story be in the book of the history of us, the Tatsujin?"

Haraise pondered for a moment, but like his father said, it didn't' take him long to figure out a connection. He still took the time to stare at his father like he was insane.

"You're saying...our clan was one of these rare Konwaza users?"  
"Yes, and with our fellow 5 clans, the village of Might stood proudly as a feared shinobi power. But, it was not to be..."  
"How did it happen father? How did our clan fall from such a lofty status?"

The man took a heavy breath and then turned the page.

"The story goes, that one of the clans became consumed with envy and greed. Using misinformation and deceit, they managed to turn all the clans against each other, while they stood at the sidelines, watching with amusement. In the end though, almost all 6 clans were completely wiped out. The Tatsujin however, managed to survive that terrible slaughter. Survival wasn't enough though, and we soon became just as ordinary as the other shinobi clans."

"Father, who was it. What was the name of the clan who betrayed all of us? Who almost led us to extinction?"

"The name was..."

* * *

**3 Years Later...**

"Haraise, pick up the pace, we're almost there," said the man as he slowly stopped his pace to wait for his son.

Young Haraise was panting rather heavily, and as one would quickly figure out, it would be because of the rather large stack of luggage on the boy's back.

"Easy...for you...to say Father," shot back the boy in between breaths.  
"Now come on, think of this as practice. After all, we're here to start your new life and your first day at shinobi academy."

A new life indeed, for Haraise and his father had been shopping in the last city they passed through, and got the young boy a new wardrobe. His father had told him to pick whatever he felt was right, and he would make adjustments to the boy's decision. What they came up with was rather unique.

Haraise still bore his family's choker, but other than that, these clothes were nothing like his regal outfits. Thick, black cargo pants adorned his lower half, strapped with kunai and scroll pouches rather than the usual big pockets. He bought leather sollerets for his feet, and they were fitted with plates on to act as shin guards.

One could say the boys upper half was less complex, and yet, more gaudy at the same time. While he wore a nice black muscle T for his chest, the arms were a different story. Haraise only bought a glove for his left hand, with a wrist lock for support and to help with weapons; meanwhile, his right hand was protected with a intricate piece of armor. It was plate, and reached up to his shoulder, using leather belt straps all along the underside to hold it into place.

"Father, its great to go to school, but, won't you teach me those techniques?"

The sting he felt on his cheek instantly was his answer, and it was enough of a force for the young boy to stumble a bit, almost losing his balance completely.

"I will never teach you those!" he shouted at the boy, quite angrily.  
Haraise was taken back at this. "B-but," he stuttered, "why not? I want to continue our family's legacy, especially since it was stolen from us by a traitorous clan."

The father simply turned his back to the confused boy. "Some legacies my boy, are meant to be forgotten."

"I'm sorry Father, I forgot my place."  
"You are forgiven, now lets be on our way..."

It took the two another half hour, but they had finally reached their destination: Konoha Shinobi Academy.

The two stood at the entrance for a few moments, before the father looked to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Haraise, from here on in, you go alone. I must return to our home. Do not worry, I have bought you housing and you will receive a allowance every month for food and such. I know its a big responsibility I place on you, but I know you will succeed."  
He embraced Haraise one last time. "Learn much, have fun, and never quit," he whispered to the boy before getting on his way, making the long journey back home.

* * *

"Oh hello young man," said a kind receptionist, with a smile directed towards who she assumed to be a new student.  
"I'm starting here at school today," he said to her, "my name's Haraise Tatsujin."

The young receptionist fiddled with some files on her desk, and soon seemed to find what she was looking for.

"Here we are Tatsujin. Ooh! It says here you placed very well in our entrance exam. You must have had previous education before. Well lets see, you're with our 4th year students in 101, with Iruka, come with me," she said, and lead Haraise to the classroom...

As he walked into his new class, Haraise felt much like the buzzkill, as the loud and bustling room suddenly went deathly quiet. He peered into the rows, seeing eyes burning into him. 'Not much different from anyone else's experience, no doubt' he thought. He then turned his attention to his new sensei: Iruka.

Said Iruka clapped his hands a few times. "Alright everyone settle down!" he shouted. After it got quiet enough, he continued.  
"We have a new student joining us. He comes from outside the nation, and has placed well enough to be in this senior class."

He turned to Haraise with a encouraging smile.

Haraise bowed to the class. "My name is Haraise Tatsujin, nice to meet you."  
"Okay Haraise, why don't you take the open seat on top next to Inuzuka Kiba," stated Iruka, and Haraise complied.

As he walked up the steps, he got a few scanning glares his direction. For a graduating class, this bunch seemed to be unusually competitive to him. Of the people scanning him for weaknesses, he caught a few glimpses of potential challenges.

The first was the aloof stare he got from a kid all the way by the window in the third row. He wore a simple blue-white ensemble, a blue headband holding back his unruly jet-black hair.

Now Haraise had gotten quite used to people staring at him like that, himself being from a prestigious ninja family. So much so, that he began to gather a talent for totalizing people by their behavior, or lack of, when they look at him.

So what of this brooding boy in blue? He could certainly see the guy having tremendous focus and determination, something that has most likely helped him become quite skilled in a bit of everything. He feel his heart beating faster, as the boy's anger started bouncing off of him in waves. That would make the boy, he assumed, both a man who uses his fury to decimate people, or let his anger get the better of him, and make him get careless. Which one however, he couldn't make out at this point.

A couple more steps and he caught the eyes of a blond female. She was wearing purple, much like the serf's garbs he used to wear when he was young. He saw the smirk on the side of her lip. Proud, yeah, that was a great way to sum up this person in one word. She was confidant in everything she did, which lead her to look uppity to some and a role model to others. He felt a cold chill in his spine when he caught her dead in her blue eyes. There was something about this girl, she might have some special techniques.

The last one he could see was probably the most 'scanning' one of all. If Haraise didn't' know better, he could have sworn the kid with the mohawk had the same talent he did. He didn't look like anything special, hell, he didn't look like he wanted to be here in the first place, as he stared at Haraise with a glazed look on his face. He wore a gruff smirk on his face, telling Haraise that this boy wasn't' exactly the the kid in the class with the most tact. No, his simple plain clothing and constant mumbling to himself let Haraise know this kid was a no nonsense guy, and a thinker at that. Aside from his obvious analytical ability, Haraise couldn't pin anything else on the guy.

It was quite quiet from then on, and Haraise actually enjoyed the lecture Iruka was giving. He didn't try to bore you down with words, he tried to keep it interesting. Soon enough, the bell rang, and Iruka let the students go for their lunch break.

Lunch, great, Haraise knew he forgot something today...

* * *

As he sat there grumbling about his aching stomach, the gods above decided to throw the young boy a pass. In the midst of his complaining, Haraise didn't notice that three boys had approached him. Looking up, he tried to remember their names.

"Lesse, Kiba, who I sit next to, that one kid who was giving me the glare, and a boy with shade I have no idea about."

The Inuzuka snorted at his new 'desk mate' for lack of a better word.

"You forgot lunch newbie?" he asked, and the grumbling that emitted from Haraise gave him his answer.  
"Troublesome," sighed the one boy, "by the way, glare boy, the name's Nara Shikamaru," and with that he offered half a sandwich to Haraise.  
"Uh, thanks," he said taking the sandwich. The other unknown boy tossed a soda bottle to him.  
"Aburame Shino," he simply said.

"So, Shikamaru," began Haraise, "I'm guessing you're one of those guys who rather do nothing rather than something, get my meaning?"  
"I had a feeling you were like me," he replied, "but apparently even more than I first thought."  
"Hey, what are you talking about?" butted in Kiba.  
"Shikamaru and I were giving each other the once-over, seeing how we would stack up against each other. You know, this class has a lot of competitive spirits."

"How so?" asked Kiba.  
"Well, I also got 'the glare' from this kid in blue and white, and a girl wearing purple all over."  
After a gulp of his soda, Shino interjected, "Uchiha Sasuke, and Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh yeah, those two are real full of themselves, can't stand those types of people," said Shikamaru, who leered at Kiba for a moment.  
"Hey, I saw that smart ass," he barked back, causing Haraise to laugh. Taking a quick scan of the lunch area outside of the school, he saw one person near one of the corner fences.

On the fence were several targets painted on with white and red. The person could be seen throwing kunai at them. Haraise didn't notice him much, but knew he was one of Iruka's students as well. For a ninja, he sure had a rather awkward sense of fashion.

'Not like everyone else in this class is the same' he thought sarcastically.

The boy was adorned with rather wild and frizzy blond hair. He wore a 2-piece jumpsuit, all bright orange with blue trim. Probably the unique think about the boy was his face markings. They appeared to be like birthmarks, and they took the shape what could be best described as whiskers.

The boy was throwing all his kunai, and then picking them up from the targets, wash rinse, repeat. However, he seemed to still need some accuracy practice, as half of them would hit the outer rim of the targets, rather than the center.

"Who's that?" he spoke up to the group, and his three companions looked over to see his target of interest.  
"Ah, that's just Naruto, don't worry about him, he's out here every lunch doing that. He never has anything for lunch, so he just takes the time to practice."  
"Seems like he could use it," said Haraise, "how come he's struggling like that?"

"He's been like that for a while now, I've known him since first year," said Kiba. "He's acted like a smart ass his entire school life, so his lack of training had caught up to him."

The boys took a look over and saw the boy now identified as Uchiha Sasuke approached Naruto. They couldn't hear the conversation, but they saw Sakuke seem to demonstrate the throwing techniques to the orange-clad lad.

"Those two seem pretty close," he said.  
"They both lost their family's when they were both very young. Hell, I don't' think Naruto has even had a family. Anyways, they found that common bond, and its grown pretty strong over the years. Naruto is the only one Sasuke acts friendly to," said Kiba.  
"Sasuke seemed pretty strong when I got a look at him," stated Haraise.  
"Strong, yeah, he's the valedictorian of the class," said Shikamaru. "The village is going crazy over the last of the Uchiha finally becoming a shinobi."  
"With friends like that, its hard to believe he's doing so badly."

"Life deals us all a unique hand," said Shino, "and that is the hand dealt to Uzumaki Naruto.

The smashing of a soda bottle could be heard over the entire lunch area. Haraise stared at Shino, no longer with friendly eyes, but violent ones. He yanked Shino by the collar of his jacket and bore his eyes into him.

"Repeat that!" he ordered the Aburame. "What did you say his full name was?"

Shino was a bit stunned, but he figured the guy would let him go if he just answered him.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he calmly stated. With that, sure enough, Haraise had let Shino go, and made a beeline to a now solitary Naruto.

As he threw his kunai into the wall, Naruto always took the time to think about his day.

'Today was better than usual, with people more worried about graduation day then giving a hassle. That new student of ours, hes from far away right? He didn't seem too bad. Who knows? I might get another friend besides Sasuke'

He was interrupted from his thoughts, by an incoming right fist heading for his head. Luckily, his instincts caught on in time, and back flipped into a defense stance to see his attacker.

Man, God must have a sick sense of humor, was the only thought in his mind now.

"Hey, what the hell's your problem Tatsujin!" he shouted at the new kid. Haraise didn't give Naruto the courtesy of an answer, and continued to try and beat the Uzumaki.

He was stopped by a hand, and looked to see the Uchiha looking him dead in the eye.

"What was that for, Tatsujin?" he asked, trying to get to the bottom of this.  
"Uchiha right? I'll ask you to move, as this doesn't' concern you," replied Haraise.  
"As valedictorian, actions of this class reflect directly on me, so yes, it is my concern," he said.

Haraise, seeing as he was caught, relaxed himself, and just stood there starting at the ground like it was his new companion. A few minutes later, he looked at Naruto. The young blond just twitched.

'Those eyes, they're all to familiar. Jeez, and I just met the guy, and he already hates me!' he shouted in his head, shouting his concern to the darkness of his mind.

"Let's get this out of the way then, but in a reasonable way. Uzumaki, I don't like you, in fact, if it weren't for Uchiha, I would try to kill you here and now," he said matter-of-factly, causing a few gasps and mummers to echo throughout the area.  
"But seeing as we can't do that at school, I'll have to do it outside, so you have two choices Uzumaki. One, you come to the park of your own will, and fight me to the death; Two, I hunt you down and kill you," with his ultimatum sent, Haraise excused himself back into the school...

* * *

The end of the school day was a sort of last call for Naruto. He slowly walked the streets of the village, thinking this new problem out. Sure, he could just chickened out, but he was disrespected enough as it is, and to take it from someone who just moved here was the final straw for him. Teachers or adults would be able to handle this, but Naruto was one to solve problems on his own accord, it wasn't in his character to be in someone's debt. It was decided then, he was going to fight Tatsujin...

"Naruto!"

The boy's ears perked up at this, and turned to see a familiar face.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan," he said with a smile. A smile that was quickly wiped off by an incoming smack.  
"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you?" she barked at him.  
"Tell me what?" he asked, still stunned from the blow.

"Argh, Naruto, I swear you have a 5 second memory. I've been telling you for the past year, now that we're both seniors and have been friends since childhood, you can just address me by name," she said, rubbing her temples to recover her patience with the boy.  
"Ohhhh, right," said Naruto, patting his fist on his palm in recollection.

"Anyways, are you heading to the park?" she asked.  
"Yep, gotta teach this blowhard some manners," he said, pumping his arm up in confidence.  
"But...he said to the death, aren't you worried?" she asked again.

Naruto just snickered to himself at that. Sakura hated that snicker, he always did it when he was in an annoying mood.

"Apparently I'm not the only one with a bad memory Sakura," he said to her, mischief splattered all over his face.  
"What's that supposed to mean buster?" she asked. The girl had gotten used to his usual baiting long ago.  
"Come on Sakura, every time you show some concern for me, what do I always say to you?"  
"Oh, is that what you were trying to get at? I remember?"

"Really?" he sneered, "I don't believe you."  
"You got some nerve calling me out on honesty Naruto!" she shouted.  
"Well, maybe if you would repeat what I always say verbatim, maybe I'd keep my mouth shut," he suggested with a devilish grin.

Sakura took a breath, and looked him dead in the eye.

"Come on Sakura, this is nothing. So I'm in a little trouble, I'll make it through without a scratch. After all, one day I'm going to show you and the whole village what I'm made of. As long as I'm a ninja and I live in this village, I will one day become the Hokage," she iterated.

Naruto simply smiled warmly at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"And that's it Sakura. So trust me, this isn't going to be a battle to the death. I know things are going to be fine," and with that he began to sprint to the park, as dusk started to come over the village.

* * *

As he made his arrival, he saw that a lot of the class had shown up. 'Everyone loves a good fashioned blood match,' he though morbidly. They had placed themselves in a little section of the park, leaving Naruto and his opponent with plenty of open space.

Haraise stood there, never taking his eye off Naruto, as the boy started to stretch out and loosen up.

When it looked like Naruto was ready, Haraise spoke.

"As I made the challenge, I'll make the rules. Taijitsu only Uzumaki," he said, with particular venom on the last part.  
"Well that's odd," he said, "aren't you going to show off with some ninja techniques."  
"This isn't about showing off," Haraise retorted, "its about revenge. And I'll enjoy it even more if I beat you to death," with that he took a battle stance: Left arm far out, while his right was tucked to his side.

And with that, Naruto took the initiative. The first few of his blows were punches, to which Haraise easily blocked with his left arm. Naruto changed it up with a sweep attempt, but left himself open to Haraise, who jumped the sweep, and came down with an elbow to the head. He finished the simple combo with a moonsault kick, knocking Naruto on his back.

Haraise let Naruto stand up and ready himself, before he took the offensive, using his unique style. Naruto was able to block all of the attacks, seeing as they were very linear and easy to see coming, but each blow had a lot of focus and power behind it, and he gritted his teeth at the pain surging through his arms.

"Easy bait," muttered Haraise, and quickly circled Naruto to his side, using his heel and a clothesline to knock down Naruto, following up by twisting his lower body, so that his leg came dropping down in a heel hit, connecting with Naruto's stomach.

He backed off again, enjoying the show he was getting. Naruto was coughing rather violently with that brutal attack to his chest, a few spurts of blood in his spit and cough vapors. Still, Naruto stood up and readied himself.

"Is...that...all you got?" said Naruto.

"A cocky sort aren't' you?" spat Haraise, and charged again. He began his same tactic again, but Naruto caught on, so when Haraise tried to flank him again, he simply grabbed his arm, used a armbreaker, and flipped his legs towards Haraise's face, connecting with his jaw. Having him pinned, he dropped his leg on Haraise's neck, and put enough pressure on his arm to break it at the elbow.

While Haraise took the time to scream in pain, and Naruto the time to collect himself. The others were quite impressed. Sure they all learned those grappling techniques in Taijitsu class, but never thought them to be practical. Naruto had just given them an effective example.

Haraise quickly collected himself. He was panting a bit, trying to fight back the pain in his arm. It was quite a problem for him, as his style relied heavily on the hard strikes of his arms, especially his elbows.

"Forgive me father," said Haraise to himself, "I know you said not to, but I learned them anyway."

Naruto thought that the boy would give up: only an idiot would fight with one good arm. However, he was witness to the boy raising his right arm, as long claws of what appeared to be chakra form around his fingers.

'What the hell?' thought Naruto, but his instincts quickly took over as the boy now was blazing at him, clawing at him with those claws. Haraise was able to get a grazing hit on Naruto's arm, and Naruto felt a chill down to his very bones.

Naruto fell to his knees at the contact. 'Those...claws are physical? And what is this feeling? I feel like I'm going to pass out from that slight scratch!'

Haraise stood in front of him, a huge grin on his face. He raised his right arm to deliver the killing blow. However, he never got the chance, as a shinobi appeared in a flash, and stood himself between the two.

"Stop this fight now, you students have better things to do than try and kill each other," said the shinobi. By the look of his uniform, and the obvious mask, he was ANBU.  
"I'm not trying to kill him! He wanted to kill me!" shouted Naruto. "I don't even know why! He just got on my case this morning!"

"You wanna know why!" shouted Haraise. "My clan used to be one of the most powerful clans in the world, until one of our trusted allies turned traitor and almost killed all of us!"  
"What the hell does that have to do with me!"

"Oh, it has everything to do with you! After all," he said, pointing at Naruto, "I will never forget the name of a traitor!"

"Traitor? What the he-" said Naruto, but he was cut off. The ANBU had knocked him out, and in a flash disappeared with the boy from the park...

* * *

Okay, this took me a good 2 nights of writting. Hope you like the first part. Just a few footnotes...

**(1)**  
Some of you might be thinking "Why does Sakura like Naruto? Sasuke and Naruto are best friends?" I took a few artistic liberties with the backstory, but I also tired to make it feasable. Naruto, no matter how lonely he is, had to have had at least one good friend in his life. I should know, he's just like me. When I write things for Naruto, I see myself, and I want to make things good for him. As for Sasuke, I rather dislike his attitude, but I do understand its characters like him that keep things interesting. Also, the common bond thing is quite possible to me, so I allowed it this story.

**(2)  
**Some rather hardcore otaku might look at the fight scene and say "Haraise has a familar style." Others might know thier martial arts. You'd be right. Haraise uses two styles that are usually learned with each other because they're complementary. The styles are **Taiyiquan (Form-Will Boxing) and Buaguazhang (8 Apex Palm)**. These styles are popping up all over the place as of late, but the place I found them, was **Negima!** After I saw Ku Fei kick ass with these Chinese Martial Arts, I looked up as much as I could on the subject. Why don't I live near a school for these!

Anyways, please, if you like this first part **LET ME KNOW!**

**KPAAF**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Apparently, he wishes he was never born!

* * *

**

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza **

Chapitre 2

* * *

"_Ugh, my head, what the heck happened? There was the fight, then the ANBU showed up..."_

"**I would never forget the name of a traitor!"**

As the words ran through his thoughts, Naruto jumped from his slumber in shock. He searched his surroundings frantically, and took a few deep breaths in relief. He found himself in his room, in his apartment. He noticed his jumpsuit hanging on the nearby wall, and looked down to see he was changed into some pajamas.

Naruto sat himself up, and stared at the ground trying to collect his thoughts.

_'What happened exactly? It must have been the ANBU who knocked me out, he was the only one near enough to attack so quickly. But why send me to my apartment?"_

Naruto laid himself back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"_What Tatsujin said back there, does he know me? He said I was a traitor. What could he mean by that? As far as I know, I'm the only Uzumaki in existence. Did I do something I can't remember?"_

He rubbed his head, still throbbing from the blow, in frustration. But, Naruto eventually got himself up and decided that some food might help him decide what to do about this new development. He jumped off the bed, stripped, and put on his jumpsuit. He checked to make sure he had some weapons on his person. After all, that Tatsujin could still be itching for a fight, and he didn't' want to be caught without anything.

With his person in check, Naruto heading for the door, but found he couldn't open it. The knob seemed to be stuck. After fidgeting with it for a moment, Naruto growled in annoyance. Time for tactic two: brute force. He began trying to budge the door open with some shoulder tackles, stepping back a bit to get some room to build momentum. He felt the door buckle, but it didn't budge, and his shoulder was starting to pulse from the repeated abuse.

Tactic three: ninjitsu was tried next, as Naruto took a few steps back away from the door. He did a few simple kata, ending with the 'dragon.'

**Uindo: Katto Tama no Jitsu! (Wind Element: Cutting Bullet Technique)**

The boy released the energy gathered in his grasped palms, and shot it at the door. The technique connected with the door, and it caused it to bend and cave to the tremendous force. However, the wind quickly dispersed, and the crater left in the door, much to Naruto's surprise, fixed itself, leaving the door untouched.

"_What the fuck? Okay, something is going on with this door. Did the building manager put some technique on it while I was at school one day! It won't budge."_

Naruto, obviously outclassed by an inatimate object, decided to use tactic four: alternate routes. He quickly, much from his agitated state, rushed back to the window in his bedroom. As he entered the room however, he saw a figure blocking the window.

"Aw come on!" said a fed up Naruto. "What's a guy gotta do to leave his frickin' house huh!"

The figure was unaffected by Naruto's seething rage, but understood it none the less. The least the boy could have was a reason.

"Uzumaki Naruto," spoke the figure, "I have been given orders from Sarutobi-dono himself to keep you in your house under 24 lockdown."

In his desperation to leave his house, Naruto didn't even bother to take a look at the guy. Now that he had nothing better to do, he gave the figure the once over. It was the ANBU from the park. He was wearing his mask, and by the looks of it, it was a shape of a lion.

"Hey! You're the guy who sucker punched me! What the hell do you mean '24 lockdown'? Give me some answers damn it."

The 'lion' ANBU cleaned his ear, obviously unimpressed with Naruto's best try at intimidation.

"I wish I had some answers for you Naruto-san, but I'm afraid I don't. At this moment, the only person who would have answers is the Hokage, who is busy at the offices debating this problem with the council."  
"So how long am I supposed to stay here?" asked Naruto.  
"Not entirely sure. I guess until the Hokage gives me an order I suppose."

"What! But why? This is a ridiculous punishment from the geezer, and over such a stupid fight!" started Naruto. Honestly, he thought to himself, what did he do that was bad enough for THIS. He was being treated like a criminal!

The ANBU was amused at the boy's antics, as he stormed around the room in a rather animated fashion. But still, didn't this kid know why? The ANBU figured he probably didn't, and knowing this boy's history, he must have been used to getting treated so badly, unfortunately.

'Lion' walked up to Naruto, who at this point looked at the ANBU with a peculiar look on his face. The elite ninja knew that look all to well, it was fear. The boy obviously thought that he was about to receive a beating, if not being killed altogether.

"W-what are you going to do, kill me?" he asked, trying as best he could to keep his voice.  
The ANBU looked at the boy. "Why would I do that?" he asked nonchalantly.  
"Don't hand me that bull!" the boy shouted. Either he was going to accept being killed, or he decided to go down with a fight. "Everybody in this town has a reason to kill me! You're no different!" at this he turned his back to the shinobi.

'Lion' took a moment to decide what to say. The boy was obviously fragile right now, one wrong word, and the ANBU could have a bloody mess to start cleaning up. Still, it might also be healthy for the kid to just talk, if only for the sake of having someone to listen.

"And what is that reason?"  
The young blond sighed miserably. "Because, I'm me," he said simply.

"Because you're you?"

"Look, I know all about 'my guest' as you and the rest of the old villagers put it," the boy said. "Still, every day, since I was little, I would get up, eat, go to school, and try to be as nice as possible. I would walk up to a group of kids, smile and go 'Hi! Can I play with you?' and I'd either get my ass beaten, or they would run away from me. The most pathetic thing was that no matter how many times that happened to me, I would try and try again."

"Naruto-san, you do know that its misplaced anger right? They hate...your guest, and because your his host, you are the only one to take it out on," said 'Lion' as gently as he could.

"Don't you think I knew that?" he shouted, his head scrunched up in between his shoulders, tears dropping to the ground.

"It's just, I try so hard, and even after all these years, after all my effort, I still am hated by almost everyone! They can't be using the Kitsune as an excuse forever, so don't' you get it? If its not the Kitsune they hate me for, then its..." he said before he just started to sniffle to himself.

'Lion' placed a hand on the kids shoulder.

"But Naruto-san, you know its not true. At least, that's what you keep telling yourself, isn't it?"

The young boy quieted down and turned his head to face the man.

"Not everyone hates you Naruto-san. After all, if that was true, would Haruno Sakura-san be your best friend?"  
"No," muttered the boy.  
"And if everyone hated you, would Uchiha Sasuke stand up for you and help you out?"  
"No," said the boy shaking his head, a small smile to his face.

"You see Naruto-san, even in our darkest hours, we can find the silver lining in everything. That's the power of humanity," the ANBU said, as he took his left hand and waved it in front of Naruto's eyes. The hand started glowing blue, and soon Naruto felt his eyelids getting heavy. 'Lion' caught the boy just as he was about to collapse, and tucked him into bed.

'Sleep well, and try to dream about what makes your life worth living Naruto-san,' said 'Lion.' With Naruto out cold, he decided he could just keep watch outside...

* * *

Meanwhile, news of the incident had reached the Hokage. After hearing the report from ANBU 'Lion', the powerful Sarutobi was left looking rather grim. Still, as the leader of this village, it was his responsibility to deal with this problem. 

Since his reinstatement to the position of Kage, Sarutobi had tried his best to make sure that Naruto, the boy who was hated by the villagers, despite his role in saving them, was comfortable and safe. He wished he were able to take more drastic measures, but being the Hokage meant he wasn't' allowed to just care for one villager, he was to care for all of them. As such, Sarutobi did what he could, but his lofty position kept him for doing a lot for the boy.

Now here he was, in a grave situation. Word of the fight, and more significantly, the things that were said by Haraise, spread like wildfire. Sarutobi was asked to address the council on this matter immediately, and he found himself at the end of a table, with 4 of the most powerful people in the village looking at him for opinions. He didn't hate the council, not at all. They have always been a vital part in what helps make Konoha run smoothly. Its just there were times where he felt they placed politics over live: something Sarutobi thought to be the ultimate truth and law.

"You surely know why we asked for this meeting Sarutobi-san," spoke one of the members.

Sarutobi politely nodded. "Yes Yasuko, and I would appreciate if we just set formalities aside for this one. We have all known each other for a while now, and I know you all respect me, as I do you."

"Very well Sarutobi, we'll get to the point then," said Yasuko before turning to one of his colleagues. "Daisaku, I believe you had wanted to start this off?"  
"Sarutobi-san" spoke Daisaku, "we've been supportive of your endeavors with the Uzumaki boy before, but we believe this incident to be the last straw."  
"What do you mean?" said Sarutobi, "surely you had gotten into a few scraps when you were their age, didn't you Daisaku?"

"What he means Sarutobi-san," said Yasuko, "is that we can no longer protect Naruto from the public outrage." He turned to another of his colleagues, "isn't that right Rotaru?"

The man nodded. "Regardless of his morals and personality, I'm afraid the 'mob mentality' is in effect all over Konoha. Many of the villagers were wary of Naruto since he was born with the Kitsune sealed inside him, but now that the history of his clan has gotten out, the public will not stay in control much longer."

"I don't think this is entirely nesiccary," said Sarutobi. "This isnt' the first time Konoha has tried to hurt the boy. And we have always been able to make sure he at least stays safe. We have protection with him, make sure he has a place to stay, food to eat. Plus, people know that there would be swift punsihment should something happen to him."

"I doubt it'll be so 'civilized' this time around Sarutobi-san," spoke the last man in the room.

"What do you mean Kotaru?"  
"I've had my conncetions throughout town gather the town's mood. They didn't think highly of the Uzumaki in the first place, but my sources are now giving me troubling news. Some are thinking Sarutobi-san, that whatever punishment you can dish out would be worth it to get rid of what they call 'a disease on our good villages name.'"  
"So? They know that wouldn't solve anything. Besides, the village also know that the seal would hold the Kitsune anyways, so any treat they feel from Naruto is foolish."

"No Sarutobi-san, I'm afraid that is dangerous thinking. You and I both know that the only person who knows the true nature of the Kitsune seal is dead. For all we know, killing Naruto would result in the rebirth of the Kiyubi no Kitsune."

"Now do you see Sarutobi-san?" asked Yasuko. "We aren't just saying this for the good of the village. We are gravely concerned with the well being of the Uzumaki. Plus, when the village finds out that he is graduating from shinobi academy this year, nothing we do could keep the populace under control."

Sarutobi closed his eyes, the grim situation lying before him. "I have heard your arguments, my friends. You may let your people know that I will deal with this situation personally."

* * *

It was morning, and Naruto slowly opened his eyes. After a big, built-up yawn, he opened his eyes, with a smile. He slept rather well last night. A normal person might not take this seriously, but for once, Naruto didn't have to keep one eye open, which made him feel great. He noticed he was already in his jumpsuit, so he didn't bother changing clothes. Instead, he hopped out of bed, got his shoes on, went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. 

However, this morning was rather uncommon. Not it to say that it never happened, but this morning, Naruto was to find out he had a guest this morning. Not just any guest, it was the man given the highest rank in the village: The Fire Shadow, Hokage Sarutobi.

The old man had taken his ornamental hat off, and for the rare occasion, Naruto got to see the old man in his full glory. The man held a smile towards him, and motioned for Naruto to come over.

"Good morning Naruto, I hope you slept well. I went ahead and got you some breakfast."

Naruto was skeptical a bit. Sure, Sarutobi was the only man he really could call a father figure. The only man in the village of his age that didn't hate Naruto, and more over, did everything he could to help the boy out. Nevertheless, he accepted the old man's invitation and sat himself down at the table, which was barely large enough for two people.

He took a look at the spread. Quite simply, it was just about expected from the most powerful man in the village. Pancakes, eggs, toast, milk, various juices, spreads, spices, etc. It almost felt like he wasn't a poor little orphen, more like a heir to a noble family.

"What's wrong? Please Naruto, eat up. I didn't go to all the trouble for this food to just spoil," said Sarutobi with a smile. To this, Naruto began to dig right in.  
"So, geezer," said Naruto, his mouth full, "what brings you here to see me?"  
"Well, today I'm here to tell you that you won't be attending school today. Instead, you get to spend the day with me."

Naruto, actually showing some chivalry, swallowed before continuing. "What are we going to do?"  
"Oh you'll find out soon enough," said the man, smiling yet again. He sat there watching the boy eat, with a smile he rarely showed: a smile of a boy who's just being a boy.

After their breakfast, Sarutobi led Naruto through the village. Naruto, even with the presence of the Hokage next to him, could see, no feel, the hatred eminating from the villagers they passed along the way. Sarutobi looked over his shoulder, practially feeling the boy's pain. Thankfully, they didn't stay in the main village for too long, and were soon among the training grounds.

As they continued their walk, Sarutobi took the look of a businessman: honest, and to the point.

"Naruto? Tell me son, what do you know of your past?" he asked the youngster, not slowing even a step as they continued walking.  
"Huh? You mean like what my parents were like or something?" said Naruto, trying to clarify the question.  
"Something more along the lines of...yourself," he said, looking the boy dead in the eye.

Naruto was quick to catch on to his meaning.

"Yes, I know about...the Kiyubi no Kitsune,"he said sadly. He head hung in shame, even if the shame was only imagined.

"Naruto, forgive me, but we, no that's just a way to pass the blame," he said. "I haven't been completely honest with you. Yes, you were born with Kiyubi inside you, but originally, you came from another land."

Naruto halted in his tracks. "What?" he barely managed to whisper.

The Hokage gave no reply, he slowly walked ahead. Naruto, angry as hell, quickly chased after him.

Luckily, Sarutobi hadn't wandered far, for in the midst of their conversation, he had reached the destination he wanted. Naruto came to a clearing, and in the middle of it stood a large stone.

"Naruto, you are the last of your clan, the Uzumaki. When your mother escaped that terrible massacre, she was carrying you inside her. She was all alone in this world, and yet, she stood strong and determined, not allowing any of the Konoha shinobi who found her to help her."

Naruto stood quiet. "What about my father?" he asked.  
"Apparently killed in the massacre. Your mother told us so."  
"I thought she refused your help."

"Well, yes at first. It wasn't until the Yondaime was called into the situation that things changed. Given she was still a foreign ninja, and that she displayed obvious hostility, the Yondaime took it upon himself to keep an eye on her."

Sarutobi slowly walked over to the stone. Naruto followed suit.

"The Yondaime was the only one to crack her shell, and to see her true self. She was a very caring and kind-hearted woman Naruto, but she couldn't risk the chance of someone killing you before you were born. You were the last of the family. If you died, the Uzumaki would go extinct. And then...it happened..."

"You mean..."  
"Your birthday. Sadly, your mother died giving birth to you. The Yondaime, only he knew about her wishes and desires, and to ensure your clans survival, granted you a tremendous power."

Sarutobi and Naruto had reached the stone. Upon further inspection, Naruto could see many named carved into the hard rock.

"Take a look Naruto, who's name do you see there?"

After scanning a bit downward, he saw it. His eyes widened, as he saw near the bottom the inscription 'Uzumaki Ukiyo'.

"After the Kiyubi no Kitsune was vanquished, it was decided by the Yondaime that she be honored on the memorial. After all, if not for her son, we would all have surely died long ago." Sarutobi took off his hat and looked to the sky, as if looking for something.

"_Lady Ukiyo, please forgive this old man for what he must do," _he thought.

"And now, Naruto, I have something to tell you. I'm afraid...you have to leave Konoha."

Naruto looked back at the old man. "What do you mean?"

No answer...

"Come on geezer, you can't mean that, do you?"

Silence...

"Yeah, this is a joke right? You mean I have to do something outside of Konoha right? Right!"

The great, powerful Kage of Fire just put his hands on the boys shoulders.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but...I'm not sure if you can ever come back..." he said.

The world had just ended. Naruto stood there, expressionless. He told everyone, he said he would be the Hokage. He said he would do this as long as he was a Konoha shinobi. And now, God had the cruelty to even take his dream from him!

The boy's lip quivered, his body completely shook. The ocean blue eyes started to overflow.

Sarutobi, knowing nothing he said could help, simply embraced the boy.

He wouldn't stop crying for the rest of the afternoon. His crying could be heard throughout the village. That blood-curdling crying. That crying that comes from one type of person.

A person who was condemned. Naruto had tried to fight what he felt inside himself all this time. Now, it wasn't a fight he could handle anymore. He was alone, once again, dreamless and without a hope in his heart.

* * *

Sarutobi took the boy to his house, the rathe plush mansion in the village. He sat Naruto down, placed a box of tissues in front of him, took a seat opposite of him. 

"Naruto, I can't say anything about this situation to make you feel better. Even with all of my powers, I can't even save the life and dreams of a young boy," he started, seeing Naruto was dead silent.

"But it will not end like this, that much I can do for you. Turns out, I happened to know a person who owes me a favor. And this person is special Naruto, because he can help you unlock your family's power."

Naruto, still teary-eyed and miserable, tilted his head up to the old man. Sarutobi, for a brief moment, held a hope of his own that this news would help Naruto find a purpose to live.

"He's a friend of mine named Futeki, and he lives just a small distance from the nations border. Its a neutral territory, so you should be safe there from anyone. He can train you, make you a great warrior."  
"But," said Naruto, "if I can't become Hokage, then what does it mean to me?"

"Naruto, someone who wants to be Kage, can never think that way. My boy, so you are exiled from this village. I know someday you can come back here, but for now, it is far too dangerous for you. Meanwhile, you can learn about your family, and yourself for that matter. And just because of this, you can be sure that if you want to become Hokage so badly, you'll find a way to do so."

He was skeptical, but this old man was the only family he ever had. If he said Naruto could do it, then he swore to himself, he'd find a way. Naruto looked to the old man.

"Do you really mean that? You're not just trying to spare my feelings, are you?" he asked, almost reluctant to even ask such a scary question.

Sarutobi walked over to the boy and hugged him. Naruto was shocked, but soon embraced back. He knew the old man's answer, and he couldn't be happier.

Still, this was a giant setback for him. Not only did he need to get out of the village, but the nation for that matter! What would he do about food, or clothing, or a place to live?

"Obasan," asked Naruto, "what should I do?"  
"Well, the first thing would be get some things packed together. Bring just enough to make the trip. I'm sure you can get some clothes and gear from Futeki. Also, if you have anyone to say goodbye too, now would be the time to."  
"When should I leave?"  
"I would think tonight would be best. The longer your here, the more at risk you'll be," he said, "just remember, you'll be fine, and you have something worth living for here in this village."

* * *

So, after a few quick stops, and gathering his things, Naruto stood at the giant gates of Konoha. 

"_I know it was short notice, but I hope they get the messages and come here." _he thought.

"Naruto."

The boy turned at the sound of his name, and a smile grew on his face. There in front of him, were the only two people who ever nice to him aside from the Kage: Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto, you woke us up in the middle of the night, so this had better be really important," explained Sasuke.  
Sakura looked over Naruto and notice he was holding a knapsack. "Hey Naruto, are you going somewhere?" she asked.

Naruto stood silent for a moment, then looked at his friends with a solemn smile.

"Guys, I don't how to say it but...I've been banished from the village."

**"What!"**

Sasuke covered the young girls mouth with his hand, which was gradually getting drentched with slober from Sakura's outburst.

"What do you mean? You can't come back to the village? We'll never see you again?" he asked, rather out of character. He did care for the kid, but he never believed that something like this would come across him.  
"No!" stated Naruto firmly, catching his friends off guard. "It's just, I will be gone for a long, long time. I'm off to go get special training in the meantime. I wanted to say goodbye before I had to go."

Sasuke stepped forward, boreing his eyes into the young blond.

"Do you promise to come back?"  
"I vow I will," replied the boy.  
"You better," said Sasuke, as he grasped his friends hand for the last time, "I'm holding you to your word, wheter that means you come back, or I drag you back." With his goodbye said, he stepped back.

Sakura came up to the boy, considerably calmed down, as far as this situation was concerned. She looked at him dead in the eye for the longest time.

"This," she finally said, "this is so hard, because you and I have know each other for a very long time."  
"I know," he quietly said. "But I vow Sakura, you and Sasuke will see me again."

Naruto put his arms up, and took off his goggles, he then handed them to Sakura.

"I want you to keep these, they'll give you luck," he said with a small smile.  
"Are you sure?" she asked, making sure he was really going to let go of such an important thing.  
"I'm sure," he said. "When you see them, think of me."

Sakura looked down at the goggles, as if they were the lost treasure of Atlantis. She looked at the boy, disapointed she hadn't thought of giving him something to remember her by. She felt obigated, and it pulsed in her head for a few minutes before she leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto held his hand to the spot, and started blushing furiously.

"That was to keep you safe," she said with a smile, "and so you can remember me too."

"Well...goodbye," said Naruto, leaving Sasuke and Sakura there in the street. The two watched their friend as the gates opened, revealing the vast forest, with the moonlight shining down. They never moved until they saw Naruto completely vanish into the horizon, only to come again one day from now...like a reborn phoenix.

* * *

**Story Playlist (Song I listened to during the writting process)  
**  
**"The Diary of Jane" by _Breaking Benjamin  
_"Futures" by _Jimmy Eat World  
_"Rain Man" by _Eminem  
_"Gotta Make it to Heaven" by _50 Cent  
_"Tiny Dancer" by _Elton John  
_"Why Georgia" by _John Mayer  
_"Under Pressure" by _The Used/My Chemical Romance, original recording by David Bowie  
_"Grey Street, Tripping Billies" by _Dave Matthews Band  
_"Stacy's Mom" by _Fountains of Wayne  
_"Don't Wait" by _Dashboard Confessional  
_"Taking My Life Away" by _Default  
_"Easy Tonight" by _Five for Fighting  
_"GATman and Robin" by _50 Cent and Eminem  
_"Breathing" by _Lifehouse  
_"Hey Jealousy" by _Gin Blossoms  
_"The Hell Song, Fat Lip" by _Sum 41  
_  
**

Wow, that certainly got my writting juices flowing (Especialy the Benjamin song, the lyrics fit the situation almost perfectly). This took me only 5 hours, thought they were harder than the last 2 nights to me. I had actually broke down crying in bed as I planned this next chapter out. Like I said, Naruto is a lot like me: and outcast, and to crush him just was like crushing myself. I will make it up to the poor guy, believe me. I will make sure that even though this is a drama, to me drama means all emotions, and I intend to make this one a happy ending.

Anyways, a few foot notes...

**(1)  
**Someone was a bit confused about the first chapitre, as it revolved around Haraise more than Naruto. Let me be clear: this is a Naruto centered fic. Haraise however, is an OC I intend to be in this for the long run. The first chapter was more a chance to introduce Haraise and get him involved with Naruto. I mean, do you really needalot of info on Naruto? This battle aint over by a long shot.

**(2)  
**Some people have asked me "what is the pairing?" Hello! You have character filters to use now! I'm a firm believer in Naru/Saku, and I do intend to some of that here. Someone pleaded with me to make this more action than romance. While I do try to keep things interesting, my definition of drama also includes love, so sorry, this will have love in this. However, don't expect a lot of that for a while, this first half (roughly speaking, I mean, I haven't thought about how long to make this story yet) is mostly about the action. I'm sorry if you dont' like love, and I hope you still read the story.

**"Thank You!" To the Following: **

Dirac Blade  
AceSGoku  
2 u  
LLE  
full-metal-sousuke

**KPAAF**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No, having a sample of his hair doesn't count...**

Wow, I actually think I've gotten the most positive praise to date with this story. I really want to thank everyone who took the time to review, and I'll let them know later. Also, after I get this one done, I have some things to get off my chest. The reason this one took longer than usual isn't because of the content, its of whats to follow. I'll let you know later, but lets get back to the story first.

(Post-note: The damn page break feature wont' work, so I'll apoligize for the the crushed text. I'll try to edit it when I can.)

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza**

**Chapitre 3**

It had been a few weeks since Naruto started out on his new journey, and at this point he had gotten his daily routine down to a science. Not much else he could do anyway; he only rarely came across a town where he could stay for the night, and even then, he had to be sparse with his money anyways, even with the cash Sarutobi handed him before he left.

It wasn't unbearable, but sometimes it did seem rather tedious. He must have covered at least 500 miles already, and he was nowhere close near the country's border. It would be at least another three days before that would happen, and that's if he hurried. He would use the basic survival skills he learned when he needed to camp out: hunting, gathering, scouting, and the like. He would spend his nights with little sleep, as he spent most of the night looking at the clear summer sky, trying to find what Sarutobi told him to find: his reason to keep going.

There was Sakura, his best friend, and Sasuke, something like a big brother to him. He hoped that they were still taking their studies seriously, even with the bombshell he was forced to drop on them. Sarutobi came to mind, and he was the one who managed to keep Naruto's flame from completely burning out. He was rather conflicted though: what did Sarutobi mean to keep alive? Was it his friends, and the thought of seeing them again one day? Or was it his dream, and that if he didn't' give up, he could become a Kage? Or...maybe it was both?

He tried to keep himself from being completely minimalistic, but he didn't think much of cleaning supplies when he packed for his trip. His only use of the spare shampoo and soap came from his rejection out of a ramen stand from a town. The owner refused to serve him because his smell was scaring away all his customers. He quickly found a nearby stream, and he managed to get his meal, but since then he had been without a bath for over six days.

The traveling was okay, as the countryside was relatively calm and under control. He had the occasional interaction with a traveler, but for the most part, he had the pathways to himself. He would try to keep himself occupied: song, games, the usual for a bored young man, but in the end he would just quietly muse to himself while speeding along the paths.

He also took the time to think about his situation, particularly about what Haraise had said to him. Sarutobi said this trip would be the perfect opportunity for Naruto to find out about his family, but the problem was he didn't know where to begin. Perhaps this Futeki guy could shed some light on the situation?

He slowly made progress, and within three days, he found himself within the border. Sure enough, as Sarutobi said, Naruto should be safe out here. He thought that, because as he stared at the horizon, he barely saw anything. This area was almost a wasteland. The dense forests surrounding Konoha, now were the dry, cracking lands of this place. Not to say that this place was devoid of life, as he could see a bit of plant life and animals, most likely species that could survive in these types of conditions. At first, Naruto wanted to turn around and ask for directions at that last town he passed, but he decided it couldn't hurt to take a look around.

Sure enough, Naruto's persistence paid off. After a little while of scouting, Naruto found a rather peculiar structure. He was halted by a large wall. He took a look at it, and it appeared to be at least twenty-five feet in height. He looked to his left and right, and for the life of him, couldn't see the end of this monstrosity.

_'Certainly not the most convenient place to build a giant fortress wall' _he thought, as he tried to find something that resembled a door. As he ran along the side of this monster, he managed to figure this wall is at least 3 miles long: whoever built this really loved his space. After about a half-hour, and two fortress walls, he managed to find a side with a giant gate. He looked at this massive door trying to find a way to open it, and during his search, he noticed a small box with button.

He pushed the button, to witch he was greeted with a large ringing of a bell. He stood there, looking to see if the door would open before someone came up on the speaker.

"What is it?" spoke a gruff voice, the man's voice was very clogged, like he smoked a pack of cigs a day.  
"Um," started Naruto, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm here to see a Futeki..." he stated before standing back.  
After a minute or two of standing, the voice responded, "All right, come on in..."

The giant gate creaked open, and Naruto, instead of seeing a mansion or a house, saw something unexpected.

The inside of these gates were empty, as barren as the land outside them. He tried to look around, but found no signs of life. Shrugging it off, Naruto proceeded to walk forward. Given the large wall, he shouldn't expect the inside to be so small.

As he walked himself in, he saw a lot of peculiar signs. As he walked on the ground, he occasionally came across a spot of land with a nice-sized crater in it. Also, giant claw marks and cut marks adorned the ground. The walls were no exception either, as they also bore lots of similar wounds. Whatever this place was used for, it certainly was physical. After a few minutes, he found himself face to face with a well-used house. It seemed to be Western in design, and was at least a two-story building. There was a large veranda in front, with a nice cover made of oak, much like the house itself. There was another building to the side of the house, and it was rather wide and long. There appeared to be no visible way inside the structure, perhaps it connected to the main building?

He walked up to the front door, but was greeted as it was opened to reveal a man.

The man's eyes were the first thing to be noticed, as Naruto saw a huge scar running down and across his right eye all the way to his cheek. The eyes themselves bore a hazel tint to them, which complemented the man's frazzled graying hair. As for what he wore, well for the top that was...nothing. Yes, the man in front of Naruto didn't bother to put on a shirt, and in retrospect, he should have, as there was a host of scars on his chiseled upper body. At least he had the manners to wear pants, and they were a pair of quite weathered leather ones. He wore some heavy looking gaiters for his feet.

"Ol' Saru told me that you were coming to see me, but to be honest, I didn't think a rookie like you would make it here for at least another week," he spoke, in that grizzled tone from the speaker box.  
"So you're Futeki-sama?" asked the boy.  
"Yes, and you don't have to be so goddamn formal son," he said before pulling out of one of his pants pockets a pack of smokes, took a cig, and lit it up while walking back into the house. He paused for a minute.  
"Well don't just stand there boy, get in here!" he ordered Naruto, and the boy quickly complied.

The inside was very nice, almost the opposite of the rural outside. The central room was decorated quite homely, and had plenty of furniture for at least eight people at once. When he entered the house, he saw immediately the staircase leading to the second floor. To his right, was a small hall that lead to a white room, to which Naruto assumed was the kitchen. To his left, he had the central room, and a hall that led into the far reach of the house, but from here he couldn't tell where it lead.

Futeki was slowly trodding up the stairs, and like a stray dog, Naruto pursued him. Futeki made a left at the top, and opened the third door on the right. He then stood to the side.

"This will be your room," he said, and motioned his head for Naruto to take a look.

The boy peered inside and was quite frankly shocked.

This place had to be bigger than his apartment! The walls were left with their varnished oak finish. To his right, near the corner, was a large dresser. Naruto approached it and opened it to find the drawers filled with a new wardrobe. He had never seen so many different clothes in his lifetime. For once, he didn't have to wear the same jumpsuit everyday. On the wall next to the dresser, he saw a large closet, to which he found even more clothes, but also equipment: such as weights, books, medical supplies, and a training dummy. In the corner on the opposite wall stood a bed. It was held in place by a brass frame, and it looked rather comfy. Naruto jumped on top of it, and sighed as he was slowly consumed by the mattress and comforter.

"This is great! Thanks a lot Futeki-san," he said gratefully to the man.  
"Well," gruffed Futeki, "now that that's out of the way, we've a few things to do."  
"What's that?" he asked, approaching the man like a giddy schoolboy.

Futeki looked at the boy with a small smile, but then flared his nostrils at the smell coming off of Naruto.

"Well, first off," he said, and then grabbed Naruto and practically ripped off all his clothes. He held the offending laundry in his left hand, while Naruto took the time to conceal himself.  
"I'm going to go burn these," he said, "in the meantime, you head on to the second door on your right and take a bath!"

Naruto heard his command, but was frozen in place out of embarrassment.

Unfortunately for him, Futeki wasn't the sort to take such dumb excuses.

"Well, what're ya waiting for boy, move it!" he said before smacking Naruto on the ass, making the boy run out of the room like a scolded dog with its tail between its legs.

"_Well Sarutobi, you wanted me to make him the best. I'll try not to disappoint,"_ thought the man, before exiting the room to do his own work.

About a half hour later, Naruto came down to the center room, wearing some of his new clothing. He had spent the last twenty minutes of his time trying to configure something that felt right to him. Well, the first obvious change was the fact that he wore something other than orange. His feet still bore the same old sneakers, but his black pants were cargo in style, and softer than his jumpsuit pants. _"Must be made out of cotton" _he thought as he wore them. He wore a pair of belts around his waist, in case he needed the extra room for weapons and such. His chest sported a midnight blue T-shirt, along with a green vest. He kept his arms bare, save for one one elbow band on his right arm.

He found Futeki waiting him in the room, sitting idly on a comfy looking couch.

"Take a seat bozu," he said, making Naruto twitch slightly at the adolescent honorific.  
"Alright Naruto, you're here because Ol' Saru thinks it'd be a good idea to teach you."  
"Teach me what exactly?" he asked nonchalantly.

This made Futeki quirk a brow. "Didn't the ol' man tell you anything?" he asked a little shocked.  
"Just that it wasn't safe for me to be in Konoha anymore, and that my family came from another land," replied Naruto, his head hung down as the memories started to come.

Futeki laid himself back into the cushions of the couch as he rubbed his temple.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to start you from scratch then. Tell me Naruto, can ninjitsu be used without the use of chakra?"  
Naruto looked at him as if he was crazy. "Look, I know I wasn't the best student in the world, but I at least learned that much. The answer is no."

"Nope, the answer's yes. At least when it comes to you bozu."  
"Look bozu, it's like this. Your family, along with a rare few, had the ability to use ninjitsu by use of their will. The called it Konwaza to signify its unique trait."  
"So how does it work?"

"Well basically," stated Futeki, "anything that you know the proper kata for can then be energized by your will and spirit rather than your chakra. This is a huge advantage for you bozu, because then you can learn to use that chakra in other ways."

"How so?"  
"Jeez, didn't you learn the basics over there? Konoha's standards have really dropped," grumbled the old man. He was asked to teach this kid to fight, not to teach him shinobi 101!

"Look, your chakra system consists of chakra gates, and tenketsus that are spread among the body. Your konwaza simply uses these tenketsu as the conduit for your powers. Additionally, you can then concentrate using your chakra to utilize your combat skills, like running by putting chakra in your legs for example."

Naruto was quiet while Futeki ranted on about his explanation. He sure seemed to know a lot about Naruto, more than the boy knew himself. Perhaps he knew...?

"There was this boy who said to me," he spoke up, "that I was a traitor. Futeki-san, do you know anything about this?"  
"He probably was referring to the story of why you're the only Uzumaki around, bozu," replied the man, staring up at the ceiling to avoid the boy's eyes.

"And that is?" he asked.  
"Are you sure you want to hear this kid? From all I know about it, its a biased account, but its also a brutal story."  
"That kid said that my family were traitors," he said, "and I don't know if they were or not, but if he was right, I need to know what they did so I can make it right."

"_Seems the kid is more mature than he puts on,"_ thought Futeki, as he weighed whether to tell Naruto or not.

"Alright," he finally said, "how it went was, that the Uzumaki were part of a village comprised of six families, all who could use konwaza. The families would record their studies and findings, and freely share them among the others."  
"So what happened?" asked Naruto. He wanted to know, but deep down, he felt he would regret asking such a question.

"The Uzumaki, using deceit and manipulation, gathered these scrolls for themselves, all the while turning the other five families against each other. This would escalate to a point where even the families began to distrust their own. Eventually, they all fought against each other, knowing only one shinobi from the village would live to tell the tale. Obviously, there was more than one survivor."

"My mother," said Naruto softly.

"I knew Ukiyo before her death, she seemed very decent to me, so when I heard the story I had my doubts. Still Naruto, this is the only known account of the events, and your mother, the only other witness, didn't tell her side of the story."

It was a few minutes of silence before Futeki started again.

"Okay then Naruto, for the next few days, I'm going to size you up, and then build an exercise routine for you. You're free to use this house as your own, and I will look after you while you stay. However, when we're outside this house, it will be a completely different story," said Futeki, in an overly serious tone.

"Meaning?" asked the boy, starting to get nervous again.  
"Outside of this house, I am not your guardian, I'm your teacher, and I will run you ragged. You will do whatever I tell you to, and if you give me lip, you can expect harsh punishment. Even knowing all of this, do you still wish to let me train you?"  
"I won't back down," answered Naruto immediately, "I made a vow to my friends that I would return, and I don't plan on breaking it."

Futeki nodded, accepting the boy's answer, and got up off the couch. "Now that that's settled, lets get some food," he said, and he made his way to the kitchen.

For a solitary figure, it was odd for Futeki to be quite accomplished in the kitchen. Yet sure enough, he showed Naruto that he had skill in more than fighting. He didn't go overboard, no sir, but the spread he made for just the two of them was more than enough for four people. The table was sturdy enough to hold the feast, and Naruto sat himself down in a chair on the end of the table. Futeki took the seat opposite of Naruto, and within minutes, they both chowed down.

After a while, Futeki looked to see Naruto staring at his food. He would occasionally even pick a piece of meat up and poke and prod at it with his finger. It wasn't bad enough that he was Futeki's guest, but to question his host's cooking was just plain rude.

"What the hell's the matter with you bozu?" he asked annoyed. "Ain't ya never seen a piece of chicken before?"  
Naruto jumped in his seat at Futeki's tone, and quickly caught on to why he was mad. "I'm sorry," he professed, "its just that, I'm not used to good food, mostly ramen and bread."

"Goddamn it boy, how the fuck are you still alive with that diet!" almost roared Futeki, slamming his hands on the table.

"I couldn't help it," said Naruto, hanging his head in shame. "I was hated by everyone in the village, so my clothes, my room, my furniture, and my food were the cheapest things I would even be allowed to buy. Most stores just refused to give me service and the ramen stand was the closest thing I had to a choice."

Futeki grimaced at his temper, which once again got him to shoot off his mouth before it was appropriate. He forgot how this kid was a Jinchuriki: of course the boy would be barely kept alive. He approached the other side of the table, faintly hearing the start of Naruto softly sobbing as more nightmares came to haunt his memory.

"Look Naruto," he said, putting his hands on the kids shoulders. "You've had a tough life. God, you, and the Hokage only know what suffering you've had to endure, and I had no right to hold it against you. But bozu, come with me," he picked Naruto up out of the seat, and led him to the veranda, overlooking the empty front yard.

"Look at that Naruto, this is a new land. And here, your story is as empty as this yard. Out here, you're not a Jinchuriki, you're not hated by anyone, or even known for that matter. Now Naruto, this is where you can decide what do you. You can change your entire world out here if you wanted to. So, try to remember the past, but don't let it dominate you, conquer it. And that begins out here when I train you."

He was right. Naruto couldn't change his horrible past, but he'd be damn if he didn't do something about his future.

"Thanks, Futeki-sensei," he said.  
"Well, get some sleep, your training begins tomorrow."

After a peaceful sleep, Naruto ran downstairs to try and find Futeki. The man was standing by that hall Naruto noticed yesterday, and quickly approached his teacher/guardian.

"Okay Naruto, we're heading inside my shed. We're going to get you what you'll be learning for the next few years or so," he said, and had Naruto follow him down the hall to a rather secure door. Futeki found a keypad, and punched in a number sequence.

"Sensei, aren't you afraid of me learning that password?" he asked.  
"No, because it changes everyday, and only I know it. If you wanted to hack it, you'd have about one million possible combinations to get through," he said bluntly.

After a few seconds, the door opened, and revealed a long hall. On both walls, row upon row of weapons could be seen.

"You probably saw this outside, this is my shed, and I keep all the weapons I've found in my early days here."  
"How did you get so many? Having these many weapons is insane?" asked Naruto, in amazement.  
"Some were gifts, others I won by fights or otherwise, some I took from my dead enemies. It seemed a shame to let their weapons rust, after being so masterfully used by their owners."

"So, why are we here?" the boy asked.  
"Well, my training focuses on using weapons, so you're going to pick one. It's easy, just take a look around, and pick the one you want."  
"How will I know which one is right for me?"

"Listen carefully Naruto. You see, weapons are not just tools, in the best cases, they carry the voices and goals of their masters. Sometimes, a master doesn't' choose his weapon, a weapon chooses its master. So look around, and if you're lucky, one might call out to you."

Naruto was sure now: his new teacher was slightly insane. "Okay, here goes nothing," he said, and entered the room and began to scan.

There were many variations of the common weapons Naruto knew of: swords, axes, spears, knives, nets, daggers, nunchaku, zanbatou, knuckles, and tonfa. There were some he wasn't familiar with as well, they looked like they came from across the ocean or such. His master was quite well-traveled if that was the case. Some were made of heavy metals, like iron. Some were made from light metals, like copper or brass. Some were made of wood, like oak or even bamboo.

Then as he passed what seemed like the hundredth weapon rack that day, he felt a funny. He thought something like a twinge of his instinct coursed through his body, and he turned to the rack. Most of the weapons were organized by type or material, but this one in front of Naruto was completely random, or so it seemed. He peered over all of them, until his eyes locked on a rather large axe. He picked it up to give it a try.

It was at least 70 pounds. The shaft was dark, black iron, and was at least 8 feet in length. At the tip of the shaft stood the blade for the axe, and seemed to be custom made. It was one-sided, with the other side coming off the shafts as a blunt, solid head. The other side was the blade itself, which almost looked like a wing, or the result of one of his Uindo techniques. He swung it a few times, careful of the limited space he had inside the shed, and tried to see if he got that feeling again. He swung a bit, before coming down on the stone floor with a large chop. Naruto gasped, as that feeling came to him again when he stopped the axe on the floor. It was decided, he's use this great axe.

Futeki looked up to see his student returning to the shed entrance.

"Find something?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, and handed it to Futeki, who gave it the once over before handing it back to Naruto.

"Alright, get outside and I'll be out shortly," he commanded, and Naruto rushed out of view.

A smirk landed on his face as he locked the shed.

"_Quite a boy. Of all the weapons that could call to him, he picks the Tezamuteki," _he thought.

He went outside, to see his student waiting patiently for him. Naruto noticed that Futeki was carrying a clipboard.

"This is your first time, so I'll remind you: no lip, and speak when you're spoken to, understood?" he asked, to witch the boy vigorously nodded.  
"Okay, we'll start with what you know so far," Futeki said, and poked at his clipboard, "Tell me all the ninjitsu you've mastered or at least have learned while you were at the Konoha academy."

Naruto bluntly listed off all his know techniques, to which weren't many, and Futeki wrote them down on his board. After a minute of reviewing the list, Futeki nodded. "Alright, time to see what you're made of," he told Naruto.

He pointing behind the boy. "Step back about ten feet from your current spot, and get into a comfortable position with that monster." Naruto quietly complied, and hoisted the heavy axe on his right shoulder, both hands gripping the shaft.

Futeki nodded to him, and began to attack the boy. Quite frankly, he didn't need to do much, as Naruto's lack of experience completely left his body open, and he payed for it with a swift jab to the gut.

Naruto grunted as got pushed back by the force, and tried to get his teacher with a vertical swing, to which Futeki easily dodged and served an elbow to Naruto's sternum. He stood back in his stance, and waited for his pupil to take the initiative, to which he did. He was observing every mistake the boy was making, and the few right things he was doing. Futeki was also trying to figure the ideal moves and techniques for this particular student of his.

Naruto was starting to get used to how much power he needed to put into is swings, and this time tried to hit Futeki with a flurry of swings. However, Futeki without a weapon, was easily dodging them and kicked his student in the gut, finally knocking the boy off his feet and onto the ground, to which Futeki came up and ground his heel into the boy's stomach.

"That was pathetic," he stated coldly, "I see I'm going to have to teach you how that weapon should be used."  
"But," replied Naruto, "you were too fast, because you weren't using a weapon."

Futeki ground his heel into his stomach some more for breaking the rules, and then answered his students attempt at a retort.

"You think that would have made the difference? Let me let you know right now bozu, that I'm even more dangerous with a weapon in my hands. No, what happened was you have absolutely no idea how to use a weapon in battle."

With that said, he got off his student, who got to his feet, a look of disappointment on his face.

"I've decided what to do with you for the next four or five years bozu," he said, getting the boy's attention.  
"You're going to learn how to use that axe how it should be used. Not as a offensive tool, but a defensive one. I'm going to teach you to beat people like me, and I'm going to teach you your prospective elements."

He noticed how Naruto stood silent. Apparently he learned his lesson about lip the first time around.

"Would you like to know what those elements are?" he asked, and Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Well kid, despite being a shitty fighter, a normal boy your age would be paste from those attacks of mine. Seems to me you've got stamina to spare. Of course, that could just be because of your little guest. But also, you seemed to adapt quickly to your weapon, so I decided you'll learn Gekai and Uindo techniques. I have plenty of scrolls on the subjects."

"Alright, that's all I wanted to do for now, patch yourself up, and get ready, cause by then I'll have your training regiment ready," he said to Naruto, and entered the building.

Alright, another chapitre done. Okay, I had a few things boiling in my mind, and I guess I can address my concerns in my footnotes

**(1)  
**When I said "I intend to have Naru/Saku" in my last footnote, I was being blind to my ideals, to say it in one way. But then, I had a raging argument with myself (which I like, because I always win). The highlights are quoted below:  
**"You have to at least consider it"  
**"Yeah, but still, I wouldn't know how to deal with the rest of it. Doing this would really move around the later plot scenarios."  
**"You can try to have some balls and expand your thoughts, you know!"  
**"Hey! Listen me, I have balls! Its just, I scared of the consequences."  
**"Do you even know what you just said! You just contridicted yourself you idiot!"  
**"Listen! I will consider it, but first I might was well voice my thoughts on the matter to the readers. They're the ones I'm worried about! Now shut up so I can get to sleep!"

So the arguement was about the 'paring'. I was considering it to become Saku/Sasu, seeing as the two have plenty of time to themselves, and they now have a common link. As for Naruto, I wanted him to have his lost childhood back, and I was trying to decide what to do with him for his grand return. So please readers, to shut the voice in my head up**: Give me your opinion on the matter**!

**(2)  
**A very astute reader noticed I left some choice and vital information out of the last chapitre. It didnt' seem fair to just let her know, so I will inform the rest of you: if you see some information holes, I purposely put them there in chapitre 2. The reason was I wasn't about to get into something completely different from the point of that part: the banishment and despair of Naruto. So please, try to just believe that there is a reason I'm keeping the info to myself, and that all of it will be unleashed in time.

**"Thank You!" To the Following:**

Sayuki.iukaS  
AceSGoku  
TheBartender  
Shodaime Smexkage  
Khezqaan

KPAAF


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Mea no speaka the Japanese...or Italian for that matter...**

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza **

Chapitre 4

It was mid-morning, and Futeki was already putting the straps to young Naruto, who at this moment, was busy completing his basic warm up. Well, it was basic in the sense of its purpose, but other than that it was brutal, to put it gently.

It started when Futeki dragged the poor boy out of bed at five'o'clock in the morning, to get him up, dressed, and downstairs for the breakfast he spent the last hour getting ready. The man had made quite a spread as well, but it wasn't' because of such a grand occasion.

"Eat up what you can, you're going to need the energy," said Futeki, simply.

From there, Naruto had been on the clock, and was now completing another 500 laps around the gates of the house. Yes, another 500 laps, because when he finished his first set, he ran to Futeki who was waiting patently for him by the veranda.

When he got there, Futeki came up to him and threw something at Naruto's feet. Naruto looked down to see some very small braces, for both his arms and legs.

He looked to Futeki quizzically. "What are these for Futeki-sensei?" asked Naruto.  
"They're what you'll be using for the next 500 laps you'll be running," he stated. Naruto began to protest, but quickly kept it to himself, not wanting another one of Futeki's 'punishments.'

He easily slipped on the braces, and then stood there at Futeki, oblivious to their function.

"Ok, next, try to concentrate chakra into your braces. Think of it like another application of how you mold chakra to use your ninjitsu," he said. Naruto put up the 'ram' and concentrated, strain apparent on his face. It was a few minutes, but then he could feel his chakra obeying and traveling to the braces.  
"What did I just do Sensei?" he asked.  
"These braces use chakra to create resistance. The more you put in, the heavier they get. In other words, you're weighing yourself down."

"So...what will this do?"

"Well, the answer is twofold. One, you'll be making yourself stronger by increasing the weight gradually. Two, this is an essential practice for you, because of your konwaza technique, you don't' need to use chakra in the usual way. Doing this will allow you to learn how to increase your natural abilities by using chakra."  
"I see," said Naruto said, as he looked at the braces. Right now, with the small amount he managed to put in them, he was roughly carrying an extra three-hundred pounds.

"You'll do this everyday, and every week, you will increase the weight by one hundred pounds. And you should know how good this will be for you given our conversation at the breakfast table, right?"

How could he forget? As he was breathing raggedly, and as he body was begging for a break, his mind tumbled the conversation he had with Futeki earlier this morning.

"Futeki-san, about yesterday," began Naruto, before digging into some of his meal.  
"Yeah, what about it?" asked Futeki.

"You said you were going to teach me how to use that weapon properly, but its a giant axe, just used to chop things in two."

At this comment, Futeki chuckled to himself, mumbling. Naruto thought he heard from his musing 'that comment takes me back.'

"So, you're thinking that's just another axe, to be used in a way like a barbarian, right?" he asked the boy, to which Naruto nodded.  
"That's axe is quite unique Naruto, I should know. The guy I beat to earn it was no slouch, even I had trouble beating him."

"What is it?"

"Its called the _Tezamuteki_."

Naruto quirked a brow at the name. "Hand of the Invincible? So what, its a magic axe or something?"

Futeki shook his head at that, "no bozu, only a fool believes in magic weapons. There are good weapons, enchanted weapons, and weapons that are both. But there are no magic weapons."

"So, what makes it special?"  
"That axe, by some coincidence or some fate, brings out the best in people. Answer this question for me Naruto: when two warriors of equal skill, equal strength, equal physical ability, equal talent, and equal experience fight each other, who will win?"

Naruto pondered on that, but given his lack of education in the ways of 'logic,' he was at a lost, so he looked to Futeki with a shrug.

"Its the one with the stronger will to win, the confidence to beat anything that stands in their way."  
"So, how did you beat the previous owner?"  
"Well obviously we weren't so equally matched, but still," said Futeki, leaning back in his chair in thought, "looking back at that fight, he never quit. Every time I knocked him down, he would just charge me, always with a smile of confidence on his face."

"Anyways Naruto," said Futeki, sitting back up, "you'll be learning my style of fighting, and it works with any type of weapon, but your choice should make it very desirable."  
"What style?"  
"I focus on defensive styles."

At this the youth laughed, causing Futeki to look slightly annoying, being dissed by an amateur.

"How the hell would you use such a big weapon defensively? You saw yesterday, you completely outmaneuvered me."  
"Listen Naruto, when is the best time to attack? Even you must have learned that in shinobi academy."

Grunting at the retort from his guardian, he looked him dead in the eye with the answer.

"You attack when their guard is down."  
"And when would be the most opportune time when their guard is down?"

Naruto still looked like he was on the winning end of this argument. A fighter to the end, no matter what he did.

"As soon as they attacked, but that would mean either getting hit, or..."

"Or to counter their attack," finished Futeki. "What I'm going to teach you with that axe Naruto, is too use it more like a tool than a weapon. You will learn how to block, parry, and even use the giant size of the blade to shield yourself. Only after you learn to keep yourself completely guarded, will I then teach you the second part of the style, countering, and crippling your opponent in both body, and mind."

At first, Naruto thought his sensei/guardian was being completely crazy with his train of logic. However, the more he thought about it, the more he began to get all these training exercises. With this strength exercises, he could easily overcome the huge weight of the Tezamuteki; he could even get strong enough to swing it one-handed! Also, he though about the ninjistu he was going to be taught: Gekai and Uindo techniques. These would further cement his defensive style, while giving him some powerful and difficult to defeat offensive techniques. Naruto smiled at the thought, and he began to imagine what everyone in Konoha would think when he got back.

He returned to the veranda, completely exhausted, and he removed the braces, his limbs crying out in joy as they could feel blood again. Futeki walked up to the boy and looked down in a smile.

"Good work, now lets get you to learn your style," he said. And he had Naruto follow him out a ways into the vast front yard.

When they were aways from the front of the house, Futeki threw Naruto his weapon, to which the boy caught quickly.

"Before I can teach you how to counter and fight, you need to learn how to keep yourself guarded at all times."

"And how will you do that Futeki-sensei?" asked Naruto.  
"I'm going to attack you for five minutes. During that time, all I want you to do is try and keep me from landing even one solid hit on you. If I do, then we will start over until you hold me off for five whole minutes. From there, we'll slowly increase the time, until you can last over an hour."

Naruto was shocked at the time, but knew that he had to keep his mouth shut during training. So he simply swallowed hardly to himself and prepared for his teachers attack. Instead of propping the Tezamuteki on his shoulder this time, he simply held it in front of him, level with his waist.

"_Well, he certainly learned his lesson yesterday, and he's not leaving himself as open. With that stance, he'll make me choose and react. Still, he needs to learn to force me to attack a certain way. But if this is any indication, he'll learn how to do that quickly enough," _thought Futeki.

Futeki decided to start off with attacking on the right side, as he started to sidestep Naruto again. Naruto, seeing his teacher try to flank, quickly shifted himself to turn and block as he barely caught sight of an incoming elbow. He quickly turned his blade, and had the elbow connect the wide part of the axe. With his first attack foiled, Futeki used the momentum to try and close in on Naruto, to which was frantically back stepping, trying his hardest to keep his sensei at bay.

"_Well, here goes lesson one," _thought the master, and used Naruto's concentration against him, as he feinted another elbow, only to drop and take the boy out by his legs. Naruto was forced face first into the ground. He picked himself up as quick as he could and stood to see Futeki waiting.

"You failed, the five minute goal resets. You're going to stay out here until you get it right. You let me keep you focused on just my arms attacking, and you forgot that I can also use my legs, as well as your clumsy stance, to beat you. You had the right idea, but if you're going to keep mobile, you need to learn more than one way to defend while moving," said Futeki, and then charged Naruto again, starting the same pattern of attack.

Naruto began the same defensive maneuvers, keeping his mind on watching every move his sensei made. He was ready for Futeki's feint, but instead of another leg sweep, Futeki tried to just plow Naruto over with a clothesline, to which Naruto reacted by ducking, turning and keeping his eyes dead on.

"Ok, so you learned that lesson pretty quickly, but you'll need to practice it often," said Futeki.  
"Yes Sensei," said Naruto, still on guard, as Futeki continued to attack.  
"Also remember the other point of that lesson: if your first attack strategy fails, you must immediately switch gears and keep your opponent guessing," he continued, as Naruto was swiftly blocking now, with the occasional dodge and repositioning.

It was roughly 4 and a half minutes, and Naruto had been successful in keeping Futeki at bay. Unbeknown to him however, Futeki was saving the best for the last thirty seconds. To Futeki, it was at this moment whether Naruto understood the basics, or whether he would need several tries to get it.

Futeki charged Naruto, starting with a few punches, to which Naruto easily blocked. Futeki then took a half-step back, before turning and thrusting out his leg for a kick. Naruto had little time to react, but blocked the kick. Futeki smirked: so far so good, now came the moment of truth. Futeki channeled some of his chakra to the foot still being blocked, and used it to spin himself upside down, before flipping back right-side up. As he did this, he brought up his unblocked foot to snag the shaft of Naruto's axe, and used the momentum to rip the Tezamuteki from his hands. Naruto was weaponless, and he saw Futeki land on his feet, before launching his body backwards, his elbow coming straight for Naruto's sternum.

It was then when the five minutes had passed, and when Futeki turned to see, he smiled at the result. There he saw Naruto, his arm up to block the elbow, while the other was held back ready to attack.

Futeki was satisfied, the boy caught on quickly, and he managed to survive the five minutes. Futeki pulled back, to which Naruto relaxed with a large sigh.

"And that was the other basic I wanted to teach you Naruto. Remember, its ok to use your axe heavily, even rely on it to an extent, but never forget that while your weapon can be taken away, your limbs can't. It is this persistence and ability to overcome disadvantages that make my style so dangerous."

Futeki walked over to the boy and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm impressed bozu, you really showed me that you're smarter than you look," he said with a smile, while Naruto scowled a bit at the insult.

"Well now, the last thing I wanted to do today was last on my list for a reason. Its time to awaken your konwaza," said Futeki, as he took a few steps back and sat himself on the ground.

"Sit down bozu, and close your eyes," ordered Futeki, to which Naruto quickly complied, not wanting to make this man wait.  
"Ok kid, summon as much chakra as you can, and let it travel throughout your entire system," said Futeki flatly. Naruto's face strained slightly, as he concentrated and felt his chakra flow inside his body.  
"Okay kid, now that you've done that, hold it in place while I explain the next step," he said.

"While holding the chakra in place, I want you to peer into your soul, so to speak. Concentrate, and try to envision yourself traveling to the center of your heart. Envision yourself as you pass the heart, the chakra gates, all the way down to the core of your chakra."

At first, it looked like Naruto wasn't having any luck, but after a couple of minutes he started to trembles, his teeth gritting in pain.

"S-sensei," muttered Naruto through the pain, "it, it's horrible. It's like a thousand tiny daggers piercing my insides."  
"Endure it just a bit longer Naruto, and concentrate on my voice," assured Futeki. "Keep peering into core of your chakra, and try to call out to your hidden power. Your family's power."

Naruto was shaking violently at this point, as he still kept himself upright bearing the tremendous pain. At last, he could take it no more, and he screamed out in agony, as blood started to pour from the pores on his body. He finally collapsed on the ground, to which Futeki quickly picked the boy up and ran him to the house.

"_He did it. That blood is the sign that he managed to open his the pathways for his konwaza to use his tenketsus. He should be ok within a few days. And then, the real training begins," _he thought.

**Five Years Later... **

"Sarutobi-dono, your appointed guest at eleven is here," said a voice through a box, to which Sarutobi pushed a small button on the box to respond.  
"I see, let him in," he said, and watched as the door to his office opened.

The figure approached the Hokage, who was soon likely to pass this world. He bore a buzz-cut, making his white hair less significant. He bore a pendant on his chest, which also wore simply a white muscle T-shirt. His right arm was adorned with a rather intricate piece of mail, which ran from his hand all the way to his shoulder, and kept in place with a series of leather belts on the bottom. He wore forest green slacks, with the right leg wrapped with a long belt, to which numerous charms, weapons, and other tools where attached on. He finished his look off with some simple black hiking boots, well worn from constant use.

"I understood that you had a very serious request of me Haraise," spoke Sarutobi, and offered the youth a seat, to which he accepted.  
"Yes, quite a serious matter, Hokage-dono," said Haraise. "I'll get right to the point, I'm grateful for what this village has done for me, but I feel it in my best interests if I leave Konoha. I wish to separate from the Konoha shinobi."

"I see, this wouldn't have to do with your father's passing, would it?" asked the Hokage.  
"No sir, though I would be lying if I said it had no impact on my decision. Its just I wish to explore and find my place in the world. To do that, I feel I can't be bound to this village."  
"Its not entirely rare for a shinobi to wish severance," explained Sarutobi, "but we in Konoha don't see it often at all. Usually, the ninja we collect are happy and proud to server this village."

"Excuse me Hokage-dono, but to me this isn't an issue of pride, its destiny. And as you most surely have done, you'll see that in my record I have helped considerably to the safety and prosperity of Konoha. Not the actions of someone who isn't 'proud' of their village, are they?"  
"Hm," said Sarutobi, "quite astute for a boy your age, aren't you? Still, are you sure there isn't a way to change your mind? You're now quite a formidable chunin, and the loss of you would be noticed."  
"I'm sorry, but my mind is made up Hokage-dono," said Haraise, bowing to the Hokage.

"Very well then, you will fill out all the required papers, including giving us a full hand-print in your blood. You will relinquish all items, scrolls, weapons, tools, armor, and such to Konoha. Also, upon completion of your paperwork, you have exactly one night and one day to leave the village, under penalty of immediate execution upon non-compliance. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-dono," said Haraise with a nod.  
"Very well then," said Sarutobi, "nonetheless, in recognition of your efforts for this village, Konoha and myself, thank you."

_Ok, got that done. I know its a little short, but its also the only decent breaking point for this part of the story. I apologize in advance if I have disapointed anyone out there. Now for a few footnotes._

**(1)  
**The next chapitre might take a while to get up, as on Monday, I begin university again. In addition, I have 4 very difficult studies to pass within the 15 weeks. They are **Algerbra II, Algerbra III, Analytic Trigonometry, Theorectical Trigonometry.** Not to mention the two other classes I have on schedule. Please, be patient with me and I will try to get the next chapitres out when I can.

**(2)  
**People thought I was crazy for what I thought up with Naruto using a giant weapon defensively. Yes, in normal terms, this would be really stupid, but Naruto's universe is hardly normal. I hope Futeki managed to clear the air a bit in this chapitre, but to reiterate: Naruto can learn to get stronger, and utilize chakra to help swing that monster axe. With the weight not being such a huge factor, this opens up a lot of new possibilities on how to use it. This is the way I play **Soul Calibur**, when I'm using me tournament character: **Sigfried**. And if my local championships are evidence to the fact, using a heavy set charater and weapon defensively isnt' exactly that crazy.

**(3)**

Last, but certainly not the least, is the readers who sent in their opinion. I asked them to do so to shut up my arguments late at night with myself, but it just made it worse! That's one of the reasons this one took longer than usual, because I was preoccupied with how to plan out the rest of the story. Still, after lots, and LOTS of debating the issue, I came to a conclusion. Not a lot of people are going to be happy with me, but its what I want to happen with the story, so please forgive me.

This story is no longer Naru/Saku, and I'll leave it at that. I'll let you all flame me and such, while waiting for what I do with the issues of why this is a "drama/romance" genre.

**KPAAF and please keep faith in me and this story!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No smart-ass comment today boys and girls...**

Wow, that last chapitre went about as well as I expected. I'll address the grievances later, but I just want to let you all know that I appreciate all your comments, bad or good. At least that means people are looking at my work. Anyways, I'll have more to say later.

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza **

Chapitre 5

Five years had passed. Five long, tiring, almost spirit crushing years. At last, after one last step, the young man could see the village of Konoha in the distance.

"Five years...," he spoke, his voice slightly deeper and clearer. He peered over his shoulder, to a rather large weapon straddled to his back.  
"Well, lets go say hi to our classmates, eh Tezamuteki?"

Two Chunin of Konoha were standing at the gates. For villages, security varies on the situation at hand, and the level of risk for the villages location. Fortunately for Konoha, they were very well known and feared, and also in a very strategic part of the Fire Country, so the need for heavy front line security would seem rather paranoid of them.

For these two normal Chunin, their duty to stand guard seemed rather boring most of the time. Ok, scratch that, it was boring all of the time. Still, they knew that they had an important duty as the gate guards: they were the first to fight, and the first to alert the rest of the village. So, imagine their surprise when someone in the distance could be seen just strolling up to the front, almost skipping like he hadn't a care in the world. As the figure came up, the two tried to get a better observation of this rather...relaxed individual.

Their was no way to see his face, as the figure was wearing a drape over the shoulders and head which wrapped around, and then was fastened with some sort of clasp to keep the thick cloth in place. It was about six foot even, and his build was excellent. There was no way to see under the drape to see his upper body, but his lower had some rather heavy looking boots, with a pair of thick bands on each shin. The pants were made like the standard shinobi pants for Konoha, but were forest green instead of the regular midnight blue. The only real distinguishing feature was the large axe strapped to the figure's back.

As the figure stopped in front of them, his head, still shrouded, turned to each of them.

"What's up guys? Could you please open the doors for me?"

This rather made the two Chunin take a step back. For a individual to look so intimidating, and then give such a friendly greeting was awkward, to say the least. But, since he didn't seem to be looking for a fight, and that there was nothing they could do to really keep him out, they just shrugged and let the man in.

"Much obliged boys," said the figure, giving a wave before making himself welcome to the village.

When he looked around, he was rather happy. He took in a big inhale of the air, as if it was food and water to him, to which he exhaled with a happy sigh. He burning his eyes into every building, every sign, every pebble on the road; he wanted to burn the memory in his brain, so that he'd never be so homesick ever again.

With that thought in mind, he felt his stomach growling, and rubbed it a bit, not even caring if it was considered rude to scratch in public.

"Well, since I'm home might as well give myself a 'welcome home' treat. Hope the Ichiraku is still open," he said, and rushed to the place he knew as his own kitchen.

Meanwhile, there were two Jonin walking themselves through the streets, carefully watching all the nooks and crannies they could find. Even the two guards didn't have a problem with the village's newest guest, they wanted to play it safe and let the Hokage know about the new arrival. Hence the reason these two were out on patrol: the Hokage had a dire feeling about this guest, and he wanted him to be observed.

Said Jonin were a young man a woman. The woman was rather tall in stature, compared to her compatriots. She sported her long black hair in buns with several bang on each side of her head. Her Konoha hate-ate was worn like a belt, so that she could use it to hold a nice tachi to her back. She wore here regulation Jonin armor, along with two additional armbands, equipped with a set of scrolls, eight to a band.

Her partner, at least for this particular assignment, was wearing his hate-ate as a headband, which helped to keep any unruly part of his sheened black hair in check. His Jonin vest bore an symbol on the back: a fan cut in half, with the top part in red, the other in white. Other than his vest, the other discerning feature was his blood red eyes, with a three-pronged star with three dots etched into his iris.

"So Sasuke-san," asked the woman, "why exactly does this job require two elite Jonin? Its just a stupid patrol."  
"I have no idea Ten-san," replied Sasuke, "all I do know is, this guy had better be worth the effort. I had other plans today, and he just blew them for me, so now I'm annoyed."  
"Oh, plans eh?" asked the girl, a smirk on her face. Tenten then jabbed him a bit in the ribs with her elbows, "going to finally be a man and pop her the question?"  
"Oh no," he said, "I learned my lesson the last time I told any of you kunoichi my plans. Ino had gotten the news out within five minutes. I ain't falling for that again. You'll just have to find out on your own."  
"You're no fun," she teased, but then continued her work with a seriousness about her.

The young man had found himself at the place he knew since he could hold a pair of chopsticks properly. The Ichiraku Cafe, to which he pushed the drapery aside, and smiled as he saw the old man and young woman busy making their staple.

"It's been a long time, old man," he said, to which the old man turned and quirked a brow.  
"Do I know you, sonny?" he asked.  
"It's me, Naruto," he said, "how's about you let me have a few bowls of some pork ramen, eh?"

The old man's eyes boggled out of his head, and he looked like he was having a stroke, but soon his shock turned to joy and gave the boy a smile. "You got it, two bowls of pork ramen, on the house."

Tenten and Sasuke had found the streets to be clear of any suspicion, and they were beginning to start searching all the local businesses. It was about a half hour later that they stumbled at the same time at the Ichiraku.

"Ten-san," said Sasuke, "I thought we agreed that we'd split up to cover more ground."  
"I know," she replied, "but look, since we're both here, lets just take a quick check and then we can split again."

The old man turned at the sound of his drapes being opened, and put on his best business smile.

"Welcome. Oh, hello Sasuke-sama, Tenten-sama, what brings you around," he said, as he bowed to the respectable elite.  
"We were just wondering if you had anybody unusual come in lately?" asked Sasuke politely.  
"Well, there's that guy," said the old man, and pointed to the stool on their right. Sasuke and Tenten looked at the stool, and then at the old man.  
"Um, ojisan," said Tenten gently, "there's no one there."  
"What?" he said, "I may be old young lady, but my eyes are still good, and he's right there in the stool."

Tenten leaned in to whisper to Sasuke. "You think he's finally gone senile?" she asked.  
"Hm," mused Sasuke, and then activated his legacy: the Sharingan. Sure enough, he could see the man sitting there, eating pork ramen.  
"You," he asked, "could you put down your concealment?"

With a second, the man suddenly blurred onto the stool, causing Tenten to jump slightly. The man just continued with his meal in peace.

"Sorry about that, I usually do that to keep to myself. You're pretty good to see through my illusion," he said, not even looking at the guy.  
"So you're the one who just came into town huh? Could you come with us please? I think it best the Hokage sees you?" asked Sasuke, to which the man slurped his ramen.  
"Have I done something wrong?"  
"Well no but-" started Sasuke.  
"Well then, I'm sorry, but I'll have to pass then. I have of people to see," said the man, as he finished his two bowls. He stood up and began to leave, but Sasuke put a hand on his shoulders.

"Listen sir, you can come with me to the Hokage, or I can drag you to the Hokage, your choice," stated Sasuke. The man, still not even bothering either out of ignorance or arrogance, to look at his confronter.  
"Well then, you'll have to chase me then," he said, and in a flash, Sasuke's hand was now touching air.  
"Shit, he's fast, Tenten!" he said, to which the woman and himself quickly pursued the man.

After a quick and frantic survey, the two jonin spotted their target running across the various rooftops of Konoha. They gave chase, Tenten using some of her kunai to try and hit the guy, to which were easily dodged. Sasuke started to form some kata, ending with the 'tiger.'

**Katon: Bakoryou no Jitsu (Fire Technique: Art of the Inferno) **

The figure turned to see the giant fireball heading towards him. He quickly formed his own kata, ending with the 'boar.'

**Gekai: Mihei Purotekuto no Jitsu (Earth Technique: Three Protective Walls)  
**

The roofing of the buildings started to rumble, as they gathered and formed three solid, and moderately thick walls, the fireball burst through the first two, but then dissipated as it connected with the third one, destroying it in the process.

"Well that sucks," spat Sasuke, "if he can use Earth techniques, my Fire techniques are severely handicapped."

The man was soon reaching a dead end, as he was closely approaching the mountain containing the Hokage Monument. He formed some additional kata, ending with the 'hare.'

**Uindo: Tsuki Nonkan Chouyaku (Wind Technique: Moon's Barrier Leap) **

The man rocketed into the air, a whirlwind of wind surrounding him to protect him for any attack. He gracefully landed on the top of the monument cliffs, to which he looked down to his pursuers and waved.

"And Wind techniques too apparently," said Tenten. "Now what do we do?"  
"Tenten, look," simply said Sasuke, as the two looked to see the man motioning them to come join him.

It took them a couple of jumps, but they landed at the top to find the man simply standing there.

"You know," said the man, "I was musing over what you said at the ramen stand, and I've decided something."  
"Yeah, and what would that be?" asked Sasuke.  
"I'll go, but first," he said, "why not try me out in some light sparring? I'm interested to see what you can do." And with that comment, the man took his axe into his hands.

Sasuke was about to approach this man to accept the challenge, but he was stopped by his partner.

"Ten-san," asked Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, let me do this. He's going to use a weapon style, and we both know I'm the village expert here when it comes to weapons," she looked to the Uchiha pleadingly.  
"Alright, be careful though, we don't know who this guy is yet."

Tenten took out her own weapon. This would look like a normal tachi to anyone else, but Tenten crafted this one with her own loving hands. As the blade was unsheathed, you could see the beautiful design of a tidal wave etched into the steel. In all aspects, the blade was perfect: size, shape, curve, tip, edge. It was what one would expect from Konoha's resident weapons expert.

"Hm, don't believe I know you miss," said the man. "What's your name?"  
"It's Tenten," said the young lady as she prepared herself, "and yourself?"  
"Well, might as well, now that I see Sasuke over there," said the man, to which Sasuke took offense.  
"Who are you to speak to me so familiarly?" he demanded.

The man unclasped his sheet, to slowly reveal a tuff of blond hair. His upper body was exposed to show that he simply was wearing a plate over his heart to guard it, with a wrap over his stomach and sternum.

"Its been a while Sasuke, but I'm back," said Naruto, who smiled brightly.  
"Naruto..." said Sasuke, literally taken back. He couldn't believe it: was this the boy who he had to help even throw kunai, and could now beat his Fire techniques?

Naruto held his hand up. "Please Sasuke, I know you have a lot to say right now, and you can say it all after me and miss Tenten here have a little match. Besides," he smiled, "let me show you what I've been learning the past five years."

Naruto got into a stance, planting the axe on his left side, while putting up his right arm into his chest to guard. Tenten, looking at this boy's unusual stance, quirked a brow.

"_I don't get it,"_ she thought, _"here Sasuke is stunned silly at this guy, and yet he has such an amateur stance ready. What is this guy hiding? Well, only one way to find out," _she smiled to herself, and then charged.

Naruto saw Tenten coming at his right side, and quickly moved around his axe to grab it and fire a vertical strike at her. Tenten's eyes widened, and quickly stopped her pace, barely avoiding the axe as it skidded past her front, back to Naruto who was now in a different stance.

"_Now I get it, he did that to throw me off. He knew I would attack his exposed side, and used it to get in a first strike. Now hes in a completely different stance, and this one isn't as open," _she thought.

She charged, and used her smaller weapon to try and use quick flurries to hit him. Naruto began to block, back stepping while spinning his axe around his body, all while utilizing every part of the Tezamuteki to block, parry, and direct her attacks.

Not to take anything from Tenten, as she was giving Naruto a good workout, but since Naruto trained in defensive styles, she found him to be impenetrable. Either he would have to make a giant mistake, or she would have to try one of her more powerful moves.

She went for option B, as she retreated from Naruto, and quickly snapped off one of the scrolls on her armband. After forming some kata, she jumped into the air an unraveled the scroll, unleashing a small barrage of kunai, sickles, and swords at Naruto.

Naruto just smirked, "Not bad," he said. He then nimbly dodged and blocked each weapon. Tenten started in awe, as he looked like he was dancing through her attack, she leaped at him. Naruto finished dodging, just in time to raise his axe to block Tenten's attack with her tachi.

"You're really good," he said, as he grappled with her.  
"You're good yourself," she said, "what do ya say we call it a tie here and now?"  
"Works for me," she said with a smile, and retreated to sheath her sword. Naruto put his axe back on his back.

"Ok, now that that's settled," said Naruto, turning to speak to Sasuke. However, he was quickly stopped by his hand on his shoulder.  
"You're home," he said.  
"Yeah," replied Naruto.  
"You've grown up," he said, and then gave the guy a small hug.  
"So have you. Look at you, a Jonin elite eh?"  
"That's what happens with a prodigy Naruto," he said. "Listen, now that this is taken care of, I got to go see if Ino is still available for something. Tenten, can you get him to the Hokage?"

"I don't see why not," she said. "As long as you behave yourself, handsome."  
"Yes mam," replied Naruto, "I'll catch up to you later then."  
"Oh yeah," said Sasuke, "I should tell you, the Sandiame finally retired, and was replaced."  
"Really?" said Naruto, "I guess I have to go see the Kage now."

"Yeah, and also," finished Sasuke, "I think you'll be surprised at her apprentice to boot." With his business done, Sasuke started on his way.  
"Ok Naruto," said Tenten, "you still know where the Hokage office is right?"  
"Yep," replied the man, "so shall we?"  
"Yes, lets," said Tenten.

The offices hadn't changed in the least. Naruto always thought they were musty and boring, but now he was even glad to wander through them. He quickly found himself in front of the Hokage office. Tenten exited the doors and smiled at Naruto.

"Ok Naruto-san, I let the Hokage know you're here. I have business to take care of. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here," said Naruto, "we should do that again sometime."  
"Well, until then," she said, and she was quickly out of sight. Naruto let himself in.

There he saw the new Hokage, and was surprised to say the least. First and foremost, it was a woman. He had never heard of a female Hokage, so it was quite a surprise to be witness to the first one ever. She appeared to be in her late forties, and had long blond hair draped to her shoulders and so on. Her rounded face had a large diamond on the forehead, and Naruto could feel immense chakra from it. She had her arms cradling her head in thought, but he could see her rather large...assets.

"So you're the Uzumaki Sarutobi told me about," she stated. "My name is Tsunade."  
"Nice to meet you, Hokage-sama," said Naruto, bowing in respect.  
"Huh," she quirked a brow, "he didn't mention that you knew your manners. From what I was told, you were kind of a brat who kept to himself."  
"Lets just leave it at that my sensei beat some respect into me," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"So, I assume you are back to stay?" she asked Naruto, to which he nodded.  
"I don't any problems with that, but as of now, I can't reinstate you as a Konoha shinobi. The old bastards on the council will probably want to decide that for themselves. In the meantime, you can stay here."  
"Thank you," said Naruto, "anything else you need from me?"  
"No, not off the top of my head at the moment. If I think of something I'll have my apprentice send for you," said Tsunade, pressing her buzzer on. "Sakura, can you come in here for a moment?"

As Naruto heard the name, he was quite in shock, but then slowly turned around to see a young woman open the door. Her hair had grown longer since he saw her last, other than that, she was the same cute girl he used to hang out with. Her attire was more casual than her Chinese-style dresses that she used to wear. She bore a red vest, a belt equipped with various supplies, scrolls, and only a few kunai. He noticed her arms were lean and muscular, and that she had knuckle gloves on, the few scrapes of skin shown underneath them being well worn and with several calluses.

"You wanted to see-," started Sakura, but then stopped dead in her tracks.

Naruto just waved to her with a dumb look on his face. "I'm home Sakura," he said.

She walked up to him, and looked him over. She had the look of complete disbelief in her eyes, much like the one Naruto saw Sasuke wear earlier. She then looked him dead in the eye, and shortly there-after, gave him a bear of a hug.

"You're finally back Naruto!" she said, further strengthening her grip on him. Naruto could start to feel the his lungs crying out for air, but he didn't mind. After all, his just got reunited with one of his best friends. She finally let go, and he smiled as he took in a large breath.

"That's some grip you got there Sakura," he said. "What the heck have you been learning?"  
"Oh," spoke up Tsunade, who walked in between the two. "I see you two know each other."  
"My best friend," said Naruto, "who I've missed terribly for the last five years."  
"Well then," said Tsunade, "that's it for me then. Naruto-san, you're free to go."  
"I have work to take care of Naruto, but I'll come find you later, ok?" asked Sakura.  
"Sure! Sounds great," he said, giving her a hug before letting himself out of the office.

He didn't' notice, but Sakura was clutching her heart as he left the office.

"Welcome home," she whispered to herself.

After his initial screening by the Hokage, Naruto decided he should start getting himself settled in. First thing would be to find a place to stay. During his stay at Futeki's, Naruto was given a few odd jobs here and there. Most of the clients were acquaintances of Futeki, others were people who heard of him. Naruto was given decent compensation for helping out, and over the five years, he managed to build himself a healthy amount of savings. He patted his belt, particularly a large pouch on his right side. There he knew was all the money he had to his name.

_'Better find a safe place to put this, I'm sure there's a bank, and there's no need to be carrying around 100 ryou on me, that's just asking for trouble.' _he thought.

After getting a decent amount of money in a newly established account, Naruto carried the rest with him to the various real estate establishments in the village. Yes, it was a shinobi village, but even they needed people to help with all the paperwork involved with buying a place to stay. After a few good hours of hopping from place to place, Naruto found himself a decent single-bed apartment for the price of 35 ryou. He paid in full on the spot, and was handed his new deed and keys.

He spent the rest of the day looking for his new home, and found it, in a building located in the back of the village. It wasn't a very classy part of town, but it was no rural territory either. No, Naruto found it to be just right, as he scanned the building for his home, and let himself in.

There were the bare basics: a three-section house, consisting of a kitchen, a living space, and a bedroom with bathroom. The kitchen had a fridge and stove, but other than that was quite empty. The living space was completely bare, and so was the bedroom, save the bed, sink, bath, and toilet. Naruto looked around, and he was figuring what he should do with all the room. With 65 ryou left, he could definitely fill the place up with supplies, but he figured he should try and keep it cheap, and buy only a few pieces of furniture, appliances, food, toiletries, and the like.

"_If I spend my money right, I can probably get all that stuff for another thirty,"_ he thought.

He would have to do that tomorrow though, as nightfall started to come to the village. He was ready to turn in himself, but he heard a knock at his door. He opened it to find he had three visitors: Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Hey guys," he said with a smile. "How did ya know I'd be here?"  
"We're shinobi Naruto, its not that hard to gather information," said Sasuke, who then held up a bottle of sake. "We three figured we'd have a little house-breaking party."  
"And also, to say 'welcome back' of course," said Sakura, who held up a few bags of various food items.

Naruto just gave a dumb grin to the three and moved aside. "Come on in," he stated.

The four toasted to a new beginning for them, which was very much the atmosphere for Naruto. With being gone for so long, most of the village didn't' recognize him. He took that as a opportunity to reinvent their views of him.

The conversation also turned to Naruto's training, as well as what the others have been doing since he left.

"Wow Sakura," said Naruto, "so you're saying that 'Ol Tsunade is a legendary ninja? And on top of that, she offered to teach you all she knows?"  
"Yeah, but don't' go calling my sensei by that name, Naruto," she warned the boy. "She's also insanely strong. She can literally shatter boulders with her fists."  
Naruto whistled at that, while pouring himself another drink. "I'll keep that in mind, sounds even scarier than Futkei."  
"That the name of your sensei Naruto-san?" asked Tenten.  
"Yep, he's the one who taught me all I know, aside from kunai tossing," said Naruto, "that credit goes to Sasuke."

"I'll take that credit, seeing as I deserve it," said Sasuke, causing his friends to laugh.

"Still, pretty amazing you can swing a giant axe like that Naruto," exclaimed Sakura. "You really put Ten-chan to the limit it seems."  
"Um," said Naruto, grimacing at that comment, "Actually, I should come clean with that. I wasn't giving my best to Tenten-san, and I should apologize for that."  
"What do you mean?" asked Tenten, seeing as she was involved.  
"Well," said Naruto, tapping his armbands, "they're resistance. I was still using them when I sparred you."

"Can I try?" she asked, to which Naruto took one off and let Tenten put it on. Tenten waved her arm around a bit, before stopping.  
"No offense Naruto-san, but this doesn't weigh much. I don't see how that was much of a handicap."  
"Let me show ya," he said, as he put his hand on her arm, causing the girl to turn a bit red. Naruto concentrated a bit of his chakra into the band, and suddenly Tenten found herself struggling to keep seating upright.  
"What the?" she said, as Naruto released the chakra in the band. "So you used chakra to weigh these down?"  
"Yep," he said, "I have two pairs on: one for my arms, and one for my legs."

"So," asked Sasuke, "how much extra weight did those give you?"  
"Hm," said Naruto as he took a quick calculation, "I must have had about 800 extra pounds. I wanted to do more, but Futeki said 800 was the most I could do without risking my limbs being ripped out of their sockets."

The three friends stared in silence at the boy in front of them, who just told them about his insane strength like it was nothing special.

"Well Naruto-san," spoke up Tenten, "if you want to make it up to me, you'll have to one day show me what you're really made of."  
"Deal," said Naruto, giving the girl a smile.

After a few hours of drinks, snacks, and good conversation, the three shinobi guests decided it was time to go, as they gathered their trash and let themselves out. Naruto stood by the door, saying goodbye to all of them as they left for their homes.

He noticed Sakura staying behind, and smiled at her.

"Something up?" he asked her.  
Sakura shook her head. "No, its just so good to finally see you again is all," she said.  
"Same here," he replied, "well, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
"'Kay," she said, and made her way out.  
"Oh Sakura," he said.  
"Yeah?" she asked turning her head just as Naruto gave her a peck on the cheek. She went cherry red.

"Just what I owe ya from five years ago," he said. "Goodnight."

**Ok, there goes another chapitre. I have a LOT to announce, so be ready. **

(1)  
First off, the reviewers. I want to thank everyone who gives me the input. As for one particular review, I need to address. This reviewer, who shall remain unidentified, accused me of being decietful. Let me get something straight right here and now. **I have never lied to my readers, and I never will.** The reason I didnt' change the properties of my story, after I said it's no longer Naru/Saku, is at the time, I wasn't clear on to what it would be. I wanted, to keep the surprise from my readers, Naru/All for character filters. However, I couldn't.

**(2)  
**Ok as for the parings, I finally decided on one. Or two to be specific. These are the final tweaks, and will be in place from here on out.  
**#1: Saku/Naru/Ten  
#2: Sasu/Ino  
**As I said above, I wanted to keep it under wraps. However, seeing as my credibility was questioned, I have no choice but to put them out. To be honest, I am quite happy with this lineup, and for my action fans: dont' worry, I wont' get too heavy with it, and I will try to balance it out.

**(3)  
**Last but not least, I also wanted to adress another reviewer. He felt that I really put Naruto OOC. To be technical, yes, Naruto is very OOC, but in my opinion, its just another version of how Naruto could've turned out. I mean, the Gaara saga shows just how twisted and bloodthirsty Naruto could have been. To me, its a middle ground, and it lets me be more open and versatile with the character.

**KPAAF**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Why? Because I can...wait a minute...**

Wow, a lot of people are keeping an eye on this story. That makes me pretty happy. Now that I've some time to myself, I decided I would start this next chapitre up. Please enjoy.

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza **

Chapitre 6

After a eventful return home, Naruto found himself awakened on his bed cot to the dawn light managing to seer through his apartment's window. He quickly willed himself to get up, seeing as he had a lot of stuff to buy this day. He couldn't really take a shower without any of the essentials, neither could he brush his teeth or comb his hair. So given what he was provided, he had no real choice but to just put on his clothes from yesterday, wash his face, and see himself out to the village.

When he came outside, he noticed that most of the town was either asleep or still inside their homes. Only a few choice villagers, and several shinobi were out walking around the streets. As he walked himself down the street, he managed to catch a few people looking at him. After a hard glance their way, he noticed that they didn't' seem to recognize him. Well, that was certainly a welcome result of his exile, and he could now focus on just being a normal shinobi. Well, as normal as far as he was concerned, and he chuckled to himself at the thought.

After a little while, Naruto saw his first stop, the grocery store. Seeing as he hadn't eaten yet, food was the first thing that came to him, and he did need to stock up his fridge. The store itself was just right according to Naruto. It wasn't small like the numerous corner stores in Konoha, but certainly wasn't something like a giant complex. No, it was quaint while being sizable.

He rummaged through the store, trying to buy something he could stand to eat or be able to cook himself. He was acquainted with a lot of food given his time with Futeki, but he still was a bachelor with absolutely no cooking skills at all. He, of course, managed to buy himself a value pack of instant ramen, figuring he deserved a treat every now and then. He found himself looking around for some little miscellaneous items for the kitchen and his house when he was stunned momentarily by the impact of someone colliding with him.

Naruto, being quite well-built, just faltered back a bit at the contact. He questioned why he didn't avoid that; _'maybe I'm just too used to dodging something only if its a real threat,'_ he thought.

"Ouch, watch where you going, Blondie," said the offending person.  
"Blondie," said Naruto, quirking a brow, "you know, you're a blond too."

Now getting a good look at the person in front of him, and the abundance of royal purple, he quickly deduced that this indignant female was none other than Yamanaka Ino.

"That's not my point," she said, "you...shouldn't...I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
"I suppose you would," said Naruto scratching his head, "but then again, you thought I was a pain in the ass along with every girl in our class."  
Ino glared at him, but then her eyes widened at her realization. "Uzumaki Naruto?" she said.  
"Holy shit! Get a look at you! I heard you were back from Sasuke, but man, he didn't say you were quite the handsome man."  
"Wait," paused Naruto, "Sasuke told you?"

"No way, you and Sasuke are going steady!" asked a shocked Naruto, carrying his groceries alongside himself while walking down the street with Ino.  
"Why does that sound like an insult to me?" she twitched.  
"Oh sorry, I just meant that Sasuke wasn't exactly the most...social kid I knew," said Naruto, quickly saving his ass from an angry woman.  
"Well," said Ino, putting her hand to her chin in thought, "He was a rather quiet guy, still is in many respects. But I've learned that he's pretty decent if you're close enough to him."

"How did you manage that?" asked Naruto.  
"Well, I would have to say he was really broken down when you left, so about a few years after that. It started that he would just muse in the corner, much like he usually does. Sakura was worried about him, and I just one day got the guts to go up to him and try to cheer him up."  
"And that worked?"  
"Not at first, took me two persistent weeks before he even spoke to me. But from there, it was quite easy, and we got to be good friends. And the rest is cliché, friends become crushes, crushes become lovers, and so on."

"I never thought..." said Naruto, a grin coming to his face. "Well, glad someone was able to get him to open up a bit more."  
"Yeah, well, its a talent of mine, I can any information I want, when I want," she smirked before stopping. "Well, this is where we part Naruto, but great to see you in the flesh. Ja ne," she waved before taking off for her own apartment.

It didn't take long for Naruto to get everything in its proper place when he finally made it back to his kitchen. Being a shinobi means never having to take forever sorting groceries out. Next up, he should try to get something to sit on and such. In other words, he needed to get some furniture, and some blankets for his cot. Hell, he might as well get a new cot for his bed, seeing as the one in his room right now was way beyond its years.

He found the only place in the village that sold anything related to furniture, and soon made his way through the store, collecting just enough to make it so that he wasn't living in an empty square of space. When he was done, he found himself buying a desk, a few tables, several chairs, a couch, a lounger, a mattress, a dresser, a set of plates and glasses, a set of utensils, and a nightstand. When it was said and done, Naruto owed the store 30 ryou total, to which he payed in full, surprising the owner with such an amount of money. The owner threw in free delivery for such a 'prestigious customer' as he had put it.

All that was left was to get some clothes, tools, and the like. He found himself one last place in the village that was perfect for him: a store that sold shinobi equipment. He walked in and looked around to see the place covered from top to bottom in weapons, armor, clothes, tools, and such.

"A guy could get lost in this place," he mumbles to himself. He had no need to find a weapon for himself, but he thought that Tezamuteki could use a sharpening and polish, so he would have to come back sometime.

_'A place with this many weapons has to know a few things about maintaining them,' _he thought.

He walked up to what he assumed was the register, and found a service bell, to which he aptly rung. After a few seconds he heard a rummaging in the back.

"Just a minute," said a female voice, one Naruto had already grown to know.  
"Ten-san, is that you?" he said rather loudly so that she'd hear him.  
"Naruto-san?" she said, and sure enough, Tenten emerged from the back, a smile on her face.

"Hey there handsome, welcome to my shop."  
"Your shop?"  
"Well, my family's anyway," she corrected, giggling a bit. "What can I do ya for?"  
"Well, I'm in need of a wardrobe, and this place looked like the spot so..."  
"Say no more, I know what you're looking for. You've been my only customer so far, so why don't I help you?"

"Help me with what?"  
"Pick something that would fit you of course. You need to know your measurements and such right?"  
"I guess," said Naruto, a strange foreboding feeling going through him.  
"Great, come over here," said Tenten, and led Naruto to a spot near all the armor and clothing.

"Ok, now strip," she said.

Naruto, pretending to not hear her, just blinked.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
"Don't play dumb with me Naruto-san," she said. "You can undress yourself or," she smirked "I can do it for you."

Naruto, after swallowing his heart back into his chest, started to do what Tenten asked. He stripped down to his briefs, to then which Tenten unleashed some measuring tape. She took the leg, waist, chest, arm, neck, head, foot, hand, wrist, and all other measurements she could think of (or get away with, anything else might be construed by the wrong person as molestation or something like that.).

She took down her results on a piece of paper, then looked over her inventory.

"Okay, I have a few ideas Naruto-san," she said, and then gathered several pieces of cloth in her hand. She then handed the large pile of clothes to Naruto.  
"Go on and try what you feel like wearing," she said, "I'll be waiting out here for the results."  
"You promise?" he queried Tenten.  
"Come now Naruto-san, to think I'm capable of such naughty activities just because you're so cute and shy," she grinned evilly, to which Naruto flop-sweated.

He caved in however, choosing not to get so worked up over it anymore, and led himself into a spot to dress. He came out a little while later. He held his hair back with a blue headband, with a pair of goggles wrapped around the band itself. He bought some solid, black leather knuckle gloves layered with a metal plate covering the top of his palm. He had some lightly threaded ninja chain mail, which could be seen through his white t-shirt, covered by a blue leather vest with a white flame design. He had on some black pants, with a belt to hold a few pouches for scrolls, kunai, and the like. He had a belt strapped across his chest, and it wrapped around to see a clasp to hold the Tezamuteki.

The only thing Tenten could muster at the spur of the moment was a small whistle.

"Wow, and who said men had no taste in fashion anymore?" said Tenten to herself.  
"You think its ok?" asked Naruto, looking himself over.  
"Yeah, you did real well. So, would you like to buy some extra outfits?"  
"Uh sure," said Naruto with a relieved smile.

With some help from Tenten, he bought 3 more pairs of clothes in the same style. The other three had the headband, gloves, and vest in different colors: green, red, and because Naruto begged Tenten for at least one, orange. After he was done with all his shopping, he decided to look over the weapons.

The list of weapons was quite impressive, and that was to be expected of a weapons expert. Looking at the racks upon racks of weapons reminded Naruto of Futeki's shed. Seemed however that Tenten's family specialized and favored swords, as he counted at least twice as many above all the other types.

"So did you make these, Ten-san?" asked Naruto.  
"I've only been making them for the past 4 years. My father is the main smith, and he's the one who does all the custom jobs."  
"But that katana of yours, that one you made yourself right?"  
"Yep, took me a good 3 months to get the etching and the pattern on the blade right. I can't remember how many times I remelted and refolded the metal."

"Well, that was certainly a beautiful craft," he said to her with a smile, "I'm sure if you decide to stop being a shinobi you'd make a killing making your own weapons."  
"Thanks Naruto-san," she said, a tint of red coming to her cheeks.  
"By the way Ten-san, I was wondering if you could take a look at Tezamuteki for me."  
"You mean your axe? I don't see why not."

"That's great to hear," he said, "you would probably do a better job anyways."  
"Well, bring it over when you want it to get a maintenance check, okay Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked at the new honorific. "I think you're the second person to ever call me by anything other than san."  
"You don't like it?" she asked him.  
"Oh no its fine, well I better get home. Thanks Ten-chan," he said, before leaving for his apartment.

He made it home just in time to see the furniture he bought just inside his apartment. He was rather ticked that they only left it there in their packaging, but he then remembered that the owner only offered free delivery.

"Skinflint," he said to himself, and quickly got to work trying to decide where to put his new things. By the time he was done, the afternoon had just began to turn into the evening. His work done, he dropped himself into his new couch and sighed in relief. He was glad he wouldn't have to buy that much for quite a while. After all of his spendings, Naruto found himself 29.5 ryou left, to which he would put in the bank to gain interest. He figured he would need to eat something soon enough, and given his "talent," or lack of, in the kitchen, he might as well open up one of his instant ramen cups.

However, his train of thought, which was now dominated by ramen, was interrupted by the knocking the door. He opened it to find his guest.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he said, smiling at her.  
"Naruto-kun, I heard you've been out all day and just got back," she said.  
"Yeah, just gathering some things I need to live," he said, "come on in."

Sakura scanned the rooms, seeing the fruit of Naruto's day.

"Hey, have you eaten yet?" she asked him.  
"I was about to cook up some instant ramen," he said, getting a glare from Sakura.  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
"Don't tell me that after 5 years, that's still all you eat Naruto-kun," she said to him.

"I didn't have any choice. Futeki was in charge of meals, and he made me quit ramen cold turkey."  
"Oh," said Sakura, almost interested by his answer. "Well still, didn't you get food for your fridge?"  
"Yeah, but I have no idea how to cook," he said. "I figured to try and keep it low on the 'ingredient' quotient in the fridge."  
"Well," she said, trying to act nonchalant as she could, "I know how to cook a few things. Can I give it a try?"

Naruto blinked. _'First the afternoon with Ten-chan, and now Sakura-chan. I'm really picking up the cute girls lately. Suddenly I'm grateful for my banishment,'_ he thought.

"Uh sure, uh, thank you Sakura-chan," he said. "So, what do you think you could cook?"  
"Well," she said, making her way to the fridge, looking over what he had, "It won't exactly be the most exquisite dish in the world, but I think I could make some curry with all this."  
"But, I didn't really buy a lot of spices," said Naruto.  
"Fine then," she growled at his whining, "I'll just run back to my house and grab some, now stay put!"  
"Y-yes'm," he stuttered, feeling an incoming punch if he didn't shut up right away.

A few moments later, Sakura burst through the door and quickly went to work grabbing various items from the fridge. She looked like a woman possessed, and Naruto knew all to well that if he were to screw her up, he would be looking into checking into Konoha Hospital's emergency ward. So he sat there watching her in fascination. At the time he started to drift into thought, wondering what had happened to allow this to happened to him. Perhaps his life was finally turning around for him. Finally, after 16 years of heartache, tears, and pain, his 17th year was looking to be the time where he truly started living.

He sat himself down at his new kitchen table, and Sakura laid the plate in front of him. She sat herself down and then burned a hole through Naruto as she stared at him.

Naruto shrugged, and helped himself. Hey, it could be bad, but it certainly would be a thousand times better than anything he could have made. He let himself get a sizable bite, and gave it a good once-over before swallowing. Sakura looked even more serious, like that swallow was a switch or a signal for her to act.

"Wow," said Naruto, "well you sure know how to cook curry Sakura-chan, that's for sure. Reminds me of the stuff Futeki made a few times for dinner."

A satisfied smile came over Sakura's face, and she began to dulge into her own serving. The two ate rather quietly, only giving the occasional glance at each other. It was rather weird, as both of them thought they would be more sociable to each other.

_'We used to talk all the time, and now not even a word,' _they both thought.

"So Sakura-chan," spoke up Naruto, "you know what I was doing, how about yourself?"  
"Well," she started, "Tsunade-shissou is having me take more hours in the hospital. She wants me to get used to long hours and the endless chain of injured and their complaints."  
"So does this mean you're not doing field missions anymore?" he asked.  
"No, nothing like that, but it certainly gives you a perspective on medicine," she said. "Its almost sad in a way."

"How so?"

"When you're the nurse, or the doctor, everyone and everything else comes first before your own needs. One of the reasons we don't have a lot of recruits for medic-nins is because of the tremendous sacrifice you need to make. You're lucky if you get two hours of rest, if at all. You do your best to solve everyones problems, and then when you make the slightest mistake, the patients act so ungrateful to you. Tsunade-shissou says that a good medic-nin can cut off all human ties to make sure that her judgement isn't swayed, but I feel if I do that, then I'm no longer a human being. I would just be a machine used to heal people."

Sakura sighed, playing with the remnants of her food, struggling with her own issues.

"Doesn't that show how special a person you are for being able to go on though?" thought Naruto. Sakura looked him dead in the eye.  
"Apparently the Hokage thinks so too, if she's willing to personally train you. I can completely understand you're stressed out of your mind over there Sakura, but in a way, you can do something no other shinobi in this village can do. That's something to hold on to Sakura, no matter how much you think you have nothing to hold on to in the first place."

"Naruto-kun," she said, surprised something so deep and caring came from a boy she knew a long time ago. Of course, now she realized that the boy had grown to become a man.  
"That's real sweet of you to say Naruto-kun. And it made me feel better, so thanks," she smiled at him. She came over to his side of the table, picked up his dish, and rinsed it off before leaving it in the sink.  
"Thanks for the meal Sakura-chan," he said.

"One more thing Naruto-kun," said Sakura, fumbling with one of her pouches before pulling out a letter.  
"I almost forgot that Tsunade-shissou wanted me to give this to you, since she figured I'd be looking for you after work," she said. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow in her office."

And with that, Sakura made her way home. Naruto teared open the letter, and read the message from Tsunade.

**To: Uzumaki Naruto  
****From: Tsunade, Gondiame Hokage of Konoha  
****Subject: Mission – Rank A**

**Summary: Due to the seriousness of this mission, along with this rank, all participating shinobi are to report to the Hokage's office at the following time:**

**Wednesday, 10:10 am.**

**Special/Miscellanious: For the one, Uzumaki Naruto, it is to be noted that you are temporarily given the title of Jonin-elect. Upon a succesful operation, you will be rewarded with the title of Jonin.**

Naruto burned the paper quickly, and then spent the rest of the night to himself. He found himself getting excited very quickly. He knew this was to be a dangerous mission, but he was happy at the chance to become a Konoha shinobi, let alone a Jonin. He would have to rest up, because whatever Tsunade wanted him to do, he was in for a fight. There was no doubt in this as he went to bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Footnotes**

**(1)  
**From this point on, I will be severing the plot a bit. What I mean by that is, I will seperate some chapitres from the others. I'm doing this because some of my readers have expressed thier interest in one aspect of the story, but not others. So from now on, when you see a chapter called **The Sideline **instead of **Chapitre**, it is your option to skip it if you please. I have already planned ahead, and those who choose to skip it will not miss any of the main plot. This is for others who want to see more depth, or for those who would rather skip the parts of my story they don't like.

**(2)  
**Someone was concerned that the last chapitre was a little choppy. After reviewing it a few times over, I can understand thier arguement. The thing is though at that point, I had the task of trying to tie in multiple storylines, some of which have occured outside of this story, into one giant main line. It can be choppy, but bringing together a bunch of seperate lives into one tends to do that. I am sorry if you didn't think it was my best, and in a way I agree, but I did the best I could with what I had to do.

**(3)  
**Someone was also concerned about Naruto's power. He felt I had led him to be way too powerful (he notes the resistance and how he might outpunch Tsunade for example). Keep in mind, that Naruto is only good at what he has learned. While he is superb when hes in his element, and in his own style of fighting, he can be beaten. Like the old saying goes "There is always someone better than yourself," and Naruto is no exception. In addition, since he was banished from Konoha, he has none of his other techniques that are quite powerful. For example, because of his exile, Naruto has none of the following:

**(Taijyuu) Kage Bushin no Jitsu  
(Oodama) Rasengan  
Kuchiyose no Jitsu (Frog)  
Naruto Rendan **

So as far as his arguement is concerned, I am of the opinion that there is a balence, and Naruto has sacrificed some A-class techs and Kenjitsus to become a superb defense-style fighter.

**KPAAF**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However, upon reading this the reader forfeits their soul to me. What will I do with your soul? Wouldn't you like to know...**

Wow, not a lot of people behind me this chapitre. It's ok, I can't expect a lot of people to show their love every chapitre. Speaking of my readers, I'll have a few footnotes to add later on. But in the meantime, I need to get this out of the way before I forget...again...for the **fifth** time...

"**Thank You!" To the Following: **

Khezqaan  
**graav  
****Dirac Blade  
****Scotty Boi  
****The Mysterious Nobody  
****2 u  
****C  
****Dark Hercules  
****full-metal-sousuke  
****Sailor Mint  
****Genesis D. Rose  
****War Slayer  
****Blue Spirit17  
****Shodaime Smexkage  
****TheBartender  
****Alcyone-blk  
****kpxiceboi  
****anbufang23  
****b00mh34d5h0t  
****Kyubbi-sama  
****SagazLegend  
****The-Fei  
****Lonus  
****uzumaki misaki**

Whew, better not forget to do that again, or else I might just have a chapitre of just saying thanks. Anyways, on with the show.

* * *

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza**

**Chapitre 7

* * *

**

_'Ugh...who's there?'_

**'Heh, so you feel it, do you?'**

_'What are you talking about? Who are you?'_

**'You don't know me? Hm, well, I would expect that the person they left me with to be quite...stupid.'**

_'I have no fucking idea what you're talking about!'_

**'Well, that will change in due time. Oh yes, you and I will get to know each other very...very well. With every claw mark I make at you, I get that much closer to being free.' **

_'Who...are you?'_

**'I...am...you, or more specific, I'm the reason for you. I am the source of the malice, rage, and hatred that you felt everyday for your childhood.'**

'Y-you...you are...'

_A large maw of jaws wrapped around the figure, as the teeth dug into its flesh, the figure screamed in pure agony, until slowly the jaws ripped the figure asunder, a large toothy grin remaining, on a pair of blood red eyes.

* * *

_

Naruto shot out of his bed, his eyes bloodshot and so wide they would pop out if not for their proper sockets connecting them. He looked at his person, checking every finger, every toe, every inch of his back and stomach. He had to do it twice he was so scared. When he was satisfied that he was still alive, he exasperated a deep breath and let himself fall onto the bed again. He couldn't get to sleep. Not just because of the nightmare, but because of all the sweat, which he now noticed covered every inch of his new mattress, blanket, and himself for that matter. It would be too uncomfortable to try and get to sleep like this, and in the end he would probably drive himself crazy trying to do so. With nothing else to, Naruto found himself staring into the tile of the ceiling.

_'That bastard...can he really come back?' _thought Naruto. _'I finally get a good life going for me, and now the biggest problem of my life has to come dicking around again. No! I can't think like that anymore. I'm more than enough to keep the Kiyubi in check...'_

Luckily for Naruto, he was ripped from his sleep only 2 hours before dawn came over the village. He went to sleep early too, so he shouldn't have to worry about a lack of sleep today. Even more so, a mission that's A-class caliber ought to let the shinobi involved at least have one day to prepare for what could most likely be a long drawn out task. He quickly got himself dressed and after a quick breakfast, skirted towards the Hokage offices.

* * *

When he got there, he was led to Tsunade's personal chamber. He never knew the Hokage had such a place to hold such meetings. To the effect, it was a plain and very simple room. The only real decor were the two couches, and the portraits of the last four Hokage. It was probably kept simple for a good reason. After all, this was a place to discuss black-ops, and the simplicity of the room would make it hard to slip in unnoticed. Naruto also felt a tense barrier of chakra surrounding the room, possibly to keep any scryers and spys out of the conversations. Tsunade was sitting there, a cup of tea in her hand. 

"Well Naruto-san, you're here rather unexpectedly first. The others might not arrive for another few minutes," she said.  
"I learned quickly that when Futeki-san says to get up, he means get up," he smiled faintly.  
"I see," said Tsunade, "well, make yourself comfortable, the others will be here when they can."

It was a few minutes, but soon enough, Naruto and Tsunade were with the other four shinobi picked for the mission: Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Sasuke. The four made themselves comfortable, with Naruto scrunched up between Tenten and Sakura, much to Sakura's chagrin and Ino's amusement. Sasuke was too serious at the moment to neither notice nor care.

"Now that you're all here, I'll get to business. First off, as always, you have all been picked for your particular expertise in your respective fields. Tenten for her weapons mastery, Sakura for her medical training and knowledge, Sasuke for his all-around ability and adaptiveness, Ino for her family techniques and information gathering, Naruto for his unique set of techniques, and of course because of his status as Jonin-elect," said Tsunade, that last comment of hers getting a few noises from her intensely listening ninja.

"As you know, this is an A-Rank mission. It was a couple of days ago that our offices received a letter containing this," said Tsunade, as she pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to Sasuke, who peered over it quickly. He looked at the Hokage like she was mad.

"This is an encrypted message, still in its raw form," he informed her.  
"I tried to give it the once over myself, but it's quite intricate. Someone with that kind of skill would have to at least be an elite jonin themselves. However, it also came with this normal note," said Tsunade, holding the said note in the air.  
"As of two days ago, our allies at Sunakagure were the victims of a cout de taut, losing their current Kazekage in the process."

This statement caused a still shock to come over the room. To take over a village was no easy task, and it certainly wasn't the case for a shinobi village. To take out the strongest shinobi of the village, and then assume power took considerable assets, power, and planning.

"Who sent the note?" asked Sakura, being brave enough to break the silence.  
"It was signed 'TGK' but as far as any other clues, we have no idea. They claim to be close to the Kazekage and that they request our help in this problem. Normally we would expect a hefty sum ahead of time before accepting this mission, but there are other factors to consider in this case."

"And what would those be?" said Ino. "I know that Sunakagure are our allied village, but I thought it customary to stay out of the politics of the major villages."  
"Given the current circumstances of the world and our relationships, Suna is our only trustworthy ally at the moment. Given the nature of someone to stage a cout de taut to gain control, is can be established that this particular someone is ruthless and motivated to say the least. If the other villages were to get wind of this, say for example Kumogakure, the situation could leave us isolated from the rest of the world. With tensions as they are, this would also be an opportunity they wouldn't pass by to try and wipe us out for good."

"So what do we do?" asked Naruto.

"The mission is as follows: your first task is to infiltrate Suna and establish contact with this 'TGK' and make a base of operations. We have no idea how difficult a task this will be, so its best to be prepared for a long stay. Your second task is to rendezvous with our Suna diplomat and give him that encrypted message, so he can decode it. Your third task is to remove the leader of the cout, and all others who might hinder your progress. This A-rank is to be considered a black operation, so you will need to be descrit about your identity," explained Tsunade.

"The mission will commence at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Take this time to prepare and say your goodbyes, as you might not to see anyone for a while. That's all I needed to say, the rest is up to you and this informant. Good luck you five." With that Tsunade let herself out of the room, and back to her office to work on her other duties.

Sasuke stood up and stretched himself out, letting the blood rush to his limbs.

"Well, I think we can all pretty much take care of ourselves, so its up to you guys if you want to meet up later today or not," he exclaimed to the others.  
"Sasuke, walk with me," asked Naruto, to which Sasuke just quirked a brow.  
"Um, sorry Naruto, I like you as a friend..." he replied.  
After the shock of Sasuke cracking a joke, Naruto shook his head. "Just come on jackass, I got a few things I wanna ask."

The two boys let themselves out.

"I didn't get anything to eat this morning," tuned in Ino, "anyone else up for some grub?"  
"Sounds good," said Sakura. Tenten nodded, and the girls left for their own destination.

* * *

"Alright Naruto, spill," demanded Sasuke. He was a immensely patient sort, but for some reason the curiosity in him was eating at him. Naruto was a few paces ahead of the jonin, looking at the sky, and occasionally behind him to see Sasuke still following him. From the offices of the Hokage, Naruto had led Sasuke to the park. 

Naruto walked himself in a stationary circle in a plot of grass, digging his feet into the softness of it.

"I remember what took place here like it was yesterday," spoke up Naruto.  
"You mean that fight with Tatsujin," asked Sasuke. "Yeah, it was quite a shock for us. Then again, you held your own well enough."  
"What happened to that guy? When I was away, every now and then, those words of his would ring throughout my head."  
"Well, he stayed for graduation, and after a year he received his promotion to Chunin. He did a rather decent job of it, but then he decided one day to up and leave."  
"You can do that?"  
"Apparently, the Sandiame reviewed and stamped the papers himself. Haven't seen hide nor hair of the guy since then."

Naruto took a few breaths, and then sat himself down.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about. Still, I wish he was still around, you know?"  
Sasuke held a small grin. "You just hate not knowing why someone hates you, don't ya?"  
"He said I was a traitor. I learned a bit about that at Futeki's, but he said that there was only one version of the story: told by the Tatsujins. That just bothers me."  
"So, you're hoping to find a different version? How in the hell would you start to look for that?"  
"I'll worry about that later, but speaking of versions of history," said Naruto, as he got himself up, "I'm assuming that not a lot of people know who I am right?"

"Yeah...and?"  
"Is there anyway you know to keep it that way?"

Sasuke looked at his friend like he was losing it. Why in the hell would he want to do that? Unless...

"Naruto, I don't' think keeping you hidden is the best way to deal with this," advised Sasuke.  
"Heh, look who thinks he knows everything now," scoffed Naruto. "And what would be the better option Sasuke? Before I left I was the bane of Konoha, and five years or not, I doubt that has changed."  
"You're wrong, and yet right," said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at his friend after such a...hypocritical remark.

"What does that mean?"  
"Well, the Naruto of old was indeed the bane of Konoha. But the way I see it, to deny that is to deny who you are now. If you want people to see you differently Naruto, quit focusing on your past and put everything into your present."  
"I am focused on that Sasuke," replied Naruto, "its the rest of the village that worries me. If word gets out I'm back, I doubt it'll pass without a hassle."

"Your own words Naruto: I'll worry about that later. You can deal with that bullshit when it comes. Besides, they wouldn't want to mess with you anyway if they saw the way you turned out."  
"Oh well," said Naruto, "I should know better than to get into an argument with you. Anyways, thanks Sasuke, I feel better now."

Sasuke just nodded, while Naruto wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder and the two started walking from the park.

"So, as for a lighter topic of conversation," stated Naruto, "I talked to Ino and how you two are an 'item'."

Sasuke leered at his friend, seeing the mischievous grin plastered all over his face.

"Your point?" he asked. He had no desire to dodge the question: might as well just bite the bullet.  
"So...how far has she let you go?"  
"Are you so starved for sex you'd listen to another guy's relationships?" he asked his friend.  
"Humor me Sasuke, just call it a conversation between men," said Naruto.  
"Some man..." muttered Sasuke. Still, it wouldn't hurt if he just threw a scrap his friends way.

_'I'd rather he hear it from me than going to ask Ino'_ thought Sasuke, inwardly shuddering at the consequences of that possible situation.

"We've had sex, if that's what you wanna hear," he said, clasping his mouth shut.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's reaction.

"You act as if you released the information of an ANBU member or something Sasuke," he said. "Its not that horrible to speak about it."  
"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better, coming from you," sighed Sasuke.  
"So how did it happen?"  
"Naruto, I swear to God if you push it..."

"No, not that, I meant did you confess? Or did she?"  
"Oh," said a deflated Sasuke, surprised at the tact of his friend. He scratched his chin as he recalled the specific date.  
"It was a bit after graduation. We had been getting along pretty well, and we managed to graduate in the same class. After you had left, I was alone pretty much most of the time, and Ino was the only one to try and talk to me."

"She told me about that part, but when did it happen?"  
"I was walking about my business one night, and bumped into her, and...accidentally kissed her."  
"Accidentally?" asked a suspicious Naruto.  
"I tripped ok? Anyways after I apologize about a thousand times, she asked me if it would be ok to do it again."  
"So..."  
"I guess your answer would be we both did at the same time."

Sasuke and Naruto would walk a bit before they were met with a fork in the road.

"I'm heading home, seeing as this might be our last restful day for a while. See you tomorrow Naruto," said Sasuke, and with that Naruto and Sasuke went their separate ways. Naruto, seeing Sasuke's point, decided it was in his best interests to take it easy as well.

* * *

"So, when was the last time we all gathered like this?" said Ino, as she put down her glass of tea, staring across the table booth to see Sakura and Tenten with their own respective drinks.  
"Hm, I think it had to be at least three years ago," said Tenten, a bewildered look on her face as she tried to recall. 

"It was 2 years, and it was when we had that mission infiltrating that brothel we suspected laundering funds for Kumo and Otogakure," clarified Sakura. "They could only use kunoichi for that one, and we were the three assigned for it."  
"Yeah, that's right, other than that time, we haven't spent a prolonged amount of time in each others company," said Ino, she took a glance at Sakura, who was fiddling with her drink, something quite not in her character.

"Sakura, something up?" she asked, gaining the pink-haired woman's attention.  
"I was just reminded of that job of ours back then," she said, looking rather pained.  
"Oh," said Ino, patting her fist on her palm, "you mean the 'servicing' and such. Yeah, I suppose that was our first time for all of us. But why think of that now after two years?"

Sakura looked at Ino, deciding if she should speak her reasons. Sure, she was her friend, and she trusted Ino completely. However, Ino did have a lack of control when it came to keeping or telling secrets. It was one of her hobbies since she was a child, and Ino never seemed to grow out of it. Still, Sakura could tell these two about it, they were her friends, and fellow females.

"Its just I'm a bit...disgusted with myself I guess. I mean yeah, I know damn well it was part of our mission to stay in cover and do jobs over there. But still, I feel dirty just giving myself like that to some strange old man. I was always told your first should be with someone you really care for."

"So it's about your 'virgin' status being revoked?" asked Tenten. "Well, that shouldn't be the only factor for how you are judged Sakura."  
"Yeah, I know. But I guess I'm nervous that from here on out, I'm just considered used goods. No one wants to feel like that, female or male."  
"Sakura, for a kunoichi, you sure are bound by the rules normal people live by..."

Sakura looked at her friend quizzically. "What do you mean by that Ino? We are people."

"Yes, but we are shinobi, and as such have responsibilities as well as advantages. Take me for example Sakura: I consider for myself that I had two types of 'virginity.'"  
"Two types..."  
"There's the physical, hymen tearing to allow access to the uterus for reproductive purposes, simply biological type of virginity. The type many consider to be the only type around."  
"Except for yourself?" asked Tenten.

"We're shinobi, and even more importantly, kunoichi. Its in our job description to know, provide, and execute techniques that are sexual. Come on guys, we were in the same classes for god's sake, so I know you both know this! That by no means Sakura, should hold you back, for its against everything you stand for when you wear that Konoha hate-ate."  
"But then, if you lose your virginity, what other type is there?"

"They way I see it, its inevitable for kunoichi to lose their virginity in the course of duty, so it shouldn't count against them. For me, I see there being a more important 'pure' virginity."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"The type you lose, and only lose, when you give it willingly. When you're with the one you love, and you wish to, that's virginity I'm referring to. So Sakura, as long as you still have that, why not think of yourself as something other than 'used goods'?"

Sakura looked at both her friends, who were sporting supportive smiles on their faces. At first, she wanted to just dismiss the thought completely, as to her medical training had left her seeing things as only black and white when it came to such bodily matters. She took a gulp of her tea, and set the glass down with a smile.

"You know Ino, that has got to be the dumbest thing you've ever said," she said with a smile.  
"What!" said Ino, rightfully annoyed with her friend's reaction.  
"Still, somehow what you said sounds...right," said Sakura, "so, thanks Ino."

Ino was dumbfounded, seeing as she was getting ready to smack Sakura silly. A smile came to her face, and Ino lifted her glass.

"How about a toast? To a successful mission, and that Sakura knows that she's still a woman in our eyes," said Ino, to which Tenten replied with a "here, here!"  
"Now I wonder why we don't do this more often?" asked Sakura nonchalantly, as she offered her glass just before their food arrived. They ate in silence, content with the company of their best friends.

* * *

Finally had some time to dish this out. This me over a week to get enough time to write this out. One reason was because of my studys, but the other was I was conficted with this chapitre. I didn't know how long I wanted to go, and also some of the other stuff was kinda unlike what I promised. Still, I didn't just want to make a short chapitre, so I did my best to add some depth into the character relations. 

**Footnotes **

(1)  
Once again, someone felt like I'm rushing. I'm not trying to, but if I do, please voice your opinions.

**(2)  
**I bet a few people were wondering what 'ol Kiyubi would do in this story. He'll play a role in the upcoming acts. I'm hoping I can make him really scary, so wish me luck.

**KPAAF**


	8. The Sideline 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so get off my case man!**

It's been a while since I sat down to write the next step. That was for a few reasons. One, school is halfway over, and I'm trying to keep it in the priorities. Secondly, I was playing my neglected RPGs for a while as well. Thirdly, this next part is my first part of **The Sideline** which I mentioned would begin from now on.

Just a reminder, if you don't want more development or comedy and such, feel free to skip this section and wait for the next one. People who choose to do so will not miss the main plot. This is simply for readers who want a bit of diversity, as well as for my own desire, as I don't want to go hardcore action/heartfelt drama every chapitre.

So, with that out of the way, please enjoy.

* * *

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza**

**The Sideline: The difference between outdoors and a hotel? The outdoors has softer ground to get beat into...

* * *

**

It was mid-morning, and the five shinobi sent from Konoha were busy making their way to Sunakagure. However, they were taking it rather slowly, at least to the dissent of one of their group. 

"Jeez Sasuke, any slower and Suna will be destroyed by the time we get there. Why the heck are we hoofing it on the public roads?" gruffed a confused Naruto, Tezamuteki on his back with a hand on the handle.

This certainly wasn't the way he figured they would get to the village. While he and Saskue were hoofing it on the dirt road, the three women were perched in a caravan being pulled beside them. It was a rather high quality for a normal caravan you might find for a merchant or a middle-class family. It was wooden, though the wood was high quality. It was fashioned with a dome-style cover, made from dried leather and such to make it tough and water tolerant. It was being pulled at a light pace by one horse provided for them by the Yondaime.

"I told you this two times already Naruto, its to get used to cover. Don't you remember Tsunade said this is a black-operation?"  
"So, why aren't' we doing this when we actually get there?"  
"The more we practice, the better off we'll be when we do. And out of all of us Naruto, you need the most field experience."

Naruto gruffed at his friends comment again. He wasn't' mad, just frustrated. Sasuke did have a point, and he was the squad leader for the mission. Still, the wait was agonizing. The first mission he gets since coming home and he has to walk to a village still a nation's way away!

Still, he had to pass the time somehow. He remembered how he did so when he went to Futeki's home. Then again, he was twelve years old then.

"Alright then Sasuke, so what exactly are we five supposed to be?" he asked.  
"Tsunade gave us some fake backgrounds and such, but perhaps talking about it would help you out. According to what she told me, you and I are bodyguards for the three girls, who happen to be daughters to a significant benefactor for Suna. Hence the reason they're in this caravan provided for us and we're escorting it."

As the two males were up ahead talking about their mission. The three girls in question managed to overhear the conversation.

"Wait, we're sisters then?" said Tenten.  
"Suppose so, but we look nothing alike," said Sakura.  
"Well you know what that means right?" said Ino, to which the others looked to her with a shake of their heads.  
"It means that one of us is this made up guys genuine daughter, and the others are his illegitimate children," said Ino, cracking a smirk.

"You are really in a world of your own there Ino-chan," said Tenten. "So who is the genuine daughter?"  
"Of course its me," said Ino lifting her face in mock pride.  
"The only thing genuine about you is your ego," snapped Sakura.  
"What did you say?! That's funny coming from someone with the only pink haircut in the entire village!"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other in contention. You could almost see the bolts of lightning between their eyes as they fought for dominance. Tenten however, provided a useful distraction.

"She has a point though. If we are sisters, it might help to make it so that we look alike," said Tenten, to which the two other kunoichi looked to her.  
"How do you propose we do that?" said Ino.  
"Well Ino-chan, you're good with makeup and all that stuff, why don't you try it?"  
"That's a good idea, the less suspicion we let off, the better," said Sakura.

"There will be time for that later. No sense wasting supplies if they're not needed yet. Besides, as long as we're in here no one will see us. Lets just kill the time somehow," said Tenten, and pulled out of her sack a paperback book, to which Sakura twitched slightly at sight of it.

"Ten-chan," said Sakura, nervous of the answer she'd get, "is that what I think that is?"

Tenten blinked at Sakura's reaction to what she thought was a trivial matter.

"Its just a book Sakura-chan, nothing dangerous about it."  
"I know its a book! Its what its about that bugs me!" said clarifying Sakura.  
"What, you don't like the Icha series?"

At that comment Ino finally caught on to Sakura's reaction. She had heard plenty of things about the, for lack of a better word, crippling effect that perverted book series had on its readers. The first time she heard of it she was grateful her sensei Asuma didn't' read such material, or else things might have been even more awkward than they were with her former team.

"Tenten, I didn't think you for the kinky type. Now all your mastery of weapons seems to come to a new light," said Ino, fingering her chin in perspective.  
"What? I think its pretty funny. The author knows how to make things funny."  
"Tenten, you think a book that's reminiscent of softcore porn to be funny?"

"You guys are really uptight, if you don't want to read them, that's your choice, not mine," said Tenten, signaling her end of the discussion by lying down facing away from the other two girls and opening her book. Ino and Sakura let it be as well. After all, Tenten was a good person, so to think she was some kinky little deviant without an ounce of proof was a bit rude.

Naruto and Sasuke had discussed the basics of the mission with each other, and were now just walking, vigilant of their surroundings. Naruto looked into the distance and saw a figure approaching them. As they got closer to the figure, it turned out to be a middle-aged man, walking down the path with a walking stick in his right hand.

The old man looked at the five shinobi, particularly at the three women. Naruto unsheathed the Tezamuteki and pointed it at the old man.

"Hey! Who are you to look at the Kotoro sisters like that?" he said in an authoritative voice, using the family name Tsunade gave Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.

However, instead of shock, or surprise and cooperation from the old man, he received a quick jab in his left foot by his walking stick.

Naruto yelped a bit and hopped a few seconds as the old man continued his walk. "Kids these days, no respect..." he murmured before he walked out of sight.

"Ugh, lucky for that old fart I'm on a mission, otherwise I'd teach him." said Naruto.  
"Yes, how magnificent a display of your skills it would be if you, a seventeen year old ninja used his unrivaled skill on a sixty something old man walking down the path."  
"You're mocking me, aren't you?" said Naruto grimly.  
"Only because you made it so easy, now come on, we need to get some distance before night falls," said Sasuke, to which Naruto sighed and complied with.

Aside from the humorous fiasco from Naruto earlier that day, the group found the road to be quite empty. There were others using it, but Naruto wanting to not make a fool out of himself again, just kept his mouth shut and his eyes forward. Sasuke was rather surprised with that, as he knew the boy as one who didn't know when to quit.

_'Somebody taught him how not to make things go from bad to worse, that's for sure,'_ thought Sasuke. Come to think of it, this was nothing like his old friend. Was it wrong of him to hold Naruto to the old image? He decided he would observe, and to just enjoy having a good friend of his back in action.

The girls were just lying back, with not a care in the world. They knew that while they were on a mission, they don't usually get down time such as this while on one. It would be a while before they would have to get serious, and resting now would be useful to prepare and rest up for a dangerous mission.

It was nightfall, and the group had managed to cover a good amount of traveling. It would be a few more days before they were at Suna, but they were definitely out of the Fire Country by now. If they could keep pace, they would be able to arrive by the end of the week. Suna may be in danger, but even a coup requires time to gain control of everything.

With that in mind, Sasuke decided to set camp for the night. They kept going until they managed to find a place quiet and with a nearby water supply, such as a pond or stream. Sasuke and Naruto had no problem with sleeping outside in some sleeping bags. The girls, would shack up in the caravan. Since they were in a neutral territory, there wasn't a threat strong enough to consider a watchman. The five slowly let sleep overcome them...

* * *

"_**Boy..."**_

"_It's you..."_

_Naruto found himself to be bound, as he floated helplessly in a swirling vortex of blackness. Eyes, blood red with fury, slowly opened and surrounded him on all sides, like a kaleidoscope from the inside out, or a house of mirror images. _

"_**Do you feel it boy? Do you feel the retching of your guts and bone? Its a wonder you can withstand the pain with that grin of yours all the time."**_

"_You think you can kill me?! If you think I'm going to let you do what you want after the hell you put me through, you can just bite me!"  
_

"_**You can bitch and moan all you like boy. I know as well as you do that you FEAR me! Oh, but you'll have a whole new appreciation for that fear when I am finally free of the seal."**_

"_You'll have to kill me first you nine tailed piece of shit!"_

"_**Yes, thats good boy. Keep that determination. It will be all the more satisfying when I crush your dreams as badly as I crush your life..."

* * *

**_

Naruto awoke in a jump and a cold sweat. His breathing struggled to slow to a reasonable pace for fear of his heart exploding. He examined his surroundings, and saw Sasuke nearby asleep like a stone. He could the soft cooing of the girls inside the caravan, so he knew that they were asleep as well. 

"_Sure as hell ain't tired anymore, should try to get some air, and some distance from this makeshift bed,'_ thought Naruto. He picked himself up and walked himself aways from the campsite. He found himself at their water supply; a nearby stream, and proceeded to dip his feet in the water and lie back on the ground underneath him. He looked up at the stars, and just tried to stay awake.

Despite having the cold water surrounding his feet, Naruto couldn't deny his body's need for sleep. He could feel his eyes drooping slowly. Would he just have to deal with that nine-tailed bastard again? Suddenly, his ears and eyes thankfully, perked up the a rustling sound coming from behind him.

He slowly got up and turned to see the source, and exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he saw it was Tenten, rubbing her tired eyes a bit to see her way.

"Hm? Oh Naru-kun, you couldn't sleep either?" she asked him.

"Something like that," he said. Tenten leaned headfirst towards the water, and took some gulps to quench her throat.  
"So, you always stay up at night? Bet you were a handful for your parents," said Tenten jokingly. Naruto, understanding Tenten had no idea, just smiled solemnly.  
"Actually, I don't have parents Ten-chan," he said.

Tenten wanted to hit herself with one of her nice, blunt weapons at that moment.

Naruto held up his hand to her. "It's ok, there's no way you'd have known," he said. "My Father died in battle, and my mother died after giving birth to me. Its rather sad, but I've grown to accept it with time."

Tenten had her head kept down, staring at the reflection in the water, taking in a bit more she didn't know about Naruto.

"I was a breach baby, so I never knew my mother," said Tenten, to which Naruto looked over to her.  
"That was a horrible thing to have to go through," he said with empathy.  
"I still am in a way," added Tenten. "My father runs the store with me, and we live together. Every now and then, I catch his eye, and theres this look."

"What look?" asked Naruto. Being without real parents, he was without a clue as to what the young girl was talking about.  
"Its like...disappointment," she said, a tear coming to her eye. "He loved my mother deeply, and its almost like he sees me as the reason she's not around anymore. I try to confront him about it, but he just says 'your mother would have wanted it this way,' but I know he means more than that."

Tenten was shuddering a bit, as the demons of her life started to hover over her. She never let anyone know about this, as she wanted to be strong by taking care of it herself. And now, for one reason or another, just spilled the beans to someone she just barely knew.

She then felt a finger on her cheek, and turned to see Naruto wipe the tear that was on her face.

"I don't think he means anything bad by that," he said to her.  
"What?" she asked him.  
"Well, sure there are the obvious negative consequences to his words, but he could have meant something else."  
"Like what?"  
"He said that your mother would want things this way right? Maybe he means that he regrets not you, but her. That she can't see you as an elite jonin. Any decent parent would never hate their kids, horrible circumstances or not."

"But, what if he doesn't' mean that?" asked Tenten.  
"Did you ever ask him?"  
"Well no, I was never able to tell him something like that. It made me things would just get awkward between the two of us."  
"Well, I guess you'll have to ask him when we've finished the mission eh? You're a strong girl Ten-chan, saying a few words to your father should be cake," said Naruto, a grin on his face.

Tenten arose to her feet and started to walk back to the campground. Naruto, afraid he said something wrong, was about to say something until...

"Thanks Naru-kun," she said. "I think I'll have to do that when we get home. Otherwise I'll still be carrying this weight on my shoulders until it crushes me. Well, goodnight."  
"Goodnight Ten-chan," he said. And Tenten returned to camp.

As Tenten walked her way back, a smile across her face, she came face to face with someone.

"Sakura-chan," said Tenten. Sakura was awake, and had a confused look on her face.  
"I'm sorry Ten-chan, I overheard a bit of your talk with Naruto-kun," she confessed.  
Tenten quirked a brow. "Well, that's alright I guess. Thanks for being honest about it. Well, I'm off to bed." Tenten started her way back...  
"Ten-chan," said Sakura.  
"Yes?"  
"Naruto-kun, what do you think about him?"

Tenten about faced to see Sakura had her back turned to the weapon's master.

"Hm, well, that's rather hard to figure right now," she said honestly. "I think hes a great guy, but right now its nothing more than comrades in arms. I could see myself with him though..."  
"I see," said Sakura. "Well, I'm done with my business out here, goodnight Ten-chan." And with that Sakura passed by Tenten and made her way back to camp.

Tenten wasn't stupid, but she wasn't going to force Sakura into an argument. The last thing they need on this mission is ally against ally, and Sakura was a loyal friend. Tenten finally made her way back to bed...

The day after was a quick pack-up and the five were on their way to Sunakagure again. It was tensely quiet that day. Naruto, still feeling the effects of his nightmare, just kept his eyes on the road and only spoke briefly when spoken to. Tenten and Sakura kept themselves busy, and Ino was stuck in the middle of the tension in the caravan.

They managed to finish their day near a sizable village, so Sasuke decided they should find a hotel to spend the night in. It wasn't long before they found one at a reasonable price.

"Hello, how can I help you this evening?" asked the attendant running the front desk.  
"We'll need two rooms for the night, five beds in all please," said Sasuke. After a few minutes, the attendant arranged for the group a dual-room with a bathroom separating the two rooms.

"So you alright being with me? Are you sure you wouldn't want to sleep with Ino?" Naruto asked, as he and Sasuke settled down into their 2-bed room.  
"I'm not so desperate for Ino's affection that I'll sleep with her during a mission. We both have an understanding that its work before play."  
"Well, you're a better man than me then," shrugged Naruto, and laid back the rather comfy bed.

"Something tells me I'd better keep a leash on you," said Sasuke, eyes narrowing toward his friend.  
"Relax, I'm not that stupid," said Naruto. Sasuke being satisfied with that answer, started to settle himself down. That is, until a peculiar odor made his nostrils flare.

"Naruto, when's the last time you bathed?" he asked.  
"Um," said Naruto, thinking about the answer, "must have been my first night back in Konoha."  
"Get up," said Sasuke sternly.  
"What?"  
"Get up and take a bath Naruto. I'm not going to have you stink up this room so bad I can't sleep," said Sasuke.

Naruto just shrugged and obliged his friend. He entered the side room next to the bathroom, where people were free to strip and get their supplies before diving in.

Supplies, that was something Naruto didn't bring with him. In the mind of Naruto, emergency cups of ramen and some clothes took precedent. Not to mention that the biggest thing he carried was Tezamuteki. He cracked open the door to peer out as Sasuke unpacking some things from his pack.

"Sasuke, you have some soap and such?" he asked. Sasuke, annoyed in the impression that his friend was stalling, picked up his bottle of shampoo and bar of soap, and hurled them at Naruto, hitting him square on the head.  
"Thank you," groaned Naruto. He opened the bath door to be awashed with a ton steam.

_'Jeez, what a fog. Can barely see the floor in here,'_ he thought. Naruto felt his way to the rim of the tub, and sat himself in. Much to his surprise, it was filled and was reasonably hot to boot.

_'Well, that saves me a few minutes. Hate having to wait for the water in a tub much like the water to heat to cook ramen._

_Wait a minute...what's that on the bottom?_

_A foot? Oh no...'_

"Who is that? Sakura, did you come in here with me?"

Naruto heard that voice like it was his death knell. And unfortunately for the poor bastard, the steam was finally condensing as well, clearing the room. He slowly made out the shape of Tenten, in all her glory, washing her hair while immersing her lower body in the water. He couldn't see a lot, the view of her sizeible cleavage was plenty for his 'healthy young man' imagination.

Tenten scrubbed furiously, then moderately, then to a dead halt as she saw who decided to join her in the tub. There he was, Naruto, opening and closing his mouth like he was a fish using his gills for oxygen.

But what really hit him over the head was what came out of her mouth next. Tenten could be too playful sometimes, really.

"Gee Naru-kun, if you wanted to join me, all you had to do was ask," she said without a hint of irony.

"U-uh, T, Ten, Te, Tenten."

He would have been able to eventually explain himself, but unfortunately, he was to be silence for the rest of the night within 10 seconds.

"Ten-chan!" overcame a voice to which Naruto quickly began to say his final prayers to. Sakura opened the bathroom door.

"I thought this shampoo would do good for your hair, seeing as its gotta get dyed soon anyways..." said Sakura, as she saw Naruto and dropped that bottle in her hands.

Oops, 10 seconds gone...

Though Naruto wouldn't wake up in the morning to find out what happened, Tenten was witness enough, as Sakura in a flash landed a right fist straight on Naruto's jaw, sending him through the bathroom wall, the changing room wall, and finally to land on the other wall of his hotel room and slide down unconscious. Sasuke was in bed and turned his head at the source of the commotion. But then, seeing that it was Naruto, rolled over and tried to get to sleep.

They somehow managed to convince the hotel owner to send the repair bill to Tsunade back in Konoha, and the five quickly left the village before they had to answer for anything else. Naruto surprising slept quite well last night, and all it took was a fist coming at him with the momentum of a large boulder. The five would reach their destination by tomorrow...

* * *

Alright. Finally done. I would have put this up yesterday, but FF was giving me trouble.

**Footnotes **

(1)  
Somebody was a little skeptical about the girls working at a brothel. "Aren't they too young?" he said. Well, in thier line of work, the normal rules don't apply. Besides, if a brothel was shady enough to work with villages like Kumo and Oto, then its not much of a stretch that they would have some young ones for some of thier 'unique' clients. It may be awkward, and maybe even offensive, but the point of it was to show that with the girls they have a more rounded experience as kunoichi, and as young women.

**(2)  
**I'm probably going to get a review from a loyal reader about how Tenten was a main star of this one, and how she was pretty quiet last time (he knows who he is). Storys are almost impossible to keep symetrical, so its best for the writter and reader to just avoid trying to do so. As for Tenten, its my impression of her: the type who speaks when spoken to, unless it becomes a personal issue in a sense. She's soft spoken, and wants to be viewed for her actions instead of her words.

**(3)  
**Someone already figured out the mysterious 'TGK' from chapitre 6, and then decided to mock me about how easy it was. Would you rather I treat you all like morons? I could use a few algorythyms I know, or even use one of my favorite puzzles, and laugh at you for trying to solve them and failing. It was meant to be obvious, and to critize me because I try not to make my readers look stupid says more about you than me.

**(4)**  
I've had one reader request that Naruto learns the Kage Bushin. His arguement is that Naruto is just not the same without it. I'll consider it, but it that what really makes Naruto, Naruto? If you haven't noticed, my version (at least for this story) is nothing like the creator's vision. The thing about fanfics is that for every hole or missing piece of information in the original story, the more options there are for the fanwritter. Of course, I try to keep the general personality intact, and I have I believe aside from the obvious elements I've tweaked.

**"Thank You!" To the Following:**

graav  
MagusKyros  
Scotty Boi  
The-Fei  
Dirac Blade  
ac dragon  
Deathfox  
Dark Dragoon 22  
Harteramo  
animeflunky

KPAAF  



	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This disclaimer is valid for another 3 weeks, upon which renewal fees will be debited from your account blah blah blah blah...**

Wow, no replys from **The Sideline**. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but still, it doesn't mean that it doesn't sting at least slightly. Oh well, back to the main plot.

* * *

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza**

**Chapitre 8

* * *

**

The winds howled with a fierce pitch across the canyons, craters, and various geological structures that made the Country of Wind. The land was a very desolate sub-tropical plain, where many systems converged to dump their hot, dry air all across the area. As such, many of the citizens had adjusted to live in the desert, wearing light reflective cloth and digging irrigation wells at points known for lots of water.

In one canyon, the country's village could be seen. Sunakagure, was a jewel in the desert for the ruling class, as their environment made them experts in the fields of urban camouflage, endurance, and patience. Their numbers were not as plentiful as other villages, but Suna's ability to quickly dispatch large groups of enemies made other villages and country's wary of trying an all out assault.

Two guards were watching over the main gate into the village. Dressed in Jonin equipment, the two had cowls and large capes for protecting them in the deserts winds and sand. They weren't particularly armed, but after one got close enough to the gate, they could see that was because of the two watchtowers on each side, with 2 shinobi equipped and ready to strike within a orders moment.

Our five friends had made their way to the village, and were stopped routinely by the two guards. Naruto and Sasuke stood still, keeping a glare towards the two Jonin. They were now in full cover, and the part of 'bodyguard' was to be played to a key if they were to go without much of a fight. Hell, they couldn't risk being figured out at all, or the mission would be an immediate failure.

One guard came right up to Naruto. "Papers," he said in a no-nonsense tone. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who tossed a booklet of forms toward him. Naruto opened the booklet and showed them to the guard.

"We're here to escort the daughters of the Kotoro family. As of today, they are to live here in Sunakagure," said Naruto.  
The guard looked at the papers, leering one eye at Naruto. "And you two are?"  
"I'm Jounochi Kai," spoke up 'Sasuke', "and he's my partner, Yagyu Koki."  
"Partner eh?" said the guard, eying Naruto one more time, "sure doesn't like he would make a compatible mate."  
"Oh funny," said 'Naruto' with snide, "and they say shinobi don't have a sense of humor."

It was at this time the guard passed Naruto and checked the caravan. He opened to see 3 girls inside. They all had black hair, with two having brown eyes and the other blue. They appeared to be normal girls, as they wore sitabaki and some comfortable robe over them.

"Well, you seem to check out, go on in," said the guard, signaling to the shinobi in the watchtowers to open the gate.

* * *

The village was quite familiar to the five, as it seemed to have the same structure. At the front of the village stood the market sector, where all the venders and shops laid about. They could see in the distance the offices for the Kazekage, which would make it in the center of village, hence the administrative sector. The rest of the village was comprised of various residences, extra vendors, restaurants, and the like. 

"Any idea what we do now?" asked Naruto to Sasuke, who nodded and pulled out a slip of paper.  
"Says here we need to find this address. Our contact has agreed to meet with us there," answered Sasuke.  
"Any idea who it is?"  
"Yes I do," said Saskue, "do you remember Nara Shikamaru?"  
Naruto scratched at the 5 o' clock shadow on his chin in thought. "Wasn't he in our class back at the academy?"  
"That's the one. After he made Chunin, he was soon relegated to diplomatic duty on behalf of Konoha. He's the one who'll give us the tour and analyze this note for us."  
"And if Tsunade-sama couldn't do it, what makes you think Shikamaru can? As I remember, he was pretty lazy, and his grades were almost as bad as mine."  
"Guess he didn't feel like applying himself in school. I found out later that his Jonin sensei gave him an IQ test. He ranked Shikamaru up in the 200's."

Naruto went agape at this news. Shikamaru could only be a genius at scowling as far as the blond was concerned.

"You're kidding?"  
"Nope, and that's probably why Tsunade-sama wants him to crack this note."

"So how come he's not out in the field as a shinobi anymore?" asked Naruto.

"He didn't care for it much. After more of the rookies made their Chunin ranks, he was asked to use his brains for the politics of the village. So far he's done well, and in case of emergency he's always ready to come back and work in the field."

After stopping to get a hand with the address from one of the locals, the five found their way to the meeting spot. Looking around them, they saw less apartment buildings and more traditional houses, and eventually they found rather elaborate mansion estates.

* * *

"Fancy part of the village, eh?" commented Naruto.  
"I imagine a diplomat isn't forced to live in a cheap motel. Shikamaru's job definitely has its perks." 

They found the location at last. It was a building of medium size, painted red, possibly to indicate Fire, or Konoha. After the ladies stepped out of the caravan they approached the front door and knocked.

"Come in," said a voice on the other side of the door. They opened the door to a wide open room, save for a table with space for six. The man they knew as Shikamaru was on the opposite side of it, already in a seiza position in wait.

Shikamaru looked over the group one time. "Who's the new guy Saskue?" he asked.  
"Don't recognize him Shikamaru?" asked Sasuke, pointing at Naruto. The genius looked at Naruto then, giving him a long, steady scan. His left eye widened slightly as he figured it out.  
"Uzumaki Naruto: the knucklehead of Konoha. So he came back," replied Shikamaru.  
"Nice to see you too again Shikamaru," sighed Naruto. The five sat themselves around the table.

"What's the situation here Shika-kun?" asked Ino. Being one of his former teammates, she was allowed some liberties he wouldn't allow the others.  
"Its been about two weeks since the cout," started Shikamaru, "and so far, the most of the rebels are busy keeping the public in line. Daily sweeps of the village happen twice a day, and the ninja have full authority to do what they feel necessary to keep the peace."

"That's not good news," interjected Tenten.  
"How so?" asked Sakura.  
"Giving people absolute freedom in how they do their jobs, that's just bound to be asking for a few sadists to pop up," replied Tenten.

"Correct," said Shikamaru, "any resistance is quickly apprehended and then publicly executed. Because of the rebel's efficiency at this, the number of resisting villagers has slowly diminished. As of the other details, not many are known. There is a military hierarchy still in place, but no one knows the leaders and their subordinates."

"So what can we do? Seems like there aren't a lot of options," commented Ino.  
"At this point there's only one: we wait," answered Shikamaru.  
"We wait..." said an obviously unimpressed Naruto. "And all the while we let these psychopaths just do as they please?"

"Unless you rather disobey Tsunade-sama and endanger all of us, then yes Naruto," said Shikamaru. "I have my own assets in the village working with what they can, and I know they'll turn up something. Until then, you guys will just have to keep playing the rich and influential tourists."

"I don't get it Shikamaru, why have this conversation in your own house?" asked Sasuke, a question Shikamaru understood immediately.

"That red paint isn't just for show, its made to interfere with chakra signals. As a result, not even a Kage's scrying orb can peep in on my activities here. It was designed for diplomats and other dignitaries visiting in mind. We're safe Sasuke." Sasuke nodded to this, satisfied with his answer.

"Well then, there's not much else to report for now, so let me show you your house," said Shikamaru, sitting himself up and stretching out his numb legs a bit. Since he was used to sitting seiza, his legs didn't fall asleep, but they still had a lot of blood cut off. The rest of the gang did the same.

"We get a house?" said Naruto?  
"Yes, you're not living in an alley as long as you're here on a mission. I've arranged for some living for you guys while you're here."

* * *

After exiting Shikamaru's house, the gang took a relatively short walk to their abode. Shikamaru pulled out some keys, and unlocked the front of the sizable building. From the outside, it was low-cost, but since it was in the same district as Shikamaru's house, it was one of the more classy places to live. It was a 2-floor complex, averaging at about 20 tatami per room. 

It seemed the bottom floor was the general living area, open spaced. They could see the kitchen, living room, and reading room just from the entrance. Naruto, Saskue, and Sakura walked up the stairway leading to the second floor to see it branch into a left and right path, each with 3 doors. The door at the left end of the hall was opened to reveal a master bedroom, with room and a bed big enough for two people. There were also two separate bathrooms, though with only a toilet and bathtub.

Ino and Tenten found one more bathroom on the bottom floor that had a sink and toilet. They looked in the kitchen to find the cabnits and the fridge stocked with supplies. In the reading room, there were a comfy looking chair and sofa, and there was a TV in the corner as well, although a shoddy looking one. There was door in the kitchen, and Ino slid it open to reveal a small courtyard in the back of the house, with a bench and a small pond. There was a massive oak, and it was a large target carved into the side of it for kunai practice. There was also a practice dummy to their far right.

After a few minutes, they all met back at the entrance to see Shikamaru.

"I made sure they gave it a once over before you came. There are some practice supplies in the back, but I suggest that only Naruto and Saskue use them. Can't have you girls risk blowing your cover as rich daughters by throwing kunai at the tree."  
"We'll let you know if something comes up," said Sasuke.  
"And I'll do the same. In the meantime, try to just play 'bodyguards and client' ok?" said Shikamaru. With that, he threw the keys to Sasuke and took his leave.

Sasuke and the others were now alone, all except for a quiet tension between everyone. This was it: they were in enemy territory, and any mishap could spell disaster. They've been under pressure before, but the seriousness of this mission was unique in its own right.

"Well Kai-kun," said 'Ino' breaking the silence, "why don't you keep me safe while I see about browsing the shopping district."  
"Sounds ok with me, Kimiko-oujusama," replied 'Sasuke' "Koki, I'll be back later,"  
"Got it," said 'Naruto.' Kai and Kimiko took their leave. And then there were three.

"How about we go looking about as well Koki-kun?" asked 'Sakura.'  
"Uh-," started 'Naruto'.  
"Hey no fair Makie," interrupted 'Tenten' "I was going to ask the same thing!"  
"First come, first served Karuga," said 'Sakura', sticking her tongue out at her 'sister.'  
"Please ladies-"  
"You can spend time with him later, wouldn't that be fair?"  
"But I asked first, you can spend time with him later."  
"Enough!" said 'Naruto', getting both girls attention.

After taking a breath, 'Naruto' looked at both of them. "I think I may have a solution Makie-oujusama, Karuga-oujusama."

"What's that?"  
"A technique my old sensei taught me. Said it might go well with my "natural" talents."

The girls looked on, as 'Naruto' formed a peculiar kata, in the shape of a 'cross'. Both knew the kata immediately, but now they were asking themselves how the hell did 'Naruto' know of it.

"Kage Bushin no Jitsu," said Naruto, and formed one shadow with the technique.  
"Uh, Koki-kun," asked 'Sakura' "how do you know how to do that? That's a kinjitsu, and the only known record is in Konoha?"  
"Yeah, only people with high prestige, or those who preform a feat of heroism ever get to learn of that jitsu, much less perfect it," interjected 'Tenten'.  
"My old sensei was one of those few people allowed to look at the Hokage's forbidden arts. He said it wouldn't be dangerous for me, seeing as I have lots of stamina."  
"I'll bet," said 'Sakura'. "But I see your "solution" now. One for each of us, ok Karuga?"

* * *

So with the frivolous argument resolved, 'Naruto', 'Tenten', and 'Sakura' went on their merry ways. 'Sakura' was looking at the shadow of 'Naruto' who was escorting her. Or so she thought it was the shadow: that's the problem with the Kage Bushin technique, as you can never be so sure about who's the original. After a few minutes 'Naruto' caught on to her starting. 

"Something wrong Makie-oujusama?" asked 'Naruto'.

Being caught staring stirred 'Sakura' back into the present.

"Oh, sorry about that, just had a lot on my mind is all," said 'Sakura'. "You know, its been a long time since its been just you and me, hasn't it?"  
"Yeah, the last time was..." said 'Naruto' a solemn look coming over him. "Makie-oujusama, are you mad at me?"

Now that question was out of the blue, as 'Sakura' looked at 'Naruto' in bewilderment.

"Why would you think I'm mad at you, Koki-kun?" she asked.  
"I know it wasn't my choice, but nevertheless I left you almost all alone in Konoha. I remember you having as many friends as I did, and that was only two. It must have been lonely for you, and it hurt to know it was me who caused it."

So that's what was troubling him. He must feel he has to clear the air, thought 'Sakura'. It was certainly a paranoid thought, but then again, she knew that if there was one thing 'Naruto' treasured, it was the few people he could call friends. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I found a way to make it on my own Koki-kun," said 'Sakura', "and now I have a lot of friends, and you should know that you do too. As far as I'm concerned, you have nothing to be sorry for, ok?"

'Naruto' looked at his friend with a satisfied smile. With this little talk with 'Sakura', he was sure now that neither her nor Sasuke harbored any negative feelings for their friend. He mentally slapped himself a bit for being so paranoid, but his friends would understand.

It was at this point that he noticed a small boy "bump" into 'Sakura', rattling her slightly. The boy just kept running, however, 'Naruto's' Tezamuteki stopped him dead in his tracks, as the blunt head of the axe crashed a millimeter from the boy's right side. The little boy was frozen solid in fear. 'Naruto' walked up the stunned kid, and knelt to get to his eye level.

"Its not nice to steal peoples things, ok?" said 'Naruto' gently as possible. The boy was traumatized as is already at this point.

The boy shakily reached into his pockets, and handed 'Naruto' what he had taken: a small wallet with a cherry blossom on it.

"Thank you," said 'Naruto'. He sheathed Tezamuteki and let the boy run, to which he did.  
"Did you really have to be that brutal about it Koki-kun?" asked 'Sakura'.  
"Ah, I wasn't going to hurt him Makie-oujusama. Besides, that little boy has definitely learned his lesson." With that, 'Naruto' and 'Sakura' continued their little tour.

* * *

The boy ran until the man he now classified as "Crazy Axe Man" was out of sight. He was stopped by a pair of shoulders, and looked up to see two young men looking at him. One had very scary eyes, and the other was wearing battle paint for some reason. 

"Kid, did that man hurt you?" asked the scary-eyed guy. The boy nodded, just too scared to clarify what he meant.  
"Looks like more administrative thugs at work. Now they've resorted to picking on kids," spoke the battle-paint guy.  
"We'll keep an eye out on him, and if he trys anything, my sand will crush him," spoke the scary-eyed guy.

* * *

Finally had some time to write out the next part...

**Footnotes:**

**(1)  
**People had been asking me to give Naruto the Kage Bushin, and this sceneario gave me the chance to do so. But it was a quesiton as of how he learned it. I remember Episode 1, where Iruka notes that "That's a high level move, making real solid bodies instead of illusions." So the fact its a kinjitsu doesn't mean its not known or even witnessed. So how can Naruto learn it when in my story, there even isn't an episode 1? That's when I came up with the **honor system**, as I termed it. Shinobi with presitge or who preform feats of heroism in the line of duty are granted a glance at the Scrolls of the Kage.

**(2)  
**Someone also asked about the others that make up "The Konoha Eleven" so to speak. Yes, but most won't show up for a while. Shikamaru is the first, but the others won't be back until I'm done with the "Suna Cout" arc of the story.

**KPAAF**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I got nothing to barter with anyways...**

I have 60 alerts on my story. Wow, that's got to be some kind of record or something. Anyways, thanks to the people who are keeping their eye on my tale. Reviews have been far and in-between, but that's not dampening my spirits one bit.

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza**

**Chapitre 9

* * *

**

It was early in the morning, and the gang slowly rose from their comfy beds to start their day. Last night they split the four bedrooms up, giving the big bed to Sasuke and Ino; given their intimate relationship, while Naruto, Sakura and Tenten split the other three amongst each other. The kitchen slowly filled with people, and the sounds of frying, cooking, pouring, and clanking of plates could soon be heard easily. The meal was simple enough, and there wasn't much on everyones mind except shaking off their sleepiness still.

They probably would've had slept in if they could, as being undercover allowed them to break a few of the rules as shinobi. However, Shikamaru contacted them last night saying that he wanted to meet them in the morning. The reason was he felt it was prudent to introduce his contacts in Suna to the rest of them. It certainly wouldn't hurt for them to make friends, and plus the sooner they got any unknown variables out of the way the better it would be for the mission.

Soon enough, they had finished their breakfast, collected the plates to be washed later, and made their way towards the Konoha diplomat's residence. They arrived to an open front door, and let themselves in to see Shikamaru waiting once again.

"You guys have breakfast yet?" asked the genius. Sasuke answered for the group.  
"About as much as we could get, aside from Naruto here inhaling everything in site," said Sasuke, elbowing his blond friend in the stomach, to which he received a sheepish smile.  
"Well, I guess we can take this to my living room then, come on," said Shikamaru, and led the five deeper into the house.

The living room was quite nice, as to be expected: another perk of Shikamaru's job. It was a two-story part of the house, with a stairway leading to an upper floor. The bottom floor was aligned with bookcases along the side of the room. In the middle, a nice rug was surrounded with several couches and loungers, with a coffee table on top of the rug. On the upper floor one could see more bookcases, with a roundabout couch with table. There also appeared to be a desk there for writing and such. The room had a glass door on the opposite side of the others, which had the sunlight beaming in.

"You all know why you're here right?" said Shikamaru, as he took a seat. The others responded in kind.  
"Sasuke let us in on the details," replied Sakura, to which the others nodded.  
"Alright then, that means I can skip any formalities," said Shikamaru, eyeing the door that they made their entrance at.

A figure approached the middle of the room and sat herself down next to Shikamaru. Her hair was blond like Naruto's, only a few shades brighter than his. She wore her Suna hate-ate like a collar, and had on a black hamaka top with a black short skirt. She had fishnet stockings on, both her arms and her legs. The most discerning feature was her giant folded-up fan on her back.

"This is Temari," said Shikamaru, simply put.  
"Hello," she said, the others giving her a nod.  
"Is she it Shika-kun?" asked Ino.  
"My brothers will join us shortly, I had them clean up a little mess they made in Shika's kitchen," answered Temari.

"Brothers?" said Naruto.

"That's right, she has two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara," answered Shikamaru.  
"Wait a minute..." said Sakura. "Temari, Gaara, Kankuro? Were you the one..."  
"Who sent the request out to Tsunade-sama? Yes, quite astute of you," said Temari.  
"Well, that's a convenient way to find our contacts then," commented Tenten.

"So Temari-san," said Sasuke, "can you tell us why exactly you sent a help request?"  
"Well it's just because-" started Temari, but then her eye caught two figures entering the room. "Oh, here are my brothers now."

The five looked over to see Temari's brothers. The first one was wearing all black, and clung to his meaty body snugly. He had battle paint on his face: white with red marks under the eyes and around the cheeks. The other one was wearing a brown pair of jumpsuit pants, with a brown short-sleeve shirt. He had a giant jug strapped onto his back with a shoulder strap. There was also a character right above his left eye.

The one with the jug opened his eyes wide at the sight he entered to. He saw his sister and Shikamaru on one side, and then the five ninja he assumed were from Konoha on the other. But out of all of them, he noticed Naruto almost immediately, and came up right to him with an annoyed look on his face.

"You!" he stated, "I know you."

This confused Naruto, not to mention the rest of the gang.

"Uh, I kinda doubt it," replied Naruto, in his typical fashion. "I just got here, and I've yet to meet anyone. Not to mention my five years living in the middle of nowhere."  
"I don't care," said the other coldly, "I saw you yesterday, when you were finished attacking that kid."  
"What?" asked Naruto. However, the young man had turned his attention to Temari.

"Onechan, lets get out of here," he said.  
"What the hell has gotten into you Gaara?" asked Temari. "These are the ninja from Konoha."  
"I don't care, I don't trust them," said Gaara, pointing a finger at Naruto, "especially that one."

The other brother, who could now be ruled out as Kankuro stepped in, and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Gaara, just relax. Maybe we could give them a chance? Onechan and Shikamaru-san risked a lot going for outside help," said Kankuro, trying to negotiate with Gaara. Gaara shrugged off his brother's shoulder and started to walk towards the exit.

"Do what you both want, but I'm sticking around for more," said Gaara, and quickly used a escape technique, vanishing behind a cloud of sand and dust.

The gang sat there bewildered at Gaara's outburst. Naruto was ticked off: not because of the misunderstanding, but because that jackass didn't even give him the courtesy of explaining his side of the story. Temari sighed and visibly relaxed as she continued the gang's conversation.

"You'll have to forgive my brother," she asked. "This cout has really put a strain on his already fragile state-of-mind."  
"Is he always that cheerful?" asked Tenten, trying to lighten the mood, as Naruto was still mad.  
"My brother is an insomniac," replied Kankuro, "as such, he doesn't get the benefits of sleep, such as a rested mind and being able to collect himself."  
"I've never know insomniacs to be that angry," commented Sakura, giving a querying eye to Kankuro.

"So you're a medical shinobi," said Temari. "I've heard rumors that Konoha was starting a program to create medical specialists for the field."

Sakura gave her a nod, to which Temari turned to her attention to the now interesting floor.

"There's a reason he's not like normal insomniacs, it because he was forced to become one," she said.  
"What could cause someone to be that?" asked Ino.  
"He's a Jinchuuriki. He holds the Tanuki no Sabaku," said Temari, clenching her eyes at her statement.

At this Naruto was snapped out of his mood, and turned his full attention towards Temari. She had her head still down, and Kankuro had a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go out to find him," he said to her, and with that he also used a technique to vanish. Shikamaru wrapped his hand in Temari's for comfort.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked her softly.  
"I was afraid you'd leave after hearing such a secret. Besides, this is Gaara's struggle, not mine. It's up to him whether or not he wants to let people know," answered Temari.

Naruto launched from his chair, ran to the glass door in the room, and exited the house in a hurry. The others were curious as to that, but right now it wasn't a risk to let Naruto go vent.

* * *

"He was always an uneasy child," continued Temari, "but he never seemed to let his condition try and get the better of him. Of course, his father, the Kazekage, played a big part in helping Gaara from falling apart."  
"He's the Kazekage's heir?" asked Sasuke.  
"In a sense we all are, as me and Kankuro were also adopted by him. He was also the one who made Gaara the Jinchuuriki."  
"Why would a father put a demon inside his own kid?" asked Ino.

"Father never told us his reasons, he just told us to trust his decision," answered Temari.

"So what happened to turn Gaara around like that?" asked Tenten.  
"The Kazekage's passing," answered Shikamaru.

"Ever since the cout leader's reign began, Gaara has been witnessing the gradual destruction of Sunakagure. I'm pretty sure Gaara's mad at what's happening. Not because of his birthright, but because that he doesn't want to see the village he's known all his life go down in such a disgraceful way."

"Honor before the fall, eh?" said Sasuke. "Quite bold of him to still care for a village that made him a Jinchuuriki."  
"That's not it either," said Temari, "at least I don't think it is. Its more like this village, and being a shinobi of it, is all Gaara feels he's worth living for. If this village were to be destroyed, I'm pretty sure Gaara would be destroyed as well."

While this course of conversation was interesting, tension was soon enveloping the room. This isn't what the gang came here for, and there would always be better times for these sort of conversations. Sasuke cleared his throat to change to topic as subtly, or unsubtly as possible.

"About that note you sent Tsunade-sama," he asked. "Do you have any idea what it says?"  
Temari shook her head. "I took it from Father's room just before the cout came about to kill him and take over the house. It's one of his encrypted notes, and I can't decipher it. It was out in the open, on top of his desk, so he must have made it recently, and it must've been important to use such encryption."  
"So you took it hoping it could lead to a clue or something," said Tenten.

"I've been taking a look at it," said Shikamaru, "and its definitely top-level coding."  
"Can you break it?" asked Ino.  
"Of course I can, it'll just take some time for me to figure out the trick," replied Shikamaru. "Well, I think we're done for now, I'll leave you to your own matters while we wait."

Sasuke nodded and stood up. "Think we should go look for Naruto?" he asked the others.  
"He'll be back," assured Sakura.  
"Yeah, his stomach may growl eventually," joked Tenten.

* * *

As for the blond food dumpster in question, he was scouring the area for the sand prick. He was mad at first for his completely rude behavior, but now it was a matter of personal reasons. He was the only one who could understand Gaara amongst the group, probably even better than his own siblings. Naruto also had to admit: he was quite curious as to how Gaara's life was, and what he can do that no one else can.

He caught a sense of someone nearby, and he was certain because of the intensity it was Gaara. He tracked the man down, rounding the corner of some abandoned sandlot. Gaara was there, musing to himself it seemed. He turned his head at his uninvited guest.

"Its you," he said. "Come here to try and change my mind or some other bullshit?"  
"You're feeling it aren't you?" he said out of the blue. Gaara turned to his direction.  
"What?"  
"That rage, its not up here," said Naruto, pointing a finger at his forehead, and slowly trailed it down to the middle of his sternum. "Its coming from here, isn't it?"

Gaara was caught a bit off guard, but didn't show it in any physical way. He turned away to walk away while he could.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said smugly. Naruto would have to push a bit harder, convince Gaara he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You hear a faint beat under your own," said Naruto, patting his heart. "At night, it grows louder, and sometimes it keeps you awake. Sometimes you look at your own hands at night, and see claws, or weapons. Sometimes you just seem them painted in blood. You lose control quite easily, and you've had to learn how to keep it under lock and key."

Gaara halted, still having his back towards Naruto.

"You've wondered since the time you could have a coherent thought 'Why, How, Who?' And yet, you've never gotten close to an answer for the first one. You've taken abuse, probably from friends, probably even from your family. You've been driven to the point that you're all alone in the world, so you've learned to do things for and only for yourself."

Gaara now turned around to Naruto, his eyes curious and bewildered.

"How do you know this?!"

Naruto lifted his shirt, showing the seal on his stomach.

"I'm a Jinchuuriki like yourself. My uninvited guest is none other that the Kitsune no Kiyubi. I know all this because I've had the same experience you have."

Gaara took a look at Naruto, at his seal, and then his eyes. It was almost as if he could see the Kitsune trying to break out from his pupils.

"Well, its not to say that having a demon inside you doesn't have some benefits," said Naruto, tucking his shirt back in. "What about you? Is there something special you can do?"

Gaara looked at Naruto, a little reluctant. However, this man knew plenty about him already, why try to hide anything now? Naruto smiled at Gaara's reactions: he was beginning to gain his trust.

"My sand," said Gaara, as the cork on his jug popped, allowing the sand to soar and twist around him.  
"I've had my sand for a long time now. Its knows my every thought, and protects me from everything. To me, its a living being, and it seems to be capable of seeing into my soul." The sand caressed his cheek, before going back into its jar.

"And you?" asked Gaara. "I've shown you my hand, how about yourself?"  
"Well, I don't have living sand but," said Naruto, "I've been able to take a lot of punishment, more than most guys my age and in the shinobi business. I remember this one time, my old sensei and I had a battle that lasted five days. We were both exhausted, but I was as fast and as strong as I was that first day."

"Hm," commented Gaara.  
"And I still remember the conversation we had afterwards," said Naruto.

* * *

**Two Years Back: Futeki's Residence  
**

It was evening, and Futeki was busy cooking up a meal for the both of them. After five straight days of fighting, they both could eat a Feudal Lord out of house and home. Naruto sat around, as Futeki didn't like to be bothered when cooking. He could still remember the cooking oil burn from the last time he did that.

"Hey Futeki-sensei," asked Naruto.  
"How many times do I have to remind you the house rule Naruto?" asked Futeki.  
"Sorry, anyways, what do you know about the Kitsune no Kiyubi?" At this, Futeki turned from his creating to look at the kid like he was losing it.

"Why the hell would you ask something like that?" said Futeki, taking a break to sit down beside the kid. "And more importantly, why the hell are you beating around your real question?"

Futeki knew him quite well, and Naruto had a habit around him to try and work around what he really wanted. Futeki wanted him to just be blunt. "Saves people a lot of hair and stress," he would say.

"Ok then, why?" said Naruto.  
"Why what?"  
"Why is this bastard inside me? What did he do?"  
"Are you going retarded on me boy?"  
"No! I mean, why did he attack the village?"

Futeki leaned back in his seat looking at the boy.

"Why would you want to know that?"  
"Because," said Naruto, "since he attacked the village, he was sealing inside me. I know the 'what', and I want to know the 'why'."

Futeki just looked at Naruto, shaking his head.

"Kid, the Kitsune no Kiyubi is a demon. More than that, he is a king of demons. For them, there are no excuses, no reasons, and no such thing as emotions. You want to know why the fox attacked you village? The best you can hope for as an answer is "Because he felt like it."  
"That can't be it," said Naruto, he was quiet, almost in disbelief. Futeki snapped him out of his musing with a smack to his face.

"That can be and most likely is!" he shouted. "So its not going to do any good for you to sit there and wet your pants crying about it! You had no choice back then, but now you can decide right here and now kid: are you going to muse about the past and how to change the unchangeable, or are you going to bear it and make the most of what you got?!" Said Futeki, and he went back to his cooking.

"Now go upstairs and wash up, you stink again," he said, and then remained quiet.

* * *

"Back then, I was trying to justify the Kiyubi. Now looking back on it, I guess I was really trying to justify myself," said Naruto. "Can you guess what I chose?"  
"I have an inkling of a guess," said Gaara.

"Well then, no need to continue I guess," said Naruto, extending his hand. "So, do you trust me?"

Gaara looked at the hand, then at Naruto.

"No, but I'm willing to give you another chance," he said, and took Naruto's hand.

* * *

There, done. YES, I know its short, but two chapitres in one week makes up for that. I wanted to get this stuff out of the way, so I could concentrate on the rest anyways.

**KPAAF**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, someone else does, lets get this over with...

* * *

**

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza**

**Chapitre 10**

**

* * *

**The gang were laying low in their condominium, all the while Shikamaru, and Temari were trying to decipher the last note of the late Kazekage. For the most part, they were rather displeased with their role, as trying to keep themselves busy was getting harder with each progressing day. However, Shikamaru told them to stay quiet and quit complaining. "When the time is right, you can kill as many as you all want," he told them. Ino had made the most of the books in the reading room, while Sakura and Tenten would go outside to keep themselves busy. Sasuke, being the serious worker, would throw kunai at the tree and beat on the training dummies in the backyard for the most of his day. 

However, Naruto was nowhere to be found this day...

It was morning. The gang had just begun their individual activities. Naruto, would usually go to the backyard with Sasuke, but would rather just train in his own way, as he had no need for kunai and the like. However, they would have a guest in the mid-morning.

Naruto, being the unfortunate soul closest to the door, grumbled and opened it to find his newest contact.

"Hello Gaara," said Naruto.

Gaara just nodded, and let himself in, to Naruto's bemusement.

"So, are you here to say something, or should I prepare a wall for you to stare at?" asked Naruto jokingly.  
"Uzumaki Naruto right?" said Gaara.  
"I know we just met yesterday," said Naruto, "but you couldn't have forgotten me that easily."

"It's not that jackass," spouted Gaara, turning to look Naruto dead in the eye. "Its just that you're positive that's your clan name. You didn't bump your head or anything?"

Naruto had no idea what Gaara was getting to. Since when does someone ask such questions to someone who's for the most part still a stranger? Apparently Gaara of the Sand was the answer to that.

"Yes, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto, hoping that ended the weird questioning from Gaara.  
"I see," said Gaara, "I find that interesting, seeing as all the Uzumaki died a long time ago during the Seiryoku massacre."

Now it was becoming clear to Naruto. It was immediate for a shinobi, but even a normal person could eventually get at what Gaara's hidden meaning was at that statement.

"You know about the village?" asked Naruto.  
"Hard not to around these parts," said Gaara. "When the village killed itself, it was originally in an unknown territory. That territory would eventually be taken over by the Feudal lords of Wind."  
"The village is around here?!" spat Naruto.  
"What's left of it anyway," said Gaara. "It's about a three hour journey for you and me to get there."

Gaara was grabbed by the tuft of his shirt, being shaken violently.

"Show me! Show me! Show me!" exasperated Naruto.  
"I could when you stop trying to break me," said Gaara in a shaken tone. Naruto halted his attack.  
"Right lets go," said Gaara.

* * *

It was the third hour, and Naruto and Gaara, along with Kankuro, were almost finished with their journey. Kankuro wanted in on the two's little expedition to Seiryoku. They weren't being hassled by having another tag along, and who knows what might be out in the middle of the desert. 

"We're here," said Gaara, halting his shinobi sprinting on a dime. Naruto and Kankuro followed suit. They stopped in front of a rather large sand dune, to which they started to hike up it. When they reached the summit to the crest, they looked downward to see a sight.

The dune was overlooking a rather large dune crest, almost like a crater big enough for a meteor. It leveled out after a point, to which one could see several ruined buildings. Some were intact, surviving the common sandstorms or high winds. Others were scraps of their former lives, which pieces of all shapes and sizes buried in the sands. There was a particular structure in the middle of this carnage: a underground tunnel, dead center of the village.

They let themselves slide down to the village, to which Naruto just looked at it with a mourning face. This was his first real clue about the truth, and it was all but ruined. He could only imaging the bodies, buildings, weapons, and acts of murder that the sand had already buried.

"It's horrible," he said simply. His comment got no rebuttal from either Gaara or Kankuro.  
"Our village researchers found it about ten years ago," said Kankuro. "They were hoping for some kind of weapon or technique to pop up for them to exploit."  
"The never-ending obsession of a shinobi scientist," spat Gaara in disgust. "Give them a weapon or move that can kill hundreds, and they want to play with it."  
"Is there anything left?" asked Naruto. Kankuro nodded and pointed towards the tunnel.

"Our researchers placed whatever they could find in there after they were done with it all. They tried to make it into some kind of shrine for people to visit, but in the end they weren't allowed to by the village and the Feudal Lord."

The three made their way to the tunnel. It was rather well made, obviously made by shinobi with knowledge in Earth techniques. They found a study door in their way.

"A door in a tunnel?" said Naruto.  
"It's to protect the items inside," said Kankuro, kneeling down and taking off the large apparatus on his back.  
"I was wondering why you brought that," said Naruto. "Is it some sort of latch or something?"  
"Something along those lines," said Kankuro, and unwrapped his object to reveal a human-sized dummy.

"A puppet?" asked Naruto.  
"Kankuro is a puppetmaster," said Gaara, "Its common, but Suna specializes in the art. Some of the greatest puppetmasters were Suna shinobi."  
"Yep," added Kankuro as he finished his preparations, "though my skill isn't near that level by a longshot for now."  
"So how are you going to open it?" said Naruto.

"Just watch Karasu at work," said Kankuro, and manipulated his chakra wires to move the puppet towards the door. It shot out six appendages, which landed into six holes inserted in the door. Naruto heard a click, like a mechanism, and the door slid itself outward open.

Naruto whistled at the work.

"Never knew a dummy could be made that smart," he said.  
"Heh," said Kankuro, "Karasu is my best yet, but its still not close enough to the legends of our village."  
"Can we continue?" asked Gaara, as he led the charge to find yet another door a little ways inside.

"How do you open this one? There's no hole like last time," asked Naruto.  
"This is where Gaara comes in," said Kankuro. "See that switch?"

Naruto looked to see a pair of levers being straddled off of a single bar.

"It used to work easily, as you would just push the two levers towards each other. But they've rusted over the years."  
"So how do you work it?"

"Like this," interrupted Gaara, as he popped the cork on his jug, and summoned some sand. The sand wrapped around the two levers, and Gaara extended his right hand, rotating the wrist as far as it would go.

"Sabaku Shosho," said Gaara, as the sand violently convulsed, squeezing the levers. The levers groaned in pain, as they slowly were pushed together, activating the door mechanism.

"And we're in," said Gaara, calling back his sand. They walked into an end of the tunnel, which widened into a dome. There were six make-shift shrines aligned along the rim.

"These are the shrines you were talking about?" asked Naruto.  
"Yes, but the tunnel was here before any of it," replied Kankuro.  
"Our researchers thought this to be a sort of meeting place for the village," said Gaara. "They think the clans would meet here at least once a year, for a sort of state of affairs."

"These are the six clans," started Kankuro, clearing his throat, as he approached each individual shrine.

"There are the Bizen. It is said that their water techniques could even bring the dead back to life," said Kankuro.  
"You mean like living dead?" asked Naruto.  
"No, more like a pure expression of reincarnation," said Gaara. "A person would be perfectly reformed."  
"Of course no evidence was ever found," added Kankuro, as he approached the next shrine.

"The Dorogon," said Kankuro.  
"I've heard of that name before," said Naruto.  
"They were a very ancient clan, and they are credited with being the premiere fire technique clan," said Kankuro.  
"They have a few moves named after them, hence your familiarity with the name," said Gaara.

"The Watanabe," said Kankuro, "are the least known clan in the bunch."  
"Why's that?" asked Naruto.  
"They were good at keeping their secrets," said Kankuro. "Out of all the things our researchers found, the only stuff of the Watanabe was either destroyed or empty."  
"Dead shinobi tell no tales," said Gaara. "That statement works both ways."

"This is the shrine for the Yagi clan," said Kankuro. "Bunch of savages this lot. There were many well-kept records of their merciless conquests."  
"Why would a bunch of butchers be welcome in a village like this?" asked Naruto.  
"Every village has their sadists," said Gaara, "Seiryoku just had them all in one place. Aside from their methods, even shinobi can't use tricks to solve every situation."  
"Enforcers," said Naruto, "must have been a rough bunch to sit at a dinner table with."

"The Tatsujin," began Kankuro. Naruto held his hand up to stop him.  
"We've met," said Naruto.  
"You met a Tatsujin?" asked Gaara.  
"Not a pleasant experience," said Naruto. "The last time I almost got inpailed, and I left him with a dislocated shoulder."  
"Well," said Kankuro, continuing his talk, "the Tatsujin do have some surviving members left around, so I guess it's not completely impossible."

"And last but not least," said Kankuro.

"The Uzumaki," said Naruto.

"I'm assuming you heard of their past," said Gaara.  
"All too well, and its been pissing me off for a while now," said Naruto. "It can't be true that it was my clan that decided to turn traitor to their friends, and slaughter everyone in the process."  
"What can you do about it?" asked Gaara. "History is written always by the winners. You can try to find another side of the story, but is that even possible anymore?"

A cold silence filled the tunnel. Naruto had no retort for that. It had been many years since the village collapsed. Maybe he was just chasing a ghost?

"Well, there is one possible way."

Naruto looked over to Kankuro.

"Care to clue us in puppet boy?!"  
"Well, there are the clan logs," said Kankuro.  
"Clan logs?"

"Each clan kept a record of their history, to the date," said Kankuro. "Even the Tatsujin have one, and even now they're probably keeping it up to date as per their tradition."

"So what you're saying," started Gaara, "is that if Naruto were to find the Uzumaki log, it would contain information on that day of the massacre?"  
"I'm saying its the only chance he has. Problem is, the logs were never found here, and they could be scattered to the four corners of the world."

Naruto sighed at the prospect at his feet. No way he could look for five books when he had absolutely no clues to their whereabouts. Still, his colleagues were just trying to help.

"Thanks anyways guys," he said to the two. "I'll just keep it in mind for now. Got a mission to worry about anyways."

A noticeable cloud of sand and dust hovered its way towards the group.

"Does it belong to you?" said Naruto to Gaara.  
"I had an eye back in the village, it obviously has some news for us," said Gaara, as he grasped some of the sand, and then jammed his fingers into his eyeball. Naruto gagged a bit at the gesture.

Gaara stood still for a minute, gathering the information from his "third eye" and taking a look at it. His eyes opened widely.

"We've got a lead," he told the others. Kankuro and Naruto nodded, and the three made their exit from the ruins. They had nothing left for them here, and a lead would need to be followed up on almost immediately in a shinobi village.

* * *

They ran into Shikamaru's house, with a rather exhausted look on their faces. They rushed themselves on the return trip to Suna, so it pushed their chakra systems a bit. They found Sasuke and the others looking at their appearance. 

"Where have you been?" asked Sasuke.  
"I'll tell you later," said Naruto, as he walked over to the others. "So is something up or not?"  
"There's something up," answered Shikamaru. "Temari managed to 'persuade' some people and collect info on one of the cout's officers."

"Onesan, you didn't," started Gaara.  
"And if I did, it wouldn't be any of your damn business," interrupted Temari. "Besides, it managed to get us some good information, so quit your protests immediately."

"So who's the mark?" asked Tenten.  
"Name's Harkuri, and according to the bar he's visiting on a frequent basis, he's small pickings. He's an officer, but one of the lower ranking ones. As for his skills, he is your basic Suna grunt, along with a ego tripping on its newly acquired power," said Shikamaru.  
"Shouldn't be hard to beat such a drunk punk," said Ino.

"Oh he may be a punk, but he is smart enough to always bring some of his goons along with him anywhere," said Temari. "That's about all I got."  
"You didn't get the name of the bar?" asked Sakura.  
"Of course I did, its called Sandsea, and it's in the center of the market districts," said Temari.  
"What's the plan Shika-kun?" asked Ino.

"We'll stake out the bar, and when he's nice and sloshed, we should be able to get him easily."  
"Sakura," said Sasuke, "you know of any...supplements we could use on him?"  
"You mean drugs to put in his drinks?" said Sakura. "I could whip up a few I suppose."  
"My family techniques could help out too," added Ino.

As they were going over this, Temari walked over to her brothers.

"Should we help them?" asked Kankuro.  
"We've helped them enough for now," she said. "Besides, Shika doesn't need us for something this easy. He'll make a plan and it'll be over in seconds."  
"So, what now?" asked Gaara.  
"You, and the rest of us, will prepare ourselves for what's next," she said. And with that, the three Suna children let themselves out.

"Ok, lets have Sakura, Ino, and Tenten inside the bar," said Shikamaru. "Naruto and Sasuke will stay with me until I say otherwise. We'll have the girls try to get near them, and Sakura can drug the thugs drinks. Ino, I want you to paint a little portrait for them with your techniques."

"How so?" said Ino.  
"I want you to shadow the leader, and lead the goons like a pair of lambs," he said. "Tenten can recover your limp body and leave it with me, I need her to help subdue the punks in case they get jumpy."  
"Subdue them eh. What's up your sleeve Shikamaru?" asked Sasuke.  
"I want to get this Harkuri talking, and I'll need him alive for that," said Shikamaru.

"Won't that compromise your diplomat status? One look at your mug and they'll know immediately that Konoha had something to do with this," said Sakura.  
"It won't be at my house, and it won't be me interrogating them," said Shikamaru, turning to Naruto.

Naruto just pointed at himself. "What, me? I don't know the first thing about interrogation!"

"You're the only option left Naruto, as everyone else will be busy with their own duties. Plus, I can't do it, and we don't want to blow the girls cover, so none of them can do it. Sasuke is left, but he'll be busy with the others handling the goons," explained Shikamaru.

"So what am I supposed to do? Ask pretty please or something?" said Naruto.  
"Take a seat Naruto," said Shikamaru, "you're going to get a crash course in interrogation."

* * *

It was a day later, and the gang stood ready for their little operation... 

For the most part, the Sandsea was alright as far as business was concerned. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't a dump either. It was kept reasonably sanitary, and it had its share of regulars who enjoyed taking some time off with friends inside their walls. Keeping with its desert home, it was rather fashioned like an old bar from the days of desert wanderers: with elaborate tables with stools to sit on with no back support. The bar itself was one thick, sturdy piece of wood, with a slot for the barkeep to enter. The ceiling and walls were decorated with tent fabric, like it was a shelter from the desert. There a section of seats for people who wanted somewhere to smoke and such.

And there at the middle of it all, was a rowdy lot of Suna shinobi. They were being tended to with care by the staff. One of the benefits for being an officer for the commanding forces in the region was that you never paid a bar tab, and the staff couldn't say a word about one's behavior, for fear of consequences. The shinobi still had most of their garb on, using the cowl to conceal most of their faces: possibly as intimidation via "the masked assassin" routine. The one in the middle was Harkuri, as one could identify as he wore a royal purple cloth wrapped around his upper left arm.

The barkeep had been putting up with this crap for a while, as he skulked back over to the tap to fill yet another class of their imports. He filled the glass, and would have slid in down the table in classic fashion. However, he was stopped momentarily by a woman.

"Excuse me sir," she said, "isn't there anything you can do about that bunch?"  
"Sorry miss," he told her politely, "but its best just to try and ignore them. They're mean enough when they're not intoxicated."

As he explained the situation to the woman, said woman stealthily used his inattentive state, and placed a small round pill in the filled glass, which fizzed and dissolved instantaneously. She then let herself be excused and walked over to a table with two other women.

"So, what's that do again Makie?" whispered 'Tenten'.  
"Its a depressant Karuga," replied 'Sakura'. "Except its concentrated, he'll be quite lethargic and loopy for a while."  
"Makes our job easier when we need to take his buddies out," said 'Ino' "Plus it'll be easier for me to break him and use him as my puppet."  
"So Kimiko," said 'Sakura', "got an idea about that 'portrait' Shikamaru wanted?"  
"Oh, I think I have a few things I can work with," said 'Ino', cracking her knuckles while waiting for the drug to kick in.

_'Now, I gotta take him in an instant the drug starts working. I can't let his buddies catch on to anything, and I should be able to make him move as normally as possible. I let him bait the thugs, drop the technique, and we got ourselves a drugged officer,'_ thought 'Ino'.

It normally took at least a half-hour for drugs to circulate through the body, but thanks to 'Sakura's' talents, it was considerably short. Ino saw her window coming up, and began her family technique.

"Shintenshin no Jitsu," she whispered, as 'Ino' sent her psyche into her intoxicated victim. Within a second of time, she gained control of the body, and managed to keep the bozo from hunching over from the shock to his body. Harkuri's buddies looked at him quizzically for a second, but after a few seconds let themselves relax.

"Close one," whispered 'Sakura'.  
"I'll say. I'll take sleeping beauty here to the meeting spot," said 'Tenten', as she slowly carried 'Ino's' limp body out of the bar.

'Harkuri,' after a few more beers, started his way towards the exit. He swaggered a bit, as even shinobi can't resist the chemical imbalance of booze fully.

"Hey boss, you done already," said one of the goons. 'Harkuri' turned to the shinobi.  
"Yeah, lets get moving boys, we have a small errand to run right now," said 'Harkuri'. He nodded his head at the door, and his squad followed suit.

* * *

The shinobi walked a bit down a few of the streets in the market district. 'Harkuri' looked every which way, eying the landscape for trouble. They found themselves in a peculiarly empty street at the moment. 

"Hey boss, what that up ahead?" said one of the Shinobi.

'Harkuri' smirked a bit.

"That would be my ride boys," said 'Harkuri'. In an instant, 'Harkuri' collapsed onto the dirt street.  
"Boss!" they shouted, but they suddenly felt a pair of killer intents. They looked above themselves to see two approaching figures, landing squarely in the middle of them.

"Karuga!" said 'Sasuke'. 'Tenten' nodded and drew out her sword, its sheen glistening in the sun. 'Sasuke' quickly made his way to the officer's body, and spirited himself away from the scene immediately.

The Suna would have given chase, but they knew they would have to deal with this emerging troublemaker.

"You just made a fatal mistake little girl," said one of the thugs.  
"Oh did I," said 'Tenten' calmly, "well I suppose we'll see. If I defeat all of you here, I won't be in trouble, will I?"  
"Kill her!" shouted one of the them, and they closed in for taijitsu.  
"Big mistake," said 'Tenten', and she thus began her specialty.

'Tenten' was surrounded on four sides, two on both her left and right sides. The two on the left began the attack, drawing out their kunai and throwing a quick volley. 'Tenten' defected them easily, but then felt the other two charging her exposed side. She quickly backflipped over the charging two Suna, and swung her blade, managing to get one in the back of the thigh.

"Give me some cover," said one of them. The other three complied, charging in for close combat, keeping 'Tenten' busy with defense. The other quickly preformed a long line of kata.

'Tenten' knew the plan immediately, but she didn't think her time would be so short. She quickly blocked one of the shinobi's kunai, and spun around to his back, twisting his arm in the process. She then pushed him forcefully into the others, just before moving herself out of the way, as the remaining Suna used the technique: a blazingly fast gust of wind.

'Tenten' had dodged it, but then felt someone right behind her.

_'Bushin'_ thought 'Tenten', and quickly sliced at the shadow, causing it to disperse. She sheathed her sword, and rolled up her sleeve to reveal her scroll band. She took one off, and quickly made the kata she needed.

"Eat this!" she shouted, and leapt into the air, spinning the unfurling scroll around her. The scroll materialized several dozens of weapons, hurling them toward the four shinobi. The four quickly evaded the most of them, as they stuck into the ground around them.  
"That's the best you've got?" said one arrogantly. He was confused at seeing 'Tenten' grin.

The 'Tenten' he saw soon dispersed in a puff of smoke.

"What?!" he said. While he was busy being surprised, another dispersal occurred, as one of the weapons stuck in the ground behind them turned into 'Tenten'.

While the four turned around to defend themselves, 'Tenten' had already brought out her sword. A flash of strikes later, 'Tenten' stood tall, as the four shinobi fell to the ground. There wasn't any apparent cuts or slashes on their corpses in the least.

_'All dead, and not a scratch of evidence on them,' _she thought, and left to meet up with the others.

* * *

It was back at Shikamaru's house that 'Tenten' found Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke. 

"I'm back," said 'Tenten' "by the way, nice job clearing the area Shikamaru."  
"What happened with the goons?" asked Sakura.  
"Dead, I just crushed their throats in using the back end of my sword, so they shouldn't be able to trace us. Where's Naru-kun?"  
"He's with our guest, somewhere else so as not to arouse suspicion of this house," said Shikamaru. "He's keeping guard there, until we get there tomorrow."  
"That drug will keep him helpless for another day at least," said Sakura. "And besides, Naruto is using what Shikamaru taught him to loosen his tongue."

"Shikamaru-san, you didn't just tell Naru-kun to torture him did you?" asked Tenten nervously.

"Of course not," said Shikamaru, "Naruto wouldn't have any idea how to torture someone the correct way as to get information out of them. I just told him to feed him and give him water, and if he gets lippy just beat him around a bit."

"Come tomorrow," said Sasuke, "me and Shikamaru will come in, and I guarantee that we'll get what we want out of him.

* * *

Ok, done. 

**Footnotes: **

**(1)  
**One of my more loyal readers asked me when I'm going to move on to the Chunin exams. Well, its a sort of moot point. As you probably can guess, most of the gang are at Jonin levels of ability. Most fics do have something going on with the Chunin exams, as it is a monumental turn of events for the series. Still, fics can live without it, and this one will.

**(2)  
**Some readers have taken the time to let me know about my spelling mistakes. Some have been more polite than others, but I digress. Please understand, that I spell check every few paragraphs or so, but even I don't see mistakes sometimes. Its one of those situations where your brain doesn't recognize the problem, or dosen't see it in the least. Still, I will try from now on to be more careful.

**(3)  
**On a more personal level, I was thinking about something. I have 72 alerts on this fic, and about 20000 hits. So, I would like to issue a half-assed sort of challenge. I want to see if you, the fanfic community, can make this chapter have more reviews than any of the others so far. The record so far is **15. **It would really make my day to see people take me up on this, so **PLEASE REVIEW!  
**  
**KPAAF, and good turkey slaughtering!**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no smart-ass comment this time. **

I got somethings to clear up later on after I write this out. Bear with me and then let me know what you think.

* * *

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza**

**Chapitre 11

* * *

**

It was about a half hour since the gang preformed their 'extraction' operation in the middle of Suna's market district. Back in the residential areas, in an empty building, the house was dead quiet. It was intact, but there was no furniture, items, or any personal effects that would show that someone actually lived there. In one of the rooms, there was a doorway sticking out a bit of the wall, and opening it, one would find stairs leading to the house's cellar. The cellar was carved out of the stone and clay that one would find in the deeper parts of the earth. And just like the rest of the house, it was laid bare, save for three items.

The first one was a lone light bulb, hanging like a cliffhanger off of a dingy little chain, which led up to the support beam for the room. The next item was a man dressed in Suna garb, tied securely to a chair, slowly gaining his perspective. The last item was in the shadow of the light hanging above the two, who appeared to be sitting with his back to the cellar's cold stone wall.

The man slowly was coming too, and the first coherent speech he awoke too went as the following: "You waking up on us?"

"Where the hell am I?" asked the bound man.  
"This," said the man, lifting himself off of the floor, and started to pace around the prisoner. "It used to be a house with a family, until the cout leaders decided to demolish it, and the people they called 'traitors to the village' along with it. Since then, they've built it back up, but as you can see, it's yet to go up again on the estate market."

The shadow entered a bit into the light, showing the man a few tufts of his blond hair. The bound man could see in the dim light a hint of blue in the figure's eyes, his own adjusting to the low light.

"My crew figured it would be a great place to hold such a man as yourself, Harkuri-san," said the man, saying the last part in a condescending manner.

Hakuri attempted to free himself of the rope bonds, but they refused to budge even the slightest inch.

"Ah come on," spoke the condescending man. "Surely you've seen a shinobi knot before? You know its tied in a way that only the man who tied you up can untie you right? Oh, and don't bother trying to brandish any tools, my friends and I searched every crevice of your body," the figure chuckled, "and I do mean every one of the them."

Naruto was pacing there in the cellar, taking his time and keeping himself out of the light for the most part. He was to keep this man in line, but keep him at least conscious enough to talk once the others arrived. For Naruto's part, he despised the type of man he was seeing in front of him. Thugs like Hakuri never usually showed mercy, and Naruto wasn't the type to give any to those who don't deserve it. 'Treat people the way they treat you,' his old master Futeki used to say. 'Respect is something that comes along afterwards.'

So, to keep himself from giving in to his zealous way of life, to keep from exacting on this man his own nindo, Naruto was given the advice from Shikamaru. He was rather surprised that Shikamaru knew interrogation techniques: he didn't seem the type to use such personal methods. And interrogation was about as personal as it can get, as the object is to break another human being. He still remembered Shikamaru quick breakdown of the rules he wanted Naruto to abide by until he was released:

_Rule 1: First thing to do is to show your victim how hopeless the situation is. Tease him, insult him, and let him get angry and frustrated. If he tries to get uppity, shake him up, and let him know who's in control of whom. Tell him what the situation is, without giving out too many specifics. Tell him how helpless he is, and use detail as to how you and/or others have completely left him without any options. _

"You bloody son of a bitch!" spat Harkuri, "do you have any idea who you're dealing with!?"

That remark rewarded the Suna shinobi with a hard, swift backhand, and Naruto hit him right across the face, fist clenched and all. He let his knuckles dig into the skin a bit, causing some abrasions to appear on Harkuri's face.

Naruto knelt beside him, tutting in his ear as he still recovered from the blow.

"Now that," he said, "isn't the way to get what you want around. Why not a 'please' or something?"

This was seeming to really irritate Harkuri, as Naruto continued to talk down to him. Even in such a situation, Harkuri wasn't one to let anyone disrespect him.

"Do you think you can get away with this?" he roared. "When I'm done with you, they won't even find one of your fingers!"

Another backhand, and then Naruto dug his palm into the man's neck, giving him a 'soft' choke-hold. Not one to damage him, but one to make him work for his oxygen.

"You really are as stupid as you look," said Naruto. "How many times to I have to hit you before you get it through your thick skull? Mouth off, and next time I just might break your jaw to shut you up! Now, sit down, stay calm, and shut the fuck up!"

_Rule 2: Intimidation can go a long way, but try to let him know what you want out of him. If the victim is let in on the rules, and if he is rewarded (or not punished) for his cooperation, then it lets him think he has some degree of power. This works further down the road, and makes getting what you want out of him easier. Sometimes they might do it out of their own free will (or so they think). Many think interrogation is treating a person like a dog, but just like a dog, positive reinforcement compliments negative reinforcement. _

After a few seconds, Naruto let go of his hold, letting Harkuri gasp for air hungrily. Harkuri looked like he was ready to shoot his mouth off again; but a quick look in Naruto's direction, as Naruto cracked his knuckles in the shadows, made Harkuri think twice. Naruto smirked to himself: bullies like Harkuri are easy to tame.

"Here," said Naruto, as he grabbed for something behind him, and showed Harkuri a water bottle. "I'll pour it in your mouth, seeing as your tied up. Besides, you need something all that booze in your system."

Harkuri glared at the gesture, but he had no right to complain. He was bound, and he was starting to feel a bit queasy. What he was too stupid to know it was more Sakura's medicine than the alcohol. He opened his mouth, and Naruto slowly poured some down his throat. The bound man gulped it down, a slight look of appreciation seemed to show on his face.

"So," said Naruto, sitting himself against the wall again, "how's a slob like you get to be part of cout?"  
"What's it to you? I don't even know your name cheese dick," said Harkuri, instinctively expecting another slap. Surprisingly, Naruto didn't budge.  
"You can just call me Koki," said 'Naruto'. " And I feel better when I know why I'm someone's enemy. Since I'm fighting against the cout, I was curious as to why you would join them? Don't you love this village?"

"I hate this village with every unbroken bone in my body," he spat grimly. 'Naruto' stared right at the man.  
"So, is there a reason, or do you just like to hate things?" he prodded Harkuri.  
"My life in this village was at best, tolerable," he explained. "I never was considered part of society. I would go through my days trying to just get by without being ambushed, or bullied, or humiliated. Even when I made Chunin, this village had the gall to think of me as just 'lucky'. So when the cout took over, I saw my chance to finally have some payback."

"That's the worse excuse I've ever heard in my life," spat 'Naruto'. "Why don't you do something about it instead of sitting on your damn cross."

At this retort, Harkuri growled in a primal way. He tried to lunge at Naruto, managing to move the chair quite a few feet, despite having no real leverage. He didn't need any, he had pure, unadulterated rage.

"Do you think I've spent my last 26 years not trying to do exactly that!?" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "That's the kind of thinking I'd expect from someone who doesn't know a goddamn thing! Listen up you ignorant slut, its hard to get off your cross, when society itself has nailed you to it!" He halted, breathing like a man who hadn't breathed in five years. Most people might be taken back by such an outburst.

Naruto just kicked the man, sending him falling back onto the unforgiving stone floor. He placed his boot right on the man throat, and pushed down on it with slight force: he'd be no use if he was dead.

"You think you're the only outcast, with his little piss-poor-me story?" said 'Naruto', in a deathly tone of voice. "Listen up you twit, I know all you've said, and then some!" he applied a bit more pressure on Harkuri's throat, gaining a wheezing sound from the man.

"I've got my own cross pal," continued 'Naruto', looking down at his abdomen. "And I'm still carrying it to this day. You think I've wanted to change as well? Damn right I have, and I was stupid enough to think I could. You can't change what you are, but you sure as hell, have a say in what you do with it. So find a nun or something to listen to your little tragedy, or call you mom, I'm sure she can fix you a bowl of soup or such." He let off of Harkuri, and returned back to the wall. He slid himself back down to a sitting position.

"_Great speech genius,"_ he thought to himself, "_but you left out a few things. Unlike you, he doesn't have a demon inside him. He doesn't have a secret so horrible that it keeps him from getting too close to anyone. That means anything past friends. No lovers, no wives, no children, no life beyond being an outcast."_ He rubbed his head bit, his own line of thinking giving himself a headache. He headed for the stairway.

"Stay put, asshole," he said to Harkuri, knowing full well he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted to get in one last cheap shot at the guy. He ascended the stairs, and paced himself for a while. After a bit of time passed, he heard a knock at the front door. He approached the door, but not before making a quick stop in a nearby corner. He picked up his weapon: Tezamuteki. He carefully opened the door, and relaxed when he saw Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"About time you guys got over here," he complained to them.  
"Had some things to do, so bite me," said Shikamaru. "I trust you kept him alive."  
"I struggled with that part," said Naruto, "but yeah, he's perfectly fine. He's in the cellar."  
"That's good," said Sasuke. "Did he say anything useful?"  
"Not for you guys, but certainly for me," replied Naruto. "If all the other cout officers are like that guy, I'll have no problem taking them out," he punched his open palm in symbolism.

"Get back to your house Koki," said Shikamaru, using his cover name. "Me and Kai here can do the rest."

* * *

Naruto let himself in, finding no one in the foyer, nor the reading room. He didn't feel much like socializing right now anyways, so he went up to his room, took off his vest and undershirt, and sat himself on his bed. He laid himself down across the bed, staring at the wall, like it was the most important thing in the room. He closed his eyes, just trying to calm himself down: not just from Harkuri's rant, but also from his own line of reasoning. Naruto usually didn't try to focus on keeping himself down, but when he did, it really hit him hard. After all, they say that you're your own worst enemy. 

He heard a knock at his door. He twisted his head at the door, not moving from his bed.

"Come in," he said. The door opened, and Naruto saw Sakura on the other side.  
"I heard the door, and I figured you'd be the only one who'd be coming back," she explained. She sat herself next to him, taking the opportunity to stare at him.

"You've certainly grown up since then," she complimented.  
"Makie, you remember the day I told you?" he asked her.

Sakura quirked a brow at that, but it take long for her to know what he meant. She always was the smart, rational one of their little trio back at the academy.

"Yeah, and I told you I was okay with it," she said.  
"Makie," interjected 'Naruto', "you've never been good with lying to me. I knew instantly when you did, remember?"

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Alright, the whole truth was, I remember being completely shocked when I heard it. I mean, I almost lost my parents to that demon during that day."

Naruto, knowing she was now being honest, allowed a small smile to come to his lips: the first one he had in a while.

"You ran away instantly after that," he said. "I was so hurt, I was almost ready to end it all right then and there. I guess I was scared to die though, because I just ran back to my house and cried the whole day."  
"But you know the rest right, Koki-kun?" 'Sakura' asked him. The blond nodded to her question.  
"How could I forget? I opened my door and was tackled immediately. I almost had whiplash from that. Anyways, I looked up to see you there, muttering 'I'm sorry' a million times."  
"I don't get it Koki-kun," said 'Sakura'. "Why bring it up now of all times?"

"That Harkuri guy got me thinking about my life," replied 'Naruto', hitting himself in the stomach. "I was thinking about how I'll miss out on a lot of things because I've got to carry around this bastard until the day I die."

"Oh, you don't mean that Koki-kun," said 'Sakura', patting him consolingly.  
"Oh I do Makie," he told her, causing her to freeze. "I'm just thinking how much it pains me to know what I'll never have. Sure, I can still become Hokage," said 'Naruto', chuckling a bit, "being alone for the rest of my life might make the job easier actually..."

He was stopped, as he felt the hot sting of a hand striking him on the cheek. He turned to Sakura in shock, as she wore a stern expression on her face. Stern, forget that, she looked pissed.

"After all this time, and you're still dumping on yourself like this?" she asked him. "Didn't that Futeki-sensei of yours teach you anything about how great you really are?"  
"Makie," he said.  
"You need to stop thinking that no one has changed their opinion of you since you left Koki," she said, dropping the honorific. She was serious about this, and she wanted to let him know. "People change Koki, and they change for the better mostly. You've seen for yourself haven't you? Take how Kimiko used to treat you."

"Yeah," said 'Naruto'.  
"And how does she now?" she asked.  
"She acts like...a friend," answered 'Naruto'.  
"That's my point Koki," she said, "so don't make up your mind about things. Especially on matters such as the ones you're talking about."

She had a point. All day long, Naruto was convincing himself that he was destined to be alone. Did he already forget that he was fighting such thing since he was a child? He probably did, but he was grateful that someone had the guts to tell him otherwise. He shouldn't be thinking the complete opposite of who he is.

"Thanks Makie," he said,wrapping a arm around her, and giving her a hug. She pulled back after a few minutes, a tint of red on her face: not that Naruto noticed.  
"So," asked 'Sakura', "speaking about 'such things', is there anyone like that?" Naruto looked at her: who knew Sakura to be a gossip? Then again, he had his assumptions as well.  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked her. She nodded at the question.  
"Well," said 'Naruto', scratching his chin for a minute. He wanted to really think this one out: his answer shouldn't be half-assed.

"I have two people in mind," he told 'Sakura'. The pink-haired girl looked at his with wide eyes.

"Who knew you were such a pervert Koki!?" she exasperated.  
"What the hell does that mean?" he asked. He was honestly about the 'connection' that 'Sakura' just made.  
"You want two people? That's just..dirty," she said to him.  
"Psh," he replied. "I've never been held to same ideals as everyone else, so why should I now? If I love two people equally, I should be more than free to have them both."

"But how would that even work? Did you even think about how something like that would be for the other two involved?" she asked 'Naruto'. 'Sakura' was honestly as to how 'Naruto' thought this would even work, if he even thought that!  
"I'd find a way," he answered simply. "You know me Makie, if I make a promise, I intend to keep. And if I promise to keep two people happy, then I'm going to see it done."  
"Well, what do you see in them?" asked 'Sakura'.

"Well, the first one," he started, "the first thing I notice about her is her hair. Its short, and I think it just goes great with her face, her eyes, her whole. Now I'm not shallow, but I'll admit, she's quite a looker too. She's got just the right curves and shape, and that athletic build of hers lets me know that she knows a thing or two about working to get what she wants. I guess the thing that hooks me is that she's just so easy to talk to. I can talk with her for hours, and we'd be talking about nothing in the end. If I had one other best friend back in the days, it would definitely be her."

"As for the other well, now that I think about it, there was always a flame there. When I was banished, it almost died out to be honest. But when I came back and saw her again, that flame kicked up again. Now that I'm back for good, I'll make damn sure that no one or nothing forces me to kill that flame ever again. She was important to me back then, and she's even more so now." He turned to Sakura, who looked like she was off in space. "Any other questions?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said, "who are these two?"  
"Well, one of them I won't tell you," he said, getting a huff of anger from Sakura, "and the other..."

It hit Sakura before she could react. In an instant, she was on her back, on the bed, and Naruto had kissed her. She was literally shocked! It was unexpected, it was uninvited, and he was so totally invading her personal space, and he...

Okay, she had to admit, Naruto knew what he was doing. He was forceful at first, but he quickly became gentle and slow with it. She emitted a groan out of the side of her lips, and Naruto just smirked a bit.

She felt an intruder trying to break her lips, and she knew all too well what it was. Who knew Naruto could be so persuasive? She let him inside, and he moved his tongue around gently, getting a feel for her mouth. After another minute, he pulled back, a goofy grin on his face. He looked like he just got away with killing his mortal enemy or something along those lines: the kind of look of pure confidence.

"Take a guess," he told her, and with that, he let himself out. Sakura was just left to lay there, taking all in what was no doubt the best moment of her life...

Tenten, after washing up after her little scrap with Harkuri's squad, was quietly reading in her bedroom. The door opened up rather abruptly, and Tenten looked over to see Sakura, looking a bit roughed up, or so she thought.

* * *

"We need to talk," she said. Tenten simply closed her book, placed on a nightstand near the bed, and looked to Sakura.  
"Is it important?" she asked. The pink girl nodded. Tenten approached Sakura, passed her, and closed and locked her door. 

"Okay, what's on your mind Makie-chan?" asked 'Tenten'.  
"It's about Koki," she said. Tenten nodded in understanding, and let herself sit back on the bed.  
"Something going on with him?" asked 'Tenten'.  
"Yeah, a lot actually Karuga-chan," replied 'Sakura', "he, he said he's in love with me."

'Tenten' didn't show much evidence, but 'Sakura' with her intelligence picked up on the few signs she gave out. She twitched slightly, her left eye widened a bit before retracting, 'Sakura' heard her take a quick, sharp breath of air.

She knew it then: Tenten was keeping in more than she let on. Sakura had her suspicions, as Tenten and Naruto have gotten really buddy-buddy lately, and now she saw it: Tenten was in love with Naruto.

"Well, that's great Makie-chan," said 'Tenten', who got up off the bed. "I've known you had a thing for the guy, so it's only natural that he like you..."  
"Karuga-chan, there's something else," started 'Sakura'.  
"Oh no need Makie-chan, I'll keep my distance and stuff. It's not right for me to drool over your boyfriend right?"  
"Karuga-chan..."  
"Still, it hurts a bit..."  
"Karuga-chan!" shouted 'Sakura', interrupting 'Tenten'. No one ever knew 'Tenten' would be the type to rant nervously about something. Then again, she never had bad news of this type in her life. Of course, she only thought it was bad news, and Sakura wasn't cruel enough to leave her friend in the dark.

"He's in love with you too Karuga-chan," said 'Sakura'. 'Tenten' looked at her friend like she was having a loss of brain function. What did she just say?  
"You're serious?" she asked to confirm.  
"Yes I am. He didn't say your name, but I knew. Koki loves you and me the same," she explained.

At this point, both young ladies were standing up in the middle of the room. They both helped themselves to Tenten's bed, plopping down on it, trying to drown themselves in the awkward silence that followed.

"So, now we got a problem right?" spoke up 'Tenten'.  
"Depends Karuga-chan," said 'Sakura'. "He said he promised to make both of us happy."  
"And what do you think about that? I know most people have trouble just keeping one significant other happy, much less two."  
"I know it's not the usual, but I believe him," said 'Sakura'. "How about you Karuga-chan, would you be willing to give it a try?"  
"I suppose so," said 'Tenten'. "I mean, I have no reason to think he can't do it either."

"Guess that makes us partners in crime, so to speak, then," said 'Sakura', extending her hand to her friend.  
"Guess so, and if one of us goes down, the other does too," said 'Tenten' accepting her friend's hand.

"So Karuga," said 'Sakura', "I guess that means you should know about Koki's secret."  
"Which would be," said 'Tenten', wondering what 'Naruto' would have to hide.

She didn't get chance though, as Naruto came barging in, he had a devilish grin on his face.

"Meeting at Shikamaru's place," he told them. "They made the canary sing it all."

* * *

The three rushed over to the diplomat's building, meeting up with Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and the three Sand siblings in Shika's reading room. 

"Come in," welcomed Shikamaru. Sakura, Tenten, and Naruto obliged him.  
"So, what's the situation?" asked Naruto.  
"Harkuri, after squealing to Sasuke's persuasion, is unconscious, and recovering in Suna's medical facilities. Sakura's medicine and the fact he was drinking will lead the doctors to think he's being a bit delusional we hope."

"And the information he had?" asked Ino.  
"Oh its good," said Shikamaru, a large smirk on his face. "Seems the tension between the cout and the village is increasing to the point that they can't control it for long."  
"That's good right?" asked Naruto. "If the village revolts, the cout can't do anything against the overwhelming numbers."  
"Not so fast Naruto," said Shikamaru. "While it is true that the villagers outnumber the cout leaders, they are only shinobi in the lowest sense. Some of them are full-career shinobi, others chose a different career. The cout, however, is made up of only hardcore, veteran shinobi with a bone to pick."

This caused Naruto to look rather deflated, but Shikamaru wasn't done, fortunately.

"But nevertheless, the cout sees their reign in jeopardy, so they've come up with a large-scale operation. Tomorrow night, at midnight to be specific, the cout has decided to instigate a large-scale assassination routine. They intend to wipe out major protesters to the cout, and thereby keep the rest of the public wary of taking any severe actions."  
"How would they go about doing something like that?" asked Tenten. "Seems rather too big a group to do such a thing without leaking out some information."  
"My guess is that only the leader knows the full plan, and keeps even his most loyal soldiers in the dark," said Shikamaru. "It's the only explanation as to why he could do such a large-scale operation without raising a bunch of questions from his subordinates. Now, as to what we will do about it..."

Shikamaru walked over to Temari, who nodded and handed Shikamaru a large scroll. Shikamaru returned to the gang, and unfurled the scroll to reveal a map of Sunakagure.

"We're thinking that they are going to split into separate cells, and then assassinate a specific number of subjects in their given area. This would also make it easier to keep it under wraps. The leader gives separate orders to each of his officers, who then carry them down to the others."

"So he sees them separately, then they think they're on different missions altogether," said Sasuke. "Pretty clever for someone who just became a leader."

"He plans to have them attack simultaneously, preventing the chance for a counter-attack," said Shikamaru. "So we're going to attack pre-emptively. I want Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro as one group; Sasuke, Ino and myself will go as another; Tenten, Sakura, and Naruto, I want you to go as one group as well."  
"What are the targets?" asked Gaara.  
"Your group will be taking out this one," said Shikamaru, placing a marker on the map. "Harkuri squealed as to each groups relative strength. This one is fairly strong, six Chunin and a Jonin leader."

"That many for one assassination?" said Kankuro.  
"You don't get it," said Shikamaru, placing his finger on the map, drawing an imaginary circle. "That group is to strike all the targets in that area, so that's why they have a lot of members."  
"That's almost a third of the village!" complained Kankuro.  
"Deal with it," said Gaara, "I'm more than capable of taking them on, and you have Karasu. We're going to get this done, we don't have a bloody choice."

"My group will take out this bunch," said Shikamaru, placing another marker. "This lot is going to be a challenge, 2 Jonin, and 2 Chunin captains."  
"Now I see why you wanted me on your group," said Sasuke.  
"You can handle them hon," said Ino, giving Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek for encouragement.  
"I know I can, and you're capable Ino, but how about you Shikamaru? Aren't you still just a Chunin?" asked Sasuke.  
"I'm more than capable of handling myself, Jonin or no," said Shikamaru. "Just because I don't have to expect combat with my job doesn't mean I can slack off, even if I wanted to."

"And finally, I want Sakura and her team to go for this one," said Shikamaru, placing a marker on the map. "This is the largest group in the bunch, hence you have two Jonins and a Jonin-elect going after them. They consist of 5 Chunin captains, 3 Jonin, and about a dozen Chunin."

"Are you insane Shikamaru?!" exclaimed Sakura. "You know damn well that even elite Jonin would struggle to stay alive against such a large group!"  
"I've made my decision Sakura, but if it'll make you feel better," said Shikamaru. "Those guys are to circle around the village outer walls, and flank any escaping targets in a pincer attack. So if you can surprise them, you can take out a half-dozen of the Chunin if you're lucky."

"This isn't about luck!" shouted Sakura, but was stopped by Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll do it," said Naruto.  
"What?!" shouted Sakura. "Naruto, its suicide."  
"Sakura, we'll be fine. You may not know it, but gambling is one of my specialties," said Naruto.  
"Oh god," groaned Sakura, gaining a chuckle from the others.

"Prepare yourselves guys," said Shikamaru. "When you leave this house, we can't stay in contact while we operate. You have your assignments, now lets get this done so you all can go home."

* * *

It was about nine in the evening, and the moon started to get high in the dry, clear desert air. Naruto was busy making sure his equipment was tight and secure. He didn't have much to work with anyways, but it never hurt to be careful. He changed into his red outfit that he bought in Konoha, as it was the darkest shade he had. He wasn't planning on concealing himself long anyways, as he strapped Tezamuteki to his back. He adjusted his gloves to make sure they were snug, and gripped them tightly to let his fingers settle inside the fabric. 

He heard a knock at his door, and then it opened by itself. Naruto turned to see Tenten. She was apparently ready as well, she removed her other garb, and was dressed in her usual shinobi gear.

"What's up, Karuga-oujusama?" asked 'Naruto'.  
"Just a quick question Koki," replied 'Tenten', as she took a seat on his bed.  
"I had a chat with Makie-chan earlier today, care to guess as to what it was about?"

"No need," said 'Naruto', "I had a feeling she'd want to discuss it with you. Makie is like that, she can't stand having guilt of any kind weighing her down." He turned around to look at 'Tenten'. "Are you okay with this? I can understand if you wouldn't. It is kind of a bombshell, and we've got a mission to preform in three hours."

'Tenten' answered 'Naruto's' question by mashing her lips to his. He quirked a brow at the gesture, but hey, this was okay right? If they loved each other, it should be fine to do such things. He took a minute to enjoy Tenten a bit more before she pulled back.

"As for my question," she continued, "Makie-chan said you had a secret you should tell me. What is it?"

Just when Naruto was getting happy and pumped up for the upcoming mission, Tenten's question hit him like a sack of bricks...wrapped in lead. But nevertheless, she had a right to know, and if she wanted out, who was he to keep her?

'Naruto' took a deep breath, trying to gather his wits again. He turned to 'Tenten', took her hands in his, and looked her dead in the eye.

"Just so you know, if you want out of this after I tell you, I totally understand. But Makie was right, if I kept it from you, it wouldn't be right," he explained to her. 'Tenten' nodded her head in understanding.  
"At this point Koki, it would have to be a monumental secret, and even then I would be able to overlook it," she assured him. The gesture calmed 'Naruto' and brought a small smile to his face.

He opened his mouth to explain, but his door spoke up with a loud slamming of it. The couple looked over to see Ino at the entrance. A look of embarrassment overcame her face. One could say it was embarrassment, of course; one could also say it was a look of someone with dirt over your head.

"I'm sorry guys, did I interrupt something?" she asked them. The two looked at each other pondering that question.  
"I guess we'll have to continue later," said 'Naruto'. 'Tenten' nodded in agreement.  
"So I'm guessing you're here to get our asses in gear eh?" asked 'Tenten'.  
"Yep, we're all moving out now. Good luck guys, come back safely," said 'Ino', giving the two a thumbs-up.  
"Same to you," said 'Naruto'.

Darkness was alive and well, as midnight rolled around over Sunakagure. The moon providing the only real light source, with a few faint torchlights here and there illuminating a few choice spots throughout the village. On the village wall, three shadows took position, overlooking the vast desert that stretched out among them. Of course, there was only one entrance to the village in the canyon, so it was more like a vast carpet of sand, brightened by the moon, that stretched out beyond the human eye.

"Any sightings yet Karuga?" whispered one of the figures, turning its head to the right. One of the other shadows had a small spyglass out, inspecting the outside.  
"Not yet, but soon there should..."whispered 'Tenten', before she paused. "Here they come."  
"Lets get into position, if we're not concealed enough, this ambush will mean nothing," whispered on of the unidentified shadows. The other two nodded, and they all vanished from sight.

The dust and sand kicked up violently, as a large band of marauders approached the village. The shinobi in the outposts saw the cloud, but soon found themselves with a few kunai in their throats. As the only night observers slumped over dead, the cloud dissipated, as the band found themselves at the main gate.

They slowed themselves down, ready to commence their operation. They knew only of the watchtowers, and guards inside to be the only threats to their operation.

A faint tone echoed in the canyon. It sounded like a bell at first, but the tone was too thick, too grainy to be from a bell. Before they had a chance to contemplate the noise and prepare for an attack, it was commenced in an instant.

Three figures simultaneously appeared before them. One cracked her knuckles, and with a swift straight punch, sent one of the Chunin flying into the hard canyon wall, breaking him on impact.

Another at the same time brandished a katana, and took three horizontal swipes with it, hitting two more Chunin in the throat, and one deeply across the belly.

The last one brandished his axe, and with one swift swing, decapitated two more Chunin, before the others were able to pull back in defense. In one instant, the ambush was successful in cutting the enemy's power down by one-fourth. The others, either by luck or instinct, had managed to gather in defense, and try to assess this new development.

"What are you idiots waiting for?!" shouted one of the Jonin. "Start fighting back!"

With those few words, the Chunin and Jonin rushed the three.

* * *

Sakura found herself against 3 of the Chunin, flanking her hoping to give her even more of a disadvantage. The first one began his attack, coming up on her left side. The other two began some kata. Sakura was busy keeping the first off her, using the taijitsu she knew, not to mention her obvious strength advantage, to put a few strikes on the guy. 

One of the others finished his kata, and a thin, sharp, layer of wind overlapped his right hand. He then began his attack. Sakura; looked over her shoulder, and saw the incoming threat. The other ninja tried to use the distraction, and swung a right hook at Sakura's head. Sakura blocked the hit, used her strength to break his arm at the elbow joint, and then sidestepped around him, landing another straight punch on his jaw. The force of the blow and the direction it came from was enough to twist the guy's neck, breaking it in the process. Sakura had enough time to dodge the other's blow, a faint cut appearing on her arm.

The next opponent turned to strike again, Sakura doing her best to block the blow by the man's forearm, seeing as touching the hand or wrist would result in her losing her limbs. The other man had finished his kata, and opened his palms toward the two combatants. A small dust storm started to develop, but soon became a sizable dust devil, approaching the Sakura and the man's ally. The swirl engulfed both of them, as their bodies were lifted by the strong upward gusts. They were elevated quite a distance above the ground, before the devil started to lose its power, until it died out. The two bodies fell to the ground, unable to move, still stunned by the whiplash of the dust devil. The two shinobi crashed into the ground, both looking dead.

However, one of the bodies dissipated into smoke. Sakura had managed to put up a bushin in the fray, and now the man had really screwed up: a big move like that, and he only succeeded in killing his own teammate. He had little time to think about it: a pair of hands came behind him, and twisted his neck in an instant.

Sakura cleaned her hands by clapping them together. She was quite satisfied that she was able to beat shinobi at their level. She had little time to celebrate, as a Jonin snuck up behind her, and knocked her out, dragging her limp body with him.

* * *

Tenten was going one-on-one with one of the Jonin leaders. They were simply staring each other down at first. As shinobi get stronger, they can determine the outcome of a fight by simply looking at each other. Both were emanating a very strong killing intent, as they both played out the scenario to come in their heads. 

It was a bit after that the Jonin took the initiative, throwing a small volley of kunai at Tenten. The weapons master simply charged at them, blocked all of them easily, and struck at the Jonin, making him dissipate into smoke. Tenten tried to sense the man, her vision showing no signs of her opponent. She finally got a bit of his killing intent, and it was right above her, as the Jonin tried to dive on top of her, kunai in both of his hands. Tenten sidestepped, and then defended herself from the Jonin's strikes, as he used both kunai to try and break her defense. Tenten swung from under her, and managed to disarm his left hand. The Jonin blocked the sword with the remaining kunai, and was strong enough to keep Tenten from pushing the leverage. He quickly used his other hand for kata.

"_One-handed kata,"_ she thought. While it was odd, it certainly wasn't not possible. The man she was fighting certainly had his talents. He finished his kata, and made a wind blade on his left hand. Tenten wouldn't be able to block such a weapon, so she ducked as the man tried a horizontal strike, and jumped back a bit to gain some distance from the blade. The man dropped the other kunai, and used his now free hand for some more kata. Tenten charged at the man, hoping to kill him before he could pull another technique. The man gave a audible laugh, as he stopped making kata suddenly, and drove his fist into Tenten's gut.

She groaned at the blow that caught her off guard. The Jonin released his wind blade, wrapped Tenten in his arms, and leaped into the air to attempt a dangerous shinobi technique: the Izuma drop.

Tenten struggled to break the man's lock, but his arms were too strong. Trying to think as quick as she could, she remember that men have weak spots women don't. She wriggled her left leg free of his leg lock, and drove it backwards into the man's crotch. The man, completely at her mercy as he was busy with the technique, cried in pain as his arm-lock weakened. Tenten used the opportunity to break free, pull out a kunai from her belt, and slit the man's throat. They both landed on the ground below: Tenten on her feat, the Jonin on his head.

She wanted to continue but once again, another one of the Jonin preformed a sneak attack, and carried her body off...

* * *

Naruto was, for the most part, taking his time. He just stood there, as six of the remaining Chunin tried to overwhelm him. He stood there, Tezamuteki in his hand, waiting for their next inevitable failed attack. I mean, they tried to attack him several ways, but he would just decide to bide his time. They first tried to flank him, but he was most than ready to take on more than one. They tried to rush him, and he would push them all away, them being scared of being smacked across the head with his giant axe. They tried the techniques they knew, but since Naruto knew earth techniques, he would just endure the attack either by neutralizing their method of attack, or preventing the attack from connecting. 

"He's just one man!" shouted a frustrated Chunin. "Someone please wipe that smirk off his face."  
"What do you think we've been trying?" shouted one of the Chunin captains. "He's almost impenetrable."  
"Almost," spoke up one of the living Jonin. Naruto looked over to the man, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

There were Sakura and Tenten, tied and with kunai to their throats. They were disarmed, gagged and bound, and at the thug's mercy.

"Sakura, Tenten!" shouted Naruto, too panicked to care for their cover. His lack of attention gave one of the Chunin enough guts to smack him upside the back of his head, causing Naruto to crash to the cold sand below. Naruto struggled to keep from blacking out from the blow, as the Jonin chuckled at what they saw as 'weakness' in Naruto.

"You may be a great fighter, but you can't do anything with your bitches in danger, huh?" taunted one of them.

**Ba-dum**

"Hey can you blame him?" spoke up the other. "It seems to be just a waste to kill them outright."

**Ba-dum**

"You have a point there," his friend replied, pulling out a kunai, slashing at the girl's torsos and revealing them to the other boys, who just sounded their approval with cat-calls and the like.

**Ba-dum**

"Let's have some fun with them," spoke the Jonin sadistically, "then we can kill them right in front of him."

The Jonin were about to have their fun, until a sudden explosion of power erupted behind them. In an instant, the two were grasped by their heads, their eyes bulging at the situation. The amont of energy unleashed flung Sakura and Tenten out of the Jonin's clutches, as the landed in the sand, a grunt of pain from both of them as they tried to then free themselves. The Jonin looked down to see Naruto, and got chills of fear, as they felt the ungodly rage emanating from him.

Naruto looked up to the two Jonin, and opened his eyes. His blood-red, slanted eyes.

"It is time," spoke Naruto in a deep, husky, and above all, terror-inducing voice. "The seal is broken, and I walk the earth again."

* * *

This was a big one. I was glad to get this out, as I'm feeling pretty good about it. 

**Footnotes: **

**(1)  
**One of my loyal readers, Scottyboi, thought I might be tired of writting this story. This little diddy took me 3 straight nights, and about 3-4 hours a night trying to piece together, so if that doens't convince you otherwise, I don't know what will. As far as I'm concerned, this is my most sucessful work to date, so no, this one is getting finished. However, he did have a point: I wasn't using my full potential. I have a lot on my mind recently (taking care of the house for a month while mom/dad celebrate thier 20th in New Zealand, Finals coming up with desperate need of good scores, taking care of the bloodthirsty new puppy of the house, etc.) so I wasn't exactly in the moment. Still, I will, from now on, do a LOT better about that, because its not fair to me, and definately not fair to my readers.

**"Thank You!" To the Following: **

St. Alicon  
the-eighth-sin  
sportygurl2006  
The Rouge Stallion  
**Scottyboi**

**KPAAF**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer: -please see the preceding pages-**

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza **

Chapitre 12

* * *

Gaara jumped back a ways, as his enemy's attack swept in front of him, barely missing his entire stomach. The Chunin he was fighting took his hesitation to preform a few kata. Gaara also preformed some kata, trying to beat his opponent in almost a race.

"**Uindon: Katto Tama Renda!"**, shouted Gaara and the Suna Chunin in unison. The two motioned their hands in a throwing motion, with each complete 'throw' emitting a shaped gust of wind toward their respective targets. Several of the gusts collided with each other, which resulted in the air being dispersed and spread out. Some managed to break through to each side, forcing Gaara and the Chunin to dodge the remaining barrage.

At the same time, Kankuro had his puppet, Karasu, doing most of the hard work. The Chunin he was fighting was busy defending himself, as he had Karasu unleash a few more appendages, hoping to overwhelm his enemy. He suddenly felt a presence behind him, and jumped away just before he had a kunai hit him in the back of the neck. The kunai instead connected with Karasu, to which the puppet twisted his head 180 degrees, opened his mouth, and launched a dart. The dart connected, dissipating the shadow. Karasu also finally broke the other's defense, as he slashed at him, causing him also to dissipate.

Kankuro finally felt a large killing intent coming from behind him: it must be the real body. The man was fast, as he attempted to run Kankuro through with a kunai to the spine. Kankuro back-flipped over the man, and manipulated his chakra strings to entrap the man in his spot. A grin formed on his face, as not many people knew that chakra strings were quite thin and sharp. With a slight motion, Kankuro tried to slice the man to ribbons with his strings, but the Chunin managed to escape.

Temari was having similar luck, as she had both a Jonin and Chunin attacking her outright. She could've probably taken the Chunin, but the Jonin was a bit much for her alone. As she parried the Chunin's kunai strikes, she used her fan to blow him out of her space. When she finished that, the Jonin attempted to finish her off. Poor Temari at this point was trying to keep herself alive while trying to figure out a plan. If Gaara and Kankuro were able to assist, then she could push herself a bit more. For now, survival was her main concern.

Now, in the midst of battle, there are certain unspoken laws. One of those laws is that once such a battle ensues, there are no breaks, no time-outs: one must fight until the fight has an undisputed winner, and in the case of shinobis, a dead loser. So, you can imagine the type of distraction that could occur that would not only stop one side from fighting, but both.

The Jonin and Chunin attacking Temari suddenly halted. The Chunin attacking Gaara and Kankuro stopped as well. Even the remaining four Chunin, stalking in concealment waiting for the perfect opportunity, were shaken out of their hiding spots. They were all facing the same direction.

"What was that?" asked the Jonin, in a quiet voice.  
"I have no idea," spoke one of the Chunin. "But that much energy and killing intent must be at least coming from across the city."  
"We should check it out," said the Jonin.  
"Boss, what about these punks?" asked a Chunin.  
"Listen, whatever just unleashed that intent and presence is far more dangerous than these three brats," said the Jonin. "And besides, now that we know what they look like, we can hunt them down and kill them when we please. So I'm ordering it, withdraw now!"

With little sway over their leader, the Chunin followed orders and soon all seven were out of sight.

"Onesan," shouted Kankuro, "let's pursue them! We can finish them off now."  
"Wait Kankuro," said Temari. "Let them flee. We were assigned to kill them, but that was because we needed to prevent the assassinations. Now that they're occupied with something else, we can use the time to attack the Kazekage offices."  
"But Temari, they'll hunt us down when they're done with whatever they're after!" said Kankuro.

"No they're not," said Gaara, in a quiet voice. The two siblings looked over the Gaara, who was down on his knees. His whole body was shaking in place. His face was peering into the dirt below, drilling into it with his eyes.

"They're...they're going to die. He's telling me..." said Gaara.

"Gaara, you mean?" asked Temari.  
"He knows..." spoke Gaara cryptically, too scared and too shocked to be coherent. "He knows what that is, and it will kill us all..."  
"Kankuro," said Temari, "there's a change of plans, lets get Gaara home."  
"Got it," said Kankuro, as he shouldered his brother, and slowly managed to get him to walk with him back home.

* * *

"Boss, we need some help!" shouted one of the Chunin captains. They were busy trying to keep themselves alive, as their Jonin superior was slashing and attacking them with a fury. There was Ino in the distance, limp and unmoving, with Shikamaru right next to her. 

"I'm a little busy!" shouted the other Jonin in frustration. He was busy trying to outwit his own opponent, but he was quickly finding out why the Sharingan was such a sought after bloodline. Every move he tried to form was quickly mimicked by Sasuke, who just smirked, as he enjoyed watching his opponent's psyche break and crumble into rage. His fun was ruined by a surge of what he never thought he would feel run up his spine: fear.

The Jonin took the opportunity of Sasuke's aloofness to vanish out of sight. His voice echoing throughout the area.

"Retreat! Reform and lets assess this situation," the voice rang.  
"What the hell was that about?" asked Shikamaru.  
"I have no idea," said Sasuke, "but somehow, I don't think it was because of us kicking his ass. Did you feel that energy?"  
Shikamaru shook his head. "You might be more sensitive to that kind of thing because of you rank and blood. Was it really that bad?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure," replied Sasuke.

* * *

Kyuubi stood there, in all the terror and awe that he felt coming off of everyone within the area. He closed his eyes, drinking in the feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. He then turned to the two pieces of meat he held in his hands. They were paralyzed in his grasp, even though they were still struggling to get free. Kyuubi's eyes then trailed down to Naruto's chakra wrist bands. 

"Hm," he mused, "seems the boy used these to train himself, and restrain his powers." He talked to himself as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Aside from the two Jonin he had clasped tightly in his palms, the others were still reverberating from his entrance. Tenten and Sakura were off his radar, as he didn't take them as much of a presence, so the two kunoichi were still trying to free themselves from their jailer's bonds.

"W-what the hell are you!" one of the Jonin managed to spit out. He immediately gained Kyuubi's attention.  
"Did I tell you to speak!" yelled Kyuubi, sneering at the man. He continued his musings. "These absorb chakra, but it seems to be an open-flow. So if I were to supply my own chakra," he smiled the two Jonin in his hands. "I can do this!"

He started to tighten his grip, the Jonins screaming in agony as their heads were being squeezed. After a few terror-filled seconds, Kyuubi's fingers punctured the shinobi's skulls, blood flowing freely. Kyuubi continued his grip, and eventually the Jonin's dropped to the ground, the top half of their skulls still in Kyuubi's hands.

"Ah," replied a satisfied demon, "So I can enhance his strength with these trinkets." His laugh echoed throughout the canyon, like a insane murderer.  
"It feels so good to live again," said Kyuubi, as he took one of the skull-caps, and licked a bit of the blood still dripping off of it. "I have to admit though, I didn't expect to break free for at least another two or three days."

It was then his attention turned to the two women. The moment his eye's locked on to them, the two were frozen solid, barely able to still breathe. A sick smile appeared on Kyuubi's face as he walked over to them.

"I see," he said. "It makes sense now. What a fool this boy was, but I suppose, as you humans say, 'he's only human'. Seeing you in your delicious position must have set the poor boy over the edge."

He knelt down beside them, staring at them. He got face-to-face with Tenten, and snarled at her. He turned his head to Sakura's, chuckled into her ear, before giving it an antagonizing lick with his tongue.

"I suppose I should thank you in a way," he spoke to them as he stood up and walked away. "Then again, I don't have to thank anyone. Still, it was because of you two skanks that I was able to free myself, so," said Kyuubi, before channeling some chakra into his nails. He shot bullets of his chakra at the girls. As they flinched in defense and fear, the ropes, gags, and bonds were cut with ruthless efficiency.

"This boy though, I am quite grateful to," he said, a devils grin appearing on his face. "This boy was strong to begin with, but now that I can supply my own chakra to him, there isn't a single being stronger alive today!" Another maniacal laugh erupted from his maw. Kyuubi stopped short though, when he felt something hit him. He turned his head to see a kunai lodged into his left shoulder.

He pulled it out like it was a bothersome tick. He turned to the Chunin behind him, one out in front of the others, his hand retuning as quickly as possible to the man's side.

"Is this yours?" he asked the man. The Chunin nodded his head like a retard. Kyuubi shrugged, and after channeling some chakra into his wrist, threw it back to the Chunin faster than the human eye.

A moment later, the Chunin's head was rolling on the ground behind him, kunai right between the eyes.

"I swear," grinned Kyuubi, "some people would lose their head if it wasn't attached to them."

The other Chunin, in an attempt to live another day, would have run by then. However, as they planned to leave, several more Chunin and Jonin arrived on the scene.

"So this was the disturbance," remarked one of the Jonin.

The Suna shinobi started to move around Kyuubi, trying to encircle him in a full flank of men. While the men were taking their time maneuvering around the demon, Sakura and Tenten were sitting there, watching the horrors their Naruto was unleashing.

No, this wasn't Naruto anymore. Sakura knew about Kyuubi, but she never thought he could escape. However, her shock was nothing compared to Tenten's. She looked over to her friend, as she had her eyes glued to Naruto.

"S-Sakura," said Tenten; shaky and scared, and rightfully so, "is this...is this...what you wanted to let me know?"

Sakura came up to Tenten, and placed a hand on her shoulder to try and relax her.

"Yeah," she simply said. "Gaara isn't the only Jinchuriki in the world. Naruto is one as well. However, his bijuu is in a class far greater than the Tanuki no Sabaku. Naruto, in order to protect Konoha, had none other than the Kitsune no Kyuubi sealed inside him."

Sakura and Tenten remembered a poem they learned in the academy. It was in their class overseeing their village history. Supposedly, the Yondaime himself wrote it before going off to join the fray, where he would eventually sacrifice himself.

_He comes when he feels, for he feels only death.  
__He attacks who angers him, for his blood is rage.  
__He punishes the hated, for all he knows is hate.  
__The red fox smiles as his wish has come true.  
__The nine swords of chaos flail and twist in the moonlight, signaling the doom of another. _

"Oh Naru-kun," said Tenten, breaking down a little. She let Sakura embrace her, as they both continued to watch the slaughter. Words would have to wait for another day, this was just too much to take in at once. Worse, Tenten found out in the worse possible way.

The Suna ninja had finished encircling Kyuubi, who simply stood in place with a crazy on his face. One the Jonin was brave, or foolish enough, to approach Kyuubi a bit so he could hear him.

"I don't know who or what the fuck you are, but you obviously need to be destroyed," said the Jonin. The only thing he got was another maniacal fit of laughter from Kyuubi.

"Just what the hell is so humorous?" asked the Jonin.  
"Tell me gentleman, do you know why you're afraid while I am not?" asked Kyuubi.  
"What? We're not afraid of a little punk like you!" shouted the Jonin.  
"Then why are your feet trembling?" asked Kyuubi, pointing downward at the Jonin's shoes.

"In fact," said Kyuubi, making a stationary circle, finger extended, "why do I smell the fear and terror coming off of all of you?!" He ended his turn, and stared at the slightly shaken Jonin.

"I'll let you know why," said Kyuubi. "It's because you have put values on your lives. You all think that you still have something to live for, hence you meat-sacks put value on your useless lives. This is also the reason why you're scared to put them at risk, as your job is an all-or-nothing business."

"But you see gentleman," said Kyuubi, patting his chest. "I don't have such delusions. I have already lived more lives than all of you put together. I know that life has death, that to kill means to be killed eventually. So you see gentleman, the answer to the question is simple: I have nothing to lose." Kyuubi sneered evilly after he explained himself to the Jonin.

"Y-you," said the Jonin, now audibly shaken, "what makes you think you can beat all of us? Even a kage can't beat so many shinobi by himself."  
"Well you haven't moved yet, so you're either planning something," sneered Kyuubi, "or you noticed my chakra field enclosing us, preventing you from escaping your horrible death."

The Jonin looked around the area, and saw a faint orange tint in the air. It folded over him, and it took the shape of a dome. He also noticed that it was slowly shrinking.

"Everyone attack," said the Jonin, "he can't beat us if we attack all at once!"

All the shinobi leaped for the lone ninja in the center, who grinned.

"**Kyuu keika ranmyaku!"** growled Kyuubi. His clothes on his chest and torso ripped to shreds, as nine tendrils of red chakra emerged from Kyuubi's back. The tails immediately lashed out all around the area, slicing all who got in their way. Shinobi left and right were being torn to ribbons, their blood spraying out and dripping down the orange chakra field. Sakura was speechless, as she saw the tails not leave one shinobi alone with just one cut. No, these would cut the same corpse again and again, spraying more blood all over the dome as it happened. In addition, the dome continued to shrink, compressing the air and the space inside it.

Some shinobi halted their attack, and tried to run away, but the chakra field of Kyuubi was keeping them in place: it was too thick, almost like a living wall. They scratched and clawed at the wall, until of course, they were mutilated by the tails. Eventually, the dome was painted solid red with the blood of the ninja, and it exploded, like a zit, with blood erupting from it like a volcano spewing magma. In the center of this madness, Kyuubi laughed with delight, as a rain of blood poured all over him, covering him in the remains of his opponents.

The tails retracted and relaxed, as they surrounded Kyuubi.

"Ah my friends," he said, cuddling against them, "I've missed you. Now, I am truly alive again. With you at my side, I will be invincible!"

One tail coiled, and shielded it's master from a quick barrage of kunai. Kyuubi looked over to see the assailant: Sakura.

"You!" he shouted loud enough to wake the entire village. One of his tails grabbed Sakura, and another picked up the still shaken Tenten. It wrapped around their necks and lifted them off the ground. Kyuubi walked over, as the two women gasped for air.

"I should be mad at myself, deciding to let you two skanks live!" he growled. "And this is the gratitude you show me?! Do you have any idea how many useless, worthless lives like yours I have crushed?! Can you imagine the pain and misery I can put you through?! Well?!" He took two of his tails, and used to them to twist at the exposed nipples of girls, giving them immense pain while they struggled to breathe.

Kyuubi looked at them, a look of mock-pity appearing on his face.

"You could have lived long, eventful lives," he said gently, or rather, insanely. "But now it will never be. Because I'll end your existence right..." his fun was cut off by a feeling in his gut. He looked down, a furious as he had been that entire night.

"You!" he shouted at his stomach. "How dare you try and..." he was cut off, this time releasing the girls from his grip, as they dropped to the ground breathing with much gratitude. "No! Not now! I have finally been freed! You will regret...this...I will...rise...again...and this time for...good!"

Kyuubi hunched over, trying to gain control of himself. However, whatever was getting to him was forcing him back into his cage. The nine tails, still covered in blood, completely retracted into Kyuubi's body. His eyes started to revert to blue. Finally, the body, of what was now Uzumaki Naruto, collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

The first thing Naruto could notice was the pain. His body was wracked with pain in every cell, organ, and bone. What the hell did he do, try and jump off the Hokage monument without a helmet? It hurt just to try and move his fingers. He had to face it, he was busted up, and it was probably not a good idea to try and add to the problem, so he relaxed and laid still. 

The next thing were the sounds he heard. First of all, there were no voices, or anything that sounded like speech. He could hear a bird or two outside. He heard a faint buzz, light some florescent light or maybe an insect by his ear. He then heard the faint sound of...breathing?

Naruto opened his eyes, his blurry vision finally adjusting to the color of white. All he saw in front of him was white paneling. To his right, a lone window, curtains blowing in the slight wind and the sun shining down on the world. He then turned to see Tenten in a chair, patently waiting for him to look her way. From the looks of the place, he must have been in an hospital ward.

"Hey," she said, a faint smile on her face.  
"Hey," he said, a bit of a grunt and effort from him to even speak. "Did we win?"  
"Yes," she said, "but, not in the way you think Naru-kun."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I saw Kyuubi," she told him plainly.

He felt the pain in his body just get even worse. She found out? There was only one way in his mind as to how that could have happened. If he could, he would smack himself upside the head. How could he be so stupid as to let that nine-tailed bastard get the best of him? Oh god, what did that demon do at the expense of his body? He looked at Tenten, a few tears coming to his face.

"Did I?" he started to tear up. Tenten rushed over to comfort him  
"No," she said, "You didn't. You managed to fight him off before he could hurt us. It wasn't your fault Naru-kun."  
"Yes it is," he said, "I was weak, and he took advantage of it. And now, you probably never want to see me again."

"That's not true Naruto-kun..."

Naruto and Tenten looked over towards the room's door, and Sakura came in, approaching Naruto.

"Kyuubi could have done a lot more while he was free, but you were fighting him from the moment he was freed. Its because you fought so hard that he left just before he could do major damage. So Naruto-kun, you're not weak. In fact, your the strongest man I've ever known."

As Naruto laid there, the two ladies comforting him and letting him know that they weren't mad, he could have died right then and there. At that moment, he was happier than he ever was. Even after all the horror, all the trauma that Kyuubi put them through, they still cared for him. He sniffed a bit, as he tried to contain his masculinity and keep calm.

"Have I told you two that I love you both dearly?" he asked them. They just smiled.  
"Well, you just did," joked Sakura.  
"And we feel the same way," said Tenten. They both kissed him on one cheek.

"Could you save this making out for when he's able to get back on his feet?"

The trio turned to the door to see Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru enter the room.

"Jealous Shikamaru?" asked Naruto.  
"As if," said Shikamaru. "Now, lets get to debriefing your ass."  
"We're done so soon?" asked Naruto.  
"You've been out for a day and a half Naruto," spoke Sasuke. "I found you and the girls there, and you weren't moving at all."

"Surprisingly, all you suffered from your little 'excursion' was just a slight concussion. You have the devil's luck Naruto."

_'You don't know the half of it'_ he thought to himself.

"But as to your inquiry, we had a whopper of a case close up on its own," said Shikamaru, producing a dossier. "This is the report you all need to hand over to Tsunade. It states the mission, operation, costs, and the aftermath of the mission."  
"Wait," asked Naruto, "you still didn't tell me why we're done?"  
"We found the leader of the cout. Temari and Kankuro were busy with Gaara, and Sasuke was carrying your sorry butt to the hospital for diagnosis and treatment. So Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and myself breeched the Kazekage's office."

"And?" said Naruto.  
"We found this," said Shikamaru, as he tossed another folder Naruto's way. It was an autopsy file.

"He was dead?!" exclaimed Naruto.  
"Well, in a way," said Shikamaru, who nodded to Sakura.  
"I examined the body, seeing as I was the only one with any knowledge," she stated. "It seems he was a cadaver. I found that evidence that the poor bastard was embalmed alive as little as three days ago."  
"And they just left a corpse in the office?" asked Naruto.

"Not the 'they' you're thinking about Naruto," interjected Shikamaru. "I'm thinking we've all been played for fools, the cout members included.  
"How do you mean?" asked Sasuke.  
"Think about it: we found the body behind the Kazekage's veil right?"  
"Well yeah," said Ino, "but that's how the Kazekage met with his shinobi and other advisors."

"That's how they tricked the officers," said Shikamaru. "Obviously, the cout leader was using the same way of communication, so his officers never saw that he was dead."  
"They were talking to a dead guy?!" asked Ino.  
"Someone was making it look like he was alive and kicking," said Shikamaru. "If the officers were loyal enough, they knew not to question their leader, Kage or not. And its tradition that the leader of Sunakagure uses the veil to meet with his advisors."

"And who would benefit from such a plan?" asked Tenten.  
"I don't know," said Shikamaru, "but I feel that he killed the leader when he found out about our mission. He killed the guy off, gave the assassination orders, and used the time to cover his tracks before anyone would even consider the possibility."  
"Jeez," said Naruto, "all this trouble, and in the end we get squat."  
"Well that's not all true," answered Shikamaru. "Because the cout is gone, the village can go back to normal. Plus, Temari and the others will work on getting their nominations for Kazekage."

"At their age?" asked Sakura.  
"Suna is a old village, really old. They still use a monarchy style of power. And since Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are the heirs of the previous one," explained Shikamaru.  
"Wow, pays to be the king," whistled Ino.  
"Anyways," said Shikamaru, approaching the door, "the mission is a success. You all are free to go home. I put all the relevant info in the debriefing dossier."

The gang left the ward, letting Naruto rest up. It would be another day before they were all set to get moving back to Konoha. At the gate were their new friends, along with Shikamaru.

* * *

"Good luck guys," said Sakura, shaking Temari's hand.  
"We'll try," replied Temari. "When you visit again, this place will be a whole new Sunakagure."  
"Try to keep in touch," said Kankuro. 

"Gaara," said Naruto.  
"Naruto," replied Gaara.

The two just shook each other's hands, confident in the knowledge of their common bond. With their goodbyes said, the five set out for Konoha, and home.

"Did you also give word about the Kyuubi in that report Shika?" asked Temari.  
"I had no bloody choice," said Shikamaru, "I'd lose my head if I didn't. Besides, Tsunade will know what to do about it, if there is something to be done."  
"Things are going to be boring without them around," stated Kankuro.  
"Then you'll just have to get to practicing with your dolls," smirked Gaara.  
"What was that?!" exclamated Kankuro. The two brothers went about their business back in the village, bickering along the way.

"How do you put up with them?" asked Shikamaru.  
"Same way I do with you," answered Temari.  
"Got some free time?" he asked her.  
"Thought you'd never ask," she said with a smirk, and dragged him into the village.

To do what? Only the stars know...

* * *

A little short that the last one, but I tried to make it at least 4500 words. The Suna Arc is over now. Care to guess what's next? Hope you guys get it, otherwise I'll have a lot of people to help out. 

**Footnotes: **

**(1)  
**Some of the reviews I got this time around gave me a few laughs. Someone didn't understand my cliffhanger, another denounced me for it. I laughed my ass off at that one. Thanks for the reviews: you guys definately let me know that my story has stepped up.

**KPAAF**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Goodbye cruel world...**

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza **

**Chapitre 13**

**

* * *

**"How many times to I have to explain it to you?!" shouted Naruto, slamming his hands on the cold metal table in front of him. 

The minute Naruto and the gang returned from Suna, after a grueling mission, he was hoping to get some rest. He was expecting walking up to the Hokage offices, occasionally being stopped by the locals on a job well done. He thought he would be congratulated by some of his friends and fellow shinobi, like Hinata or Neji.

Instead, the instant Naruto walked through the gates, he was picked up by ANBU, and forced to have them escort him to god only knows. He could've taken on the black-op squad, but decided it would be a mess for himself, his teammates, and the Hokage to try and clear that up. They placed him in this cold room, like a basement or dungeon. The walls were made of brick, with a one-sided mirror placed directly on the opposite side of Naruto. There was a cold metal table, and a small cup of cold water atop of it. Inside the room, Naruto was in the company of an ANBU with a mask in the form of a wolf. 'Wolf' was pacing himself, or herself, for he didn't know; back and forth on the other side of the table.

"Until I'm satisfied," replied 'Wolf' in a male's voice. "Now, go through it again with me."

Naruto rubbed his temple, losing his patience with this guy. "For the seventh time, I was fighting against cout shinobi. I got hit from behind and fell to the ground. I looked up to see Tenten and Sakura in danger, and that's all I remember."

"You didn't see or hear anything else?" asked 'Wolf'.  
"I was almost blacking out, I already told you," replied Naruto.  
"Come on," said 'Wolf', taking a seat, "try and think. What else can you remember?"

Naruto just growled as he shook his head. He tried to think of something to satisfy this guard.

"There was...well, my heartbeat suddenly got really loud," said Naruto.  
'Wolf' leaned forward in his chair, looking at Naruto. "What else?"  
"I felt like I was...being pulled."

"Being pulled where?"  
"Inside, and it was a burning sensation."  
"This is good, anything else?" asked 'Wolf'.

Naruto shook his head. He was digging for information, but that was all he could muster into a coherent answer. Of course, this ANBU might not give a damn about that. 'Wolf' leaned back in his chair.

"You know that I'll report all of this to the Hokage as soon as we're done, right?" he asked Naruto.  
"Yeah, so?" asked Naruto. What was this shinobi trying to get at?  
"The council might ask her to do something...drastic," replied 'Wolf'.

"She wouldn't do that," said Naruto. "She would have no reason to do that."  
"Are you sure?" said 'Wolf', now getting out of his chair. He began to circle the blond, much like a hyena, knowing its prey is helpless and just waiting for the final blow. "You've been gone a long time, and Tsunade-dono might have gotten an impression of you from the villagers."

"She wouldn't let them cloud her thoughts," said Naruto.  
"Oh really now? And since when did you know the Hokage so well?" asked 'Wolf', getting no response.  
"I thought so. You've suffered greatly at the hands of this village, haven't you?"

"I was young back then," said Naruto. "I've been gone so long, they've probably forgotten about me."  
"But you haven't about them, have you?" pressured 'Wolf'. "You've kept that suffering inside for so long, and now that you're back, its the perfect time for revenge, isn't it?"  
"That's crazy," replied Naruto, starting to get irritated again.

"Is it? How do you know that you didn't want Kyuubi to be released? No one would blame you for your feelings. Yes, if you let Kyuubi out, you could have your revenge all too easily, wouldn't you?"  
"You're twisting my words," interjected Naruto.  
"You are an angry, tormented soul, aren't you Uzumaki Naruto?" said 'Wolf', getting right next to Naruto's ear. "You would use Kyuubi to destroy all those you deem guilty, including your team, your friends, even your lovers, wouldn't you?"

A snapping sound echoed in Naruto's mind at the mention of Sakura and Tenten. His right hand started to tense up, still gripping the metal table in front of him. He growled, and just yelled at the ANBU, trying to get his wicked words out of his head. His need to release was so great, his fingers punctured the table.

"Well you're a piece of work aren't you?" said Naruto, getting some nerve about him again. If he wanted to get anywhere with this guy, he might as well be as blunt, and also, insulting as possible to the man. 'Wolf' sat back in his chair, leaning on leg over the other as he listened to the young blond.

"What is this? Are you trying to get me to spit out some bullshit confession? Trying to get me to say that I want this village burned to the ground or something, so you can go snitch on me for your own sick motives?" continued Naruto. He motioned with his left hand like he was pinching something or someone.

"You are this close to the edge pal," he threatened the ANBU. "You want to harp on me, and try to get me to dig my own grave, that's fine. I've dealt with assholes like you my entire childhood. But if you ever mention those important to me again, and try to involve them, I will not hesitate to kill you, and you know damn well that I can!"

Naruto leaned back in his own chair, huffing as he tried to calm himself.

"You want to do something about this bastard I'm stuck with? Be my guest, but as of now you sure haven't come up with any fucking solutions," he huffed, then he shut his yap. 'Wolf' stood up, and walked himself over to the room's door. He opened it before turning his head back to Naruto.

"You're free to go," said 'Wolf', and then used a teleportation technique to leave Naruto's sight. Most likely, he was on his way to deliver a report to Tsunade. Naruto let himself out.

* * *

It was a bit later that Naruto managed to find himself at the Hokage's office. That damn ANBU had dragged Naruto almost out of the village to interrogate him. It was probably so that the bastard had enough time to brief the Hokage. Well, no matter now, for Naruto was ready to talk to Tsunade himself. He approached the office to find someone in the way blocking his entrance. By his memory, he remembered this person in the past. That's right, this was Tsunade's companion and former student: Shizune. 

She looked him dead in the eye as she kept him from barging into the Hokage's office.

"What do you want Naruto-san?," she asked him politely.  
"I'm here to see Tsunade-dono," he answered. "I need to clear things up."  
"She's in a meeting right now, so I can't let you in. I'll let her know you're here."  
"But-"  
"No buts!" said Shizune, stomping on Naruto's foot. He winced in pain, as he was pushed back by Shizune from the door.

"Now, you sit here and wait!" she ordered. Naruto, with a dumbfounded look on his face, obliged her.  
"I'll let her know. Given the situation, she'll probably see you in a few minutes," Shizune said, as she entered the office.

_'Jeez, one minute I'm threatening an ANBU with death, and the next I'm being ordered around by a girl I could beat with one finger,' _thought Naruto, a sigh emitted from him. _'Why am I so spineless when it comes to women?'

* * *

_

It was a minute later, and Shizune peeked her head out of the doorway to find Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama will see you now," she said, and opened to door to allow Naruto entrance.

Tsunade sat there behind her desk, loaded with papers and all sorts of junk. There was a chair in front of the desk, and Tsunade motioned for Naruto to take a seat. Naruto took the seat, as the Hokage leaned back, her hands together in thought.

"Naruto, I have some good news and bad news," she said. "Since I like to end things on a high note, I'll start with the bad news."

Naruto nodded. As it was the Hokage herself speaking, he thought it best to follow the rule 'speak when spoken to'.

"The bad news is that in light of recent events, I'm placing you under an order of house arrest. The council is meeting with me later about this, and I've no doubt they're going to try and light a fire under my ass," she said, getting a smirk from Naruto. He found it refreshing that Tsunade, despite her position, still talked like she was still a gambling drunk.  
"However, they can't do anything to you, only I have to power to decide that. And besides, I think I have a solution for your little problem. But until then, I have to keep you in a place for both your and the village's protection. Any questions?"

"How long will this be?" he asked her.

"Not too long I think," she answered. "I probably have to keep you in house arrest for one, two days tops. And its not a strict enforcement. If you need to go somewhere you can, but you will have an escort for such a situation. News travels fast in the village, and someone with a grudge might think twice if there's another innocent shinobi they'd have to deal with."  
"Do they really mean to kill me?"  
"I honestly have no idea," said Tsunade, sighing. "But I can't rule out the possibility. Still, you are an asset to this village, so anyone who would think of such a crime will pay for it, politics or not."

"So, you don't think badly of me Tsunade-dono?" asked Naruto  
"Of course not," she said. "I've barely known you Naruto, so I would have no right to think such thoughts about you. I know of your history as well, but it will not be me to decide your fate, it will be you." She smiled at the young man. "Now for the good news," she said, as she fumbled under her desk, and brought up two items: two small pouches.

"First, your pay for a successful mission," she said, handing him one of the pouches. "And also, in recognition of your heroics in Suna, their offices sent you this bonus for killing those traitors to their armies."

Naruto looked in the first pouch, and whistled as he saw the ten gold ryou inside. The second pouch made him whistle a second time, as inside that one was an additional fifteen gold ryou. A-ranked missions certainly rewarded its participants well.

"And also before you go," said Tsunade, as she laid out a document in front of her. "For successfully meeting the requirements of your contract, you are hereby instated among the Konoha shinobi, and given the rank of Jonin." She used a stamp on the paper, its mark was shaped in the mark of the Konoha symbol: the signet of the Hokage.

* * *

Naruto came inside the Hokage office with a supposed scowl on his mug. But as he left the office of Tsunade, he had on a satisfied smile. He wanted to rest up anyways: even great shinobi like himself can't just go out on another mission right after another. Besides, Tsunade and the Konoha Academy had its share of capable genin, chunin, and jonin; and those numbers were continuing to climb. Still, he wondered what the hell to do with all his freed-up time. Watch some TV? Read a few books? Ramen eating contest with himself? 

Naruto shrugged off his thinking, believing he'll just do what he feels like. He walked up towards his house, unlocked the door, and let himself in. He took off his vest, let the clasps on his shoes loosen so he could shake them off, and jumped straight onto his couch, hitting it with a soft thud. He started to let his eyes get heavy; guess the first thing he would do is get some rest and let all this crap with the ANBU get out of his head.

However, he heard a knock at his door. He grumbled incoherently, and slumped off his couch to answer the door.

Tenten appeared on the other side with a smile. "Surprise Naru-kun!" she said in a bright voice.

Naruto apparently didn't get the occasion, as he looked at her with a queried eye.

"Surprise?" he asked her, trying to get a believable smile on his face.  
"Got a call from Tsunade-dono," said Tenten, as she let herself in. "Apparently she wants me to keep an eye on you, make sure no one tries something funny and all that." She plopped herself down on Naruto's couch.  
"Well, then that is a surprise I guess," he said, as he joined her on the couch.  
"So, where the heck did those ANBU take you too?" she asked him.

"It was the old inquisition," he said with a sarcastic smirk. "This one son of a bitch tried to get me to confess that I let Kyuubi out on purpose."  
"What?" she shot out quickly. "Why the hell would he try to do that?"  
"I don't know," Naruto shrugged, "but I told him off, and after a few more minutes he let me go."

Tenten let out a whistle at that comment. "Takes some pretty big balls to talk back to an ANBU member like that Naru-kun."  
"Ah, he was the one giving me the proper motivation," he said, getting up off the couch and walking over to his kitchen. "Talking about how I'd kill Sasuke, Sakura, and you just because I was a deranged little boy." He turned his head over to Tenten. "Speaking of the others, maybe I should give them a call? I'm sure they're looking for a little down time as well."

Tenten shook her head at that remark, confusion overlapping Naruto's face.

"Sorry hon," she said, "but Sasuke's already been sent out on another mission. Ino has the same case as well. And Sakura? She's got a full schedule over at the hospital, then she's got lessons with Tsunade-dono."  
"Well, that sure sucks," he said, walking over to the couch, two glasses of juice in his hand. He offered one of them to Tenten. "So, how about you?"  
"Just this mission I guess, if you can even call it one," she said. "I just have to keep an eye on you is all."  
"Jeez," said Naruto, rubbing his head, "what the heck does a shinobi do when he's got all the time in the world?"

Tenten gazed at him, a devilish smirk appearing on her face.

"Well," she said, "I know of something we can do to kill time."  
"What would that-" said Naruto, but he couldn't finish.

The glasses in the pairs hands fell to the floor, leaving a mess of juice and shards...

* * *

"This situation requires us to make a swift and absolute decision Tsunade," spoke Yasuko. Tsunade, across the large table from him, nodded in agreement. 

"And what exactly do you gentleman suggest?" she said. "I am first and foremost against killing the boy."  
"So are we," said Daisuke, "we've put a lot of effort into keeping him alive. It would be a waste to let him just waste it all."  
"You act like we're helping the boy," snorted Rotaru. "When the fact of it is, we manipulated the situation right after the Yondaime's death, and before the Sandaime's reinstatement."  
"Enough playing on your harp Rotaru," said Yasuko. "The fact of the matter is, we have a situation without a real answer."

"Correct," agreed Kotaru. "Not only is the seal on Naruto weakening enough to have Kyuubi escape from it, but the only man who would know about it is dead."

* * *

Tenten and Naruto collided with the bed like it was a safety net, and they were free-falling. A line of clothing led to his room, like a trail of breadcrumbs. 

"So," said Naruto, as best as he could between the air and Tenten's mouth. "This is what you do with...your spare time?"  
"When I can," she replied, in a quiet tone, like the breath was stolen from her. She saw Naruto trail along her body, and soon enough she was gasping for air again. She was screaming at his minstrations.

"How..."she struggled to speak, "did you...learn...to...do...this?"  
"Don't ask," he told her. "Just enjoy it, I want you to." He then lowered his head again, and proceeded to make her scream some more. Was he glad he payed extra for sound-proof paneling.

* * *

"There is one person who might know," spoke Tsunade.  
"By all means," said Kotaru, "let us in on this idea of yours."  
"The only man I can think of is the man who trained the Yondaime himself." 

"You're referring to him?" assumed Daisuke.  
"Of course I am," she answered. "But the problem is twofold..."

* * *

Naruto was pushed onto his bed, back against the wall, Tenten crawling to his naked form on all fours. 

"Your turn Naru," she said. She lowered her head onto him.

He gripped the sheets at her actions. He was shaking his head like he was having a seizure. After a few seconds he just stared at the ceiling, like it had a TV in it or something. And before he knew it, his great time was over, as he looked down at her, smiling like a minx.

"Did you learn that in Kunoichi class?" he asked her, still catching his breath.  
"Does it matter?" she said with a chuckle. She was flipped onto the bed now, Naruto staring holes into her retinas.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.  
"What a stupid question," she answered. "I love you Naru-kun. So please, love me as well."

With his assurance from Tenten, he positioned himself before letting himself envelop the weapon master. She sighed a loving sigh, as she looked into his serious, yet gentle eyes.

* * *

"So you have to look for him, what does that matter?" asked Kotaru.  
"After the way Konoha just abandoned him, I don't think he'd be too eager to do us any favors. I mean, it's because of this very council that he left the village to become a hermit," answered Tsunade.  
"But you've kept ties to him right?" asked Rotaru. "I mean, he was your teammate, surely you ran into him a few times."  
"I will contact him," she said. "But I'm telling you right now, do not expect the best results from this."  
"We have no choice," said Yasuku. "If this plan doesn't work out, we'll be forced to plan for Kyuubi's eventual escape." 

"I understand," said Tsunade, as she then stood up and left the meeting.

* * *

Naruto lay in his bed, looking down at the beauty lying next to him, her arm wrapped around him. 

"So," spoke Tenten, "didn't I say that this was a good way to kill time?"  
"I should get house arrest more often," Naruto chuckled to her. "I wonder what's in store for the three of us now?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up to him.  
"Well..." hesitated Naruto.  
"Come on," she said, "spit it out."

"Well, this three-way relationship was complicated already. I was just wondering the consequences when it comes to...sex. I mean, surely there will be times when both you and Sakura want private time with me, and I'm worried this will make things tense."

"Naruto," said Tenten, climbing up a bit onto his chest to get a better look at him. "Knowing what I know about you, do you think if I was so closed-minded, that I would be here cuddling with you naked?"

"Point taken," said Naruto. "I really got to stop thinking. Never did any good for me before. I used to be the knucklehead of the group, now I'm over thinking everything."  
"People change Naru," said Tenten. "You're no different, not to me and Sakura at least. Besides, Sakura and I have a mutual understanding about this. We're just going to have to learn to share you."  
Naruto let out a small laugh at that remark. "So in other words, I'm a toy for you and Sakura in this relationship, am I right?"  
"You see?" said Tenten with a smile, tapping him on the nose with her finger. "And who says you men don't learn fast?" She then got off Naruto and rolled off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said.  
"By all means," said Naruto, motioning to the bathroom door. Tenten closed the door behind her. Naruto heard a tapping at his bedroom window, and looked to see a bird pecking at it with its beak.

He opened the window to the bird. He noticed a ninja clasp on its left foot. He unclasped it, and took the note hidden inside the clasp. He then attached it back to the bird, and sent it off. He unfurled the note. It was quite simple, all it stated was "report to the Hokage ASAP." He shrugged it off, and then destroyed the note. He got himself dressed, and by the time he was done Tenten stepped out of the bathroom.

"Something up?" she asked Naruto.  
"Hokage wants to see me," he answered. "I gotta go. Feel free to take your time, I probably won't be gone for long though."  
"Sounds good," said Tenten, and gave him a chaste kiss goodbye. Naruto exited his house, and sprinted towards the Hokage offices.

* * *

He was led into Tsunade's office without any resistance from Shizune this time. Tsunade was standing up in front of her desk, instead of sitting behind it. She turned to Shizune and Naruto, and motioned for her friend to close the doors behind them. 

"Naruto, you are to leave Konoha and find an old...acquaintance of mine," she told the boy.  
"Huh? No offense Tsunade-dono, but what is an old friend of yours going to do to help me?" asked Naruto.

"Ah, but he's more than just an old friend Naruto," said Tsunade. "This man is the one credited with training the Yondaime himself. If anyone knows as much about your seal as the Yondaime, it will be this man."  
"I see, find the teacher who taught the student," said Naruto. "When do I leave?"  
"You can leave immediately, you'll meet up with your team at the entrance," answered Tsunade.

"Team? Wouldn't that just slow me down?" asked Naruto.  
"This team is more along the lines of making sure things go smoothly, rather than assisting yourself. I'm sorry, but the council would want some...insurance," said Tsunade with a huff under her breath.  
"No other way?" asked Naruto. Tsunade shook her head solemnly.

"I suppose it won't be so bad, better than traveling alone," said Naruto, bowing to Tsunade. "Thank you Tsunade-dono, I'll be going immediately."

* * *

It was a quick trip to the gates of Konoha. He left the village without a hassle, but he saw no sign of his team. He walked a ways up the dirt path, until he was almost out of sight from Konoha. He was starting to get confused: did Tsunade make a mistake about the meeting spot? 

He then felt a threat approaching him from his right side. He quickly moved as a giant whirlwind skewered the spot he was originally standing on. Naruto immediately unsheathed Tezamuteki, and got into a defensive stance. Whatever was the origin of that whirlwind had concealed itself again. As if one opponent wasn't enough, Naruto suddenly felt an additional three threatening presences around him. He ducked as a flurry of kunai from his right flew over him, sticking into one of the numerous trees of Konoha's forest. He then jumped over a whirlwind coming at him from behind. He dodged another whirlwind approaching him from his left. He then struck at a presence in front of him, but he soon found he hit nothing but a mass of insects.

"So, you wanna keep playing hide and seek eh?" shouted Naruto, knowing his attacker heard him. He then started to preform several kata in quick succession. His sequence ended in the kata 'monkey'.

"**Tsuchidon: Rifuto Wakunaku!" **shouted Naruto, as he suddenly was raised on a pillar of earth, the surrounding earth rising in ridges and waves. The pillar then slammed down with tremendous force, sending it energy through the ridges and waves, which in turn lashed out in all directions. The trees rooted the earth tilted and angeled, as the earth beneath them moved like an ocean wave. His technique succeeded, as he saw a figure descending from the air, being flung from his hiding spot by the earth. Naruto rushed the figure, who he could now see was a man, and swung Tezamuteki downward on his skull. The man just let the great axe sink into his flesh, and soon it transformed into another mass of insects. He then felt something jab up next to his lower spine.

"Please surrender," said a kind, but deadly serious voice behind him. "If I hit you here, your spine will tense up, and you'll be paralyzed for quite a long time."

Naruto just smiled, he knew exactly what was going on now.

"Is this how you greet all your potential teammates?" he asked, never moving. After all, he was right where they wanted him.

"Just the ones we don't know that well," she said, in that sickly sweet voice again. Naruto was rather surprised that someone with such a voice could be so deadly. He then felt the object up against his spine retract, and Naruto calmly put away Tezamuteki. He then turned around to see the woman who defeated him.

The first thing he noticed immediately was her eyes. Normally one has discernible pupils, but this girl's eyes were milky white. She almost looked like an undead with those eyes and those large veins pumping blood into them. Her midnight blue hair was cut short, but almost clumsily, as it seemed uneven in a few spots. She wore a tight shinobi outfit, with a fur coat and shorts to show at least some modesty. She wore her Konoha hate-ate on her neck, almost like a dog collar.

Naruto looking over her, had a smirk on his face. "You weren't using a weapon on me, weren't you?"  
"Oh I was," she politely corrected him. "My name is Hyuga Hinata."  
"Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto with a thumbs-up. "So that's what it was, you're a Hyuga."

"You're certainly smart," she complimented him. "And my teammates always used to tell me that you were an idiot."  
"Gee, thanks for letting me know," said Naruto, a little peeved at the back-handed compliment. Still, she didn't seem like a girl that would do that on purpose, so he let it slide.

"So, who are these teammates of yours?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"That would be us, ya jerk!" said a voice. Two males appeared behind Hinata.  
"I should have have guessed," said Naruto under his voice.

The first was wearing a hoodie jacket, with the hood down, revealing his brown eyes and brown crew cut. He had many marks all over his face. Some were simple paint, others seemed to be old scars. He was light on his equipment, as he bore no real obvious kunai pouches, scrolls, or otherwise. He also wore long denim shorts, with sneakers on his feat.

The other was wearing a hoodie as well, with the top on. In fact, the only thing you could see of his face were the large bottle glasses he wore. He bore the same attire as his partner. With the lack of equipment about them, they must be shinobi from specialist family's. Of course, Naruto knew them, and exactly what their respective family's did for a living.

"Hello Kiba, Shino," said Naruto.  
"Seems like you've improved since last time I saw your sorry ass," smirked Kiba. Hinata rewarded him with a jab to his arm.  
"Now now Kiba-kun," she said to him, "that's enough bad-mouthing out of you. I think he did quite well considering he was dealing with four opponents he never knew."

"Four?" asked Naruto.  
"Oh yeah!" said Kiba, as he put his fingers together to whistle. A large animal then bounded out of the forest. It appeared to be a dog, but one might mistake it for a full-grown wolf if they didn't take a good look.

"Is that Akamaru?!" exclaimed Naruto. "Kiba, what the heck have you been feeding him?"

"Hey, my family secrets are not for the likes of you!" defended Kiba. "Besides, Akamaru here is quite the prodigy in his own right, aren't ya boy?" asked Kiba, scratching the giant dog behind his ear like it was nothing. Akamaru wagged his tail in approval of Kiba's touch.

"Anyways," spoke up Shino. "I believe you know why we're here?"  
"She told you three, eh?" asked Naruto, receiving a nod from all of them, including Akamaru.  
"Yeah, I know what the plan is, here's hoping it works," said Naruto, patting his stomach.

"Then lets set out," said Kiba, as he climbed on top of Akamaru. He extended a hand to Hinata, who joined him on top of the beast. Shino and Naruto would have to hoof it.

The four set out for their target. According to Tsunade, he was last seen in a town two days from Konoha.

* * *

**Recent Techniques: **

**"Kyuu Heika Ranmyaku" (9 Swords of Chaos)  
"Tsuchidon: Rifuto Wakunaku" (Earth Technique: Rise to Tremble)

* * *

**

All done for now... 

**Footnotes: **

**(1)  
**I feel like I need to take a shower! (Upon writting this out, I did previously take shower). Some might take offense to the sex I mentioned, but it was just as uncomfortable for me as well. Still, it was no doubt, at least in my mind, going to be an element in this story one way or another, so everyone is just going to have to be mature and keep thier girlish giggling to a minimum (A/N: I am fully aware that the previous sentence suggests that giggling like a schoolgirl is a sign of maturity. No flames please).

**(2)  
**As you can see, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata have tagged along with Naruto for this next arc of plot. And everyone can probably guess who's going to show up next time. Anyways, if you have questions, feel free to ask them (I only ask that they're given to me in a polite manner).

**(3)  
**On a personal note, I might not have the next one out for a while. I have finals next week, and I REALLY need a good score on one of them. So, wish me luck, and hopefully I won't be writting the next chapitre from a dumpster.

**KPAAF**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Now I've got to apologize for all those lies I've been telling. **

Finals are over! I finally have some time to myself. It took me all week to do this part, so please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza**

**Chapitre 14**

**

* * *

**When Naruto and his new group – comprised of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino – arrived in the town in question, they were quite disappointed to find no clues as to their prospective prey. Naruto wanted to get the jump on this "mission" as soon as possible, but now this old bastard didn't even have the courtesy of showing up! 

After a few rounds of jeering with Kiba for his annoying behavior, and a jab in the arm from Hinata to shut both of them up, the group found some lodging for the night. It was obvious that their target wasn't going to show himself anytime soon.

"So," started Naruto, as and the rest of the group and himself climbed the hotel stairs to their rooms. "Do you guys know anything about our guy?"  
"Tsunade said we shouldn't sweat any details," replied Kiba. "She just told us that you would be in charge of that, and that if you got into trouble, that we were to keep you in line."  
"She didn't let you guys in on anything?!" said Naruto.  
"We're shinobi," said Shino, in his monotone voice. "We simply do what we're told to. If Tsunade-sama wanted to let us know anything, she would have done so."  
"Besides Naruto-san," said Hinata, "its dusk now. If he was going to come, he would have. It's best just to wait until tomorrow."

Naruto sighed in defeat. He was outnumbered on this topic three to one. And Tsunade told him herself: they're only here to make sure 'ol Kyuubi stays put. By what means they would do that, he had no idea; perhaps she meant that he was expendable? He shook off those horrible thoughts, as he waved goodnight to his teammates and went to his room to sleep.

* * *

It was rather peaceful for the first going hours of the night. Naruto was sound asleep, deciding not even to bother changing out of his outfit. It was still pretty warm at night, so he just laid there on the bed, in his orange outfit he bought from Tenten's shop a while back. Tezamuteki was resting peacefully next to the bed, taking up most of the wall's height. He had the window open, letting a cross-draft cycle throughout the tiny simple room. 

Being a shinobi, Naruto was well skilled in keeping his senses awake while letting his mind rest. After all, an enemy could attack at any time, and being alert or asleep usually was a deciding factor of surviving a assault. As such, his closed left eye twitched slightly, as he heard a faint noise coming outside. He woke himself up, and slowly his brain picked up the sound better as it was turning back on.

It was a faint, wet sound, followed by a louder sound of the same texture. He thought it over a minute. It was then that he remembered that the lodge they were staying at did have an outdoor bath. It was mostly to help the building keep profits at an acceptable rate, as this town wasn't exactly a tourist trap. Still, it made the place very inviting for travelers who needed a place to stay for the night. He was about to fall asleep again, seeing no reason to keep alert for bathing lodgers.

However, he then heard something mixed in with the sounds of relaxation and splashing water. He quirked a brow at it: was he hearing giggling?! He decided to take a look out the window. He leaned out of it, and turned his head right in the direction of the outdoor bath.

He saw the high bamboo walls, made to prevent any perverts from entrance. Naruto was high enough to also see the bathers, two girls who were simply laying back on the stone pit's wall and soaking up the water. He then looked to the perimeter of the bath, and saw what appeared to be a white bush.

Naruto exited his room, Tezamuteki strapped to his back, and ran into Hinata, Kiba, and Shino in the hallway. They looked up and dressed the same way Naruto was.

"So, you heard it too eh?" asked Kiba, a little irritable that someone disturbed his sleep.  
"Yeah," answered Naruto. "So I guess you guys are going down to the bath to check it out too?"  
"It might not be necessary for all four of us to go," debated Shino, "but it would give the man a good enough scare to say the least."  
"Plus I'm still pissed that he woke me up," said Kiba. "So I'm going to take it out on somebody who deserves it, like that pervert."  
"Hinata, what about you?" asked Naruto, looking to the quiet Hyuga.  
"Well, I certainly wouldn't want anyone looking at me in such a private place," said Hinata. "So I'm with Shino on this one: let's teach this man a lesson."

"Alright then, let's bag us a peeping tom," said Naruto, heading down the staircase and towards the bath.

* * *

He picked a rather fabulous night to go out searching, and he was grateful for that to say the least. He peered through the tiny eye hole he made with a kunai, and the specimens inside were the pick of the litter. He giggled to himself, writing down notes on a pad by sense-writing, much like a journalist does. He took a sharp inward breath as one of the ladies stood up, and walked over to her companion to get to a more comfortable sitting place. 

"Hey you!" he heard a voice behind him. Oh great, so much for his fun. It wasn't that he wasn't used to this kind of scenario, but couldn't the four behind him have waited just a few more minutes? The girls inside were looking about the bath, trying to find the source of the outburst they just heard. He mumbled a few prayers that they wouldn't notice the peephole. Thankfully, they two young ladies just shrugged at each other, and continued with their bath.

The man took the moment to turn around and see his new uninvited guests. What he saw was Naruto, Tezamuteki unsheathed; Hinata, her jyuken stance setting up, her byakugan activated; Kiba, who was perched downward in a mauling position; and Shino, who simply stood there while bugs crawled down his right arm.

The man himself looked reminiscent of the old days of kabuki theater: gaudy and flashy clothing, with simple color schemes and tone patterns. His hair was huge to say the least, and was white as snow. He wore a dark shirt with a blood-red vest over it. His hands were huge and worn, with knuckle guards on both hands. His pants were like a simple peasants attire, and were colored a dull grey. He was knelt down on old-fashioned sandals, which lifted him off the ground a few inches.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Naruto.  
"I'm doing research boy, now bugger off," said the man, as he turned around to his peephole again.  
"Listen pops," spoke up Kiba, "this is a warning. Just leave and you won't get hurt."

The man laughed at Kiba's threat.

"Like I haven't heard that one a million times boy. If you think you can stop me, by all means," he replied, scratching a few more notes into his book.

Kiba growled at the man's aloofness. Inuzuka's weren't exactly know for their self-control, and Kiba was a strong example of his family at that. He charged the man right then and there, his speed blinding to most men, as he ran on all fours. He leapt into the air, like a panther coming out of the bush to kill its prey.

However, the man sighed, put his pencil and pad away, and then grabbed Kiba in midair. Kiba was shocked to say the least, but before he could escape the man's clutches, the man threw him over the bamboo wall, a smarmy grin on his mug.

The sound of girls screaming, and of a boy getting the crap kicked out of him could be heard over the bamboo wall. The man then turned his attention to the other three pests.

Shino raised his right arm, pointing it at the man like a spear. A swarm of bugs started to form around Shino's hand. The man didn't flinch, as he preformed some kata as Shino gathered his insects.

"**Konchuu ishuu yari"** muttered Shino, as the insects suddenly sprang forward, in the shape of a column with a narrow tip.

"Not good enough kid," smirked the man. **"Mizudon: mizubashira kanadzuchi"** he spoke, as he spewed forth a giant spout of water from his mouth.

The spout collided with Shino's technique, and struggled with it for a second, before completely running through it, scattering insects left and right. The spout his Shino in the stomach, and pushed him back several feet before finally dissipating. Shino doubled over, coughing as he struggled to regain his breath.

As the man regained his stature from his attack, Hinata came rushing into his space quickly. On instinct alone, he managed to dodge the first few palm strikes by the Hyuga. Hinata, sensing he was off-balance still, decided to finish the job there and now. She took a step back, crouching low while her right hand raised above her head.

"**Shugohakke rokjuyon sho"** she stated, before diving into the man's area for the first two strikes of the technique.

The man had other plans however, as he sidestepped Hinata, and grabbed her head from behind, pressing his body against hers to apply pressure.

"The Hyuga legacy doesn't mean a thing," he spoke to her, "if you can't even get the first few hits on my person." With that, he then used a snap mare shoulder throw, slamming the young girl into the ground face first. He then lifted his left hand, as Tezamuteki collided with the metal underside of his knuckle guard. Naruto growled at the man's incredible strength.

"And then there was one," he said to Naruto, as he stood up to keep his leverage.  
"You're going to pay for treating my friends so roughly old man," spat Naruto.

"Rough?" said the man. "Kid, if I wanted to be rough, your first friend would be sporting a broken shoulder, your second friend would have a few cracked ribs and maybe a pierced lung, and your lady friend, after I had my way with her, would be lucky to not need surgery. So..." he began, as he then tugged on the blade of Tezamuteki with a lot of force, sending Naruto right towards him, where he then gave him a swift, straight punch to the gut. Naruto doubled over, as he was almost ready to pass out from that one punch.

"Consider that a love tap," finished the man. "Now that you four have ruined my research, I'm going home." With his business done, the man preformed a few kata, before slamming his hand into the ground, producing a rather large toad. He mounted said toad, and soon was out of sight.

It took a few minutes, but Naruto had recovered from the attack. He then surveyed his friends to check for any major damage. He first saw to Hinata, and aside a nasty bump on her head and a few bruises here and there, she seemed to be okay. He leapt over to the now abandoned bath, and brought Kiba back to the other side of the bamboo wall. He was much like Hinata, maybe even worse off as his assailants were scorned women. He then saw Shino approaching him. Shino just held his hand up to Naruto. "I'm shaken, but fine," he told the blond.

"Shall we go after him?" said Kiba.  
"Yeah, lets get to the bottom of this. There is no way he's just an old man," answered Naruto.  
"He is indeed dangerous," commented Shino, "not only did he defeat us with one move each, but he was wise and effective with his choices."  
"He even knew about my family fighting style," said Hinata, "there's only a handful of people outside of the family that know its secrets."  
"Let's pursue, he couldn't have gotten that far," said Naruto, as the four shinobi vanished into the night air.

* * *

However, Naruto didn't account for the man's transportation into his calculations. Given that he was alone, and had an animal to ride on top of, the man would have no need of taking breaks to catch his breath and rest up. However, Naruto and the gang had youth, and healthy young bodies, so it helped them to keep chase to the man, relying on Hinata's byakugan to keep track of the chakra trail the man left behind. 

It was daybreak when they noticed the man had stopped advancing forward. They must be getting close to his abode. They stopped their night-long sprint in front of a giant cliff-face. It was rough, as should be expected, and had a few spots that stuck out from the rocky wall. It appeared to be a cliff that was left alone for the most part, as there were no obvious trails, tracks, or any sign of a human being passing through. At the base of the cliff, they saw the old man leap with his toad high into the air, landing on a spot of rock that had a cave carved into the wall. The man dismissed the toad, and walked into the cavern. Naruto and the others, using their ninja training, leapt up to the cave, using bits of jagd here and there as footholds to help them propel themselves up the cliff wall.

The cavern entrance was rather new, as bits of dirt and stone still dropped from its rim from time to time. Inside, the tunnel spread outward, creating a large living shelter. There wasn't much in terms of furniture and such, but there were several stacks of rock and stone positioned to make a table, one stool, and a place for sleeping. The man was there on his bed, beginning to take off his sandals when he turned his head to his guests.

"You four again?" he said. "Now what do you want?"  
"Listen you-" said Naruto, until Hinata put her hand up to interrupt him.  
"We're here to apologize," she said to the man, making him quirk a brow at her.

"Hinata, what are you saying?!" exclaimed Kiba. "What did we do that we need to apologize to him for?!"  
"Guys, don't you get it yet?" she told them. Kiba and Naruto shook their heads, as Shino just stood still.  
"We didn't know who we were fighting with, Lord Jiraiya" said Hinata, before bowing to him.

"Well, at least the lady knows her manners," said Jiraiya.

"H-he's?" said Kiba. Shino nodded towards him, and soon they too, were bowing before the man.  
"I don't get it," said Naruto, honestly confused. "Sure, he may have been the Yondaime's teacher, but why are you guys treating him like he's royalty or something?"

"You don't know?!" shouted Kiba, and then forced Naruto bow. "Bow down stupid!" he barked.

It was a minute later, after the "formalities" were out of the way. Jiraiya sat down on the rock floor. The other followed suit. Naruto just looked at the man, who in turned glared back at him. He was still angry at the man for what he did last night. What really threw him for a loop was how the others just humbly took a beating and then asked him for their forgiveness.

"Naruto-san," spoke up Hinata, "you really don't know about Lord Jiraiya?"  
"Not a thing," said Naruto, getting him a grunt from Jiraiya.  
"Ok, then I guess you should get to know the basics," said Hinata.

"It was during the first great shinobi war," started Shino, first looking at Hinata to continue for her. She nodded at his silent request. "It was a time when all five great shinobi nations were at war with each other, vying for control of land, and dominance above all the others. It was a time where great heroes were born from all five nations, and even some from unknown villages. The war was costly to say the least, and all the nations found themselves using dire methods to gain the upper hand."

"One such method was quickly graduating shinobi out of the academies, and having any chunin or jonin available to train them, regardless of their previous experience," continued Hinata. "As such, even shinobi who never taught genin were suddenly given students to train. One such person was the Sandaime, Sarutobi, when he was still just a jonin."

"Sarutobi was given three, and only three, student to train," continued Shino. "Needless to say, Sarutobi was regarded as a great shinobi, even before he became a Kage. The three students benefited greatly from his talents. They were all very fond of their teacher as well. However, given the fact that they became shinobi in the middle of a dire war, they met with constant danger."

"And yet," continued Kiba, "they accomplished numerous missions, many with great importance in helping end the war. Their heroic deeds grew in number quickly, and all of the nations were soon littered with stories about their masterful fighting, near-limitless chakra, and encyclopedic knowledge of ninjitsu."

"It was such a unprecedented team of shinobi that the other four nations grew to fear these three students of Sarutobi," said Hinata. "As such, after the war ended, and Sarutobi became the Kage, he decreed that these three shinobi would be given a rank all their own. 'Legendary shinobi' or 'Sanin'. One is a man named Orochimaru: the Snake Charmer. Another is our Gondaime, Tsunade: the Slug Tamer. And last but not least," said Hinata, looking at Jiraiya, "Lord Jiraiya: the Toad Hermit."

The hermit looked at the four before him, rather surprised at their telling of his tale. He shrugged at the idea that he was actually admired in Konoha, not after...no, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

"At least some people in Konoha still respect their forefathers," he said to them.  
"But," interjected Kiba, "we were told that you were killed in action."  
"Oh really?" said Jiraiya, an amused smile growing on his face. "Yes, I guess that would be just like those council bastards. I wonder if that dumb bitch Tsunade actually helped them spread the word."  
"Hey!" shouted Naruto. "How can you say something so cold about your own teammate?"  
"That's none of your damn business!" shouted back Jiraiya, a look in his eye that actually made Naruto shut his legendary big mouth.

"Now before I lose my patience with you four," he said to them, "just what the hell do you want with me?"  
"Well sir," spoke Hinata, "its like this. Naruto here is the Jinchuriki of Konoha."

Jiraiya, at mention of this, looked Naruto over quizzically. This was the boy trusted with the demon?!

"I see," said Jiraiya, "so you're the Uzumaki."  
"Anyways, recently Kyuubi managed to break through the seal and attack people. Thankfully, he only killed several shinobi who were currently Naruto's enemies. But now Tsunade sent us here to ask for your help repairing the seal."  
"And why should I do that?" asked Jiraiya.  
"Please Lord Jiraiya," said Hinata, "if the seal is left unchecked, we won't have anything else to hold back the Kyuubi."

"You think the seal is just to hold in the Kitsune no Kyuubi?" said Jiraiya at Hinata's statement.  
"Well, that's what its for, isn't it?"

Jiraiya laughed at this, though his four guests didn't find the humor.

"That seal is for more than holding Kyuubi in place kids," he said condescendingly. "my student would know better than to just leave something that powerful unchecked."  
"So what's it do, if you're so knowledgeable about it?" asked Kiba.  
"It's a...resistance buffer for Naruto, to put it in a understandable way," said Jiraiya, as he stood up, and walked over to his bed. He picked up a bottle of sake, and poured himself some for his aching throat.

"The chakra of Kyuubi is powerful, but it can be contained. As long as Naruto has been able to survive, his chakra is at war with Kyuubi's chakra. This will continue until Kyuubi's chakra is completely exhausted."

"Why would the Yondaime do something like that?" asked Hinata. "Couldn't he just have the seal absorb the chakra and give it to Naruto?"  
"It could, but it would be very dangerous, to say the least," answered Jiraiya. "Using the power of Kyuubi's chakra is grounds to let the demon gain influence over the boy, so the Yondaime tried it in the opposite direction. He made it so Naruto's chakra grows stronger as it continues to fight off the Kyuubi's chakra. Eventually, Naruto's chakra will be strong enough to extinguish the Kyuubi entirely. This way, not only does Kyuubi die, but Naruto will essentially have a chakra reserve as big as Kyuubi's due to his body's constant fighting of it."

"So Lord Jiraiya, will you aid us?" asked Hinata. She was hopeful, seeing as Jiraiya was being generous enough to let them in on the secrets of Naruto's seal.  
"No," said Jiraiya simply.  
"What?! Why the hell not? Don't you want to help Konoha?" asked Kiba.

"Kid, you must be really stupid," he told the Inuzuka. "If I was still with Konoha, why the hell would I be living in a caves much like this one I made? I've cut my ties to Konoha, as they've done to me. So if all you've got to convince is the whole 'loyalty' shit, then you're wasting both our time."

"We're not leaving until you say yes, old man," said Naruto.  
"Well then, I guess you better camp outside of the cave, because you're going to be here for a long, long time," retorted Jiraiya, pouring himself another cup of sake.

The frustrated youths left the cave, leaving the old man in peace. They obviously weren't going to get anywhere with the hermit tonight, so they decided to stay nearby to put the pressure on him. They quickly sprinted back to their lodge in the city, and after gathering their things, returned to the cliff side. They got out their camping equipment, which any good shinobi always has around, and set up camp right next to the cliff.

* * *

The next morning, Jiraiya woke up from his stone bed, and got up. He stretched out a bit, and popped his spine back into place, as sleeping on a stone bed was a nightmare for one's back. He put on his sandals, and walked out to greet the morning. He outstretched his arms, as he let the sunlight wash over his face. He had a bad day yesterday, but it seemed that today would look up for him. 

That is, until Jiraiya looked down the cliff, to see three little tents on the ground. He also saw the four brats from yesterday: One was collecting the dishes, one was taking in some reading, and the other two were a ways from the site sparring. He shrugged at the scene: what else did he have to do today, being a hermit? He leapt off his high perch, and landed just a few feet from the campsite in a feat of pure precision.

Jiraiya looked up to see it was Hinata Hyuga cleaning up after the three boys. She leered her eyes over to Jiraiya's direction, acknowledging the man's presence. Jiraiya walked over in a slow, care-free pace towards her. After all, he knew that this girl couldn't beat her, Hyuga or not.

"Ain't that just like men to leave the woman in the group to clean up after them," he commented, trying to start some dialog.  
"Its no big deal for me," replied Hinata, never taking her eyes off her work. "I've been doing this for Shino and Kiba-kun ever since we were first paired together. Adding Naruto into the mix doesn't change it up much."  
"And you're okay with being their maid?" asked Jiraiya.  
"I'm not their maid, and they know that," said Hinata. "We all do our part to help with the chores. Besides, they're my best friends, and this is what friends do for each other."

"Uh-huh," said Jiraiya, rolling his eyes into his head. He wasn't going to have any fun with Hinata: she was too serious and she easily brushed off any taunts he made at her. He made his way over to the reader, who happened to be Shino.

Shino was even more standstill than Hinata. If one didn't know any better, they would think the Aburame was dead in his tracks. He was perfectly still: you couldn't even see his chest rising as he breathed. The book he was reading was bare of a cover, and had a few kanji written onto it.

"And you're catching up on your basics?" taunted Jiraiya. He was hoping Shino was one of those guys that just put up a front in the presence of others.  
"This is my family's log," he spoke, never moving. "I'm reading up on the effects water has on certain species of bug."  
"Oh, I hope I didn't offend you by splashing you around a bit with my technique," replied Jiraiya.

"Anything and everything goes in combat," said Shino simply. "Isn't that one of those 'basics' you mentioned, Lord Jiraiya?"

And that was "strike two" for the hermit. Honestly, this had to be the most uptight bunch he ever met! Not one would give him the pleasure of getting under their skin. Still, he had two more dupes before he could give up, so he walked over to see Naruto and Kiba's sparring match.

As far a sparring matches went, this one was pretty tame. This was especially weird considering the two combatants: Kiba Inuzuka, the wild beast-man; and Naruto, the big-mouth with the big axe. Little did Jiraiya know about how Tsunade sat down with the four and gave them a little advice. Sure, they could train with each other, as one would expect even if a shinobi was out on a mission. However, she warned them not to go all out, as the stress might be enough to let Kyuubi get out once again.

So hence, Kiba and Naruto were simply going at each other with basic strikes, grapples, jabs, kicks, and maneuvers. To the both of them, it was a pain in the ass. After not seeing each other in years, they really wanted to see what the other was made of. Still, Kiba would rather fight Naruto than Kyuubi, and Naruto wanted to stay alive, so they had to swallow their pride and wait for their real fight in the future.

"You two seem to be having fun, judging by the scowls on your mugs," spoke up Jiraiya. Kiba and Naruto halted their practice at notice of their intruder.  
"Like you would be a perfect judge of character old man," snorted Naruto.  
"Now listen brat," said Jiraiya, "how long are you going to speak to me with such disrespect."  
"Probably a long time," answered Naruto. "I don't have much respect for people who abandon their village, and just go about doing whatever the hell they want."

Jiraiya rubbed at his forehead at this kid. "I'm going to ignore that comment, seeing as the person who uttered it is an ignorant twit with blond hair," he spoke darkly.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" said Naruto, now being the instigator of the conversation. "Well maybe it wouldn't be there to hit if you would have any dignity and honor left. The way you carry yourself, I suppose you left over something as trivial as a girl smacking you for being a letch."

That was as far as he would go, as far as Jiraiya was concerned. However, instead of going all-out on the young whelp, he simply turned towards the cave again. Jiraiya wasn't one to let the kid go without some sort of punishment though, especially one who violated him so.

"**Hare Jizo"** said Jiraiya to himself, as his long, white hair started to contract and stiffen. After a few moments, several sharp spikes of the hair launched themselves off of Jiraiya's head, making a beeline for Naruto. Naruto, who was still beaming at his browbeating of the hermit, didn't notice in time, and was soon pinned to a nearby tree, with all of the spikes, thankfully, missing any painful places.

As Naruto struggled to free himself, and Kiba coming over to help pry off the spikes, Jiraiya went back up to his cavern in the sky. He sat on his rock bed, picked up a bottle of his sake, and helped himself to a large gulp of the liquid. Naruto, after being released from his tree prison, leapt up to the cavern entrance.

* * *

"Come up here to complain?" asked Jiraiya, not even bothering to look at the boy.  
"Look," said Naruto, sounding unusually serious. "Lets get to the point. Why is it that you won't help me? Why you won't help Konoha?" 

It was at this that Jiraiya looked over to the boy. What was Naruto's game this time? After all the abuse and signals Jiraiya had given to Naruto, he still was up here asking for his help. What was it that kept him coming back for more punishment?

"Why do you keep doing this to me, to yourself?" asked Jiraiya. "As their Jinchuriki, I'm sure Konoha has given you more than your fair share of abuse. Why put your neck out on the line for a village who doesn't care about you?"  
"Well, that's simple," said Naruto, gaining a disdained look from the hermit. "I do it because of the people who don't abuse me. I've taken a lot of crap, yeah, and some of it I've taken from a few of the guys below us. But that's not going to stop me from protecting the ones who do care for me. That's why I need you to fix this blasted seal."

Jiraiya looked at the kid, taking another big swill of his drink. He gasped in refreshment, and bowed his head down, either by shame or intoxication.

"But what if..." said Jiraiya, lifting his head back to an aware level. "the people you wanted to protect then turned their back on you?"

Naruto had no answer for that, because honestly he never thought something like that could happen.

"What do you mean?" he asked Jiraiya, hoping for some clarification.

"I mean the reason I'm out here in this god-forsaken land. The reason I left Konoha. The reason why I feel no mercy or pity for them right now, given their situation," he replied.

* * *

**22 Years Ago: Somewhere Outside the border of the Nation of Fire...**

"Alright," said Orochimaru, "let's go over this one more time..."  
"Do we have to?" asked Jiraiya. "This isn't exactly a mission that we haven't done before, ya know?"  
"I will anyway, given the one with the objections is you Jiraiya," retorted Orochimaru. "We've been given the last reconnaissance patrol for the night. We sweep the border, take care of any spies, and report back without any hassle."

"Shouldn't be too hard a night then," said Tsunade, as she looked over her person, making sure she was keeping a healthy stock of medical supplies with her.  
"The time for talk is over," said Orochimaru, "we leave now." And with that, the three sanin vanished into the night.

They formed a line formation, with each of them separated by several feet between the others. Orochimaru headed the line, while Jiraiya held the back of the line. Tsunade was put in the middle given her versatility and her being the medical shinobi of the group. The border, unlike its forested country, was quite bare. This was most likely because of all the fighting, dueling, and traffic coming across it all the time. So since they couldn't rely on much concealment to stay safe, they resorted to the opposite: staying in the open air, so they could react quickly to anything. They had managed to scour half of the Eastern border without any incident.

Suddenly a large, loud explosion emerged right in front of Orochimaru, causing him to hit the brakes on his sprint. He quickly turned his head to his partners.

"It's a minefield! Scatter!" he shouted, knowing full well how shinobi mines worked. Regardless of the outcome of the first explosion, the other's in the area would explode as well, in order to insure that the victim could not escape. All three valiantly tried their best to escape the blasts, but eventually they were hit. The first was Jiraiya, who was blasted straight down onto the ground from the mine. Tsunade was hit next, as she saw her teammate get hit. She landed a ways from Jiraiya, flat on her back. She groaned, as she might have possibly busted some vertebrae on the impact. Orochimaru was hit by more that one explosion, and was sent flying high, before plummeting towards his earthly grave. Tsunade, still in pain, crawled her way over to Orochimaru to check for vitals.

She reached Orochimaru, and lifted herself on top of him, placing her ear to his chest. She breathed a bit in relief, as there was a pretty strong pulse. Still, he wasn't opening his eyes, so he must have gotten a concussion to say the least. She heard footsteps behind them, and looked up to see a man staring at them.

He was wrapped from head to toe, looking much like a mummy or a corpse. The bandages themselves weren't the usual white, they were more of a dark blue, with the occasional splotch of blood here and there. Aside from the bandages, he kept himself warm by wearing a shinobi vest, and had on thick pants with regular black shoes.

"Tsunade," whispered Orochimaru, starting to come back to fruition. "Get down."

Tsunade, concerned for her teammate, went against her judgment and did as she was told. Orochimaru quickly raised his right arm at the assailant.

"**Hitoshirezu hebite" **murrmered Orochimaru, as he unleashed three snake prongs towards the man, connecting with his right arm as he raised it in defense.

"Get the hell away from them!" shouted Jiraiya, and the three looked over the man to see him charging at the now limited opponent. The mummy man never moved however, and simply out of tremendous reflexes and speed, grabbed Jiraiya by the throat. He then slammed the sanin down onto his teammates. As they were rattled by the slam, the man backed off and started to preform kata.

"Jiraiya, get your fat ass off of me!" grunted Tsunade.  
"What do you think I'm trying to do?" he replied gruffly. It was a few seconds before they managed to untangle themselves, unfortunately, the man had finished his kata. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he sensed the immediate danger.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted, as he shoved both his teammates away from him. He then turned to escape as well, but it was too late.

The man had activated a technique none of them were familiar with, as he grabbed a large slab of the earth below them, used his chakra to shape it into a giant spike, and hurled it towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru, too wrapped up with getting his teammates out of the way, was hit in the back, towards his lower spine. He cringed as the spike began to piece his flesh, causing a lot of blood to pour out of his back. He fell down to the ground flat on his stomach, his face showing he was experiencing ecliptic shock.

"Orochimaru!" shouted Tsunade, as she ran over to assess the damage. She got him on his side to help with the shock, and tried to get him to talk to her. All he could mutter was "my legs...can't feel...legs..."

Tsunade was glad he was still awake, but then turned it into unbridled wrath. She charged the mummy, striking at it with various punches and elbows. The man dodged them, before sidestepping her to try and choke her. As he wrapped his left arm around her throat, she bit into his arm, digging into the flesh. She cringed at the texture: was this really a walking corpse? Nevertheless, she overcame her disgust, and after applied chakra to her neck, twisted it with enough force to rip the arm clear off the man's body. The man, most surprisingly, didn't even flinch at the dismemberment.

Tsunade flipped into the air, high above him. He was nothing more than prey now. Not many shinobi can use ninjitsu with only one arm, and she had a feeling a guy who tasted like he was dead for a month wasn't one of the lucky few. She dove straight down, her right foot aimed at the ground like a missile.

"**Tsutenkyaku"** she shouted, as her foot collapsed the earth below her. The man was thrown into the air by the resulting crater.

"Jiraiya!" shouted Tsunade.

"I'm on it," said Jiraiya. He leaped into the air, getting a good distance above their prey. He held his left arm close to his body, as he quickly collected chakra into the palm.

"**Rasengan" **yelled Jiraiya, as he put the blinding ball of chakra ahead of his decent. He landed directly on the small of the man's head, and tore through the whole body with the rasengan, cutting the man's corpse in two. Jiraiya corrected himself on his landing, followed soon by the two chunks of their assailant.

"How is he?" asked Jiraiya, as he rushed over to assist Tsunade.  
"He's almost in complete shock by the blow," said Tsunade. "And I don't want to risk taking out that spike yet until we get him to a hospital. If I did, it might bleed him out faster."  
"Then I guess we're heading back to Konoha," said Jiraiya. He fireman carried his male teammate on his back, and then Tsunade and he sprinted towards Konoha.

* * *

It would be a week before Orochimaru would be able to start recovering. However, he would never be a shinobi again. The spike severed the cord, and he was paralyzed from the waist down. Tsunade and Jiraiya went to their friend and comrade to them him the bad news. Orochimaru was sad, but did nothing more than shed a few tears for his loss. Jiraiya shook his head on the inside at his friend's effort to keep up his image. Tsunade was a different story, for as soon as the two left Orochimaru alone in his room, she clasped onto Jiraiya like a vice. Jiraiya simply let her cry all she wanted to at the bad news, gently stroking her hair. 

And then, the worse was yet to come...

"What the fuck do yo mean by that?!" shouted Jiraiya, banging his fists on the hardwood table.  
"We mean what we say, Lord Jiraiya," said Daisuke, who sat on the opposite end of the table with his fellow council members. "Why did you send that monster to attack your friends?"  
"I have no idea how you got such a crazy idea!" he shouted again. "That monster, as you call it, attacked all of us. I have no idea who or what the hell it was!"  
"Then explain this," said Kotaru, who slid across the table a dossier. Jiraiya opened it and scanned the pages.

"I'll make it simple for you Lord Jiraiya," said Kotaru. "That dossier contains information concerning your bank records, mission history, and the like. Notice that some of the expenses are listed as 'lab supplies'."  
"Also, the ANBU finished their autopsy of the corpse," said Rotaru. "It seems that man was a creation of someone, using parts of other human beings, and fusing them together. A regular walking corpse, as it were. Luckily for you and the others, this one seemed to have its defects, but our findings suggest this man, if he were made correctly, would be more than a match for you three."

"I'm no scientist, you old bats!" shouted Jiraiya. "Why the hell would I need a laboratory?"  
"Maybe not yourself," said Yasuko, "but we've no idea where those funds were used. For all we know, you could have hired some people to make them for you."

"And then there's the icing on the cake," said Daisuke, sliding another dossier towards Jiraiya. "Here's what we found on the body. Look familiar?"

The dossier had a single photo containing the severed arm of the shinobi. On its wrist, was a bracelet, to which Jiraiya's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Well? Answer us Jiraiya," said Yasuko.  
"Its the bracelet that one of my recent missions wore. I was ordered to kill him. But ANBU took the body after I gave it to them."  
"Yes, but they have no record of the bracelet being on his person at the time. The only explanation is that someone took it off before you gave it to the ANBU. That would be you Jiraiya."

"This isn't true!" shouted Jiraiya. "I've done nothing to this village, and I certainly wouldn't do anything to my friends!"

At this, the door behind all five of them opened. Jiraiya turned to see Tsunade there, her face red from crying, and tears still running down her cheeks.

"You did this?" asked Tsunade darkly.  
"Tsunade, you know I-" started Jiraiya.

Tsunade wasn't in the mood for excuses, and simply rushed Jiraiya, landing a straight punch on his nose. The force of Tsunade's blow shot Jiraiya across the table. He raised his right hand to touch his nose, but flinched at the pain it caused to even brush against it. Tsunade had definitely broken his nose with that punch.

"Anyways Jiraiya, this is a very serious offense. Out of your former duties and services to Konoha, we'd be reluctant to execute you," said Daisuke.  
"Forget it," said Jiraiya, picking himself up off the floor. "I know when I'm not wanted. I'll sign the necessary papers, and I'll leave Konoha."

* * *

The Konoha gates opened solemnly, as Jiraiya looked to the sky, as if he needed answers from above. He was clenching his teeth, trying so hard to try and look past this current tragedy, but it was tough. He walked himself out of the village, and stood still as the gates closed behind him with a cold-blooded thud. He started to walk down the path when he saw a shadow under one of the numerous trees. 

"Who is it?' he said, rather disheartened.  
"Just wanted to say goodbye to a dear, old friend," spoke the voice, causing Jiraiya to almost lose his sanity.

The shadow came into the light, and revealed Orochimaru, a victorious grin plastered on his face.

"Orochimaru," uttered Jiraiya. "I-I don't understand."  
"I suppose you wouldn't," said Orochimaru. "But the point of it is Jiraiya old friend, is that you've become a liability to me."  
"You!" he seethed, "you set me up?!"

"Honestly," said Orochimaru, "you should really take it as a complement, that I see you as a threat to my future endeavors. By the way, what did you think of my little creation?"  
"You son of a -"

"Not so fast with that killing intent old friend," said Jiraiya. "I'm still Konoha shinobi. If you were to slay me, you know that all the ANBU in Konoha would be after you until they slit your throat. I'd even be willing to bet that Tsunade would lead the charge for your head, after you crippled her crush."

Jiraiya, with every inch of his being, wanted to kill the snake bastard right there and then. But what of the consequences? He would never be forgiven by Tsunade if he did. His instinct was willing his legs to move towards Orochimaru, but his mind and heart were keeping him from doing so.

"Anyways," said Orochimaru, "I thought it would at least be polite of me to say goodbye to you. Despite this ending, I can't say that you weren't a dear, dear friend of mine. Goodbye Jiraiya, and try not to get yourself killed." With that, Orochimaru vanished back into the shadows...

* * *

**Back to Present Day...**

"And that's why I live here in caves," said Jiraiya, taking a swill of his sake once again. "I was like you, stupid to believe my friends and loved ones had my back, but that was taken from me by those very people. So why should I feel sorry for their asses? Why shouldn't I just be content to watch them all die by Kyuubi's hands? It would only be the karma that they had placed upon their own souls if it were to happen. I walk alone Naruto, and I plan to keep it that way."

Naruto looked down at the floor, mostly in shame of his own attitude. Here he was, an ignorant brat trying to tell this legendary shinobi about honor and duty, and he knew about it more than Naruto could ever know. He felt like such a jackass, as he recalled all the things he said to Jiraiya in ignorance of his plight.

Jiraiya got up off of his bed. "Well, come on, lets get this over with," he said.  
Naruto perked his head up at this announcement. "What?"

"I said, lets get down there and fix my students seal," said Jiraiya.  
"You'll do it!" said Naruto, a look of hope on his face.  
"For a price," said Jiraiya. This caused Naruto's face to drop again.

"We don't have any money," said Naruto.  
"I know that you moron," replied Jiraiya. "So which is why we'll have a contract." With that, Jiraiya pulled out a parchment from his sleeve. He unrolled it in front of the blond, who quickly read over the simple wording.

"In exchange for services, -blank- will pay Lord Jiraiya his demanded price," said Naruto. He looked down to find the hermit's asking price.  
"One hundred thousand gold ryou!" he shouted.

"What are you bitching about?" retorted Jiraiya. "Seems to me to be a small price to pay for the extraordinary service I'm about to preform. If you agree, put some of your blood on the contract, and then give it to that crusty old bitch Tsunade."

Naruto sighed at the proposition. Not because he didn't like it, even though he did. What ticked him off was that this was his first, and only, option of getting the seal fixed. He bit into his thumb, and then placed a thumb print onto the parchment.

"Good," said Jiraiya, rolling the parchment up.  
"But how will you get your pay?" asked Naruto.  
"That's what the blood is for," said Jiraiya, "if Konoha tries to cheat me out of the money, I can simply undo the seal by means of using your blood."  
"Extortion eh?" said Naruto.  
"More like assurance," said Jiraiya, "and since you know my past, the least you could do is give me the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya approached the campsite, gathering Kiba, Shino, and Hinata the good news. After such, Jiraiya began his preparations. 

He started by placing twelve scrolls into the ground, much like tent spikes, and placed them in a circular shape. He then connected them by drawing a circle. He then started the second part. He told Naruto to take off his shirt and vest, and lay in the middle of the circle. Naruto did as he was told, and he let his body lie flat on the ground. Jiraiya bit into his thumb, and began to write runes and kata into the ground. He would start at one scroll, and kept writing until he got to Naruto. Then he'd move on to the next scroll and repeat the process.

"Aren't you in danger of losing you life by preforming this?" asked Hinata.

"That would be the case if I need to seal something," said Jiraiya, never taking his eyes off his work. "But in this case, I'm just fixing a previous seal, so the price should be a bit less severe."

After a few more minutes, Jiraiya had finished with his writings around the circle. The then stood over Naruto, his feet by both his shoulders, and began to form kata with blazing speed. Everyone stood in silence, as they figured something this intricate needed the utmost concentration. As Jiraiya preformed the kata, the letters of blood started to glow with chakra. It was about a half-hour before Jiraiya finished, and by then the entire circle had started to glow.

Jiraiya raised his right hand, and started to shout his kiai. The letters started to float towards him, wrapping up his arm and stopping on his hand. Jiraiya's eyes flinched at the pain the technique caused him. He then looked down to Naruto, who looked at him with a worried look on his face.

"I'd tell you to bite down on something kid," he said to Naruto, "but you'll have to just grit your teeth!"

With that, Jiraiya slammed his palm onto Naruto's stomach, the letters now crawling onto Naruto's flesh. Naruto clenched his teeth so hard, he was afraid of grinding them to dust. The pain was tremendous, as he felt something inside him stir and try to fight off the invading seal. This was almost was bad as when he opened his konwaza with Futeki. After ten minutes of agony, the worst was over, as Naruto felt the pain start to recede. He looked down to see the Yondaime's seal back, looking good as new. Jiraiya collapsed behind the boy.

"Lord Jiraiya!" he shouted, as he checked on the hermit.  
"I'm fine," said the man, "I just won't be able to move for a bit. I'll be good as new in a week."  
"Lord Jiraiya," said Naruto, "I, I don't know how to thank you."  
"Thank me by proving me wrong brat," he told Naruto. "Prove me wrong about Konoha, and protect those special to you. Now git!"

Naruto simply nodded, seeing that Jiraiya no longer wanted words out of him. They were reluctant to leave Jiraiya out in the open, but he said they'd be wasting their time worrying. With that, they said their goodbyes, packed up their things, and started making their way home.

* * *

**Footnotes: **

(1)  
Some people are constantly nitpicking the story. You can't please everyone all of the time, but sometimes I feel like some of my loyal readers just find something to complain about. Still, I value thier opinions, and I will listen to them. However, I will make up my mind in the end about each chapitre, so if you're not satisfied, well, I'm sorry to hear that.

**(2)  
**Some people might be suprised to see our little Hinata more confident with herself. Given Naruto's banishment being part of the plot, I had to think about what Hinata would do if she didn't have someone to crush on. The first option was quite grim, and I didn't want to do that to the poor girl, so the second one was the choice. Given her teammates, Hinata has been able to break her shell, and be content with herself. Hence, she's confidant, and she gotten attached to Kiba and Shino, but in a good way. I hope that clarifies decision on Hinata.

**(3)  
**People will no doubt have questions as to Jiraiya after they read this. Just know I will adress them after I get the reviews in.

**"Thank You!" To The Following: **

DiracBlade  
FISHTaNK the Evil Fangirl  
the-eight-sin  
RyougaZell  
The Rouge Stallion  
Shujin no Kaze  
Scotty Boi  
BigQuise  
judeau  
morogoth

KPAAF


	16. The Sideline 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nope, Nope, Nope **

I trust everyone had a nice holiday. Anyways, please enjoy this next segment...

* * *

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza**

**The Sideline: A Nocturne for Two...

* * *

**

It was a normal afternoon in Konoha, as the populace continued their daily rituals of shopping, cleaning, servicing, and the like. Naruto had just gotten up, since he had just returned from his little encounter with Jiraiya. Since it was the afternoon, Naruto could see the various shops and businesses already well under way with their activity for the day.

As he walked down the streets, he noticed a rather unusual sight approaching him. There were at least half a dozen ANBU walking down the street, in a tight formation. Each of the six were carrying a large sack over their shoulders. They ignored their surroundings, as if they weren't out in the open at all. If the large rucksacks weren't strange enough, they were surrounding a normal sized cart as well, which also had several sacks stacking on top of it. From the direction they were walking, Naruto figured they were heading for the village gates. Naruto kept his eyes on the ANBU, as they passed him, and walked down the street.

"That's something you don't see every day," spoke a voice behind Naruto. He turned to see Sakura behind him, a smile on her face.  
"What, the ANBU, or you smiling?" he joked at her. Sakura responded with a crass raspberry towards him.  
"Seriously Naruto," said Sakura, "what do you suppose they're carrying?"  
"My guess is the hermit's fee for fixing my seal," said Naruto. "He did demand a large sum of money. I guess the village decided to cave in to his price."

"Then why use the ANBU? They're only used for black-operations," said Sakura. Then a look of realization came to her eyes at her own words.  
"Naruto, you don't think?" she asked her boyfriend.  
"Nah," said Naruto, waving his hand at her question. "They wouldn't be so stupid as to try and kill off the hermit. Jiraiya would easily be able to dispel his seal before they even cut his throat. My guess is they used to ANBU because of all the money they need to deliver."

"I see," said Sakura, taking a breath of relief. Honestly, when did she become such a conspiracy freak?  
"What was Lord Jiraiya like Naruto?" asked Sakura.

At this question, Naruto bit his lip, as he tried to figure a way to tell Sakura without having to take up her time. After all, she was important to the village, and she didn't have a lot of free time.

"He was a decent person, with a troubled soul, I suppose would be the easiest way," he told Sakura.  
"Do you have an idea what trouble that is?"  
"Yeah," said Naruto. "It was the same trouble as me. He was banished from Konoha. Well, more accurately, he resigned as a shinobi because of the betrayal of his friends."  
"You mean Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru?" asked Sakura, a hint of disbelief in her voice. "I can't imagine Tsunade-sama being so cold towards one of her own teammates."

"Well, it certainly happened according to Jiraiya," replied Naruto. "He was accused of a terrible crime, and Tsunade broke his nose because of it. Later, after he quit, he found out it was his other friend, Orochimaru, that framed him."  
"That poor man," said Sakura.  
"Believe me, the reason his price was so steep is more than justified," said Naruto. "But, on the bright side, I don't have to worry about Kyuubi for a while." He turned to her with a smile, which made her smile back.

"So Sakura, what's been going on since I left?" Naruto asked her.  
"Well, Sasuke and Tenten are off on missions again," said Sakura, tapping on her fingers as she mentally checked off a list. "Ino is working her family's shop today. And I've got lessons today before a short day of rounds at the hospital."  
"When will that be done?"

"I'd probably be out by evening," said Sakura. She looked to Naruto, who looked to have an idea come over him.  
"So, how about afterwards I take you out?" he asked the kunoichi. "My treat."  
"Well duh," said Sakura. "But my answers yes. I'll come get you after I get home and clean up."

"No," said Naruto, shaking his head. "I asked you out, so I'll come pick you up."  
"Deal," said Sakura, giving Naruto a peck on the cheek. "Pick me up at 7:30."  
"Got it," said Naruto, and waved goodbye as Sakura went off to the Hokage offices.

* * *

The sun was starting to descend on the day, and Tsunade groaned in pain, as she reached for the drawer where she kept her sake supply. Ever since the Jiraiya incident, the council had found it "necessary" for her to authorize such a huge ransom, and then look over the recent mission requests and see which ones they would need to decline. So to her despair, she had several dozen stacks of papers in front of her, with no sign of them ever getting smaller. 

Her quest for intoxication was interrupted at the sound of someone coming into her office. She looked up to see her apprentice coming up to her with – with no signs of pity or mercy in her eyes – another stack of papers.

"Here's the last of them," said Sakura, as she simply dropped the papers on whatever open space was left on Tsunade's desk.  
"Ugh," grumbled Tsunade, letting her head land on her desk with a thud. "Thank you Sakura, you can go now."  
"Um, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura spoke up.

"What is it?" asked the Kage.  
"I was wondering if I could ask you about Jiraiya," answered Sakura.

At this remark, Tsunade lifted her head, albeit slowly.

"What about Jiraiya?" she asked. Her tone was normal: she didn't seem to bothered by the question.  
"Are you still mad with him?" asked the apprentice.  
"No," said Tsunade, leaning back in her chair, staring off in no particular direction. "It was long after Jiraiya's exile that I found out about Orochimaru's scheme. And I wasn't even around to get some vengeance on that snake before he was ousted by the Sarutobi-sensei."

"Well, then why don't you apologize to him, or something?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade let out a breath at that. "It's because I have no right to ask for his forgiveness."  
"No right?"

"In this world, Jiraiya had two and only two things to fight for in this world Sakura," explained Tsunade. "He was a man who's sense of justice wasn't ever wavered. To him, the only thing that mattered to him was the trust and friendship he had with me and Orochimaru."

Tsunade looked toward her left hand, clenching it into a fist. She could still feel the cracking of his bones, and the flat force of his nose colliding with her fist.

"And with this hand," said Tsunade. "I crushed that trust he had in me. To Jiraiya, I have no right to call him my friend, and I certainly don't have the right to ask for his forgiveness, not after the unforgivable pain this village put him through."

"I see," said Sakura. "No wonder Naruto said he was justified."  
"Yes, he was correct in every way," said Tsunade. "Anyways, is that all Sakura?"

"Um, well Tsunade-sama, I have a request," said Sakura.  
"Well, that's unusual. You usually never have need of a favor from me Sakura," commented Tsunade.  
"Yes well, its just that, I was to do something with Naruto tonight. And I was hoping to have the evening to prepare."

"Well," said Tsunade, a look of surprise on her face. She expected Sakura to have a big request, given it was her very first. But letting off early should be easy enough. She looked over her desk, and picked up a clipboard.

"Lets see your duty roster," she said, taking a look over it. The roster contained the patients on Sakura's round, their reason for hospitalization, and their current conditions. A smile went over her face, as she liked to have her apprentice have a break.

"It seems all of your patients are almost in full recovery Sakura. I see no reason why you should do that, when I can get one of the more inexperienced trainees to do it."  
"So that means?" said Sakura.  
"Yes, you can go home. Have a good time," said Tsunade with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto had ran into a little stop on his way back home... 

"What do you want Kiba?" asked Naruto, leaning back in the cushy chair that was supplied by the snack shop they were inside. First the Inuzuka wants a word with him, and then he waits until they're in a place were they could speak in private. What was he afraid of?

"I needed a favor," spoke Kiba, his eyes darting over their surroundings. He was quite paranoid, even when it came to a reconnaissance expert like an Inuzuka.  
"Well, spit it out. I ain't going to wait here all day while you gather the spine to ask me," said Naruto. He clearly wanted to get home as soon as possible.  
"I need you to accompany me and Hinata tonight," replied Kiba.

Well, that caught Naruto off guard, to say the least.

"Why the heck would you need me?" said Naruto.  
"We agreed to spend some time together. Kurenai-sensei has been pushing it on all three of us for a while, saying it would help our teamwork."  
"And so this time you drew Hinata, and you don't feel like it, right?"

"Wrong," said Kiba. "I've just got an image to keep, and I don't think going out alone with Hinata keeps that image intact. I like spending time with her."  
"Oh I see," said Naruto, a mocking grin on his face. Kiba and himself seemed to have a friendship built on mutual insults.

"So the little puppy has a crush on Hinata eh?" said Naruto, in sugar-sweet voice that he knew got under Kiba's skin.

"Naruto..."

"And you're too much of a coward to just ask her on a date, so you use the "teamwork" scam to get past that," said Naruto. "Well, am I right?"

Kiba Inuzuka was well known for his short fuse, especially with those who annoyed him. Hell, the entire village knew of Kiba's exploits and mishaps because of his lack of self-control, even for a member of the rowdy Inuzuka family. However, this blond knucklehead had managed to do what the rest of the village thought impossible: keep Kiba quiet. The Inuzuka looked to the ground, silent as the wounds of Naruto's truthful words tore at his shields.

"Well nevertheless," spoke up Naruto, "I can't help you out anyways. I'm doing something with Sakura tonight."

Kiba looked up at that, a look of seriousness that Naruto had never seen from the guy before.

"Then how about this: you and Sakura can do something with me and Hinata. How about it?"  
"Kiba, are you completely without manners? You can't just barge in on my date just because you don't have the balls to get yours," spouted Naruto.  
"This isn't about courage Naruto," said Kiba. "I just want some help to ease the tension. Look, all you have to do is go to dinner or a movie or something with me and Hinata. After that, you can punch me out for all I care."

Naruto scoffed at his friend's words. He shook his head, as his brain was trying to convince him to take pity on this poor soul in front of him.

"You're serious about this?" said Naruto. "Because I'm not going to help you out with your own problems."  
"I don't expect you to," said Kiba. "I'll take full responsibility for what happens."  
"Fine," said Naruto, acknowledging his defeat, "I'll come get you two when I've got Sakura."

Naruto got up and readied to leave the snack shop...

"Naruto," said Kiba, as Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Thanks."  
"Don't thank me," said Naruto, "I'm doing nothing for your sorry ass." After flashing a grin at Kiba, he left to go home. But first, he would need to stop and tell Sakura the change of plans.

* * *

He approached Sakura's apartment, which was conveniently not too far from her parent's residence. She moved out when she was finally getting good money over at the hospital, but Sakura still felt safe being nearby her old home. If Naruto remembered correctly, Sakura lived on the third floor, the far left apartment. He leapt to the third floor and skimmed the various windows and patios that stuck out from the building. He then caught sight of something he wanted burned into his retinas. 

Sakura was busy getting ready for the date. She had washed up already, and was busy just adjusting her undergarments. Well, she should be honest, she wanted to make it special, so she put on some very...striking lingerie. It was reminiscent of an old burlesque house hostess. First was the pair of long, white lace stockings, which were attached to her lace panties by a matching garter belt. On her top, it was a white lace brazzire, which covered her entire upper torso.

"Wow," she heard a voice at her window. She turned, ready to beat the hell at whoever was there, but halted when she saw it was her date for the evening.  
"I hope you're here for something other than to ogle me in my underwear Naruto," said Sakura, turning back to her vanity mirror continuing her preparations.

Naruto shook his head a few times to get it back into reality, then stepped inside Sakura's room.

"Yeah, I do," he answered her question. "Listen Sakura, how would you feel if Kiba and Hinata joined us for dinner?"  
"Kiba and Hinata?" asked Sakura, turning around to Naruto. "Are they going out too?"  
"Something like that," said Naruto. "The poor bastard thinks it would be less awkward if we made it a double date."

Sakura thought about it for a minute...

"That sounds fine," said Sakura. "Dinner is always better with more people. However, I hope you planned more than just taking me out to eat Naruto."  
"Oh don't worry," said Naruto. "Something tells me I'll have more to do than just eat tonight. Anyways, I'll come get you later." He walked back out to the patio.

"Oh and Sakura?" said Naruto.  
"Yes?"  
"White, is a very, very good color for you," he said.

"Oh get out Naruto!" shouted Sakura playfully. Naruto left quickly. "Men," she muttered to herself.

* * *

The moment of truth rolled around soon afterwards, and Naruto and Sakura walked over to the Hyuga residence, to see Kiba and Hinata waiting on them. 

Underwear aside, Sakura had dressed very conservatively for her date. She put on a white t-shirt, and a pink and white overcoat with it. She also put on some dress pants, which were black in color. Her hair had its trademark hair band, but was also tied up into an intricate ponytail and bun combo.

Naruto had on some of his dark cargo pants, minus any weapons, scrolls, or other ninja tools. He had a design T-shirt with a patterned over shirt atop it unbuttoned. He bore a watch on his left wrist, and the scent of cologne – although cheap cologne – could be smelt wafting off his person. His hair was as unruly as ever, even though it looked wet: he must have tried to comb the stubborn mane.

Hinata had the kind of girl getup only a wealthy one could really pull off. She had on design name clothes all around. It was a dress, but not so long as one that she might have worn for a more important occasion. No, this one was something you'd wear on such an occasion as this. It was black, and its sheen reflected the moonlight quite well. She was also carrying a small purse with her. Her hair was clean, trimmed, and smoothed out, also giving off a small sheen. While nothing fancy, she also had a beautiful bracelet adorning her right wrist.

The one of the four that was the most shocking had to be Kiba. For a Inuzuka, he sure knew how to clean up well. For the first time, his three friends had seen him without his precious hoddie-jacket. He was wearing a dress shirt, with was black with white vertical lines. His pants were black jeans, with a brown belt holding them up, as they looked to be a bit big on him. He even managed to find a pair of dress shoes, which were black and polished to boot! His hair, which many could say was as wild as Naruto's, was combed and greased up.

Three of the four looked grimly at their destination. Everyone knew in town that the large, exquisite building in front of them was used for only two occasions. The first was when you were celebrating a huge event, like a business deal or a wedding proposal. The second was for people looking to woo their prospective partners. It was the kind of restaurant where one could get charged for the water. Nevertheless, the four walked into the establishment, into a cozy and welcoming lobby.

The carpet was plush red, with square designs in gold and green. The lobby had chairs, with leather cushions also painted red. The ceiling was white drywall, with a large chandelier overhead.

"Name?" asked the host. Naruto realized that this was a place that needed a reservation, much to his chagrin.  
"Um, I didn't make a reservation, but surely you have at least one empty table," said Naruto, trying to persuade the man.  
"Young man, there are no, and I mean no, exceptions. Now I'll have to ask you to leave," he said politely as he could, even though he was chewing Naruto out.

Naruto sighed in defeat, and walked over to his friends. That is until Hinata walked past him.

"Hinata?" said Naruto over his shoulder.  
"Leave this to me," said Hinata, and after flashing a smile approached the host.

"Excuse me," she said. The host looked to the person talking to him and froze in place.  
"Miss Hyuga?" he said nervously.  
"Am I going to have to tell my father that I couldn't treat my friends to a nice dinner all because of a reservation?" she suggested to the host.  
"O-of course not!" said the host, as he quickly ran into the back to make some room.

"I didn't know you had it in you Hinata-chan," said Sakura.  
"Well, this is a special case," Hinata replied, with that innocent smile plastered on her face.  
"I hope that means I don't have to pay?" asked Naruto, the hint of persuasion in his voice.  
"Of course you are," said Hinata, deflating Naruto immediately. "You're the one after all who wanted to join me and Kiba-kun."  
"Oh really?" said Naruto, glaring daggers at Kiba, who simply avoided eye contact.

Soon enough, they were seated to a nice table, and were settled in while deciding their courses. Things were going smoothly for Kiba, as he interjected himself occasionally, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Naruto was actually starting to think that inviting Kiba and Hinata was a good idea. It was a lot of fun, and Sakura really didn't seem to mind having company.

The gang was finishing up, but it seemed that the trouble had just arrived.

It started with Naruto glancing over to Kiba, and seeing a look on his face, like he was a deer in headlights. He tried to look over to where Kiba was looking, but from what he could tell, he wasn't seeing what was unnerving Kiba.

"Excuse us ladies," said Naruto, getting out of his chair and pulling Kiba out of his. Naruto then led Kiba into the men's room.

* * *

"What's your damage, dog boy?!" asked Naruto, snapping Kiba out of his trance.  
"I saw Neji," he said simply. Naruto took a peek outside the door to overlook the room. Sure enough, he saw over near the lobby entrance none other than the pride of the Hyuga: Hyuga Neji. 

Granted, Naruto never met the guy, and had no idea of his attitude. Given Kiba's reaction though, he must have a mean streak him or something to that accord. Not only that, a powerful shinobi like Kiba frozen in fear over someone else could only mean that Neji was strong to boot.

"What's wrong with Neji being here?" asked Naruto, as he let the bathroom door close behind him.  
"It's Hyuga Neji Naruto, it's not exactly brain surgery," answered Kiba.  
"That doesn't mean a thing to me!" said Naruto. "What's wrong with him being here? It's a free country."

"It's the fact that I'm here with the one he's assigned to protect," he said. "You know of the branch and their role, right?"  
"Yeah," said Naruto. "So Neji's in charge of keeping Hinata safe, so what?"  
"Five years ago it wouldn't mean much," said Kiba. "Neji despised his role, and in turn despised Hinata as well. However, after she made jonin, and beat Neji in a sparring match, that changed altogether."

"How do you mean?" asked Naruto.  
"They've gotten close since then. And Neji's taken his role very seriously. He's overprotective of Hinata, to say the least. One time, Shino and Hinata were sparring, and Neji walked in on it as Shino accidentally injured Hinata. Shino was lucky that Kurenai-sensei was there, because there was a murderous look in Neji's eyes."

"So," said Naruto, "you're thinking he might take it the wrong way seeing you and Hinata in a romantic place like this."  
"I may be strong, but I can't take Neji on one-on-one," replied Kiba. "Plus, I know he'll go out there and berate Hinata to boot. I don't want that to happen because of me."

"Listen Kiba," said Naruto. "You're going back out there and finishing your date with Hinata."  
"And if Neji sees us?" asked Kiba.  
"Then deal with it, better than trying to run from it. You're a man aren't ya?" said Naruto. He then left the restroom, Kiba soon following suit.

* * *

Kiba's fears did come to pass, as he saw Neji chatting with Hinata as soon as they exited the restroom. The pupiless eyes of the Hyuga turned over to their direction, as Naruto and Kiba sat down. 

"Hinata-niisan" said Neji, in his low, calm voice. "Are you out with him on a date?"  
"Yes I am," said Hinata, as if it were the easiest question in the world.  
"Hello Neji-san," said Kiba, trying to be respectful to Neji. Neji didn't respond in kind.

"I must say Hinata," said Neji. "I never thought you would lower your standards to the likes of this Inuzuka mutt."

Hyuga Neji was well known in the village for his prowess in battle, as well as for his prestige and position in the Hyuga family. However, he had no chance of seeing the punch heading toward him at blinding speed. The impact sent the off-guard Neji several feet, smashing into a few tables here and there along the way. Neji looked to see the Inuzuka as his assailant.

"She didn't lower her standards to anyone!" shouted Kiba. "Hinata-chan is the purest, truthful, and kind-hearted person I know. The fact that she likes to spend time with me is nothing but an honor and a privilege for me. So don't go spouting you shit on her because you have a problem with me pal!"

Neji picked himself off of the floor, and licked his lips, tasting the blood that had been let loose from Kiba's punch. Many in the restaurant expected Neji to just lose it and try his best to kill the Inuzuka. He decided however, to dust himself off, leave a credit card at the host's desk in the lobby, and sent himself on his way.

* * *

It was quiet as the four walked down the near-empty streets of Konoha. The silence was mostly on their part, as they were all feeling just a bit uncomfortable in the aftermath of what they witnessed. 

"Naruto, I'm going to walk Hinata-chan home ok?" spoke Kiba.  
"Sounds fine," said Naruto.  
"We had a nice time," said Hinata, bowing in thanks. "Goodnight."  
"Same to you, be safe getting home Hinata-chan," said Sakura.  
"I'm not worried," said Hinata, as she grabbed onto Kiba's arm. The two then went their separate way from Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura went over to her apartment, where Naruto took himself to the kitchen to prepare drinks for himself and Sakura.

"That was certainly a nice night out, right?" asked Sakura, as she plopped herself down onto her couch.  
"I wouldn't say the same for Neji," said Naruto, as he handed a drink to Sakura.  
"Well, at least he handled it properly," said Sakura. "Which is more than I can probably say for you."  
"Ouch," joked Naruto. "That was a low blow Sakura."

"Still, Kiba and Hinata huh?" said Sakura, leaning back into the soft couch cushion. "Can you imagine what it would be like if those tow had kids?"  
"That's a pretty scary thought," said Naruto. "Brats with short tempers who also had the byakugan."

The two laughed at the thought, Sakura looking at Naruto through glazed eyes.

"Say Naruto, you don't like kids, do you?" she spoke to him.  
"What?" said Naruto, turning himself to Sakura. "I'm okay with little kids, what makes you think otherwise Sakura?"  
"Its just that, I was thinking about...the future is all," said Sakura.  
"Sakura, we're seventeen," said Naruto, shaking his head. "Though I guess I can't blame you. I thought about the future all the time back in the day."

"Oh really?" said Sakura.  
"But it was a grimmer situation back then," he continued. "And now, I can stop thinking about the future, because I couldn't be happier right now. I've got a new home, a new job, and two new relationships."

His tone had gotten gradually more serious, and it ended when he cupped Sakura's face with his hands. Sakura was frozen in time, her eyes meeting with his own.

"I've had a crummy life up to now," spoke Naruto. "And the only thing my stinking childhood ever gave back to me was you Sakura. My new life also gave me Ten, and from now on, that's what I intend to focus on. I want to make as many happy memories as I can with the both of you, because I'm so scared of what might come in the future, our future Sakura."

A single tear came to Sakura's eye, which was quickly washed away by her eyelashes. She stood up, took Naruto's arm in her hand, and walked toward her bedroom.

"Come with me Naruto," she said softly. "I want to make a happy memory with you."

* * *

Despite her initiative, Sakura was flopped unceremoniously onto her own bed, Naruto landing right on top. His mouth dominated hers, but was gentle with its conquest. The two helped each other out of their clothing, piece by piece, not caring where it would fall in the clean-kept room. The times they needed to break away was met with a disappointing groan from the both of them, but was also helpful in building the anticipation. 

Sakura flinched slightly, as her bare skin made contact with Naruto's rough palm. It was large, and rough from all of its battle experience, but was also warm and soothing. After a few minutes of admiring her porcelain skin, his hands roamed up to her breasts. Sakura gasped at the first contact, and whimpered to herself as Naruto began to massage them, like rolling lumps of soft clay.

Naruto kept his eyes closed, letting the noises run his imagination. He left one hand on Sakura's breast, stroking at the nipple. The other went southward, catching a moaning Sakura completely off guard when it found its destination. He gently parted her labia lips, and let his fingers explore her.

Sakura was about to scream, but was cut off as Naruto kissed her deeply yet again. He probed her mouth while giving special care to her petals. Her hip gyrated wildly, arching her back as she begged for more contact. It was after a few minutes that Sakura forcefully pushed Naruto's mouth from hers, a bridge of drool breaking apart in the process.

"No more teasing me Naruto," said Sakura, almost struggling for breath from saying simply that. "I want it now."

Naruto gave her a gentle smile, as he started to position himself.

"Your every wish," he said, as he then slid himself gently into her, Sakura giving off a moan in the process. "I will do my best to see it come true." He then began a slow rhythm, Sakura wrapping her legs around him to hold herself steady. Naruto was surprised to see Sakura was one of the silent partners, as she would gasp and groan simply to herself. However, as increased the pace, he managed to get more of the kunoichi's feral side out.

She was beginning to feel it, as she started to groan louder and louder with each entry by Naruto. Somehow, she managed to get a look at Naruto in her throes of passion, and saw he was close to cumming as well, but he was gritting his teeth. She smiled at how he was holding back for her. Little did she know that its so easy to please boys.

She then reached her peak, as all her nerves flared up, and the shockwave almost crippled her body. Naruto finally let loose, as Sakura screamed and clenched herself around him. He looked at her, arching her back, her face in pure euphoria, and it was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in a while. They plummeted onto the bed, and soon succumbed to sleep...

* * *

Morning came across the window in Sakura's apartment, and peered onto the two lovers cradling each other. Sakura woke up, grunting as the bright light hit her eyes. She woke up to see Naruto staring right at her. There was a sleepy smile on his face, which she returned in kind. 

"Morning," he said.  
"Morning," she replied, and got up immediately. "I need to wash up quickly, wait here."

Naruto nodded, as Sakura walked into the bathroom. He couldn't see anything, or hear anything, but Naruto felt a small spike of chakra come from the bathroom. A few minutes later Sakura emerged, and retook her position in bed, Naruto's arms wrapping around her.

"What was that I felt?" he asked her.  
"Just a technique I was taught in kunoichi class. It prevents pregnancy."  
"No wonder you and Ten let me cum inside you," he said. "Aren't you worried about disease though?"  
"Me and Tenten are clean, and I checked your files too. You're a healthy specimen as well," she said.  
"You looked at my medical records? You're nosy Sakura," he poked fun at her.  
"This coming from a peeping tom?" retorted Sakura.  
"Touche," said Naruto, a small chuckle coming from him.

They heard a pecking sound coming from Sakura's window, and they looked to see a messenger pigeon.

Sakura tried to get up, but Naruto kept his hold on her.

"Naruto, I need to get that," she told him.  
"Nuh-uh," he said. "You can stay right here." He nuzzled her neck in response.  
"But it might be important," she said with a few giggles, as she was being tickled by Naruto.  
"Oh trust me Sakura," said Naruto, as he jumped on top of her. "Nothing could be more important than this."

The growling of a playful young man and the laughs of a happy young woman resounded throughout the apartment. The pigeon, tired of waiting, pecked off the message band, and proceeded to fly back to its roost...

* * *

Tsunade was a patient woman, but the one thing she didn't tolerate was tardiness. She had sent Sakura a message a half-hour ago, and she was still nowhere to be found. Finally, Sakura came through the door, spinning, twirling, and flashing a blinding smile with her. 

"Sakura, where have you been!" demanded Tsunade.

"Oh I'm sorry Tsunade-sama," she said in an ultra-sweet voice. Tsunade first thought that Sakura had been going through her medicine supplies.

"And anyways, here you are Tsuande-sama. These are the files you said you needed from me, and I also took the liberty of filling out my patients status and release forms. They only need your signet," she said. As if the initiative of Sakura wasn't enough, she also set down a cup of tea for the Kage, still bewildered at her apprentices behavior. Was she still supposed to be mad at her?!

"Anything else Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura.

"Uh, no," said Tsuande. "Thank you Sakura, that will be all for now."

"Okay," said Sakura, and skipped herself out of the Kage's office. Shizune peeked her head into the office after Sakura left.

"Was it just me," she asked Tsunade, "or was Sakura glowing?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," replied the Kage to her long-time companion. "Who knew she needed a day off that badly!?"

* * *

**ano koro no chiisana boku ga miageru**  
_When the tiny me from back then looked up_  
**sora wa hontou ni hiro ookatta**  
_The sky was really wide and big_  
**suki na hito wo kono te de**  
_The person I like, with this hand_  
**mamoreru to omoutteita**  
_I thought I would be able to protect_  
**honki de**  
_seriously_

**doushite seiga nobinai**  
_Why am I not growing?_  
**sore ga kuyashikatta**  
_I was frustated by that_

**wagamama oomada kawaii to kanjiga ishite itanda**  
_I realized I was selfish_  
**zutto**  
_All the way_  
**akirameru koto nante omoi ukabanakatta tadamae wo muiteta**  
_I faced the surfation of thoughts of giving up_  
**demo**  
_but_

**dekinai koto bakari de**  
_There are so many things I can't do_  
**hayaku jiyuu ni naritakute**  
_I want to become free quickly_

**ikura te wo nobashitatte**  
_No matter how I stretch my hand_  
**todoku hazu no nai**  
_I cannot reach_  
**ookina ookina sora**  
_The big big sky_  
**demo boku wa nannimo utagau koto mo naku**  
_But I don't have anything to doubt_  
**kirei na mirai wo shinjiteta**  
_I believed in the beautiful feature_  
**kuyashii koto ga aru to**  
_There may be frustrating things_  
**korae kirenakatta**  
_But I won't give up_  
**ookina ookina namida**  
_Big big tears_  
**demo ano toki no boku no me wa naniyori kagayaiteita to omou**  
_But at that time, my eyes shined brighter than anything, I thought_

**are kara zuibun sei mo nobite**  
_From then I grew quite a bit_  
**yo no naka no koto sukoshi wakatte**  
_I understood more of the times_  
**issho kenmei ga kakko warukute**  
_Doing my best may be uncool_  
**sameta furishite aruiteita yo**  
_I walked around acting cold._

**demo**  
_but_

**Chuuto hanpa na boku ni wa**  
_But the I that gave up halfway_  
**nani hitotsu dekinakatta**  
_Couldn't do anything._

**itsukara ga boku wa kirameku ashita wo shinjite de koto sae wasurete**  
_From when did I forget about believing in a glittering tomorrow_  
**jibun wa mamoru tameni takusan no taisetsuna mono wo kizutsuketeta**  
_To protect myself, I hurt many important things_

**haru ga tooku maue no sora no mukou ni**  
_Spring is far, towards the sky overhead_  
**naniga aru ga shiritakute**  
_I want to know what's there_  
**otona ni nattara kanarazu ikundayotte yakusoku shitanda**  
_"When I become an adult, I must go", I promised._

**ikura te wo nobashitatte**  
_No matter how I stretch my hand_**  
todoku hazu no nai**  
_I cannot reach_  
**ookina ookina sora**  
_The big big sky_  
**demo boku wa nannimo utagau koto mo naku**  
_But I don't have anything to doubt_  
**kirei na mirai wo shinjiteta**  
_I believed in the beautiful feature_  
**kuyashii koto ga aru to**  
_There may be frustrating things_  
**korae kirenakatta**  
_But I won't give up_  
**ookina ookina namida**  
_Big big tears_  
**demo ano toki no boku no me wa naniyori kagayaiteita to omou**  
_But at that time, my eyes shined brighter than anything, I thought_

**ano koro no chiisana boku ga miageru**  
_When the tiny me from back then looked up_  
**sora wa hontou ni hiro ookatta**  
_The sky was really wide and big_  
**suki na hito wo kono te de**  
_The person I like, with this hand_  
**mamoreru to omoutteita**  
_I thought I would be able to protect_  
**honki de**  
seriously

**"Himitsu Kichi" by Takada Kozue  
**

**

* * *

Footnotes: **

**(1)  
**The first thing I need to clear up is the timeline of events for the last chapitre. After looking over it, I realized I could have taken a few minutes to clear up a few things. So, to clairify it, here is the list:

1) The Sanin are anounced by Sarutobi  
2) Jiraiya becomes the tutor to Arashi, the future Yondaime  
3) Sarutobi resigns, reign of the Yondaime begins  
4) Kyuubi attacks the village of Konohagakure. Yondaime is killed in action. Counsil is temporary leader of the village.  
5) Sanin's last mission, Jiraiya is exiled from Konoha  
6) Sarutobi is reinstated as the Hokage.

It might not be 100 percent accurate, but this is what I was using when I wrote out the plotline. I hope you will bear with me, and I apologize for any confusion.

**(2)  
**People have been saying the last chapitre was depressing. That's what I was going for. For anything to be gained, sometimes you need to lower the mood. I wasn't wanting this last chapitre to be a uplifting story at all. I wanted it to hit hard, and in unexpected places. Not to worry, this Sideline is anything but depressing, and future chapitres won't be either.

**(3)**  
I tried to come out of my confort zone more with this addition to the sideline. There won't be a lot of sexual scenes, but there will be implied sexual themes to say the least.

**"Thank You!" To the Following: **

Scotty Boi  
The Rouge Stallion  
RyougaZell  
ice  
Thundereaper  
MingShun  
inu merc77

KPAAF


	17. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer disclaims whatever I need to disclaim. Further disclaiming is the sole responsibility of the person(s) who read this disclaimer...

* * *

Sono Saishuu Konwaza **

**Chapitre 15

* * *

**

"Naruto get up," said Sasuke, using his foot to nudge his unconscious friend from his bed. He poked and prodded the body so many times, he was almost certain Naruto had died overnight. Sasuke despite being an elite jonin, was beginning to lose his patience. He then decided to pick up Naruto's limp sleeping body, carrying it towards the bathroom. He laid Naruto in the bathtub, and turned on the shower.

A jolt of ice water soon got the desired results. Naruto woke with a startled look on his face, as the cold water stung his warm flesh. He quickly turned off the faucet and tried to dry himself off. Sasuke simply watched with an amused look on his face.

"For a shinobi you sure are easy to sneak up on," he commented as his friend dried off.  
"Grrr," mumbled Naruto, still waking up to form viable insults towards his 'friend'.  
"Anyways, get dressed and meet up at the Hokage's office when you're done with breakfast. She needs both of us for something," said Sasuke, who then let himself out by way of Naruto's bedroom window.  
"You'd better run!" shouted Naruto out the window, receiving a wave from the back of Sasuke's hand. He then proceeded to dress and made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning Naru," said Tenten, as she was busy flipping some eggs on a pan she brought from her apartment. Naruto wasn't one with all the modern day equipment one might use to make breakfast, so he usually had to improvise or borrow the proper tools from his friends.  
"Welcome back Ten," he said, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. He rummaged around the various cupboards looking for plates, glasses, utensils and such. "How was the mission?"  
"Easy as pie," she said. "An escort job was never so easy. The assassins they sent were nothing but a giant bunch of thugs with weapons. So how was your time while I was gone?"

"Well, it's bound to get more interesting. Sasuke needs me to join him and the Hokage for some reason," he said. "By the way, did you know he was in there?"  
"Of course," said Tenten.  
"Why didn't you help me?" he asked her.  
"Because it was fun to see what he'd have to do to get you up," she said with an innocent smile. "Besides, if you were in any real danger, you could defend yourself easily. You just sleep like that when you know you're safe."

"I suppose I should forgive you since you flattered me in the process," he said, returning the smile.  
"So, who's better?" asked Tenten playfully, as she skillfully flipped the finished eggs onto a plate.  
"Who's better at what?" asked Naruto, as he poured some juice at the now fully-placed table.  
"Sakura or me Naruto," said Tenten. Naruto just shook his head and laughed.

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that I might incriminate myself," he told her, in as serious a voice as he could produce given the playful situation.  
"Oh come on Naru, I promise not to hurt you a lot," she teased.  
"I'd rather you just accept that I don't favor one of you over the other, since its better for my health that way," he teased back.  
"That's what I love about you I guess Naru,"said Tenten. "Anyways, have something to eat before you get out and running."

"Now that," said Naruto, picking up an egg with his fork, "is something I love about you." The two had a laugh at that remark.

"So, you mission took you somewhere around Sunagakure right?" asked Naruto. Tenten nodded.  
"How is everything going over there?"  
"Things are running smoothly again," replied Tenten. "When I got there, they were ready to announce a new Kazekage."  
"They were?" said Naruto, noting the inflection in his girlfriend's tone.

"Apparently they made a big stink at the last minute," answered Tenten. "They chose Temari, and apparently the patriarchs over there didn't like that idea."  
"Because she's a woman? Doesn't sound like that big a deal. I mean, Tsunade-sama for example is a woman, and she's doing fine."  
"I asked Shikamaru about it," said Tenten, fiddling around with her food for a bit while talking. "the best he could answer is that's just the way Suna's ancient monarchy works."  
"Pain in the ass," said Naruto. "Well, we can't help them with their problems, as we're from Konohagakure. Still, I think they'll figure out a compromise."

Naruto finished his food, and after thanking Tenten, cleared his side of the table, rinsed the dishes, and made his way to the Hokage offices.

* * *

He found Sasuke and Shizune in front of Tsunade's office, waiting for him. 

"Ready?" asked Sasuke.  
"Of course," replied Naruto. With that, Shizune lead the two jonin inside the Kage's office.

Tsunade's desk was unusually clean today. Not a scrap of paper out of place or a book thrown sloppily to the floor. The only stack of paper in sight was small, and already taken care of, covered in the appropriate stamps of the Hokage.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I'm glad you decided to make it here in a timely fashion," spoke Tsunade, who offered two chairs opposite her desk to the two men.  
"What's this about Tsunade-sama?" asked Sasuke.  
"Well, the reason why I called you two specifically was for an important reason," said Tsunade. "Today, instead of filing and filling out paperwork, I've been called to the annual Summit of Elders."

"What's that?" asked Naruto.  
"Its when we have all the clan leaders of Konoha meet together. We also invite prestigious jonin, as well as some of the influential business owners. The meeting allows all of us to discuss the direction of the village."  
"So, we're invited to observe?" assumed Sasuke.  
"No, far more than observe," said Tsunade. "I have put on the agenda the reinstatement of two clans into the Konoha Summit of Elders. That would be your clans, the Uchiha and the Uzumaki."

At this news, even the stone-faced Sasuke widened his eyes. Naruto did as well, but he didn't know of the significance such news had on him. Sasuke looked to his friend.

"You have no idea what that means, don't you Naruto?" said Sasuke.  
"No," said Naruto. "Can you let me in on the importance?"

"As members of the summit, the clans are given a certain amount of leeway, prestige, and influence over the entire village. The more noble houses, like the Hyuga and Yamanaka, are given an even greater influence. In short, if you are a member of the council, you hold the fate of the village in your very hands."

"Well, that's true to a degree," added Tsunade. "Of course, the Hokage will always have the final say in what happens to the village. However, that goes in the matters of missions, shinobi teaching, and other matters of a military significance. The summit can do much in the way of politics, economy, and of course, the Hokage's degree of power."

"But my entire clan was slaughtered," said Sasuke. "I'm the last Uchiha alive."  
"That is true," replied Tsunade, "however, this does not dismiss your clan's noble blood. Now that the last Uchiha is of age and a jonin, he should be recognized as the leader of a noble house."  
"But, what about ancestors?" asked Sasuke. "And surely they'll want heirs to the family. Even if I do have family, I will be the last to wield the Sharingan."  
"Sasuke, I'm rather surprised," said Tsunade. "You think your kekai genkai is the only thing that qualifies you to be part of the summit? Some of the elders are a bit shallow, but you have more than the sharingan, you have leadership ability, charisma, and a strong sense of principals."

"Well, that's great to hear and all," spoke up Naruto. "But my clan is from another village. What qualifications do I have?"  
"Well, the big one would be that you're the jinchuriki," said Tsunade. "As such, its only right that the person entrusted with this village's protection has a say in how's it done. And given that the elders know of your past, they might see it as an asset to have you on their side."

Naruto thought about that. He had no reason to feel guilty about using the fears of the elders against them to gain some standing in Konoha. It might even pay off in the end. Being the jinchuriki, they would be foolish to try and wipe him out, for both the Kyuubi and his konwaza bloodline. Still, he wasn't like that. If he wanted the elders to fear him, it would be because he earned it the right way: by being a honorable, charismatic shinobi.

"What if I didn't wish to go?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked to his friend in disdain.

"Naruto, what are you saying?" he asked. "Do you know how important this could be for you?"  
"I don't care Sasuke," said Naruto. "If getting power means that I have to be feared, I'd rather have no power."  
"It seems I may have given you the wrong impression," said Tsunade. "Tell you what. As a personal favor to me, come to the summit. If you still don't feel right about it, you may decline any decision the elders may come to."

"That sounds fair," said Naruto. "When are we going?"  
"Right now," said Tsunade, checking her watch. "We'll be a bit early, but it'll give you two time to get comfortable."

* * *

The hall where the summit meeting was being held wasn't too far away. The building itself was a dome, much like a stadium or a arena. Inside, the room opened wide, letting there be a giant open circle in the middle of the floor. The walls themselves served as the seating, with stadium seats lines all along the wall of the dome. Throughout the dome, the seats were separated into certain sections, with signs over a specific area. The signs bore the names of the various clans, businesses, and jonin. Near the middle of the seats, the chairs for the Hokage and his or her advisors were open. Sasuke and Naruto took their place in the section for jonin. 

Before long, the various seats were filled with representatives for all the clans in Konoha. Sasuke pointed out the Yamanaka's leader, who turned out to be Ino's father. Sakura's father was also in attendance, who looked towards Naruto before keeping to himself. The same went for Tenten's father, who was one of the men in the business section. There was also the four elders that worked with Tsunade: Daisaku, Rotaru, Kotaru, and Yasuko.

When everyone had arrived, Tsunade rose from her seat to address the audience.

"Elders, jonin, and the various citizens of Konoha," she spoke loudly, to let her voice project. "Our first order of business will be the reinstatement of the Uchiha clan. The floor is open for opinions."

Daisaku stood up.

"The Uchihas were once part of these proceedings," he started. "It would not be such a change to allow them to join our conference once again."

"That may be," said Yasuko, "but we must also take into account the fact that there is only one Uchiha in existence."

"And what would be the problem in that?" spoke a jonin. Naruto and Sasuke turned to see one of their former senseis, Yuhi Kurenai. "If he is an Uchiha, it shouldn't matter if he's the last of them."

"It should matter," spoke Kotaru, "how wise would it be to invite the Uchiha, only to have them blink out of existence once again."

"Kotaru is right," spoke the Hyuga's leader, who happened to be Hinata's father. "It would be a different story if he had an heir, but one person does not a clan make."

"I would say that you're rushing the poor boy to a serious decision," spoke Ino's father. "At the present, he's only a young man, he has all the time in the world to have heirs. In the meantime, he's also a powerful leader among the shinobi, so it would help to have him in these discussions."

"Are you sure that opinion isn't bias, Yamanaka-sama?" asked the Hyuga.

"It is bias," replied the Yamanaka. "But bias isn't an issue here. What's important is if we as a whole find that the Uchiha are worthy to be part of this summit."

"I would be curious as to how the Uchiha feels about all this," said Rotaru. At this, the summit all looked at Sasuke. While nervous, Sasuke stood up to address the elders.

"My clan was once considered your friends," he spoke. "You all once called my clan your brother-in-arms. And now that I'm the only survivor, you ask me about my credibility? In your eyes I have none, and I don't expect any special treatment. Still, I have proven myself time after time in the field. If you judge me by anything, I would say the only fair way is by my actions."

"We'll have a vote," said Tsunade. "All those in favor of the motion, raise the blue side of your voting fan," she said, holding her fan up in example. As Hokage, she wasn't given a vote, she was the mediator. Out of the fifty people in attendance, thirty-nine showed a blue fan. The majority voted in favor.

"It's settled, the Uchihas are reinstated as part of the Summit of Elders," said Tsunade. "We will establish the Uchiha's seat next year. Now, the next motion is the instatement of the Uzumaki. The floor is open."

"I do not find this amusing Tsunade-sama," spoke the Hyuga. "What is the basis of this motion?"

"It is simply to make the Uzumaki part of Konoha," spoke Tsunade. "Now, do you have any reason as to why we should decline him?"

"For one thing," said Yasuko, "its not certain as to the boy's fate. Both as an Uzumaki and the jinchuriki."  
"I have no problem with the boy," spoke the Yamanaka. "However, isn't it well known about his clan's history?"

"That history has yet to be verified, if at all discovered!" spoke up the Haruno. Naruto allowed a smile to grow on his face as Sakura's father defended him.

"Whether you can verify or deny the history of the Uzumaki remains to be seen," said Daisaku. "However, would we be wise to ignore any idea of the Uzumaki's true nature?"

"You all talk as if he's already been proven guilty," spoke up Tenten's father. "why not give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"It's not about doubt, its about safety," spoke Kotaru, "and with Uzumaki Naruto, both remain a mystery."

"All those in favor or the motion, show your blue fan," said Tsunade. It wasn't much, as only thirteen chose to show blue. The motion was declined easily.

"That wraps up the first item," said Tsunade. "We will take a half-hour break." While everyone disassembled, Tsunade went over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Congratulations Sasuke," she said. "And I'm sorry Naruto. It was a tough sell."  
"It's okay Tsunade-sama," said Naruto. "It's no big deal for me. Thanks for trying though."  
"If you two wish, you can leave now. Young men shouldn't have to sit around listening to old men argue."

* * *

Meanwhile, the four elders had convened at a small tea house. They were among one kettle of green tea, and four cups filled to the brim. 

"That was rather harsh of you, don't you think Yasuko?" asked Kotaru.  
"At least I wasn't as brutal as Hyuga-sama," defended Yasuko. "Besides, it would be futile in the end no matter what I said. Better to stick with the road we have laid out for the boy."  
"A road to submission?" asked Rotaru. "Is that any better than being part of the summit?"  
"Oh enough of your pity," said Yasuko. "You know as well as I do that in the end, he will become what he was meant to be. One must defeat obstacles to grow as a person."

"And I'm sure this has nothing to do with the noose around out necks," said Daisaku sarcastically.  
"Bah," said Yasuko, guzzling his tea, and then pouring himself another cup.

"He's right you know," said Kotaru. "It really doesn't matter what we do."  
"I say you all give up to easily," replied Yasuko. "Just because we're in a bind doesn't mean we should just give up. If anything we should try to take advantage of the situation."  
"You don't get it do you Yasuko?" said Daisaku. "We have already given our captor what he wanted, threats or otherwise. He intends to let us live a bit longer, as we're still useful. But as far as he is concerned, we're already dead."

With that, the elders sat with their tea, using the silence to calm down for the rest of the summit.

* * *

Ino awoke early that night, she rolled over in bed to see her boyfriend, Sasuke, lying awake, staring at the ceiling. 

"What's wrong honey?" she asked Sasuke.  
"Just trying to figure out what's wrong with those elders," replied Sasuke. "I don't know, something is just nagging me about their decision."  
"Are you sure you're not just mad at them for dumping your best friend?"  
"I just have this suspicion. It all seemed too deliberate and obvious. Maybe I've been a ninja for too long eh?" Sasuke turned into her, wrapping his arms around Ino's bare waist.  
"I just think you're trying to help Naruto."

Sasuke sighed in defeat. Ino certainly was as stubborn as he was when she wanted to be.

"When we were kids, we were opposite sides of the same coin. I had a family, and he didn't. The common ground was that we were alone, and that we could support each other. Then the most important thing in his life happened to him, and there was nothing I could do at the time."  
"Sasuke," said Ino. "You were a boy back then, just like Naruto. There wasn't anything you could do, no matter how much you wish it were otherwise. Now, you two have become wonderful men. If you want to help Naruto, do it now, rather than wish for help from the past."

"You're right," said Sasuke, and with that got out of bed and started to get into his shinobi equipment.  
"What are you doing?" asked Ino.  
"I"m going to get some answers," said Sasuke, "and I'll start at the first clue I've got. I'll be gone for a few days Ino."

Ino nodded, as Sasuke opened the bedroom door.

"Ino?" asked Sasuke.  
"Yes?"  
"I know I don't say it a lot but, I really love you."  
"I know," said Ino. "I love you too, now be careful Sasuke."

With that, Sasuke left the bedroom...

* * *

It was the day afterwards, and Naruto was sent to the office to see Tsunade once again. 

"Naruto, I have a reconnaissance mission for you," said Tsunade. "It was requested by the elders themselves, so it's considered at least a B-rank."  
"What's it entail?" he asked her.  
"Just for you to go check up on your old sensei is all," she said.

"Futeki-sensei?" said Naruto. "That's it?"  
"Apparently yes, and they requested you specifically, so they must have something they need from him. Aside from the easy mission specifications, you are allowed two shinobi to come with you."

"I know exactly who to bring," he said with a smile.

* * *

When Naruto first went to Futeki's place, it was a five day journey. Now however, he was stronger, faster, and much more talented, even with Sakura and Tenten with him. They were managing to keep up with him quite well, so the gang reached Futeki's villa in a day and a half. Naruto buzzed himself in, and the girls followed him inside the training area. 

The girls were taken back a bit at the violent décor that made the area what it was.

"You really trained here Naru?" asked Tenten.  
"Yep," he said proudly. "In fact, some of these craters and scars along the wall you see were made by me."  
"How could anything human make a mark like that?!" exclaimed Sakura, pointing at one particularly huge gash along the inches-thick walls.  
"Well, he was a good teacher," said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

They arrived at the house itself, and Naruto knocked on the door before stepping back aways from it. The door opened to show Futeki almost exactly as Naruto had left him. Still shirtless, still scarred from eye to neck, still smoking.

"Naruto," said Futeki in his gruff voice. "What brings you all the way out here?"  
"No greetings Futeki-sensei?" asked Naruto, which received him a bonk on his head.

"Five years here and you still don't listen to your elders?" he said. "I told ya I don't like formalities. Now who did you bring with ya?"  
"Futeki," said Naruto, "these are two very precious people to me, Tenten and Sakura."

"Hello," they said, bowing towards the old man.  
"Quit your bowing," he said waving at them. "Men bow to women, not the other way around. Now, you all must be bushed, so come on in."  
"Better do what he says," said Naruto, a smile on his face as he reminisced about his old times here.

"So," said Futeki, as he sat on his couch, opening a beer for himself. "What's your business here?"  
"Well," said Naruto. "I was sent out here to check up on you."  
"Since when does Konoha think I need a babysitter?!" said Futeki annoyed.

"I'm not sure why they sent me," he said. "But I took it as an excuse to visit you, and show you how I'm doing."  
"I see," said Futeki, as he reached into his pocket, producing a cigarette and lighter. He lit one up and exhaled. "Well, why don't you start from the beginning."

So Naruto began to tell Futeki about his new-found life in the village. He started with how he met the newest Hokage, and how she was none other and Tsunade of the Sanin. He talked also about his mission to Sunagakure, and how Kyuubi almost broke free. He spoke about Jiraiya, and how he persuaded the old man to help him fix the seal. He talked about Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and last but not least, Tenten and Sakura.

By the time Naruto had finished with his stories, Futeki had emptied his pack of cigarettes.

"Well, you've certainly turned things around over there bozu," he said to Naruto.  
"Sure have," said Naruto. "What about you? Still just living out here alone?"  
"Like I want to," commented Futeki. "Still, I have to admit, the house has gotten a bit empty since you left."

"Does that mean you missed me?" he asked.  
"Yeah," said Futeki, "I missed having to keep your punk ass in line." The scowl on Naruto's face caused Futeki to chuckle to himself.  
"Anyways, feel free to stay a few days," said Futeki, as he got up and made his way towards the kitchen.

"I'll help," said Naruto.

"No way bozu," said Futeki. "You get upstairs and take a bath. How about you two?" he asked Sakura and Tenten, "care to give me a hand?"  
"Sounds good," said Sakura. Tenten nodded in agreement, and the two ladies followed him into the kitchen.

As they were busy making dinner for the four of them, the girls found themselves impressed with Futeki's ability.

"You sure can cook," said Sakura.  
"Got no choice seein' as I live alone and all," said Futeki. "So, you two girls are going steady with the bozu?"  
"Yes sir," said Tenten, "it seemed awkward at first, but now it's like second nature."

Futeki, who was busy chopping ingredients, stopped at Tenten's answer.

"Don't tell him, but I did miss the kid," he told the girls. "It was almost like having a son. I want to thank you girls, for making him happy."  
"There's no need to thank us Futeki," said Sakura.  
"Yes there is," said Futeki. "I can't tell how many times I had to keep the kid from crying himself to death. He was so lonely, and he felt so betrayed. I had no choice but to help him from the sidelines, while he fought back his demons."

Futeki continued his chopping, and soon enough, dinner was served for four.

* * *

That night, Futeki woke Naruto up from his sleep. He motioned for Naruto to remain quiet, and the boy followed him downstairs and outside. 

"What's this about?" asked Naruto.  
"I need to be blunt with you a minute bozu," said Futeki. "I think I know why those elder bastards sent you here."

"How did you know my mission was requested by the elders?" asked Naruto.  
"Because I'm not stupid," said Futeki. "Other than 'ol Sarutobi, those old coots would be the only four with a vested interest in me. My guess is they ratted me out?"

"What?!"

"Naruto, I know more about your clan than I let on," said Futeki. "In fact, I know the location of one of the logs of the Seiryoku village."  
"You do?!" exasperated Naruto. He didn't whether to be mad or just sad at this hidden truth.  
"Yes, and I'm sure they want it," said Futeki. "It shouldn't take them much longer to make their move."  
"Let me stay and help you!" said Naruto.

"Out of the question," said Futeki. "You're going to leave tomorrow by evening."  
"Why are you doing this?" said Naruto.  
"Because you still have something to live for," answered Futeki, "I've lived my role out. I'm expendable."  
"So you're just going to throw your life away?! I didn't know you were one to take the easy way out."  
"This isn't about life Naruto!" said Futeki. "I've done what I was meant to do, and now I'm going to leave this world like I'm supposed to. That's what destiny is: a person plays their part, and then quietly leave the stage."

"But, I still have one more act to play," said Futeki, now confusing Naruto. "Naruto, its time to give you my final lesson. Get Tezamuteki," he ordered.

* * *

In the morning, Tenten and Sakura were led by Futeki to the weapons vault. 

"What's going on Futeki?" asked Sakura.

"Just wait here a moment," he said to them. With that, he unlocked his vault and went inside by himself.

After a few minutes, he emerged from the vault.

"I wanted to give you girls a gift as thanks for all you do for Naruto," he said.  
"Futeki, there's no need to-" said Tenten.  
"I insist," interrupted Futeki. "First for you Sakura."

Futeki extended a small box to Sakura, who opened it up. Inside were a pair of cat-claws. They were four-pronged claws, each claw sharpened and polished to perfection. It was made of steel, and was attached to the wrist by means of a thick leather belt strap. The tops of the claws were decorated in a flame design etched into the metal, along with six brilliant ruby's welded into each claw.

"I figured these would help you utilize your strength, without hindering your hands," said Futeki. "These were a gift to me from a good kunoichi friend of mine."  
"Th-thank you Futeki," said Sakura, still in awe at the weapon's beauty.

"And for Tenten," he said. He extended a larger, skinnier box to her. Tenten opened it to see a sheathed blade. She let loose the sword. It was a Chinese broad sword, made of steel as well. There was a dragon etched into the blade itself, and the bronze hilt was adorned with emeralds.

"May I?" asked Futeki to Tenten, who allowed the man to take the sword in hand. He demonstrated the sword to her. He pushed down on the middle of the handle, and soon the blade split into twin swords. Even more so, he popped the ends of the sword handles, revealing a screw and a hole. He attached the two ends together, which made the weapon into a double-bladed sword. After a short demonstration, Futeki reformed the sword into a single blade, and then sheathed it.

"That was from a very famous warrior I fought in a duel," he explained to Tenten. "I know you'll take good care of it."  
"Thank you," said Tenten, who immediately attached the sword and sheath to her belt.

Futeki smiled at the two girls, who were extremely grateful for such gifts. However, his joy was short lived, as he heard a large sound coming from outside.

"Damn, they're here," he spat out.  
"What's going on?" asked Tenten.  
"There's no time to explain," replied Futeki, he placed a hand on each of the kunoichi's shoulders. "I need to you to get Naruto, and escape. Tell the Hokage that your mission was a success."  
"But-"  
"Listen, I'm entrusting Naruto's destiny to you two. Keep on being there for him, and support each other until the end." He then went back inside the vault.

* * *

The four met on Futeki's front porch. When they got out there, they were welcomed to an army of shinobi. They bore no headbands, so there was no way to tell where they were from, or who sent them. However, they could all feel the killing intent emanating from them all. Futeki came out with one of his most trusted weapons. It was a giant zweihander, made of dark iron. It wasn't fancy or anything like the more ornate weapons of his collection. In fact, the blade itself looked worn and like it had experienced hundreds of battles. The weapon was at least twelve feet in length, the handle making up two of those feet. It took all of Futeki's strength to weild it without being encumbered. The hande was wapped in tape for grip, and there were a few short lengths of tape that fell off the handle. The blade itself had a caved-in back, which took the shape of a semi-circle. 

"Make a run for the gate," he told the three Konoha shinobi. "They may be here for me, but that doesn't mean that they'll leave you alone. Fight if you have to, but just cut through any that get in your way and keep running. Naruto," he said, turning to the boy, "those techniques I taught you, now is the time to use them."

"Futeki," said Naruto.

"No need for words kid," replied Futeki. "Just know that I'm proud of you, and you'll definitely make your dreams come true. However," he flashed a smile, "you'd better take care of these women, or else I'll come looking for your ass."

Naruto nodded, and with that, the two men charged in front of the kunoichi.

Futeki simply stood his ground. He knew that these shinobi were here for his head, so there was no need for him to be running about using up his energy. Sure enough, hoards of the assailants charged at him, to which he defended himself with legendary skill. For all of the agility and dexterity his opponents possessed, their defenses were easily broken down, and all that remained for them was being cleaved in two by Futeki's sword.

Naruto charged towards the gate, Tezamuteki already out and ready for action. He looked to the distance, and saw roughly forty shinobi ahead, waiting for him to run right into their trap. He stopped in his tracks, having Sakura and Tenten do the same.

"Get back a bit from me," he told them. The girls obeyed, getting a safe distance from him.

_Naruto was a quick learner. He closed his eyes and brought himself back to last night, as Futeki explained the technique to him..._

"_Naruto this move is capable of great destruction. Use it only it a situation where your vastly outnumbered. As you know from your training, you can utilize your chakra in ways other shinobi can never do. Focus your chakra on the Tezamuteki's blade, extending its reach, and thickening its edge. Let the chakra flow up the shaft and pool on the blade. When you've gained enough, its time to begin the technique..._

Naruto opened his eyes, and began to swing Tezamuteki around him in a circle. In a few short seconds, using his enhanced strength, Naruto had built up a tremendous amount of momentum and speed.

_When you have built your speed and momentum, it is time. Accuracy is the main flaw of this technique, but it usually doesn't matter much in the long run, given the size of this move. Think of the chakra around you as a ring on the end of a stick. All you have to do now is let loose the ring, and fling it towards your target..."_

"**Maruseiryoku!" **shouted Naruto, and with a flick of his wrist, hurled the chakra at the shinobi horde. While Tezamuteki stayed with Naruto, the chakra circle sped towards the shinobi. The chakra cut through the assailants like a sawblade, as blood and guts soon sprayed all over the training ground. The circle soon faded, but not before Naruto had taken out at least forty shinobi with it.

Naruto had no time to admire his craft though, and he soon resumed his sprint for the exit. They had reached the door, but one shinobi was standing in their way.

"You will not pass," he said simply. "We may be under the orders to only kill Futeki, but you'll be given no mercy if you resist. You'll have to kill me to get out of here."  
"That sounds like a challenge," said Naruto.

"_This next technique is the exact opposite of the Maruseiryoku. It requires the most precise accuracy a person is capable of. While you may not be able to see a person's chakra pathways, you can still sense them as the opponent uses chakra. You will use this sense to guide your axe..._

Naruto could feel the shinobi start to build and mold chakra. He felt the small pulses that emerged from the man's arms, legs, and stomach. He propped Tezamuteki on his shoulder as he focused.

_Using the chakra as a guide, find the hair-thin line the goes across the opponents body vertically. Your edge must go across this line perfectly. Lining your blade's edge with a hair-thin line of chakra, follow the line._

"**Kizuato Inonami Kyou Oujou!"**

Naruto charged, and came down on the man with a vertical slash. Tezamuteki passed through the man's left shoulder, down his chest and stomach, and came out on the inside of his right thigh. There wasn't a single mark on the man's body, but nevertheless, the assailant fell to the ground with a thud.

_This technique is special, as it completely incapacitates your opponent, without killing them. It is the ultimate non-lethal attack in the world of shinobi. If done correctly, you preserve the body _and_ miss all the vital organs, while causing his body to shut down immediately. However, even the slightest mistake will cause the body to rupture, and the man will die a horrible, painful death. Use this in a situation you see fit, as it works in many situations. However, make sure you are in a position to use it without being countered. Your speed will help with that..."_

Futeki gazed into the distance, and smiled as he saw that the three had made it to the gate. However, his brief moment of distraction allowed the shinobi to attack him. Futeki grimaced in pain, as he was impaled by six kunai at once. The assailants followed with a tandem attack with small ninja-to, which also impaled Futeki.

Naruto, after making sure they were secure outside the walls, pushed on the buzzer on the entrance's gate.

"Futeki, Futeki!" shouted Naruto through the speaker.  
"Naruto," said Futeki, in between grunts of pain.  
"Futeki, we're safe, get out of there!" pleaded Naruto.  
"I already told you bozu," he coughed out. "I've played my part out. I've no regrets..."  
"Futeki," said Naruto.

"You bastards want this book? Well, it's all yours," said Futeki, who could be heard through the buzzer. "However, I'm sure as hell not going to make it easy for you!"

After that, a loud, large explosion shook the entire area, the epicenter being Futeki's house. Naruto, Tenten, and Sakura, were pushed back by the large shock waves. Bits and pieces of the assailant army flew past them on occasion...

* * *

The smoke cleared, and what was once a grand and pristine training ground, resembled more of a conquered fortress. Rubble came off of the now decimated stone walls. The house of Futeki was a scrap of its former self. A crater was where the weapons vault was, suggesting that was where the explosion originated. Fires were scattered randomly throughout the large training area, as pieces of the old rundown house burned away into nothingness. 

"So its done," spoke a person. He pulled out a small pouch, and emptied it, revealing fine purple dust.  
"And all it required was a few hundred worthless souls."

The figure scoured the ruins, looking carefully at every nook and cranny he could find. At the epicenter, he lifted a few pieces of rubble, and gasped as he found his prize.

"The book of Bizen," he said. "Two down, four more to go..."

* * *

**Footnotes:**

(1)  
Some people actually reviewed my latest sidline, which makes me happy. I'm glad there are some who are looking for a little more depth to thier story. I'm not sure how many more I'll do, but there's at least one more before the story's over.

**(2)  
**As for the story itself, we're nearing the last quarter of it. Jeez, 100000+ words. Biggest...writting...ever... Of course, the fans and the **reviewers** (hint hint) make this all possible.

**KPAAF**


	18. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. Stock from the "Happy Time Naruto Company" doesn't count.**

Its been a few weeks, hasn't it? I'm sorry for the delay, but I've had other hobbies to pursue, on top of my college work. Nevertheless, lets get started with the next portion of the story...

* * *

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza**

**Chapitre 16

* * *

**

Tsunade furrowed her brow, as she looked over the final report laid in front of her desk. The ANBU who delivered the dossier simply stood at attention, neither speaking nor moving. The black-op saw as the Hokage's eyes scanned the pages, occasionally twitching at surprise or anger. The ANBU couldn't tell either way, but he'd have to guess it was the former rather than the latter. After a few minutes, Tsunade put down the dossier, and looked the ANBU square in the eye, or mask as it were.

"So," began Tsunade, "from what you found at the blast, there was no signs of life."  
"Yes, Tsunade-dono," spoke the ANBU, who bore the mask of a hyena. "From what little there was left of the site, the blast centered right around the main building of the complex."

"Nothing at all?"  
"Yes Tsunade-dono, not even a drop of bone marrow. Complete, and total, obliteration took place there."

"Hmm," said Tsunade, leaning back in her chair as she went over the report again. "You said it started near the main household right?"  
"Yes."  
"And according to Naruto's report, Futeki was around in that area the last he recalled. I think I've seen this technique in a book."  
"A book?" asked 'Hyena'.

"That's right," said Tsunade, getting out of her seat, and walking towards one of the numerous bookcases in the office.  
"It was in one of the old logs the previous Hokages wrote in. Something about a suicide kinjitsu that was made to annihilate an entire area."

She picked up one of the dusty tomes from the shelf, and carefully scanned the pages, so as not to tear them in their old age. She stopped after a few minutes on a page, dotting it with her finger.

"Here we are," she said. After a few seconds to read over the technique, she closed the book, a firm look on her face.  
"Tsunade-dono?" asked 'Hyena'.  
"There's a reason that technique is a kinjitsu," said Tsunade, slowly sitting herself back into her chair. "What a horrible creation."  
"May I ask why?"

"According to the text, the move requires many seals to be seared into the body. The seals crawl under the skin, causing tremendous pain to the user. When the user decides to unleash the power, he must use a catalyst. I can't imagine any Kage in his right mind allowing such knowledge to his subordinates."  
"My god," muttered 'Hyena', "its good fortune that Uzumaki and the others were able to survive the blast."

"Speaking of Naruto," said Tsuande, "where is he?"  
"Last time I saw him was when I was on my way here with the report," said 'Hyena'. "It seemed he was heading towards the memorial site."  
"I see," said Tsunade, who waved her hand to dismiss the ANBU. 'Hyena' bowed, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade leaned back in her chair again, starting at the ceiling and beyond.

_'No evidence to either include or seclude the council. On top of that, Naruto and the others were barely able to walk away from the area. What are they thinking? What is happening to my people? Naruto, what happened to you?'

* * *

_

He would make it there faster if he just used his ninja training, but Naruto chose to just limp over to the memorial site. His right leg still hurt like hell, as he landed on it wrong from the blast impact. In all seriousness, he should just be grateful that he just twisted his leg rather then being blown to bits. And of course, his injury would just be aggravated more by the fact the memorial stone is placed on top of a steep hill. He caught glimpse of his destination, and found himself sitting himself right in front of the large blue obelisk.

"Hello...mother," said Naruto, scratching the back of his head. He was starting to wonder why he thought this would help in the first place? Well, he was here, and Naruto surely didn't feel like limping back down the hill just yet. He stared straight at the engraving of this Mother's name.

"I'm at a loss right now," he said. "I mean, I don't even know you. The only thing I've ever known about you is your name. I wonder if that makes me pathetic?" Naruto shook his head at the thought.

"I'm just trying to wonder if its all worth it Mother. I mean, this power that our clan was given. I'm sure you meant the best when you gave your life for mine, but this blood has been nothing but a pain in my ass from the beginning."

"At first I could tolerate that I was given a great ability, even after the fact that I knew I was a Jinchuriki. I just took it as another weight on my already burdened shoulders, and chose to carry it anyways. But now that weight is getting to heavy for me I think."

"Futeki is dead Mother. The man who took me in, fed me, clothed me, and treated me like a normal person is dead. He taught me how to use Konwaza, and told me that with it, I could do anything. Now all it seems its good for is to bring everyone I know in danger."

"What else can happen all because of me and who I am? If I became Hokage, would the village just become a giant target to whoever wants to exploit my power? And Sasuke, who I finally get to be together with again, what will become of him and Ino? And Tenten...Sakura...I don't even want to begin telling you how many worries I have over their safety Mother."

Naruto looked at his left palm, almost as if it was the source of all his grief. He clenched his tightly, trying to strangle it. He was utterly confused as to what to do next, let alone if he could do anything without hurting those dear to him.

It was then he heard footsteps behind him. He sensed no killing intent, so he simply waited a few moments. Within seconds, the subject had stopped right next to him, facing the memorial as well. Naruto tilted his head up, and his brow quirked at the subjects identity.

"I never though you to be the sentimental type, Neji," commented Naruto.  
"I come here after my more dangerous missions," replied the Hyuga prodigy, who appeared to be offering a prayer to the memorial. "It helps to remind me of why I keep going."  
"Who do you know who's on here?" asked Naruto.

"Well if you must know," said Neji, "I know three people who are engraved on this stone."  
"Three?!"

Neji bent down next to Naruto, he extended his right hand, and pointed to a spot near the bottom of the memorial stone. Naruto looked at the three names that Neji's finger trailed across. They were in order from left to right: Hatake, Kakashi; Maito, Gai; Rock, Lee.

"Can you tell me how it happened?" asked Naruto carefully. No one should have to relive such horrible memories against their will. Fortunately for Naruto's curiosity, Neji nodded at his request.

"It was a infiltration mission, that centered around a city in the country of Lightning," said Neji. "Gai and Kakashi were two Jonin Elite, very good candidates to make Kage one day even. Kakashi was the only one who outside of the Uchiha bloodline possessed the Sharingan. And Gai was considered the greatest taijitsu master who walked the earth. Lee was my teammate, and was to be Gai's successor, but it was not to be..."

"Enemy ambush?" assumed Naruto.

"Yes, but not the enemy you might think," said Neji. "From all signs of evidence, there were no leaks about the mission to anyone. However, we later learned that Orochimaru of Otokagure tipped off the Raikage of the three."  
"It was a savage battle," said Neji. "The Raikage sent at least fifty of his best men after them. Even with Kakashi's, Gai's, and Lee's combined might, the numbers of their opponents were far too great."

As Neji continued Naruto looked to his eyes. He noticed a single tear forming on Neji's eye, who quickly wiped his eyes before he continued.

"Tenten and I were assigned to survey the battleground," he said, his byakugan activating on its own, the veins in Neji's head bulging in pain and rage. "The bastards, all that they left behind of my comrades were Kakashi's eye, Gai's arm, and Lee's scalp...Even when I got my godly vengeance on the remaining assailants, the horror of the site still was burned into my retinas."

Naruto was solemn after Neji finished his tale. He chose to keep looking at the memorial stone rather than Neji.

"I can't even think of losing three comrades," said Naruto. "All I've ever lost is one..."  
"You're referring to your mother," Neji, which caused Naruto to look at him.

"To answer your question," Neji continued, "I've been to this stone so many times, I've passed your mothers name many times."  
"She was honored for giving the Yondaime myself to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune. If it weren't for her, the Uzumaki would already be dead," said Naruto.

"So what brings you out here?"  
"I thought here I could understand why she did what she did? It seems this power of mine is nothing but a burden. I mean, its because of me that my teacher is dead."

"I'm surprised Uzumaki," said Neji. "I never you thought you would such nerve."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means," said Neji, more stern than before. "Your mother was almost killed herself, and yet she made sure that before she went, you would be allowed the chance to make something out of yourself. And now that she's given you such a gift, you have the gall to question her judgment?"

That really hit Naruto hard. Was he really being disrespectful by questioning his mother's decision? Out of all things, that was one that Naruto couldn't even fathom doing. Naruto kept on looking disdained, as Neji then picked himself up off the grassy hill.

"Listen Naruto, there are always going to be hardships, death," said Neji. "You and I are no different from the countless other human beings on this planet. Its even worse for us, because our profession includes killing for a living. However, if you're going to hesitate when such things come your way, well then, you're doing far more damage than you could ever do by trying to succeed. It's up to you, will you stand by and let people die, or will you yourself die trying to save them?"

With that Neji began to walk back towards the village. Naruto turned his head the Hyuga.

"Why Neji, are you actually concerned?" he asked.  
"I know a good shinobi when I see them," he replied. "It's a waste to just let that talent grow stagnant. And furthermore, I'm quite a decent person if you get to know me."

With that, Neji walked out of sight. Naruto after a few minutes picked himself up, offered a prayer to the memorial stone, and began limping his way back home.

* * *

Naruto returned to see his home occupied. Tenten was on the couch, reading one of her 'Icha Icha Paradise' titles. Sakura was in his kitchen, fixing herself a drink. They both looked to the door, and quickly wrapped up their activities. 

"Naru," said Tenten, "are you feeling any better?"  
"Yeah," he said, giving a small smile, "I think I am."  
"Here," said Sakura, handing him a glass of juice, "you leg needs the vitamins to mend faster."

"Thanks Sakura," replied Naruto. He then sat himself on the couch.

"So, got plenty of quiet time up at the memorial?" asked Sakura.  
"Nope, I had company," said Naruto.  
"Who?"

"Neji Hyuga," said Naruto. The mention of Neji caused Tenten's chest to tighten slightly.  
"So, he went again," she said.  
"Yeah," said Naruto, wrapping a consoling arm around her shoulder. "Lets just leave it at his experience taught me a little something."

"Was it bad?" asked Sakura, confused as to what the other two were talking about.  
"I'll tell you later Sakura-chan," said Tenten.

"I just wish there was some other way for Futeki to beat all those shinobi and still live," said Naruto.  
"Naruto," said Sakura, "he went the way he wanted to: by saving you. If you ask me, we all want to die in the same manner, by doing it on our own individual terms."  
"Really?" asked Naruto. "Well, how would it be for you two, if you could choose?"

"Do you want us answer that?" asked Tenten.  
"I'm curious is all, so?" asked Naruto.  
"No regrets," answered Sakura. "That's how it is for everyone Naruto."

"And that would entail?"  
"It can be whatever you want that to mean Naru," said Tenten. "Its not something we can just answer."  
"Well I think I have an idea," said Naruto. "If I die, I'll make sure I do two things. I will of course, protect you two and all my friends. And secondly, I will find out my family history."

"Well the second may be closer than you think..."

Naruto looked to his house's front door. There stood Sasuke, with Ino behind him.

"Sasuke," said Naruto. Sasuke held up a letter in his right hand.  
"Special delivery from Sunagakure," he said, and handed his best friend the envelope.

Naruto sat back down on his couch and opened the envelope. Inside he found two pieces of paper, one overlapping the other. Naruto took the first one out, and looked at the others. They were standstill, apparently as curious as Naruto was.

* * *

"Dear Naruto," began Naruto, "sorry for the delay about getting this letter back to you. You can thank Sasuke for being able to get it back now. He came by the city, and practically broke down my front door. He wanted to know why it was taking me three months to decipher and deliver the Kazekage's note to you." 

"Truth is that I finished shortly after you and the others left Suna. I didn't think it was too big a priority, seeing as I'm busy helping Temari get past all the bureaucratic bullshit over here as she becomes Kage. Its a bunch of issues that I'm not going to go into detail, since I figure you wouldn't be able to follow monarchy politics, however oxymoronic that phrase is."

"Before you go straight to the note however, there's something you need to do Naruto. First, it would be best to let the others in on this. This is not something one can handle alone. Tell only a few people, and those you would trust with your life. Second of all, the note is not pretty, period. No matter how angry you get, no matter how justified your thirst for vengeance may be, do not just go acting out recklessly."

"Well, whatever happens over there, good luck to you all. You're going to need it."

"Nara, Shikimaru"

Naruto folded the first letter, and stuffed it back inside the envelope. He then began to read the second...

* * *

"_Autumn, 17th year of reign..._

_My time is drawing near. I have had sensed it for a time now, but only right now have the signs begun to show themselves. Some of my most trusted men are starting to act quite rebelliously, even to question me in my own chambers. Such disrespect is only the first sign of more dire acts to follow. _

_However, I sense it will not be only them who will play a hand in my death. My scrying ability has sensed a foreign presence in my domain. No doubt it has some malicious intentions for me. Some may think me paranoid to jump to such conclusions, but being Kage means that I've been around long enough to know the difference between friend and foe. _

_Before it is my time though, I would write this letter to you, my allies and brothers-in-arms. Kotaru, Rotaru, Daisaku, and Yosuko, Suna's allies in Konoha. I would warn you that you are next to die. You would most likely laugh at this vague threat, and already be planning a contingency plan in case it comes to pass. However, this is no ordinary threat, this man knows of our dirty little secret! _

_I'm talking of course about the Seiryoku logs. He knows that I carry the book of the Yagi. It was because of this very book, and the techniques I learned from it, that I was able to usurp the title of Kage from the previous Kazekage. Yes my friends, it is possible to refurbish the konwaza techniques into ones normal shinobi can learn and use. _

_However, my new found knowledge will be of no use for this man. This is a true Seiryouku heir, as he has already mastered the techniques of his family. The moves I learned would take too much time to be of any use to me. He however, can unleash them in a moment's notice. _

_The four of you should be wary. I will no doubt be dead soon, and then he'll come for the book the Uzumaki that you four posses... ... ... ... ..._

Naruto came across a footnote at this point in the letter. It was from Shikamaru and it simply said "intelligible". It was apparent that the Kage died while writing the letter, as the evidence they had from Temari would support. However, it said all Naruto needed to hear.

"Naruto?" said Sasuke, as he felt a huge surge of chakra flow from his friend. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was gone from the living room, the window to the side wide open...

* * *

"You knew!!!" roared Naruto, as he tore off the doors leading to the council's chambers. The four rose from their chairs across from the door in surprise. They looked to see Naruto Uzumaki, almost as if he was trying to let Kyuubi loose once again in the small room. 

"What's the meaning of this Uzumaki?" said Yosaku.  
"You know damn well what the meaning is!" said Naruto, slamming his fist on the table, with such a force as to lift off the ground like a lever on the opposite side.

"Answers, now" he said.

The four elders looked at each other, nodding in succession before returning their gaze to the enraged boy.

"Very well," said Yasuko. "It began with the passing of your mother, Lady Ukiyo. She bled out almost instantly after giving birth you to."  
"However," said Daisaku, "before she did so, and while the Yondaime was busy sealing the Kitsune no Kyuubi, we 'persuaded' her to tell us the whereabouts of the Seiryouku logs."

"You lied to her?" said Naruto.  
"In a way, yes," said Yasuko, "it wasn't long afterwards that we found the site of the Seiryouku village. Unfortunately, the log of the Uzumaki was the only one we managed to get."  
"We weren't the only ones looking for such precious items," said Kotaru. "Kages, merchants, even missing ninja were trying their luck to find the six logs. As such, the six lucky recipients and the logs scattered to the four corners of the planet."

"We told Lady Ukiyo that we would one day return the log to you, so you could continue the family history," said Rotaru. "But after a while, we thought it best to keep it to ourselves."  
"And what the hell would give you such an idea?" demanded Naruto, starting to circle the table. The elders circled as well, to avoid the grasp of Naruto.

"Greed for one thing, politics for another," said Yosaku. "Such powerful techniques would be a great asset to whoever had the knowledge of them. It was our trump card in case of an uprising. In addition, the influence it granted us allowed us to run Konoha the way we saw fit."

"To give it back to you would be disastrous," said Daisaku. "You're a big enough target as is being the Jinchuriki. If word were to spread that you also possessed konwaza, the village would be overrun by thugs, thieves, murderers, missing ninja, and the other four nations themselves."

"We couldn't give it back to you Naruto," Rotaru. "As a means to prevent us from becoming too powerful, the rest of the world join together to wipe Konoha off the map."  
"And what about Futeki?" said Naruto. "I'm smart enough to know that you played a hand in it."

"That was the other problem," said Kotaru. "We were asked to deal with Futeki, and get the book of Bizen in his possession."  
"You just take orders? What are you, ninja or cowards?"  
"We're politicians Naruto," said Daisaku. "We aren't in the business of killing. But this time we had a reason to accept this request."

"And what would that be?"

"Because they hoped that by killing Futeki and getting the book before me, the could use it as leverage against me..."

A figure appeared from the shadows. He was about Naruto's age, with shining white hair and forceful eyes. He wore a dark purple over shirt, which no doubt covered the chain mail that bulged out underneath it. His pants were like Naruto's also dark purple, and were engulfed at the bottom by large steel-toe leather boots, ordained with steel shin guards.

His right arm had on a ghastly piece of armor. It was plate, with gold plate overlaying it. It reached from his shoulder all the way down his arm. The hand section was topped off with a claw hand, and three inch spikes protruding from the knuckles.

The left hand also bore armor, but not as large as the right arm. This was also plate with gold place overlay. It simply reached up to his elbow. It appeared to be equipped with a fold-out arm-crossbow, perfect for missions that required stealth.

"Tatsujin," muttered Naruto, as his eyes locked onto the form of his nemesis.

"But of course," continued Haraise, ignoring Naruto for the moment, "they failed to account for Futeki's little suicide bomb. It made it so much easier to just pick up the book from the scraps."  
"Haraise," said Yosaku.  
"Enough of you little games gentlemen," said Haraise calmly. He then took out four small beads. He proceeded to crush them one by one.

The elders simply stopped moving, and collapsed to the floor instantly. Naruto was shocked, and went over to one the bodies to check for a pulse. As he rolled over the body of Rotaru, he became even more shocked. The eyes had become pitch black, and the mouth was wide open, with no teeth or tongue in sight.

"What the hell Haraise?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Its one of my family's techniques Uzumaki," said Haraise. "In fact, you've experienced it before, when I was still working out the kinks."

Naruto, puzzled at the comment for a moment, suddenly came to realize what Haraise was referring to...

* * *

"_Forgive me father," said Haraise to himself, "I know you said not to, but I learned them anyway."_

_Naruto thought that the boy would give up: only an idiot would fight with one good arm. However, he was witness to the boy raising his right arm, as long claws of what appeared to be chakra form around his fingers. _

_'What the hell?' thought Naruto, but his instincts quickly took over as the boy now was blazing at him, clawing at him with those claws. Haraise was able to get a grazing hit on Naruto's arm, and Naruto felt a chill down to his very bones. _

_Naruto fell to his knees at the contact. 'Those...claws are physical? And what is this feeling? I feel like I'm going to pass out from that slight scratch!'

* * *

_

"So back then..." said Naruto to himself.  
"You are the only person since then to still be alive, in every sense of the word Uzumaki," complimented Haraise. "Its a technique called **Kondorei Tsume**."

"Why do all of this Tatsujin?!" asked Naruto. "Why go to all this trouble, wasting so many lives in the process."

Haraise just laughed at this remark. Naruto looked at him like he was insane. In many respects, one could make a case for just that. This is a man who just killed four men without a second word or thought.

"I won't ever tell you Uzumaki," spat Haraise. "And I intend to keep you in the dark. The only thing you will ever know is that your the reason for Seiryouku's demise."  
"And this," he said, showing a book in his clawed right hand, "is the ensure me that you never will."

"Thats..." said Naruto.  
"Your family log," answered Haraise. "And now that makes four in my possession. You're going to get the other two for me."

"Like hell I will."  
"Hell, interesting choice of words," smirked Haraise, as he quickly used a fire technique in his left hand, creating a small flame. He slowly moved it towards the book.

"Wait!" said Naruto, to which Haraise obliged.  
"Now you get what's going on," said Haraise. "If you bring me the other two, then you can have this log of your family's betrayal. You have one week, good luck..." he then teleported instantly, leaving Naruto in the room with four corpses.

* * *

It was a few hours later that day, that Naruto found himself in the Hokage's office. 

"Naruto," started Tsunade, "are you certain it was Tatsujin Haraise?"  
"I could never forget that bastard," answered Naruto.

"Well, I have no evidence that disproves you otherwise, so the charges against you will be dropped."  
"Thank you Tsunade-dono," said Naruto, bowing towards her.

"But the question is now what do you wish to do Naruto?" asked Tsunade. "I'm certain that Haraise will need to be dealt with sooner or later."  
"Tsunade-dono," said Naruto, "could I please be given permission to go after these logs he wants so badly?"

"So you're going to do what he says then," said Tsunade.  
"It just seems like the easiest solution," said Naruto. "I can deal with him and this crummy past of mine once and for all when the time comes."

"I see," said Tsunade, "then here is your S-rank mission Uzumaki Naruto. The objective is two-fold: find the two remaining logs, and then eliminate the threat of Tatsujin Haraise. You may take anyone you see fit and use the full resources this office can provide."

With that, Naruto bowed and exited the Hokage offices. He came outside to a setting sun.

"Haraise," he said to himself. "If its a war you want, then you've got it. I will bury you, your family, and my family as well. I have a good life now, and you're not going to fuck it up with your petty grudge against me!"

* * *

**Maruseiryouku - **"Circle of Might"  
**Kizuato Itonami Kyou Oujou - **"Scar of Life and Death"  
**Kondorei Tsume - **"Soul Slave Claw"

* * *

**Footnotes: **

(1)  
Someone asked me about the technique I gave Naruto, **Kizuato Itonami Kyou Oujou**, and what exactly makes it powerful? I looked over my last work, and can understand why there was confusion. I could've made it clearer, but I will now.

Someone asked me about the technique I gave Naruto, and what exactly makes it powerful? I looked over my last work, and can understand why there was confusion. I could've made it clearer, but I will now. 

As it says in the text, the technique causes "the body to shut down". Now when a body and its functions shut down, its not exactly like a computer than can be rebooted. Nope, its more like a computer being it with lightning and having all its components fried. So the technique is like permanant parylization. The victim is alive and yet not able to move or do anything. In that perspective, it IS "the unltimate non-lethal technique".

**(2)  
**Next time, I will post two parts up. The first will obviously be the next chapitre, the other is the preview for my next project. **Konichiwa! Kara Kiwa Seken** I would greatly appreciate any feedback on the preview, as it will help me decide whether or not to persue the project in full.

**(3)  
**I've had someone ask why I put "Chapitre" instead of "Chapter" in front of my storie segments. Its something I got from my manga, and it also is a fresh way to title chapters. Its nothing more than preference, and I'm pretty sure its French for "chapter" so its no big deal.

**"Thank You!" To the Following: **

Fic Slayr  
RyougaZell  
inu merc77  
The Rouge Stallion  
Shadow 1843  
Meca Vegeta  
Dragonedge Genesis  
crazdninja  
Darklight ultimate

KPAAF


	19. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer: --Insert snide remark, followed by legitimate denouncement here--

* * *

**

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza**

**Chapitre 17

* * *

**

Yamanaka Ino was, to be simple about it, a creature of habits. Sure she had a mischievous side to her, and like most young ladies liked to let it loose every now and again. She also would never set herself to a routine, as she felt that was what mad life in itself boring. However, when it came to waking up in the morning, and getting ready for the duties ahead of her, she always did the same thing.

It started with Ino slamming her right fist into the alarm clock that sat upon her nightstand. She would usually wear to bed some type of underwear combo with a T-shirt to be modest, expect for those times she had been intimate with her boyfriend. She would sit at the edge of the bed, and stretch her arms out a bit – mostly getting the kinks out of her upper arms and letting her hands and ligaments loosen up – and then step towards the bathroom, stripping if necessary along the way.

After roughly twenty minutes, a refreshed Ino would emerge from the bathroom, and proceed to equip herself for the coming day. Ino wasn't ashamed of her body, and so would dress right next to her dresser, which would happen to be right next to the window in the room. She actually appreciated the view, as it overlooked the stone monument honoring the Hokage's of the village. It gave her something to shoot for, something to do her best for.

And so began Ino's day, as sure as the sun will rise the next morning. However, unbeknown to her, something different happened between the time she finished putting on her underwear, and the time she began to get on the dress she put under her Jonin equipment.

* * *

What was different was that someone about a mile away, on top of one of the many phone poles aligning the village streets, was a boy with a camera. Unlike many cameras of commercial use, this one was specific to shinobi. It was only a 2 inch square, and was fastened together from wood or plastic. It wasn't adorned with a bunch of fancy switches or such, it only had one button to activate the shutter. Despite its size, shinobi could depend on it for accurate photos from a mile away, and was easily disposed of if the shinobi was ever caught by an enemy. 

After taking a few snapshots of the undressed kunoichi, Naruto put the camera back into one of his tool pouches. He looked towards Ino's apartment, as if deciding what to do next. He then sighed and shook his head. He began to remember how he got duped into this situation in the first place...

* * *

It was roughly two days ago, and Naruto was out scouting the surrounding areas of Konoha. It was the day after Tsunade assigned him his S-rank mission, to which the goal was eliminating the threat of Tatsujin Haraise. However, if he wanted his prey, Naruto would need the proper bait, and that was in the form of the last two Seiryouku logs. He found himself wandering a neighboring village. 

The village was a trade ally for Konoha, as it had business with the neighboring nations and their villages as well. That made this place a valued trade route for Konoha. It also made the village quite desolate, as many did not stop for long on their travels. Most people passing by were on their way to a bigger area, and the village was mainly a hub full of hotels, restaurants, and the occasional place of entertainment.

Naruto asked around, managing to get a few traders, owners, and people passing by for information on what he was looking for. Of course, it was a chance in a million that anyone knew of anything, let alone of the logs. As such, Naruto had no luck in finding anything of value in his investigation.

Then Fate rolled a decision that went straight in his favor.

He was about to get ready to ready to leave, when he passed the 'red-light district' the village had. Normally, Naruto just passed by such hovels, but he heard something of interest: the distinct giggling of a man.

He passed through the red satin curtains blocking the entrance, and looked into the dark and seedy club. It was still early in the morning, so no real show was being preformed. However, the bar was far from closed, and men of all backgrounds could be seen downing drinks of varying alcoholic content.

And lo, and behold, Naruto found the man he heard in one of the nearby booths. It was none other than the Sanin Jiraiya, surrounded by a few of the fairer sex. Pervert he may be, but the man certainly was born with a silver tongue. By Naruto's observations, he was enjoying himself immensely, laughing and obviously intoxicated.

"_Don't tell me he spent all that money on stuff like this?!"_ though Naruto dryly, remembering the hermit's tremendous fee for repairing the seal of Kyuubi. He walked over to the hermit and sat himself down in the middle of the party.

"Huh?!" said a slurred Jiraiya, taking a few seconds to look over the visitor. "Oh, if it isn't the brat from before. Uzumaki something..."  
"Naruto," corrected Naruto, "my name is Naruto. And what the hell are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Jiraiya, as if it was obvious. "I'm having the time of my life."  
"Look, I hate to ruin your fun old man," said Naruto, "but I was wondering if you could answer something for me."

The hermit looked at the young blond and just scoffed.

"Beat it kid," he said bluntly. "I ain't leaving until either I lose my buzz, or somebody here takes me home," he said, leering at the girls and laughing to himself.

Naruto was getting irritated by the drunk sitting in front of him. But then, he got a mischievous grin on his face.

"So, either of those conditions will do?" he said snidely.

Before the Sanin could retort, he found himself being dragged by the collar at a fast speed. Naruto dragged the pervert outside the the limits of the village, and to a nearby lake. It was surprisingly easy, but Naruto credited that to the fact that Jiraiya was drunk. With a small bit of effort, Naruto flung Jiraiya into the lake, the hermit hitting the water with a heavy splash. After a few seconds, Jiraiya bubbled up to the surface, coughing and gasping.

"Awake now old man?" asked Naruto. The hermit growled menacingly at the blond who ruined his chances.

* * *

The two were bickering for a while afterwards, but eventually, Jiraiya and Naruto found themselves sitting at a dango shop, talking like two responsible men would. Naruto told Jiraiya what had happened over the past few day in Konoha, to which the Sanin listened respectfully. 

"So, you've got a thorn in your side, and he's left you with a way to get rid of it," commented Jiraiya.  
"That's about the gist of things," said Naruto. "I have a week, otherwise he destroys my family's log, and I can assume he won't stop there."

"He strikes you as the type to be recklessly violent?" scoffed Jiraiya. "Slouches they may be, no one gets the better of those council bastards by sheer luck. No kid, you better know exactly what you intend to do to this Tatsujin if you want to beat him at his own game."  
"I know exactly what I'm dealing with here. The big obstacle is finding the logs he wants."

Jiraiya nodded at that, actually impressed at the blond's ability to think this situation through. Desperate times can certainly bring out the best in people.

"Well, you came to bother me for what exactly?" asked Jiraiya, wanting the kid to get to the point.  
"I thought such a legendary ninja as yourself," said Naruto, trying to play to the man's ego, "would know something about those logs."

Jiraiya wasn't one to miss a person's ulterior motives. No, being a great shinobi meant knowing when a person was truthful, and when they were being subtle in their ways. And since Naruto laid out some bait for him, why not humor the boy and take it?

"And you'd be right about that," smirked Jiraiya, immediately getting the boy's full attention. Yep, now the ball was in Jiraiya's court.  
"Of course," he continued, "I wouldn't just give the information out to anybody I ran into. No, this special information has a price."  
Naruto groaned at this remark. "What do you want now?" he said. "I'll let you know right away that I don't have a ton of money to pay you with."

"Oh no," said Jiraiya, "I'll think this will be a payment in kind."  
"Payment in kind?" said Naruto, quirking a brow. "Do I look like a merchant to you?"  
"I means to pay for something with something other than money. Trade goods, clothes, food, favors, labor, and the like," explained Jiraiya.

"And what do you want from me?"  
"Hmm," muttered Jiraiya, as he thought it over. What would be the perfect payment for this brat to give him? A sly smile then appeared as he came up with an idea.  
"I want some research material," said Jiraiya. Naruto's face went pale: he knew exactly what he meant.  
"You can't be serious," replied Naruto.  
"I am," answered Jiraiya, "since you went and ruined my fun, you need to get me some new fun. Of course, you couldn't possible be as charismatic as me, so I'll settle for some material for my next book."

"You write books?" said Naruto.  
"The famous Icha series is all mine," grinned Jiraiya, earning him a painful groan from the blond.  
"Have some photos for me in a few days. They don't have to be nude shots, but hey, I won't complain," the hermit then began to giggle to himself again...

* * *

And hence the present situation Naruto now found himself into. However disgusted with this task he may have been, Naruto wasn't the type to not at least try his best at accomplishing it. And in the end, if no one asked, he wouldn't tell. There were no casualties to be involved with this assignment, aside maybe from Naruto's level of respect from his friends. That was a risk he was willing to take however, if it led to their safety from Haraise. On another note, he had to admit, Ino wasn't a bad catch. His best friend Sasuke certainly had good taste in women. 

With his business done with Ino, he jumped off the pole he stood upon, and landed soundly. One person might not be enough to satisfy that pervert, but who else would be a potential target?

A snap of his fingers announced an idea in Naruto's brain. Hinata might be a possible photo opportunity. He then made his way over to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

When he made it to the Hyuga grounds, he let himself in by way of the large walls surrounding the mansion. The noble Hyuga's tended to have a policy of avoiding one's of lower stature, which included a long list. He transversed the walls, and found Hinata outside the house in the training area. He also saw that she was about to spar with Neji. He decided to pull out his camera from here; he might be lucky with a snapshot, and watching the two would be entertaining as well. 

The two Hyuga stepped into the Jyuken stance, both looking solid in the style by that move alone. They also activated their legacy, the Byakugan. A lot could be learned about one's opponent just by looking at their neutral stance, and one could even concede the fight before a single blow was thrown. Neji began the match, charging Hinata in an aggressive manner. He started his attack off with a knife-edge jab with his left hand.

Hinata lifted her right arm up, and blocked the straight-forward jab. She then tried her own knife-edge, but in a chop; swinging her left arm towards Neji's neck.

Neji could have easily blocked the blow, but that would leave him open to open for his tastes, so instead he ducked the chop, and jumped off his feet, lifting his right foot to kick Hinata. Hinata bent herself backwards, as she felt the cool wind behind the foot's motion wash over her.

She snapped her body back quickly like a spring, and grabbed Neji's leg with her right hand. She then used a knife-edge jab into Neji's leg, scoring a direct hit on one of his tenketsu. Neji winced a bit at the pain, but ignored it as he freed his leg and dug in into the ground to balance himself.

Neji was like a post in the ground, as his mobility was hindered temporarily as blood flowed into his leg. Hinata, knowing she had the advantage in mobility for the moment, started to circle her cousin. Neji blocked most of her jabs and chops, but fell victim to a few direct hits: one on his wrist, one landing near his kidney, and one more on his previously injured leg.

However, he managed to get the upper hand, as he saw another incoming jab. Neji ducked the blow, and leaned in towards Hinata's side. He landed a knife-edge chop to her side, and then used her momentum to throw Hinata to the ground. Neji thought it best to try and end the match then and there, before he suffered anymore damage. He raised his left hand, and drove it downwards in a knife-edge jab.

Hinata was stunned temporarily from Neji's combination, but regained her composure to see the death blow incoming. She kicked her self up quickly, the hand of Neji's barely missing her forehead along the way. Hinata then flipped into the air.

Naruto, almost in a trance as he watched the match, almost missed his chance. He aimed his camera towards the flying figure of Hinata. She was almost doing a swan dive in reverse, as she had her chest extended, and her arms out to her side for balance. The wind surrounding her started to blow her trademark coat upwards, and Naruto zoomed in on the underside of Hinata Hyuga. He took several shots, as his target was in motion, and managed to get a few decent pictures of Hinata.

Hinata landed, and was quickly dodging her cousin's assault, forcing her back towards the compound's walls. Neji was serious, as he gained his mobility again. He would turn the tables instantly.

From an outsiders perspective, it almost looked like Neji collapsed, and was falling to the floor. However, Neji's right leg was rooted to the ground still. In an incredible feat of flexibility and balance, Neji dipped his body, dodging a chop from Hinata, and lifted himself up again, landing two quick jabs to the back of Hinata's right leg. This caused the Hyuga female to lose her footing, and she fell to the ground. She looked up to see Neji's right hand a centimeter away from her forehead.

"I win," he simply stated, neither bragging or being rude to Hinata. He then offered his hand to Hinata, who gladly accepted it to help her up.  
"Thank you," said Hinata, as she dusted herself off a bit.  
"It was nothing, your technique is getting more sharp," complimented Neji.  
"I've been working hard at it, even sparring with Shino and Kiba-kun to practice against different styles," she said. Hinata noticed however, that Neji's attention was somewhere else.

Neji quickly took out a kunai, and threw it towards one of the compound walls. Naruto jumped at the incoming weapon, and realized that he was caught red-handed.

"Uzumaki," came a growl from behind Naruto. The blond turned to see a stern Neji.  
"Uh, yo," said Naruto, completely at a loss for words. How the heck does one explain such a situation?  
"Don't greet me so casually!" shouted Neji. "What the hell are you doing spying on me and Hinata-neesama?"  
"Well, ya see Neji, its kind of complicated," said Naruto, "maybe this would help out."

Naruto, in either a brilliant or idiotic move, handed Neji the shinobi camera. After all, Naruto couldn't possibly explain what he was doing without some signs of evidence. Still, those pictures would be damming, if not infuriating to others.

Neji took the small device, and tapped on the side of the camera, revealing a hidden dial. He then looked in the viewfinder, while twisting the dial. Naruto looked nervous, as Neji's face grew more and more shocked with each picture.

Neji looked to Naruto, a look on his face that was pretty unknown. For a Hyuga, it was easy to see what they were feeling with regards to their look. However, Neji was sending Naruto no signals with this face.

"Its part of a deal I made with Jiraiya," said Naruto. "I have to give him 'research material' to get some information out of the old bat. Do you understand Neji?"  
"Oh I do Uzumaki," said Neji, in a creepy upbeat voice. He then tossed the camera to Naruto. Naruto sighed in relief at that.

"I understand you need a few lessons in voyeurism beat into you!" roared Neji. He charged Naruto in a flash and jabbed him in the gut. He was disappointed however, as the Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Karawari?!" exclaimed Neji. He then proceeded to hunt down the fugitive pervert...

* * *

He took in a gulp of air, as he managed to escape an angry Hyuga without a scratch. His substitute Naruto worked like a charm, and now Neji had no lead as to where the real Naruto hiding. 

Naruto took a look at his surroundings, and found himself in one of the nearby alleys of the main street of Konoha. He decided to be cautious, as Naruto was sure Neji would be looking for his ass for a while. As he walked down the street, he was getting ready to just get this task over with. He should however, get one more set of shots for the old bat.

It was then he decided on a dire method. It was a method that many had tried before him, only to fail miserably, and be scarred in the process. It was a place where true voyeurs were made, and the fakes were left for dead. Naruto, of course, meant to sneak into the village bath house.

It was near dusk, and many people were coming in and out of the bath house. It served both a maintenance and a social purpose. Many came to get clean, but it was also a close way to spend time with friends. Naruto decided the best method of entry would be the rooftop. He jumped to the top, and tapped on the multiple roof panels. It was after ten minutes or so that he heard what he wanted to hear: the sound of a weak and hollowed part of the roof.

Naruto channeled a small amount of chakra to his fist, and made a small size hole in the roof. It would be a tight fit, but Naruto was flexible enough to squeeze inside. He landed inside the house, where he was joined mostly by the support beams for the roof. He walked himself around the various rafters and support beams, and soon enough found himself above the main bathing areas.

* * *

In the men's section was a few of his friends. Kiba was in the bath, Akamaru behaving himself by simply floating on his in the warm inviting water. Sasuke was there too, his eyes closed tightly: it almost seemed like he was asleep. 

The women's section, his main objective, was quiet, but had a few choice targets. First was one of the Jonin elite, Yuhi Kurenai. She was without a towel in the bath, and was having herself a few cups of sake with someone else, as the bottle sat on a plate which floated on the calm water. Kurenai's drinking buddy was a Jonin known as Mitarashi Anko. From what little information Naruto knew about her, she wasn't one to exactly complain of being watched in the buff. She was a unique one, but still a Jonin elite to be taken seriously.

Naruto walked on top of the rafter directly above the two women, and knelt downward to get a closer look. He swallowed a gulp, as he had a good sight of the gorgeous bodies of the two kunoichi. Naruto took the camera out, and took a few shots of the ladies.

But then Naruto's luck would run out. The intense heat of the house was kept inside quite well. The rooftop helped to circulate the rising air, while keeping it inside the bath. As such, the humidity was outrageous, and Naruto was soon perspiring. He realized this situation, but it was too little, too late. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek, hung teasingly at his chin, before dropping to the bath below.

Anko and Kurenai, being shinobi of the highest caliber, immediately took notice of the drop. How the heck did a droplet fall from the ceiling? The rafters were made of the highest quality wood, and easily soaked up most of the water vapor. They only had one conclusion: the two women had an uninvited guest.

* * *

"Pervert!" shouted Kurenai, loud enough to get the attention of Kiba and Sasuke in the opposite bath. They looked to the ceiling, and Naruto knew that he was dead meat. Naruto ran to his entry hole, and rushed himself up onto the rooftop. He started to make a run for it... 

"Well well," said a voice behind him. Well, so much for leaving unscathed. Naruto turned around to see Anko, towel around her body, cracking her knuckles. She bore an evil smile on her face.  
"If it isn't the Uzumaki. I don't believe you've met me before, but we're about to get real intimate!" she told the blond. Anko rushed Naruto to which he easily backed away.

However, he momentarily forgot Anko wasn't alone. He bumped straight into Kurenai, who clasped onto his trapezus muscles, and lifted him from the ground. Naruto winced in pain at the hold, as Anko slowly walked towards her prey.

"You will have to explain yourself, young man," said Kurenai.  
"Sorry Kurenai-sempai," spoke Naruto. "I've got other business to attend to."

In an instant, Kurenai was holding onto a log. Anko and herself looked around, and saw Naruto escaping to the other side of the roof.

"**Hitoshirezu hebite**!" shouted Anko, as three snake prongs shot out and attached themselves to Naruto. As he struggled to escape the technique, Kurenai approached him and attempted to subdue him with taijitsu. She began with a round kick with her right leg.

Naruto was at a double disadvantage in this situation. For one, Naruto was held onto tightly by Anko's snakes, so it would take him some time to struggle from their grasp. Secondly, and was more serious, was the fact that these were his fellow shinobi. He couldn't try to really fight them, for they had done nothing wrong in this situation. Any damage he tried to do to them would result in a harsh punishment from the Hokage.

Naruto jumped Kurenai's kick, to which she followed with the other leg in a windmill kick. He ducked the incoming leg, and then raised his arms in time to block a few swift punches heading for his face. Kurenai unleashed a few more punches, and then tried to use a thrust kick on Naruto, spinning her body to build momentum.

Naruto blocked the punches, and then leap-frogged the kunoichi using her shoulder. It was at this point he sensed Anko approaching the brawl. The snake kunoichi was trying to flank him, and she was heading for his backside quite fast.

Anko tried her hand with a tornado kick, to which Naruto ducked. He realized though, that instead of continuing her movement, she had halted right inside his zone of combat. He quickly adapted himself, as Anko tried to punch, chop, twist, hold, and block Naruto's arms in close combat. Soon enough, Kurenai entered the fray, and Naruto was trying to hold off two assailants in hand-to-hand combat. Defense being Naruto's specialty helped greatly, as he blocked, dodged, and twisted his body in attempts to keep himself safe. Still, he didn't know how long Kurenai and Anko could keep this assault up, so it was in his best interest to finish this quickly.

Naruto brought his hands together for seals. At first Anko and Kurenai thought that was a golden opportunity, as no shinobi was foolish enough to try techniques at this range, especially with two enemy ninja attacking them in the process. They were unaware however, of Naruto's ability to utilize his chakra to other areas of application.

Focusing a small amount of chakra into his forearms, while his hands were clasped together, Naruto shoved Anko and Kurenai with his forearms. The force sent the two kunoichi several feet backwards, but Anko's snakes remained attached.

"**Kawara Shuriken!"** shouted Naruto, and sent several of the rooftop tiles towards the ladies, and two towards the snake prong bodies. The tiles forced their way through the prongs, and soon enough the technique was canceled. Naruto took this momentary break to jump off the roof. Naruto landed right in front of the bath house entrance.

Naruto thought he would be home free at this point, and was ready to assure his escape by applying some chakra to his legs. However he was stopped, curiosity of a fist that erupted through the bath house curtains and straight to Naruto's jaw.

Naruto looked up to see two men staring at him menacingly. One was Kiba, the other was Sasuke.

"Guys, wait" Naruto started to plead. "I can explain everything."  
"Didn't think you the type Naruto," said Kiba, cracking his knuckles. "But then again, I'm still going to have to kick your ass. Jonin duties and all that."  
"Sasuke?" asked Naruto, hoping for mercy. Sasuke simply shook his head.  
"All I can do for you is take you to the hospital afterwards Naruto," he answered his friend.

At this time, both Anko and Kurenai had joined the two men. Naruto chuckled nervously to himself, the last thing he remembered before a vicious beating occurred...

* * *

It was times like this that he was glad that someone put a demon inside him. Since the seal of the Yondaime was on his person, Naruto was easily healing inside the hospital. But man, they really put a beating on him. When he was first conscious, Tsunade, after a thorough scolding, ran off the list of Naruto's injures. All in all Naruto suffered five broken ribs, two fractured ones, a fractured jaw and nose, one dislocated leg and shoulder, and a plethora of minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises. 

Jiraiya's smile wouldn't come off even if you ripped off his lips, as he heard Naruto's tale in full after he was released from the hospital a day later. Honestly, even his genius literary mind couldn't make something like that up. Naruto just sat here, giving the hermit the stink-eye as he enjoyed his little victory over the blond.

"Enough already old man!" said Naruto. "Its not that damn funny!"  
"Oh it is," said Jiraiya, before treating himself to another fit of laughs. "I might even have to use this in my next book, my sale would skyrocket!"  
"Its your fault you know," complained Naruto. "I wouldn't have to go through that crap if you weren't such a pervert!"  
"Now now kid," teased Jiraiya, "its not very mature to blame others for your shortcomings."

The Sanin then decided he would have a drink, like he did about twelve times out of the day. He walked over to his bed and picked up a bottle of the sauce, proceed to pour himself a cup. Naruto just shook in head in disgust at the man.

"Why do you do this?" he asked. "Seriously, why do such perverted things? Haven't you ever heard of the words 'relationship, girlfriend, marriage'?"  
"Oh I have," answered the Sanin, not even bothering to look at the kid as he enjoyed himself.  
"And yet you resort to pictures and peeping? What is it about you huh?"

It was at that remark that Jiraiya gave Naruto a discerning eye. Did this kid really want to know his harsh, brutal opinion? Ah well, why not, the kid deserved to know a bit more.

"I'm a born single kid," Jiraiya stated.  
"A what?" asked a confused Naruto.  
"A born single. Sure, I had my fair shots every now and again, to find someone to hold onto. But that was a long time ago, and I'm too old and undesirable to find someone now. In short, I gave up on love a long, long, long time ago."

"Are you shitting me?" asked an incredulous Naruto. "Do you really think that's how life goes?"  
"It's called Darwinism kid, look it up," said Jiraiya.  
"No, there's got to be something more to it than you just not being desirable," argued Naruto.  
"Look kid," said Jiraiya, slugging down his drink and immediately pouring himself another. "Do you know how many people like you are out there?"

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean the people that spout the same bull like you do. You always try to see the best of things. You believe in that red string of fate. You always tell single people, like your friends or family, that you're sure they'll find somebody. But that's not how life plays out kid. If it did, people wouldn't change, society wouldn't evolve, and the gene pool would eventually run itself stagnant."

"Look kid," said Jiraiya. "People are lucky enough if they can find one special person to spend their lives with. But you're one of those rare lucky bastards that found two. Do you have any idea how significant that is?"  
"Of course I do," defended Naruto, "I love them both dearly. I would do anything for either of them."  
"No," scoffed the hermit, "you love them, but do you have any idea of the significance of that. You have a bond that comes along once in a millennium, if we're lucky."

"What is it you're trying to tell me Jiraiya?" asked Naruto.  
"I'm saying don't waste your time trying to convert me into a married sort kid," he explained. "That was the lot I was dealt in life. And I have absolutely no regrets, and when I leave I leave behind one of the most legendary shinobi careers of all time."

"And you're okay with that?"  
"Of course," he said, then chuckled lightly. "Besides, its not like I haven't had a chance to try the fruit that is 'woman' kid. You, on the other hand, have something to look forward to."

With that, Jiraiya walked over to his numerous knapsacks, and rummaged around.

"Like I promised," said Jiraiya, "I have the information you seek. The log of the Watanabe is with someone you know about now."  
"Who's that?"

"Orochimaru," said Jiraiya, turning a serious look to Naruto. "If you really need that book, I'd be very careful kid."  
"And the other one? The Book of Dorogon?" asked Naruto, brushing off the previous statement for the moment.

"Right here," said Jiraiya, as he pulled out a ragged tome from his knapsack. "It was something I managed to get my hands on after a certain job someone paid me for."  
"Are you serious?!" exclaimed Naruto. "You knew this whole time? Why make me do all that crap then?"  
"Determination," answered Jiraiya. "I was wondering how far you would go to get these books. And now I know that you're definitely capable of getting the last log out of that snake's fangs."

He held out the log to Naruto, who grasped it with one hand.

"You were testing me this whole time, why?" he asked. "I thought you saw me as a brat?"  
"You are a brat," said Jiraiya, "but you're a brat with a strong sense of justice and ideals. Its just too uncanny to be a coincidence. You're almost like another version of myself."  
"So I'm like you?" he asked the hermit, as a grateful smile came to his face. He wiped off the respect he had in his eye and then smirked at Jiraiya. "Does that mean I'm going to be an old pervert in the future?"

"We'll see about that," said Jiraiya. "Now get out of here kid, you've got about four days left."

* * *

Tenten and Sakura's ears perked up, as the sound of Naruto's door opening came to life. Naruto quietly came inside, and closed the door behind him. He was almost in a trance, as he turned himself to his living room, oblivious to his company. 

"How did things go Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

At this Naruto looked up at Sakura, giving her a thoughtful stare, he then gave one to Tenten. He bit his lip in thought, and then looked the girls in their eyes.

"I want you girls to go home," he said, almost like it was an order. "I want you to go and clean yourselves up nicely, put something nice on, and get back here. I'm going to take you to a nice dinner, and then for a stroll in the park. I'm going to treat you like queens, and I'm going to say all the things that still need to be said. I'm going to make you so happy you'll swear you had died and went to heaven."

Tenten and Sakura were overwhelmed at the seriousness of Naruto. As his words sinked in, they saw past the strict tone of voice, and saw that he meant nothing but affection. The two girls looked to each other, both seeing the other wide-eyed and mouth opened. They quickly gained their composure, and quietly left for their respective homes.

Naruto smiled to himself after they left. And then headed to his own shower in his bedroom.

"_So, how am I doing? Would this make you believe I understood, Jiraiya-dono?"_

_

* * *

_

And we're done. I had this idea around Valentine's day, and being single, I poured a bit of my unconciousness into the story. Many might find this chapitre a litte more light-hearted and humorous that previous ones, but if you read my previous footnotes on my views on the definition 'Drama', then you know why I did the chapitre this way.

**Footnotes: **

(1)  
People tend to complian about my fight scenes. They say they're too short or undetailed, but I say they're realistic. Fights don't last very long, even for the most experience fighter. Aside from boxing, and other regulated fighting, brawls usualy end within a few minutes. With shinobi, this is even more apparent. In the world of shinobi, one slight mistake is all your opponent needs to be able to kill you. So, I'm sorry if you think don't drag out fights long enough, but fighting is a short art, and I try to let the reader use thier imagination by using general terms.

**(2)  
**I won't expect a lot of reviews, especially from the group known as "the silent masses" that make up the Naruto fan-reader base. But anyways, please let me know how you like the preview proceeding this chapitre.

**KPAAF**


	20. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer: You what this is, don't be a smart-ass and deny it...**

Its been rather hectic for me, and hence I haven't found the time to think out the next chapitre, much put it down on paper. Still, now I'm ready to do, please enjoy...

* * *

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza**

**Chapitre 18

* * *

**

It was early morning, and two days before Haraise's deadline. Naruto was already up, quickly engulfing a quick breakfast he prepared. It wasn't much, but it had plenty of what he needed for plenty of burnable energy: eggs, juice, a bowl of grain cereal, milk, and an apple he found in the refrigerator. He munched down his breakfast, turning the moment's of yesterday's impromptu meeting with Tsunade in his mind.

* * *

It was shortly after returning to Konoha that Naruto invited himself into the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked at him, a very annoyed look. Shizune was out on duties, so she didn't have anyone to watch her office for her. Still, that didn't mean Naruto could just barge inside. 

"What is the meaning of this Naruto?!" she demanded from the shinobi.

Naruto, knowing that Tsunade would want a quick answer for such a rude entrance, that he simply rummaged through the knapsack that still clutched to his back. He pulled out the log of Doragon and showed it to her. Tsunade didn't too impressed, but after glancing at the book's impressive cover and symbol, she quickly realized his reasons.

"So you found the log," she said. "And I can assume there's a reason you're here at this hour?"  
"Yes," he said, and decided to sit down on one of the available chairs across from Tsunade.  
"Well, out with it then Naruto. You've already barged your way in here, get to the point."  
"The last log is held by Orochimaru," he said.

The mention of the remaining Sanin caused a pained look to come over Tsunade, who fell back into her chair, letting the cushioning absorb her slight distress. Naruto thought that she looked so sad, almost pitiful even. However, he then reminded himself about the jaded past of the Sanin.

"So you're requesting a mission to head for Otokagure," spoke Tsunade. Naruto simply nodded: there was no need for words, especially when he could say something incredibly stupid.  
"Oto is not as strong as it was since the days of it founding, its almost like Orochimaru has made it disappear from the world stage. Still, this is a Sanin we're discussing here."  
"How far is the village from here?" asked Naruto.  
"About a day and a half, at least for high-level shinobi," she answered.  
"That's no good," said Naruto, shaking his head. "At best, if I was able to defeat the bastard and get out of there alive, it would still be a four-day round trip. The deadline is in two."  
"I'm not sure about that," interjected Tsunade, getting the blond's attention.

"Why's that?"  
"You have one log, and Haraise is a patient sort," explained Tsunade. "I get the feeling also, that he's keeping an eye on your progress, in his own way."  
"How?"  
"My best guess is just asking around town, or merchants passing by, or even having people get the information for him. Either way, if he finds that you're getting the last log, I think he'd be the type to wait it out a few more days."  
"But do you even know him?" he questioned the Hokage."I mean, how well could you have gotten to know him? He left the village a long time ago, before you even became Hokage probably."  
"True," said Tsunade. "But a person lets on more than he thinks merely by the slightest actions they do. So far, all I hear about this man is that he's the patient, strategic sort. I bet right now he's considering the situation and plotting out his best move."

"Maybe," muttered Naruto, still skeptical about Tsunade's idea.  
"Anyways, you have something else to worry about," she said, getting the boy back on track. "You need to get ready for a very dangerous expedition. With the way things are, I can allow you three other shinobi to assist you."

"I know exactly who I want then," said Naruto.  
"Good, send in the proper paperwork, and I'll make sure its approved. Now I suggest you get some rest, you're going to need it."

Naruto nodded, and got up out of his chair. He proceeded towards the door, but Tsunade stopped him momentarily.

"Naruto?"  
"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" asked Naruto.  
"Come back alive," she started.

Naruto didn't turn his head. He didn't tear up, nor did he smile brightly at the Hokage. He simply waved his hand signaling he heard Tsunade's request, and went on his way.

* * *

Naruto had finished his breakfast, and quickly put his dishes away, letting them soak in the sink until he could get back. He headed for the living room, and approached Tezamuteki, which was sleeping soundly against the wall. 

"Hope you're ready for a fight, old friend," Naruto spoke to the axe, almost as if he expected an answer. He picked it up, and latched it onto his back. He then heard a knock at his door. Naruto speedily answered the door, and there stood Sakura, Sasuke, and Tenten, in their shinobi gear.

"Ready Naruto?" asked Sasuke.  
"Of course," he said with a smile, but then got serious for a moment. "You know, I picked you three for a reason: you're the three most precious people to me. Still, this is going to be extremely dangerous. If you want to back out now, I'd understand."

The three friends looked at each other, and then back at Naruto. They were silent for quite a while, and Naruto was expecting the worse.

That is, until Tenten came up and slapped him on the backside. He yelped a bit in surprise.

"Come on Naru," she said smiling. "Sasuke's supposed to be the serious one here. If you get all mopey on us, then this is going to be a long trip!"  
"She's right Naruto," commented Sakura, "it doesn't matter what is before us, we're going to do this with you. That's what friends and loved ones do for each other."  
"Lighten up Naruto," said Sasuke. "Its your nature to be the one who always keeps people's spirits up, and we're going to need plenty of that for this mission."

This certainly loosened up Naruto, as he began to get to be more like his usual self. He closed the door behind him, and locked it.

"Well then, lets go snake hunting," he said. The party of four quickly made their way towards the remnants of what was the village of Otokagure.

* * *

They found themselves in the middle of a deep forest. From the best they could tell, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten were somewhere off the borders of the Country of Wind and the smaller and less prestigious Flower Country. It certainly would be a tactically sound place to form a village,, as the forest was plentiful deep and complex. In addition, as the four transversed their way through it, they noticed something very strange. 

No sound at all emitted from the large forest. One would think to hear the chirping of birds, the rummaging of squirrels, and splashing of fish from a nearby stream. None of the preceding noises were being made at all. Naruto, looking every which way, could hear the crumbling of dirt underneath the soles of his shoes. Tenten heard the tiny drop of sweat on her forehead roll off, and explode on the ground. Sakura could hear the sound of her eyelashes blinking together. Sasuke felt his quiet shinobi heartbeat, so accurately he could count the precise number of beats per minute.

It was after a few hours of carefully navigating the forest floors that they came across a slight clearing, which stuck out like a bald spot in the middle of a lush forest. It wasn't too big, maybe at most one mile in circumference, with with the inside was bare of any debris of any kind. Near the middle, a small, gray stone hill protruded from the ground. Upon closer look, there was a large hole in the hill, large enough for people to enter from.

"Looks like this is Otokagure," said Tenten, surveying the area in case of ambush.  
"This piss-ant bunker?!" exclaimed Naruto.  
"He probably carved the village underground Naruto," suggested Sasuke.

"Why the heck would he do that?" Naruto asked his male friend.  
"It's probably easier to kill any intruders," commented Sakura. "And sound doesn't travel as well through solid ground, so he could easily sneak attack anyone who would come looking."  
"How deep could that thing go?" asked Tenten.  
"As deep as Orochimaru wants it to," interjected Naruto. "No time for debating the purpose guys, lets get in there, and do what we came her for."

* * *

The four, one-by-one, entered the tunnel. They were greeted by pitch black for a mile, before they saw the faint lighting of torches adorning the cavern walls. The tunnel was made of solid granite, and in each large wall slab was a medium-sized porthole. They were most likely there so that air from the surface could travel into the tunnels. The four took a square formation, and kept in synchronization as they sprinted down the long tunnel. 

"There are no traps in this tunnel," mentioned Sasuke.  
"You think he's the type of ego to not use them?" asked Tenten.  
"No, he just wants to lead us on," thought Naruto. "Get our confidence up, then crush us."  
"You think anyone is capable of being that sick?" questioned Sakura.  
"If anyone is, its this bastard," said Naruto. "After what Jiraiya and Tsunade told me about this guy, he's as demented as they come."

It was after a few more miles of tunnel that they came across a large room containing a two-way junction, which branched out in opposite directions. They were separated by an ornately decorated stone wall. Peering down each tunnel showed little information as to which way was the right path.

"What now?" asked Sakura.  
"Care to flip a coin?" remarked Naruto.  
"I think we'll need something more reliable than that," commented Tenten.

The four experienced shinobi then tensed up slightly, as they heard a noise. It was hard to tell where it was coming from, as the walls seemed to be very capable of echoing sounds. However, from best they could tell, it sounded like some kind of engine or motor.

The decorated wall slab soon exploded into multiple pieces of rubble. Through the kicked-up clouds of dirt, smoke and rubble, came a blurry whirlwind. Naruto and the gang jumped away, as the mini-tornado spinned chaotically, with no sense of direction. After a few dozen rotations, the whirlwind started to die down, and in the eye of the storm was a massive figure.

It was a humanoid figure, that much they could make out from the fact the creature stood on two feet, and had two arms. However, those two arms were both on the same side. The other side of the creature's torso was leaning towards the ground, as it was weighted down more than the opposite side.

The arm on the leaning side could almost be considered something besides an arm. It was at least twice as long as the other two arms put together. And it was thick too, about as round and wide a column found on only the largest temple grounds. Attached to the giant pillar arm was a motor, which must have been the sound they heard before.

The monster's hair was long, thick, and unkempt. So much of his white hair was emerging from his head, that it completely covered his face. Its skin was a light, sickly green in color, and there were many visible scars, scabs, veins, and muscles adorning the entire body.

"Run?" suggested Sakura.  
"Scatter!" shouted Naruto, and the four did just that. Sakura ran into one of the branching tunnels, and Naruto went through the other.

However, the monster-man was quicker in initiative than his figure let on. The loud hum of the motor on his arm started up, and soon the monster was rushing the two tunnels. Sasuke and Tenten, having been at the back of the formation, still had to make it to the tunnels. It was too late, as the monster ripped through the surrounding structure, causing the two tunnels to cave in.

* * *

Naruto heard the collapsing walls behind him, and ran into the rubble as deep as he could. 

"Sasuke! Tenten!" he shouted, trying to pierce the solid rock. He stayed motionless for a few moments, as he could hear the sounds of battle on the other side.  
"Naruto, go!" shouted Sasuke's voice. "We'll be fine, get moving!"

After a sigh of relief, Naruto decided that his friend had the right idea. "You better beat that freak you two!" he shouted, and then ran back through the tunnel's depths.

* * *

"Beat this thing? Easier said than done," said Tenten. "One hit from that tornado attack, and we'll be toast."  
"Flank him Tenten-chan," said Sasuke, who ran one side of the monster. Tenten followed suit on the opposite side. They both had the same idea, and threw a barrage of shuriken into the beast. 

The monster didn't move, almost as if he didn't even see the attack coming. Five kunai sunk into his flesh from one side, and six more from the other side. The blood from the freakish behemoth dripped down his arms, before landing on the floor, to which it began to eat through the solid stone.

"And acidic blood, perfect," said Sasuke.. "What else does this freak have to show us?"  
"Lets see!" said Tenten, as she let loose one of the scrolls from her bracelets. She unfurled it, and leapt into the air before making the necessary seals.

"Try this!" she taunted, as the scroll released the seals placed on it, and a shower of weapons headed for the beast.

It simply turned it's head at Tenten's direction, before coughing up something in his throat, and spitting it out towards Tenten. The spitwad melted most of the weapon's instantly, and the remaining droplets connected with her on the upper arms, stomach, and lover legs.

Tenten yelped in pain at the burning sensation. And quickly ripped off the covered parts of her garb to stop it from eating through her skin.

Sasuke, using the monster's momentarily lack of attention, tried to attack its backside. The creature's motor arm quickly started up, and backhanded the Uchiha, the tremendous force sending Sasuke into the wall, where he made a decent sized crater.

Sasuke coughed up a large gob of blood from the blow, and shook his head as he tried to get his vision to stop blurring. The monster seemed to be coming for him, dragging his large arm across the ground as he did so.

It was stopped momentarily, as it felt the sensation of several dozen weapons digging into it's flesh from the back. It turned its head to see Tenten, panting with a unfurled scroll in her left hand. The behemoth's entire back was embedded with kunai, swords, knives, sickles, kama, and several different types of shuriken.

The beast was halted from his assault on Sasuke, so the jonin took the time to prepare a technique he picked up a long time ago. He started forming the kata, albeit slowly as he was still staggered from the massive blow.

Meanwhile, the creature started to flex, as veins popped up all over the its massive body. Some of the less embedded weapons, like the kama and sickles, slowly were pushed out, and they dropped to the ground. The shuriken and knives however, soon shot out with a lot of force, and went straight for Tenten. Tenten dodged the attack, as the weapons either sunk into the stone wall, or bounced off of it onto the ground.

"**Chidori**" shouted Sasuke, and charged the beast. The bright chakra mass in his hand crackled with fierce intensity, as so did Sasuke's sharingan eyes.

The beast started up its motor arm again, and prepared to punch Sasuke with enough force to dismember him. Sasuke was within attacking distance, ans the monster threw a massive punch.

However, the sharingan allowed Sasuke to easily sidestep the blow, and he drove his fist into the monster's belly. The blow staggered the beast, as his massive arm went limp. Saskue wasn't done yet though, and lifted his fist in an uppercut, cutting the beast in half from the waist up. The creatures blood started to spray wildly, with Sasuke and Tenten retreating to a safe distance to dodge any of the acidic blood.

As their blood began to cool off, and their heartbeats began to relax, Tenten and Sasuke took in a well-deserved breath before assessing their situation.

"You okay Sasuke-kun?" asked Tenten. Sasuke tried to get up, but winced in pain as he did so.  
"I've definitely got broken ribs and internal injury, but I'll live," replied Sasuke. "How about you? I'm surprised you're not missing a few limbs."  
"I got lucky," she said. "That acid tore through my over-shirt, under-shirt, chain mail, padding, and then it barely touched my skin before it was gone. I'll need to get the burns treated though."

"So what now?" asked Tenten.  
"I don't think we can get through that rubble," Sasuke thought aloud. "And even if somehow we did manage to clear a path, we wouldn't be any help in our condition."  
"Should we try to find another path?"  
"That's probably the best thing to do at the moment. Besides, Sakura and Naruto can more than handle themselves."  
"I hope you're right," said Tenten, as she offered Sasuke her shoulder to lean onto. Sasuke obliged her, and the two started to backtrack their way out of the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura had been running for a good half-hour, if not an entire one. Still, the tunnel never faulted from being a straight line. The kunoichi pondered why would a legendary ninja make such a simple fortification to live in? Even if this Orochimaru was a notorious trickster, even he would try to stray from such blatant mediocrity. 

Her analysis on the sanin would have to wait however, as Sakura saw the end of the tunnel ahead. It stopped with a large wall, with a single door providing entry. Being careful, Sakura slowly opened the door, her eyes memorizing every inch of detail from the crack before opening the door more. She then found herself in a pitch-black room, so much so that Sakura couldn't see even five feet in front of her. She felt around the wall, and eventually found a large power switch, to which she promptly flipped on.

She was greeted with a ghastly sight. As the light's above her on catwalks turned on, she noticed she had found an extremely large chamber. However, the most shocking part were the seemingly endless rows of large incubation tanks. Each one contained something, but Sakura noticed that all of them could be classified as one thing...

Human remains. Some tanks held a whole cadaver, others only human torsos. Others had internal organs, while others contained whole limbs. Some only had a few scant human remains.

"What the hell is this?!" exclaimed the shocked girl, as she walked her way through the middle of the forest of tubes.  
"They're the remnants of what was the shinobi army of Oto," spoke a voice, Sakura turned to catch the eyes of its owner.

He was a very timid looking person, one would suspect at first glance. His garb was simple purple and white, with a blue obi sash around his waist. His hair was white, which was weird considering he didn't look a day over thirty years old. He also wore glasses, and had a nervous habit of constantly adjusting them.

"The remnants of Oto, what do you mean?" asked Sakura.  
"Lord Orochimaru founded this village with a very specific purpose in mind. Sure, he like any great village, needed many talented shinobi to help him build this village. However, once the job was done, he only needed one thing."

"And that is?"  
"Test subjects," said the man, smiling to himself. "People to help him gain the knowledge he has fought to find his entire life. Of course, he knew many would decline being living experiments, but dead cadavers you can reanimate work just as well."

"And who are you, some sick follower of his?"  
"My name is Kabuto," replied the man, "and I am the one who will kill you."

Sakura felt his killing intent skyrocket, and quickly moved her head, as she felt something wizz past her, and hit the door behind her with a loud clanking noise. Sakura saw Kabuto run away from her, towards the opposite end of the chamber. Sakura pursued, and soon found another doorway. Being cautious; instead of opening the door normally, she focused her chakra and punched the door, taking a good chunk of the wall along with it.

She eyed the chamber she just unceremoniously entered. It seemed about the same size as the previous one, except it was already illuminated with light. Also, there were no incubation tubes. Sakura made her way near the center of the room, when she felt the presence of her enemy. Kabuto tried to strike at her from behind, but the kunoichi pulled out a kunai and blocked the incoming weapon. As she clashed with Kabuto, Sakura noticed what he was holding: a scalpel.

"So, you're a medical shinobi," said Sakura, as she found herself actually struggling to keep Kabuto at bay.  
"And so are you," he replied. "How else would you know how to punch through solid walls?"  
"Tsunade-sama trained me well," she answered.  
"Ah, that explains it," said Kabuto with a grin. "In that case, this should be interesting."

Kabuto jumped back, and threw a volley of scalpels towards Sakura, who dodged the basic attack easily by jumping into the air. Kabuto let loose another volley quickly, and this time connected with Sakura, who dissipated into smoke from contact.

Kabuto just smirked at the substitution, and jumped back aways as Sakura came crashing down from above him, creating a large crater in the middle of the chamber.

"Were you trying to do this?" he spoke into Sakura's ear, as he shadowed her back.

Sakura turned to defend herself, but Kabuto quickly focused chakra into his fist, and connected with the kunoichi in the gut, sending her flying into the wall behind her.

"_Brutality won't get me through this one"_ thought Sakura, as she recovered from the blow. _"So if I can't beat him as a regular shinobi, let's try beating him like a medical shinobi."_

The gears in Sakura's head started to turn, as she reached into one of her pouches, and fished out a large bundle of wire. However, she momentarily forgot that Kabuto was still on the offensive, and quickly dodged as Kabuto landed a deathblow into the wall, creating large cracks that ran along its entirety.

"Come out wherever you are," he said playfully, overwhelmed with ego as he had the advantage. He threw another scalpel at Sakura, who took it before dissipating into smoke.

Sakura meanwhile, was running around the chamber seemingly randomly. She would stop for a moment, before creating a substitute just in time before she met the sting of a scalpel. Wash, rinse, repeat. Despite having fun hunting Sakura down like some petty animal, Kabuto soon grew bored with just distance attacks. He decided to close the distance, and intercepted Sakura near the middle of the chamber.

He tried to punch her again, with another chakra focused punch, but Sakura dodged it easily. The two began exchanging blows in the center. Unlike regular fighting, both were medical shinobi using chakra-enhanced punches and kicks, so even the most glancing blow could prove to be damaging. Therefore, the two opponents were partaking in a sort of wild dance, as the would attack, then dodge the other's attack.

However, Sakura made a mistake, given that her specialty wasn't taijitsu. Kabuto tried to trip her by sweeping at her right foot, to which she simply rose her foot out of the way of the attack. When she returned her right foot to the ground, she landed awkwardly on it, giving Kabuto the splinter of an opening he needed. Kabuto backhanded Sakura's right hand, furthering her imbalance, before going at her with a straight right fist. Sakura, in her imbalance, could only bring up her left arm to block the blow.

The punch landed directly on the forearm, breaking it instantly. Sakura was also pushed back aways by the sheer force behind the blow. Sakura bit her lip hard, as she tried to endure the pain of her now shattered forearm.

"Give up?" Kabuto taunted the girl. Sakura simply smirked at him.  
"You men are so easily manipulated," she said, before tugging at the wire in her still working right hand. Kabuto suddenly felt his body under intense pressure, as he looked down to see he was wrapped tightly in a web of wire.

"You!" he struggled to say, as he tired his best to break the wire. "Why won't this damn wire break?"  
"Because I've been channeling chakra into it as we speak," said Sakura calmly as she approached the bound man. "You won't be breaking it anytime soon, as I can pump a lot of chakra into it."

"You planned this all along," said Kabuto, still trying to struggle.  
"You thought I was just running around to dodge your attacks?" she scoffed at him. "I'm may not be the best shinobi in the world, but I'm certainly not stupid. And now for the finishing touch."

Sakura took out a scalpel from one of her pouches, and looked over Kabuto's exposed chest. After analyzing it for a few minutes, she plunged the scalper into his chest, causing him to wince in pain.

"That's it?" he asked. "It hurt for a minute, but now I don't feel a thing!"  
"You're not supposed to," she explained. "You know that the human heart is made of four chambers, right?"  
"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked.  
"Simple," she said, poking at the scalper handle poking out of his chest. "I placed the blade at the exact center of the heart. That's the spot were all the muscle tissue connects to separate the chambers."

Kabuto thought on that for a minute, as he ran the information he had on the heart through his head. He was in thought for a good five minutes before his eyes widened, and a angry scowl overcame his face.

"You!" he shouted.

"Careful," taunted Sakura. "If you increase your heartbeat too much, the scalpel will just continue to tear at your heart muscle until," she snapped her fingers, "your heart ruptures, and you will bleed out instantly. Of course, you could always just try to break out of the wire, but you'll end up missing a few limbs in the process, and you'll probably bleed out anyways."

Kabuto gritted his teeth, as his face showed an internal battle being waged in his head. His outlook wasn't looking too good: his choices were either to die, or die.

"You should feel lucky Kabuto," said Sakura, as she started to walk her way out of the chamber. "Not many people get to choose how they die. Maybe if we met under different circumstances, we could've been allies."

She made her way out of the chamber, closing the door behind her firmly. She then began looking for a route back to the others.

* * *

Naruto had come across a smaller tunnel on his end of the caved-in junction, and quickly found a doorway. After checking out the entrance, he opened the door to find an expansive study. It was well maintained, despite being in such an environment that easily developed mold and dust. The bookshelves were the dominant pieces of the room, and were made with large planks of mahogany wood. Between each shelf were books as far as the eye can see, so much so that not one open space could be found on them. 

Naruto took one of the books off its perch, and skimmed the insides of it. It was a book on the history of techniques for a village Naruto had never even heard of before. He checked the circa date on the front cover, and the book appeared to be written over one hundred years ago.

"Who could ever read so many tomes?" he asked himself.  
"That would be me, little boy," spoke a stuffed, whispered voice.

Naruto closed the book, calmly put it back on the bookshelf, and turned slowly to his guest. He was thin, almost so much that you could see the bones poking out from under his skin. His skin was a pale blue, and looked dry like a desert. He had jet-black hair, which partly covered his slitted eyes. His garb was pale yellow with black, complete with a large sumo rope tied round his waist.

"Are you Orochimaru?" asked Naruto.  
"You've heard of me?" asked the snake charmer.  
"Jiraiya told me about you," mentioned Naruto. Orochimaru quietly cackled to himself at that.

"Its so good to hear that my dear, old friend is still alive and kicking," he said gleefully. "What did he tell you about me?"  
"Just that you're the most diabolical excuse for a human being ever born into this world," said Naruto, not raising his voice a single tone.  
"That's not very nice to say to someone you just met," said the man, in a sad, hurt, tone of voice. "I only did what I had to so that I could achieve my dreams."

"What does someone like you dream about?" said Naruto, quirking a brow at this character in front of him.  
"My goal is simple: to learn every technique ever created. That includes present, past, and future techniques."  
"But you could never do that, you'd have to be-"  
"Immortal?" interrupted Orochimaru. "I am quite immortal, but thank you for your concern."

"How in the hell?" asked Naruto.  
"Just a kinjitsu I learned before those buffoons in Konoha exiled me," explained the sanin. "It allows me to transfer my soul into a new body as many times as I wish. So long as I live, I will be a presence on this earth."

"Until someone kills you," exclaimed Naruto.  
"And you think you will be the one to do so?" chuckled Orochimaru. "My boy, I'm not just your run-of-the-mill shinobi. As a Sanin I'm quite capable of killing anyone I chose, when I chose."  
"Then lets see what you can do!" said Naruto, and threw a large volley of shuriken and kunai at the sanin. The snake-man simply blurred out of focus, and appeared behind Naruto.

"Missed me," said Orochimaru in a joking tone. He stuck a kunai into Naruto's back, which caused him to dissipate into smoke. Orochimaru didn't seem troubled in the slightest at this reaction.

"Off to run and hide, eh?" asked Orochimaru to himself, as he began to slowly walk amongst the bookshelves in search of his prey. "Well, there is one way to find you."

Orochimaru started to make numerous kata at a blazing speed. His blur if kata ended with, fittingly, the 'serpent'.

"**Tsuchidon: Rando Nami Hebi**" he said, as he slammed both his open palms onto the ground beneath him. The ground started to rise, in ripples that looked like the bodies of snakes. They grew in size until they started to topple the numerous bookshelves over, creaking a long chain of falling shelves. Their impact kicked up many clouds of dust and smoke.

When the dust settled, Orochimaru scanned the room for the boy, but couldn't find him yet. The boy was pretty good at concealing himself. He then caught the presence of Naruto, a smirk appearing on his face.

From out of nowhere, Tezamuteki came flying out from the surrounding darkness, and sunk itself into the ground just beside the foot of the sanin. Orochimaru didn't budge in the slightest, as Naruto came emerging out from behind his axe.

Naruto threw a punch, to which Orochimaru caught, and then threw Naruto to the ground with authority. Naruto winced in pain, as he got up to find Orochimaru at a distance, creating kata at amazing speeds.

"**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jitsu**" he said, as he spewed a giant wave a fire from his mouth. It was coming towards Naruto at an incredible speed, to which Naruto held his arms up in defense.

The fireball connected, and exploded on impact, sending embers and ash every which way. When the smoke and fire died down, Orochimaru grinned happily as he saw Naruto on his knee, the front of his arms burned, along with his face. However, he was fine and able to continue with the fight.

"I'm impressed," he said to Naruto. "I assumed that only the Hyuga family could ever have enough control of their tenketsu as to expunge chakra from any part of their body. And yet you just proved me wrong. A lesser shinobi would have been melted to the bone marrow."

Naruto just picked himself up onto his feet, and walked over to Tezamuteki, which Orochimaru surprisingly let him do so.

"Why are you here in the first place boy?" asked Orochimaru.  
"I'm looking for a book," answered Naruto.  
"Well, you definitely came to the right place," said Orochimaru. "But surely you would be smart enough to have a specific book in mind when you came here."  
"The Book of the Watanabe," said Naruto.

Orochimaru cackled at that remark. "Oh, you are a special sort indeed boy. You would come all this way for my most valued possession?!"  
"You got a point?!" spat Naruto. Orochimaru simply pulled out a book from his back pouch.

"I always keep it on my person, seeing as so many people would want it," he explained. Then he took the book to his mouth, before unhinging his jaw and swallowing it whole. Naruto gave a grunt of disgust as he watch the freakish display.  
"Now if you want it, you definitely will have to kill me," said Orochimaru. "Now, how about we get set for round 2?"

"Round 2?"  
"Since you're using a weapon, its only right that I answer the challenge," said Orochimaru, as he began to regurgitate a sword, pulling it out of his throat by the handle.

The sword was a masterpiece of craftsmanship. The handle was shining brilliantly of gold, and was in the shape of a dragon's neck and head, the blade being belched out of the mouth. The blade was that of a ken blade, which was a straight, double-edged blade with a point. The blade itself glowed faintly with a sky blue.

"Amanomurakamo," said Naruto.  
"You've heard of it?" said Orochimaru.  
"Jiraiya let me in on it, never thought you would use it for little old me though."  
"Well then this should make you feel like the luckiest boy in the world," said Orochimaru, as he charged Naruto.

Naruto went on the defensive, as Orochimaru started to slash his way through him. With each strike Naruto blocked, it seemed as if the blade glowed more intensely.

Orochimaru tried to trip Naruto with a sweep, but Naruto jumped it and maintained his defense style, but not before trying to chop Orochimaru in half with a vertical swing. Orochimaru backed up to dodge, then continued with his attack.

Finally, Naruto found an opening to counter his attack. He used the end of Tezamuteki's handle, and smacked the hand of Orochimaru, causing him to momentarily loosen his grip. Naruto took this moment to slice through Orochimaru, cutting him in two with a horizontal slice.

However, the Orochimaru in front of him disappeared into smoke, and Naruto returned to his defense. He peered all around him, trying to sense his opponent. He suddenly felt a presence approaching him fast. He held Tezamuteki in defense, as he managed to block a strike from Orochimaru. In an instant, Orochimaru concealed himself again, before trying to attack Naruto once more.

Naruto was fighting frozen in place. He was a master of defensive styles, but even he knew that he couldn't stay in one spot for too long. He quickly made the 'cross' kata.

"**Kage Bushin no Jitsu**" he said, as he made a dozen shadows. They spread out evenly around each other, and started to scan for Orochimaru.

The snake sanin quickly countered however, as he sped through the shadows like a bullet. He striked swiftly, as he took out each shadow with a single strike. One by one, the shadows were destroyed, and Naruto found himself alone once again.

"Its over," said Orochimaru, as he charged Naruto faster than before. Naruto tried to dodge the blow, but the sword managed to graze him across the belly. Naruto clenched his stomach in pain.  
"Even the slightest touch feels like a mortal wound," said Orochimaru, as he walked over to his defeated prey. "You did put up a decent fight though, perhaps I should spare you for experimentation?"  
"I'll never be your little guinea pig!" shouted Naruto.  
"Very well," said Orochimaru, as he thrust his sword into the heart of Naruto. Naruto's eyes went wide, before slowly closing into eternal sleep.

Then Orochimaru felt his body being dragged into the ground beneath him. He suddenly found himself neck deep in the solid stone floor below him. The Naruto he slayed dissipated into smoke. A grinning Naruto emerged from behind the smoke.

"I win," said Naruto.  
"Did you forget boy? I still have the book!" said Orochimaru.

Naruto tapped his chin in thought at that. "You're right," said Naruto, before smashing the head of the sanin with the stone head of Tezamuteki. Guts, blood, and sinew exploded all over the place.

"Try living through that, you bastard," said Naruto. He then reached into the gaping hole of Orochimaru's throat, and after a few minutes, pulled out the book of Watanabe.  
"Its over," said Naruto, as he sat himself down for a well-deserved break.

* * *

Evening broke out when the four victorious shinobi emerged from the bunker. Fortunately for them, Tenten and Sasuke found another bunker entrance, which led them right towards Naruto and Sakura, who were coming from the other direction. 

"I'm glad you're all alive," said Naruto.  
"The feeling's mutual," remarked Sasuke.  
"Did you get the book Naru?" asked Tenten. Naruto smiled and showed his friends the spoils of his victory.  
"Where did you find it?" asked Sakura.  
"In Orochimaru's stomach," said Naruto bluntly. The girl made a face of disgust, causing the boys to laugh a bit.

"Back to Konoha then," said Naruto, as he turned to start heading home.  
"Naruto," spoke up Sasuke, "what do you plan on doing after this?"  
"About what?"  
"Come on Naruto, you know what I'm talking about."

Naruto could be seen scratching the back of his head. He stood silent and frigid for a good amount of time.

"I just don't know," he replied. "He's going to want to kill me, and I'm not sure yet if I want to kill him."  
"But you are going to fight," said Tenten.  
"Yes," answered Naruto.  
"Then that's all we can ask," spoke up Sakura.

"Sakura," said Tenten.  
"Look guys, he's just as confused as we are," explained Sakura. "Can you really expect a solid answer from him?"  
"I guess not," said Tenten. "Sorry Naru."  
"Whatever happens," said Sasuke, "you'd better come back alive."  
"I intend to," said Naruto. "Now lets go get this over with."

* * *

**Tsuchidon: Rando Nami Hebi (Earth Technique: Land Wave Snakes)  
Amanomurakamo (The Sword of Kusanagi - A legendary sword in Japanese History. Believe it or not, this is the sword Orochimaru uses in the series)** **

* * *

**  
**Footnotes **

**(1)  
**We have Two, count em, **TWO** more chapters to go. I hope you'll stick around for the final battle, and the Prolouge. Thanks to everyone who has read this story. You have helped make this my most sucessful work to date.

We have Two, count em, more chapters to go. I hope you'll stick around for the final battle, and the Prolouge. Thanks to everyone who has read this story. You have helped make this my most sucessful work to date. 

**"Thank You!" To the Following: **

RyougaZell  
The-Eighth-Sin  
The Rogue Stallion  
Blaze931  
Darklight ultimate  
mad ninja skills part one

KPAAF


	21. Letter to Reviewers

Hello everyone. I'm sorry, but this isn't another chapitre. Rather, I got a rather heated review from someone. So, in light of this, and some things I wanted to get off of my chest, I want to address this review, along with explanations of the top two concerns I keep getting from my reviewers.

First, let's address the review in question while my response is still fresh in my mind.

* * *

_**From Brogramn (Not from myself, but rather someone using my pen name).**_

_No flaws but, you have one utterly stupid decision for the story._

_This is SUPPOSED to be Naruto or the other REAL characters life._

_But instead you oh-so-very-much focused on a NON-EXISTENT Character that doesn't belong to the series!_

_Now first tell me, what do you call something in a fiction that has a person who had a bad past, and taking the spotlight in a way whatsoever etc... Don't know? Well let me tell you, it's called a MARY SUE or MARTY STU in a male's case._

_So this story's flaw is that big. See what I mean? Sasuke is ooc. _

_Your corrupted filthy mind did not search nor bother to find out what kind of personality they have. Get me? _

_This is not a flame, if you consider it so, then be it. I don't care._

* * *

  
I had to take a break and go to class after reading this one out of my mailbox. I really had to mull over what he/she was trying to point out to me. People might consider this a flame, but I don't. Negative reviews are sometimes refreshing from nothing but positive reviews. However, I must admit this one is the most hostile review I've ever gotten.

The first half is also related to my first of the top two concerns: the controversial Haraise. I thought when I first wrote the opening chapitre, that Haraise would be seen as just another OC the author used to put his own touch or flair on the series. What came of it however was more of a litmus test to the readers and Naruto fans. People would read the first part, and then send a review saying they either 1) didn't get why the first chapitre was about an OC, or 2) condemn me for not involving Naruto quite a bit in the chapitre. The proverbial chosen few that read on, however, eventually found out that the story is centered on Naruto's view.

This is quite a shock. And let me be blunt when I say, that I was surprised at the sheer ignorance of the readers who wrote in about Haraise. It almost seemed that they ignored everything about the chapitre except for the first part. I would ask this of future readers: not just my story, but if you ever see a story and only read the first part, **you're not getting the whole picture!** It is important that you sound informed, and many don't seem to be, to be honest when they send these complaints.

The Second half of the letter seems to speak to the reviewers view on the series. For lack of a better definition, he/she is a Sasuke fan. And by Sasuke fan, I mean the dark, brooding, 'I'm a chick magnet because I treat everyone like trash' Sasuke. Just goes to show what women really want, eh fellas? Forget being nice and considerate, try being a jackass and see if they want to date you then.

A personal joke aside, this Sasuke is ooc because I made him that way. I made it so that he and Naruto grew close at an early age. They were comrades of similar circumstances. And for your information, reviewer, I know Sasuke's character well. For me, it was a process of thinking what Sasuke would be like if he had support from an early age to deal with his sudden clan extinction. If you notice, Sasuke is still a reserved person, but an open person to those he truly trusts. Sounds like something Sasuke would be, right?

You go on and berate me, saying I'm corrupted and defiled. You are acting like I'm a speaker of heresy or blasphemy. Sir/Madam, it's an anime, not the Second Coming of the Lord. I enjoy Naruto, but apparently not as much as you do, as you spit at me for changing one aspect or two of your favorite characters. You say I didn't bother to take a look at the characters or their personalities. I say that you, reviewer, are the ignorant one in this situation.

* * *

Now that that's out of the way, I would like to conclude with the other big concern I keep getting. That would be that **the fight scenes are too short**. People keep saying that they're **not long enough**, or that **characters die way too fast.**

I tried saying this before, and I'll say it again. Fighting isn't this intricate and complex ballet of sorts, like one would see in **Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon**. Fights are simple, effective, and usually end in a manner of minutes.

That fact aside, I also have said before that the fights are longer that one would see on paper. I use phrases and words like "the two combatants exchanged blows, neither seeming to give an opening." I use these to let the reader imagine the fight in their heads, and those can be as long as the reader wants them to be. Apparently though, people think the fight sequence ends as soon as the sentence ends. They think of the period as the point where the fighters go to the next move or attack. This is not, NOT, **NOT** the case!

The Orochimaru battle, in my head, was at least a good fifteen minutes, of intense fighting. If the readers can't stand to wait that long, or think a battle should be something along the lines of an hour long, then that's their problem. In reality, a fight going on for more than a half-hour is exhausting, and an hour long fight would make it so that both combatants would be numb all over.

Anyways, I just wanted to get this off my chest. Thanks for listening.

**KPAAF**

**The Real Brogramn**


	22. Final Chapitre

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza**

**Final Chapitre

* * *

**

It was the break of dawn, approximately one day after Haraise's deadline for the young Uzumaki. He wasn't concerned about that though, as he got up out of bed, not bothering to take a shower. Why bother cleaning yourself up if you might be living your last day as we speak? Naruto put on his orange attire, that he bought from Tenten's shop so long ago. He looked to his weapon, his 'fist of the Invincible,' as if trying to get its opinion of the upcoming battle.

"Well, lets get going, eh Tezamuteki?" Naruto said to the axe, almost expecting it to answer back. He strapped it to his back, and led himself out to the living room. He grabbed a quick bite to eat, which mostly consisted of an apple, a carrot, and whatever he could find in his kitchen that he didn't have to cook. He walked over to the coffee table in the living room, where he looked over the reason he was so calm about today: a letter from Haraise.

"Seems you barely made the deadline. I'll be generous this once towards you, and let you get back to the village. However, the very next morning, meet me at Training Ground 55, the one on the outskirts of the village. There we will have no interruptions, and I know you will come alone. One of us will leave the area, and come out with the knowledge of our village."

Naruto tore up the note after one final look over it, and exited his apartment, possibly for the very last time. The shinobi took his time as he walked towards Konoha's main gate. He tried to burn in his memory every street, every house, every shop, every sound, and everyone around him. Naruto finally couldn't stall any longer, as he reached the main gate. He was given a surprise though, as he was greeted by many of his friends and colleagues at the gate.

* * *

He approached each one of them individually, and he started with the closest one, Aburame Shino.

The bug master simply nodded towards the boy. Naruto took it as Shino's way of wishing him good luck with his upcoming battle. Naruto simply smiled and returned the nod.

Next in line was Inuzuka Kiba, who looked the blond over one time.

"You sure you want your corpse to be found wearing that outfit?" taunted the dog-boy.  
"Who says I'm going to be the one killed?" retorted Naruto. "I'll be back in time for dinner."  
"You better be," said Kiba, in a serious tone, and extended his hand in friendship. Naruto took it, making sure to remember Kiba's hand and grip. It might be the only time he could.

Hyuga Neji was there, as stoic and stone faced as ever.

"Any advice?" asked Naruto towards the prodigy.  
"You don't need any," said Neji, "just do what you always do in a fight: survive."  
"That counts as advice you know," said Naruto with a smirk.  
"Hmph," snorted Neji, "just come back so I can give that smart mouth of yours a lesson in manners."

Next was Neji's cousin, the heiress Hyuga Hinata she smiled at the boy she had just gotten to know over the past few months.

"You'll be just fine Naruto-san," she assured him.  
"Well, coming from the prestigious Hyuga heir, I better not disappoint," he smiled. He gave her a thumbs up before continuing on his way.

The Hokage even came out to see him off, which brought a feeling of warmth to Naruto's heart.

"Hokage-sama," said Naruto, "I hope you'll leave this to me."  
"I know very well how you want this to be Naruto," replied Tsunade. "I have ordered an evacuation of all the training areas for the day. You'll be on your own, so you better not make it have been for nothing."  
"I promise I won't," said Naruto, bowing to Tsunade before continuing his "farewells".

Next was Yamanaka Ino, who approached Naruto and gave him a peck on the cheek. This startled Naruto to say the least.

"W-what was that for?!" he exclaimed.  
"An old Yamanaka tradition," Ino explained, "when a family member is off on a dangerous mission, we give them a kiss to protect them."  
"Well thanks Ino-chan but," asked Naruto, "I'm not a Yamanaka."  
"As far as I'm concerned, you're part of the family," she said. "And I expect you to be there as the Best Man for when Sasuke finally gets the nerve to ask me."  
"I'll keep that in mind," said Naruto, and made his way to the Uchiha in question.

"Well, this is it Sasuke," said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded to the blond.

"Listen Sasuke, if for some reason I don't come bac-"

Naruto was cut off, as Sasuke pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," he said to Naruto quietly in his ear. "I already lost my family once before, and you're not leaving me now."

Naruto just stood there for a moment, as he tried to fight back a tear that was trying to escape. He couldn't falter now, right before the fight of his life. He nodded to Sasuke, with an intent the Uchiha had never seen before. The boy finally reached the gate, and saw the two most precious people to him waiting patiently for him.

"Ten, Sakura," he said. "I promise I'll be back."

"We know," they said in unison. There was no need for words between the three of them. All Tenten and Sakura needed was his word. They both gave him a peck on the cheek, and then joined the others to see him off. Naruto finally left, giving one last glance at the village before making his way to the training area.

* * *

Naruto got there sooner than he thought, seeing as Training Area 55 was the one farthest from the village's borders. For the most part, it was an area shinobi used for training in advanced taijitsu. The majority of the area was a grassy meadow, with hills here and there, but for the most part was a flat surface. The grass itself was exceptionally long, as long as straws of wheat or barley. A faint wind was blowing across the field, making the ground look like the scalp of a giant as the grass swayed under its touch.

There were a few trees here and there, but for the most part there was no real place for concealment. As such, a shinobi would have trouble trying to unleash ninjitsu and genjitsu in such an open area, where they could easily be attacked before they completed their technique. The tall grass was made for concealing taijitsu attacks, as one could use it to prepare a weapon, or deliver an unexpected blow.

Naruto looked for his opponent, and saw him leaning against the tree. To Haraise's right, on the ground next to the tree, stood four old books. Haraise looked at his opponent, but didn't bother to even move or greet the Uzumaki.

Naruto pulled out the two books he collected, and held them over his head, one in each hand.

"I've got what you want," said Naruto. "Now pony up your end of the deal."

Haraise didn't answer Naruto's demand however, and in a few seconds, shot a two-fold arrow flurry at Naruto. The arrows were going in opposite directions, and soon embedded themselves in the Seiryouku logs Naruto held. It was then Naruto noticed that the two arrows were connected with wire on the ends, but it was too late. Haraise effortlessly reeled in both logs towards him, where he then placed them on top of the other four he had.

"You have to defeat me first Uzumaki," stated Haraise. "Or have you forgotten that part of your mission?"  
Naruto was taken aback at that remark. "How did you know about that?" he asked the Tatsujin.  
"Its pretty easy to gather that the Hokage sees me as a threat," he answered. "Besides, I know that you want me dead."  
"I've never wished for anyone's death that didn't seek it," retorted Naruto. "Besides, I don't even know why you want me dead!"

"You know very well why I want you dead, traitor!" snapped Haraise. "The fact that you keep denying it is all the more reason to take your life."  
"So, it has to go down like this eh?" said Naruto, as he unsheathed Tezamuteki. He got into his stance.

"So be it."

"Did you know all of these training areas are given unique nicknames?" asked Haraise, as he loosened himself up and prepared himself for a fight. "There is a fitting nickname for this training area, would you like to hear it?"  
"Humor me," said Naruto, never faltering from his focus.  
"Its called the 'Field of Heroes', and one of us will be a hero when we leave. The other will adorn the place with a fresh coat of blood."

The two combatants stared each other, looking for an chance to attack. Naruto of course, would choose to let his opponent make the first move, so he could capitalize. It was what Futeki trained him to master, and trying a new style or tactic today would be his downfall.

Haraise took a stance much like the one he used on Naruto those many years ago. His left fist was tucked to his side, the crossbow attachment folded inwards so as not to poke him in the hip. His right claw was raised to shoulder level, and he then proceeded to attack, charging with an aggressive speed.

Naruto held Tezamuteki vertically, and blocked Haraise's first strike, the shaft connecting with a section of Haraise's armored hand, in between two of his clawed fingers. Naruto then applied a quick burst of chakra, and twisted the shaft of his axe, sending Haraise off balance as he was dragged along by his claw. Haraise countered however, as he used a burst of chakra from his foot to counterbalance his momentum, and held his right arm up just in time to block a vertical strike from Tezamuteki.

Haraise then let his legs go out from under him, and wrapped them around Naruto's right leg, striking at the back of his knee to force him onto the ground. He brought himself up, looking downward at Naruto's exposed backside, and tried to deliver a thrust to the back of the head. Naruto dodged a strike to the left, then to the right, before stretching his left arm behind him, connecting with Haraise in the forehead.

The Tatsujin released his basic hold on Naruto's leg, and staggered back a few steps into a defensive position. He expected Naruto to follow up with his assault, but found that Naruto took the time to pick himself up and get into his defensive stance once again.

"You should have attacked," said Haraise.  
"I don't take orders from you," smirked Naruto.  
"It wasn't an order, it was a warning," retorted Haraise, and suddenly Naruto felt a presence coming at him from three directions.

Three shadows had been formed in the time it took Naruto to get up, and now he found himself with three feet jutted into his jaw, sending him flying into the air. Haraise, in a brilliant display of kata, started and finished a technique in what appeared to be a blur to the human eye.

"**Yajinteki Rendan!**" announced Haraise, and pulled out his arm-crossbow. His right hand moved with blurring speed, as the Tatsujin fired hundreds of arrows at his prone victim. Naruto wasn't directly hit however, as it seemed the technique was made to wound him rather than finish him off. Slowly but surely, tears in Naruto's clothes started to show, and small and minor cuts started to bleed. Naruto soon enough fell back to the unforgiving earth.

Haraise made no move to finish the blond shinobi off though.

"Get up, we both know that last technique didn't finish you off," he ordered to Naruto.

Naruto got up on his own accord. However, as a surprise to Haraise, a fox-like grin was shown on the Uzumaki's slightly bleeding mug.

"It that's the best you got," said Naruto, "I think I'll be home in time for supper."  
"Such arrogance," said Haraise, shaking his head. "I suppose it will make it all the more enjoyable to kill you!"

Haraise slapped his left arm with his right hand, and using his left foot – and a bit of chakra – propelled himself towards Naruto, his clawed arm heading straight towards him. Naruto sidestepped the fast attack , and swung the tip of Tezamuteki at Haraise's feet, causing him to trip. Haraise recovered quickly, and just in time as Naruto followed his trip attack with trying to drive the tip into his spine. He rolled out of the way, and spring boarded himself back to his feet.

It was obvious to Haraise now what he was against in Naruto Uzumaki. It seems that since he last fought the blond, he had found himself a teacher in defensive taijitsu. However, Haraise's style was well versatile, and he knew a way to handle such a person.

He charged Naruto once again, he leaded with his right claw-arm tightened into a fist, causing Naruto to prepare himself, but then feinted the Uzumaki by sidestepping him completely. He then swung his entire body, trying to build momentum as he aimed for Naruto's head with the back of his right hand.

However, Haraise made a mistake in his judgment. He had only tried single strikes at Naruto so far, and he assumed that any combinations would confuse and break down the Uzumaki. However, Naruto was holding himself back, only exerting a little more effort when it was needed. He had Tezamuteki on at his front, held vertically to block the fist, but suddenly swung the axe behind him, blocking Haraise's back fist with the shaft of the axe.

He smirked at Haraise as he blocked the attack. Haraise quirked a brow: what was he smiling about? He was just lucky with blocking the attack right?

Naruto had done more than just put Tezamuteki behind him, the blade was a crescent shape, and the hook of it had landed right under Haraise's left leg. Naruto put both hands on Tezamuteki's shaft, and proceeded to catapult Haraise over his body, flipping him like a pancake. Haraise was taken by complete surprise, and landed harshly on the ground. Naruto quickly followed it up, and flipped Tezamuteki to its stone head. He slammed it right next to Haraise's head.

As Haraise gave thanks that Naruto missed, he suddenly felt a force underneath him.

"**Tsuchidon: Rifuto Wakunaku!**" exclaimed Naruto, as Haraise was launched into the air by the giant earth pillar. Naruto then began to swing Tezamuteki over his head. Haraise sensed incoming danger, so he righted himself with a burst of chakra from his feet and shoulders, and started to make kata in midair.

"**Maruseiryouku!**" shouted Naruto, as he unleashed the disc of cutting chakra towards Haraise. Haraise had finished – in the world of shinobi – an extremely long string of kata just in time. It was now or never, and with this Haraise pulled out of his his trump cards.

"**Tatsujindon: Yuuen Kyanseru Kobushi!**" shouted Haraise, as his left fist formed a distinct purple-colored chakra. He then slammed the fist right at the oncoming chakra ring. The two chakra masses collided, struggling with each other for a while, before dispersing each other, sending scraps of chakra everywhere. Haraise was hit with barrage of shrapnel, as was Naruto as some came raining down from the sky. Most of the chakra caused flesh wounds on the skin. Some of the larger chakra pieces however, embedded deep into the flesh of both combatants before disappearing completely.

Naruto fell to a knee, as he tried to endure the pain: both from the physical pain and the mental pain that Haraise caused by countering the Maruseiryouku. Haraise tried to land on his feet, but took too much damage and fell on his butt. The two locked eyes once again, panting in pain as they tried to regain their strength.

"_I've got once last card to play," _thought Naruto. Thinking back on his previous encounters, he knew that Haraise had one card left too: the Kondorei Tusme.

Naruto and Haraise got onto their feet at the same time, and approached each other. They both were feeling fatigue, mostly due to all the minor wounds adding up to a lot of lost blood. They came within fighting distance, and started to exchange blows. Some where blocked, while some connected with their intended target. They soon came to a grapple, as Naruto fought against Haraise's arms with the shaft of Tezamuteki. Haraise, in a clever move, tightened the grip in his right arm, and then let go of his left hand to punch Naruto in the forehead. Naruto took several blows, managing to maintain his stance and grip, until a blow to the gut caused him to let go of his axe.

Haraise channeled any chakra he had left, and flung Tezamuteki into the air, the axe soaring out of sight. The Tatsujin then backed off aways before summoning any strength he had left.

"**Kondorei Tsume!**" he cried, and then charged at Naruto. The purple claws were perfectly formed, and it was certain that Naruto would not survive the move a second time. Naruto quickly brought up both of his hands, and gripped Haraise's forearm, holding the claws just out of reach from Naruto's chest. The two struggled for what seemed like hours, and then Haraise started using his left hand to deliver more blows to Naruto's head. Naruto took each hit, knowing that to let go of his grip would mean his death.

Naruto leaned backwards, and used his left leg to throw Haraise over him in a Judo technique. Naruto spring boarded to his feet, and Haraise somehow managed to shift his weight in midair yet again, landing on his feet as well.

Haraise turned around, ready to deliver the final blow. It seemed the world slowed down as to watch the end of this battle itself. Haraise turned around, and his confident smile turned into a look of shock.

Naruto was standing up, and Tezamuteki was on his shoulder. Without any hesitance, he swung the blade down across Haraise's body.

"**Kizuato Itonami Kyou Oujou!**" Naruto said, only allowing Haraise to hear his voice.

* * *

The first thing Haraise noticed was the white-hot fire that burned throughout his entire body. It seemed slightly painful over his body, but extremely bone-melting where Naruto struck him. After a minute however, the fire died down, and soon he felt nothing but an overwhelming numbness. His body wouldn't move, no matter how much he demanded it did so.

The Tatsujin fell flat on his back, a small thud as his jelly-like body absorbed the shockwave. Haraise found that his body was slowly becoming useless. He could still breathe, and his mouth still worked. Most of all, Haraise's eyes were functioning perfectly as Naruto approached his prone opponent, and sat on the ground unceremoniously.

"It started when I was a boy," said Haraise, noticing that it was getting a bit hard to breathe, and he knew why.  
"Huh?" asked Naruto. Obviously he was confused to his enemy's confession.  
"When I was a boy, I loved many things," continued Haraise. "But the most enjoyable activity was sitting down on the floor of the family room in my house, and listen to my father read stories to me."

It was then Naruto heard a sizzling sound, and looked down towards Haraise's feet. The skin was slowly burning away. Not from fire though, but it seemed that Haraise's own chakra system was eating at him!

"Haraise?!" exclaimed Naruto.  
"My clan techniques are powerful, but they came with a price," answered Haraise. "My body must constantly release chakra on a regular basis. If I don't after a while, my chakra overwhelms my body. And now that I can't control my body, I'm doomed to waste away."

"Anyways," said Haraise, "but whenever Father told a story about our clan's past, there was different. It was subtle, like the rising of the side of his lip, or a twitch of the eye. It was after a while that I knew all too well what those signs meant."

Naruto just sat and listened. He occasionally glanced downward at Haraise's body, and saw the feet were completely gone. There wasn't a trace of anything, not even a chip of bone. The legs were halfway gone as well. He didn't bother to inform the Tatsujin though, as this was his final testament.

"He was crying to himself. He was slowly dying with every word he uttered about the rise and fall about my clan, our clan. And when I was young, I kept telling myself that I would bring the clan back to glory. But I had to right the one wrong that happened..."  
"I had to kill the one clan that destroyed my people. I had to destroy the one clan that made my father cry. And when Father first told me the name of the clan that led to our destruction, I burned it into my memory," he looked to Naruto.  
"And I guess, in the end, I failed. The Tatsujin were never meant to thrive once again. Now worse of all, I'm off to tell my father and my ancestors that its my fault."

Naruto, for the first time since he met this man, felt pity for Haraise. He could understand his devotion to his family. In a way, Naruto admired the fact that he dedicated himself to making his clan the greatest in the land once again.

"I thought of you as just another psychopath who wanted to kill for the sheer joy of it," responded Naruto. "But then most psychopaths aren't careful enough to reach their goal while keeping casualties to a minimum. Those ninja you sent for me and Futeki seemed to be nothing but minor thugs. And the Council was full of people with only their own agenda, so I'm not sorry they're dead."

"You know," said Naruto, "if it weren't for this stupid ability, maybe we wouldn't have to be at each other's throats. If we met under different circumstances, I might even have been a friend to you."

"Don't get soft on me," scoffed Haraise. "I made my decision, and I have no regrets. I did what I did for my family, for my clan. Its just that in the end, it was the Uzumaki that were to thrive. Still, you are right about our konwaza."

"I have a last request," said Haraise.  
"What is that?" asked Naruto.  
"The Seiryouku logs, burn them," he answered.  
"Why?"  
"Those logs contain a lot of precious information, and as long as it exists, people will be at each others throats for them. I'm not asking you to acknowledge your clan's involvement with the Seiryouku Sato Purotekuto, but I'm asking you to prevent another one from coming to be."

Naruto looked over to the six logs, still resting quietly next to the tree where Haraise left them. He then looked to the Tatsujin and nodded.

"Good," said Haraise. "You might want to leave me now, you won't want to see the rest of me fade away."

"Okay," said Naruto, standing up. He walked over to the books, picked them up. And with a final look towards Haraise, Naruto left him in silence. It wasn't know what happened after Naruto left. When shinobi came the day afterwards, there was no evidence of Haraise Tatsujin, save for a small indent in the middle of the grassy meadow.

* * *

Naruto passed through the open gates to Konoha, and was greeted with a loud applause. He looked up to see that his friends had returned to see his inevitable return. Upon seeing his condition, Neji and Kiba quickly took him into their shoulders. The Seiryouku logs dropped out from under his arms, and were quickly picked up by Sakura and Tenten. Tsunade ordered that Naruto be taken to the hospital immediately.

Naruto was for the most part okay. He had suffered major cuts and bruising all over his body, along with other superficial wounds. The major cuts were sewn up and wrapped in bandages. He was given a small pint of blood to compensate for all the blood he lost during the battle and the return home. He was sent home a few days later when he showed signs of improvement.

Naruto slowly entered his apartment, and found that he had company. Tenten and Sakura were there, as was to be expected since they knew of his release date well in advance. However, Sasuke and Ino also had stopped by for a visit. Ino and Sasuke were on the couch and armchair that adorned the living room, and Sakura and Tenten took the rest of the couch for themselves. Naruto sat himself down on the remaining chair.

"What's the occasion?" asked Naruto.  
"Naruto," started Sasuke, "I know that you want to know the truth behind your clan's past. The other five Seiryouku logs are back with Tsunade-sama, waiting to be destroyed."

"And my clan log?"  
"Ta dah!" exclaimed Sakura, as she produced the Uzumaki log from behind her spot on the couch. "I convinced Tsunade-shisou to allow you at least a look before it was sent to the shredder."

"Are you sure it wasn't to just satisfy your own curiosity?" interjected Naruto. The remark got him a couple of coughing and sounds of clearing of the throat.  
"Alright," surrendered the blond. "You can look at it too, but I just want to know about one thing. What exactly happened the day of the Seiryouku massacre?"

Sakura flipped through the pages of the log, stopping somewhere near the end of it. She slowly scanned the pages, and when she found a relevant starting point, read aloud the entry verbatim.

* * *

_Autumn, Third Month_

_Things are for the most part stable in our village. Our mission requests are coming in at a regular pace, and we want for nothing in our everyday lives. My wife is spending less time helping out around the house, and more time resting as the day of my son's birth comes closer. _

_However, I worry that my son will be born in a most troubling time for the village. Bickering and arguing between the six clans has reached a point that not even my own father lived to witness. Our village is thought of on the outside to be a place built on the foundations of honor and power. However, on the inside one finds it to be built on paranoia and fear. Every day a new conspiracy theory is spread amongst the populace, but there never seems to be any proof. I find it especially ironic that the clans talk of a system of trust and yet not one of them trusts the rest of the village with their most known of secrets: the log of each clan. _

_I'm not a fool born with never changing ideals. I know that this village will not be forever. Even the greatest nations one day will become a footnote in history. Even the greatest cites and villages will one day only be known as abandoned ruins. The greatest leaders and kings will one day only come up in discussions of forgotten ways of life. _

_Still, I must try to see to it that my son and my family are given a chance to make their own impact on history. I will hope that the tension in this village will fade a bit by the time my son is born.

* * *

_

_Winter, First Month_

_The situation has taken a turn for the worst..._

_A few weeks ago a giant confrontation exploded in the center of the village. It was between the Yagi and the Watanabe clans. The Yagi was accusing the Watanabe spreading negative rumors about them towards our village's clients, persuading them to look to the other clans for missions. The Watanabe countered with an accusation that the Yagi were simply trying to provoke a clan war, so in the confusion they could advance their own desires. The arguing quickly became shouting, and then it ended when a Watanabe was slashed across the throat by a Yagi's blade. _

_The Yagi was immediately tried and sentenced to death for the crime of violence against a fellow village shinobi. The village seemed satisfied that Justice was served and that the situation was over. I had a suspicion at the time that the bloodshed had only just begun. _

_It was just last week that the Bizen pressed charges against the Tatsujin for allegedly spying on Bizen family meetings and training sessions. This was a severe crime in our paranoid village, and sometimes would lead to death for the convicted. It was a rare occurrence though._

_However the Tatsujin are almost always the accused in these situations. They are quite capable of using their soul slaves to spy on the other clans. And by the time anyone found out, the spy in question had "conveniently" died a few days before the incident. _

_The Tatsujin are envied for this technique, but in a way they are the only ones I would trust with the knowledge. I am further persuaded to trust them based on the fact that the Tatsujin only use the technique on enemy ninja and corrupt or violent men. Its almost in my mind that the Slave Claw technique is only sated by the souls of the evil and the wicked. _

_It wasn't the first time I witnessed such arguments against the Tatsujin. And once again, the Tatsujin denied everything. But something was different this time. The grave crime of spying was even more grave considering that the Bizen accused the Tatsujin of spying and gathering information from their log book!_

_Those logs...everytime I hear them mentioned I can't help but wonder about what would life be like if they weren't around. If our Konwaza never existed, perhaps this would be a village of honor and peace. Of course, one could not destroy the books without people from each clan cooperating towards a common goal. Even if one did however, the village would erupt into total civil war. _

_Mutual destruction seems to be the only possible ending the more I mull over it.

* * *

_

_Spring, First Month_

_This will be my last entry. As I speak, flames are eating away at the numerous houses and buildings. The clashing of blades and the cries of pain echo in the calm night air. _

_It is because of me that chaos is coming upon us. I, by either luck or divine providence, had managed to take all the Seiryouku logs from the five other clans. Once it was realized they were gone, the fears and demons within the clans became unleashed. In search of their logs and to regain their honor, all six clans have begun to slaughter each other. Men, women, and even children are being killed simply for being different than their attacker. _

_My fellow clansmen are also at war, mostly in self-defense. I had kept this task strictly to myself, and I regret that my clansmen will suffer for my selfishness. Though it might not do any good, I will try to leave a testimony of my actions. _

_Last entry, I discussed my belief that the only way for progress and peace to come to the village would be mutual destruction. Still, I was a hopeful person and was planning to usher in a new era to the Seiryouku village. _

_But I will not regret my decision, not in the slightest. Perhaps it is time to put the village into history. At least there, its destructive behaviors won't poison the rest of world. I would think to make an example of this village by letting the world bear witness to its implosion. I will soon go out to play my part in that implosion, as my wife prepares to flee with my son, still in the womb. _

_For the son I will never see, I leave a message. You have been born with a great power, but also a heavy burden. A konwaza user is always linked to this village, and this village is always linked to the clan logs. Should the fires not be enough to destroy the logs, the world will indeed be poisoned with their taint, and succumb to paranoia, fear, and hatred. Remember this, and I am sure that this will never be. _

_I have never seen your face, but I don't need to. I have no doubt about the person you will be. You will become a person with many friends, and many loved ones. As for your being a shinobi, its in the konwaza blood. You will bear a heavy burden with your technique, but it will forge you into a man worthy of praise. I wish you nothing but happiness son, and know that you have parents that love you.

* * *

_

It was at that point, Sakura closed the book. The pink-haired kunoichi was so absorbed in reading aloud, she didn't notice the effect she had on the others. Tenten and Ino to her sides had giant smiles on their faces, and even looked to be tearing a bit. Sasuke had his eyes wielded shut, but a bemused smile was on his face.

Naruto was quiet though. He wasn't crying, nor was he trying to fight back tears. He slowly blinked, and looked to be in contemplation over the words of his father.

"Well then," said Sasuke, getting out of his chair, and pulling Ino up on her feet. "I guess that's it then. Ino and I will be heading home then."  
"Going so soon?" asked Naruto, snapping out of his trance.  
"I think you need some private time now," answered Sasuke. "Good to know you'll be around for a while Naruto. We'll see you around later."

And with that Sasuke and Ino found their own way out.

Naruto found a spot on the couch between Tenten and Sakura. He held the log of his clan in his hands, feeling the wrought and tattered texture of the cover.

"So," asked Tenten, "any questions about your past Naru?"  
"Nah," said Naruto. "I never questioned my past anyways."  
"So why bother trying to get you clan log?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," interjected Tenten, "the fact that you fought Haraise to the death has to show you care at least a little bit."  
"I always knew that I was never a traitor," said Naruto. "But I could see this cloud of doubt over the village towards me, especially during the Summit of Elders."

"I just wanted to show the village that I was genuine," ended Naruto.

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other at that statement, and then each wrapped an arm around him.

"We already know how wonderful you are Naruto," said Sakura.  
"And you don't have to rush such a thing," added Tenten. "In time, the whole world will know just how special you really are."  
"Thanks you two," said Naruto. "Its good to know you keep things in perspective for me."

"Well, now that all that 'thinking' is over," said Tenten, clapping her hands together and getting up off the couch. "How about we go about some celebration and enjoying something fun?"

"That's a good idea," said Sakura.

Naruto remained on the couch, still holding the Uzumaki log in his hands. The two kunoichi looked at him, then at each other, then back to him. After a minute of silence, a wicked smile appeared on their faces. They both headed towards Naruto's bedroom.

"Say Naruto," asked Sakura. "You think you can show us a bit of what makes you 'special'?"  
"At the same time?" added Tenten.

The tone of their voices and the implication of their words caused Naruto's head to shoot up so straight, he almost broke it off his neck. He turned his head to see two lovely young women enter his bedroom.

He turned to the book still in his hands. He should destroy the log as soon as possible, but...

"It can wait," he told himself, and sprinted to his bedroom. The Uzumaki log rested peacefully on the table of his living room.

* * *

**KPAAF**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Me + Naruto No ownership **

This is the finale. This one isn't going to be deep or long, just to let you know. I think I got all I wanted through the entire story. I want to thank all of you who took the time to take a look at this story, both those who enjoyed it or otherwise. Thanks to all of you, this is my most successful story to date.

* * *

**Sono Saishuu Konwaza **

Epilouge: 5 years later

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha, as the days of spring gave way to the start of a warm summer season. Still, it was a quiet day for the village, and the two shinobi in charge of gate duty today had seen little action. It was the early afternoon however, so the day could still provide fruit. The two gate shinobi had two visitors to the village, and they began their duties.

"Halt!" addressed the guard. "State your business in Konohagakure."

There were two young men approaching them, with a third figure in the distance behind them. One of the young man was covered in a black cloak, which covered his entire body, save for his feet which wore sturdy black boots. The other was wearing chain mail mesh with a brown vest over it, with long brown sleeves covering his arms. He had on grey shinobi slacks, and wore black boots of the same fashion as his companion. The notable traits were the kanji for 'love' above his left green eye, and the giant gourd strapped to his back.

The brown-clad one showed papers of identification to the guard.

"Don't you fools recognized the Kazekage when you see her?" asked the man.

* * *

Kankuro and Gaara (Ages 24 and 23 respectively) had become special-duty ANBU in direct command of the Kazekage. Over the past years, Kankuro had become recognized by his village as a master of puppet ninjitsu, and was said to have over one-hundred in his arsenal. Gaara, after his brief encounter with Uzumaki Naruto, had taken a turn for the better. While his convictions remained as stalwart as ever, he was more collected and wouldn't jump the gun as much as he used to during the cout de taut in Sunagakure.

* * *

"Now now," came a female voice, and the four men turned their heads in the direction of the third figure. She had a white cloak and mantle attached to her shoulders. Underneath it, was a mix of causal dress and shinobi protection. The woman had shinobi chain mail as well, and was overlayed with a white tube top. Her bottom half had on white dress slacks, and white shoes with a bit of dust from the ground itself. 

"Its not every day we come to this village right? Besides, today is the day of our friend's celebration."

* * *

Temari (Age 26) had become both the youngest and the first female Kazekage in history. Reluctant at first, her brothers convinced her that she had the best skill set fitting of a Kage. While inexperienced, her elders remarked their approval of her dedication and tenacity. As Kazekage, Temari completely destroyed the monarchy system of rule in Sunagakure. She instead implied more of a militaristic system of power. She was the head of a long branch of officers and employees that oversaw all business within the village. This however, did not mean she didn't keep a close eye on everyone, for she wanted to never see another cout in her lifetime. With Gaara and Kankuro by her side and helping her the whole time however, that was unlikely to happen.

* * *

"Our apologies," said the guard, "we were simply doing our job. You may proceed, and enjoy your stay" 

The three Suna citizens then made their way to their destination...

* * *

Meanwhile, over in one of the many cafes in Konoha, a discussion was happening. 

"Please Hinata-sama," said a man, on his bended knee with his hands held out. "We need you to come back immediately to the house."

They were directing their comments to a beautiful young woman. She had on high heels, and expensive looking white slacks, which had a cobalt blue stripe running down the middle of the leg. Her upper body had on a unique type of sweater vest, which was also white. The sleeves were long, but only covered the top part of each of her arms. The sleeves reached to her hands, which had small straps for which one could put their fingers in place to keep the sleeves in position. Her eyes were like glass, and sparkled like brilliant diamonds when hit with the sunlight coming into the shop. Her hair was a cobalt blue, and was kept trimmed and at neck-length. Her pale white skin made her look like a exhibit in a famous museum.

"Oh please you guys," she said to the man and his silent companion to his left. "I'm sure the Hyuga clan will cease to exist if their leader takes one day off."

"But-!" started the other man, before he was interrupted by the slamming of one's palms on the table the woman was sitting at.

The perpetrator was a wild-looking man. His brown hair was cut in the fashion of a flat-top. While he looked clean and kept, his brown eyes held back a savage heritage. He was dressed in black slacks and shirt, with a red belt and tie. The tie had white stripes running down it diagonally.

"You heard the lady, you two!" he barked at the men. "Now get out of here before you start to annoy both of us!"

At this threat the two men scattered like scolded pets. The man then let out a breath he was holding in and sat himself back down onto the table.

* * *

Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba (Both age 23) had shocked the entire village with the announcement of their marriage. It started off as simple time together, but then soon they were spending a lot of time together. Soon friendship turned to deeper feelings, and the two had admitted their love for each other. Naturally, both of their families were in an outrage at the two of them dating. The Hyuga denounced Hinata for mingling with "loud, unkempt, obnoxious" people like the Inuzuka. Kiba's kin also scolded him for dating one of the "elitist, eccentric, snobbish" Hyuga. In the end though, they both went with what they wanted rather than the good of their clans. When Kiba was promoted to ANBU as an expert in reconnaissance, and could finally afford to support someone more than himself, he asked for Hinata's hand in marriage. She gladly accepted, and despite protests, both clans attended the wedding ceremony. 

Kiba had remained with the ANBU for a year before he found another calling: teaching. He was admitted into the Konoha academy as a teacher for the first-year students. He made the jump for two reasons. The first was that he found a knack for it, and eventually found he liked having the power to order around students and mold them into his vision of the perfect shinobi. The second was because of his wife.

Hinata was abruptly made the leader of the Hyuga Family when her father, Hiashi resigned the position. He said his reason was that he was tired of the burden of taking care of both the Head and Branch families, but it was never known if that was his only reason. Hinata's first act as clan leader was to dissolve the two families and merge them into one giant clan. While this system was celebrated by the Branch family, and destroyed the use of the cursed seal forever, it lead to the clan being far to large for one person to oversee everything.

It was at this that Hinata asked her little sister Hinabi, and her cousin Neji, to aid her in dividing the clan into more sizable chunks. Kiba played a role in this as well, as Hinata would come to him for support and another view of the situation. After a while Kiba moved in with Hinata over in the Hyuga main house, and became almost nobility in the eyes of the Hyuga. Kiba didn't let it get to his head though, and he never forgot the clan he was born to.

* * *

"Are we done with lunch?" said Kiba. Hinata nodded.  
"Yes, ready to go to the party?" Hinata asked her husband, to which he grinned. "By the way, thanks for taking care of those guys for me." 

"No problem, the only person that gets to beg in front of you is me," said Kiba, a look of realization coming to his face. "That didn't come out right."  
"Nope, sounds right to me," teased Hinata. Kiba groaned as Hinata and himself walked out of the cafe.  
"Is Shino going to be able to make it?" asked Hinata, voicing a sudden thought that came to her.  
"Sadly no," said Kiba. "He's locked up in business out of town."

* * *

Aburame Shino (Age 23) resigned as a full-time shinobi at the age of 21. While this type of resignation is uncommon, it wasn't unheard of. Shino became a researcher, mostly in the area of insects and how they could benefit humanity. His research bore fruit, as he managed to find antitoxin for several poisons used in the shinobi community. He traveled from city to city, and village to village, sharing his research with anyone who would listen. His work also helped to forge a new legacy for the Aburame clan.

* * *

The couple walked themselves to the party, while passing along the way the Uchiha household. Inside the compound, inside the living room, there was a gorgeous woman preparing herself for what looked like a night on the town. Her blond hair was like strings of pure gold growing from her scalp. She had on a long dress shaded in a pretty royal purple. She had on earrings, which were shaped to look like flowers, with a amethyst in the center of each flower. 

"Honey," she shouted to no one in particular, "are you ready? The party will start soon."  
"I'm coming," said a male voice, and a man emerged from one of the connecting rooms.

He was in a blue dress shirt, and had the long sleeves rolled up to the wrist. His spiky jet black hair had been kept untouched. He was wearing black jeans, and held them in place with a leather belt. A peculiar scent could be found to be floating about him. It smelled like a mix of pheromone and lavender.

"I'm ready," said the man, as he walked over to look the women over.  
"You're looking good," said the man.  
"Of course, its a party after all," remarked the woman.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Yamanaka Ino (Ages 23 and 24 respectively) had both prestigious careers in the ANBU. Sasuke was a general field commander, while Ino worked for the Interrogation branch under the tutelage of the renown Morino Ibiki. Ino's parents retired, and had moved to another country to live out their golden years. Ino, having her parent's permission, sold off the flower shop, and used the money to refurbish the Uchiha compound. 

The inevitable came when Ino reached 21. It happened in a way thought, that she had never expected. It was the annual Yamanaka family meeting, where all the members would gather for a day of fun and catching up with family. Sasuke came bursting in through the front door of the family house, and made beeline right here for Ino. He wasn't upset however, he just had a serious look on his face. Ino didn't know what to make of this, but she understood soon enough when Sasuke, in front of her entire family, asked her to be his wife. The two were married almost immediately, as they had the ceremony a remarkable week after Sasuke's proposal: a record in the village of Konoha.

* * *

The two lovers came out of their house and made their way to the party. 

The "celebration" was being held at a remarkable new mansion that had finished being built on the outskirts of town. Well, it wasn't a mansion, but since it was made for a very important person, it was bigger than your average house. It was a two story, and was made of marble, brick, and maple. It looked like an ancient monument from the outside, as the marble columns held aloft the edge of the roof hovering over the entrance patio. The inside was amazing. The living room was the first room one entered when inside, and it was larger than two normal rooms combined. It was hardwood, and had a sheen of wax. It was almost like a ballroom, made to accommodate large numbers of guests. There was a stairway that led to the second floor, which was empty and bare for the occasion. To the left was a doorway leading to a kitchen, which seemed to be state-of-the-art at a glance.

In the middle of the living room were the hosts of the party. Two were women, who apparently decided to dress in the same attire. They were long pink, dresses, which covered the entire body. They appeared to be Chinese in style, with ornate button hooks on the chest, and an outline of fabric that ran over the whole dress. They were cut at the waist, creating a flap on each side. One girl had pink hair, which was shoulder length and allowed to fall freely from her head. Her green eyes seemed to be more polished. Her face was more defined, with full eyes, trim cheeks, and full lips. The other girl had brown eyes and black hair. Her hair appeared to be shoulder length as well, but it was tied up into a bun-ponytail combo that fell from the back of her head. Her face was smaller and more compact than her counterparts, but held a beauty of its own.

The other host was a man dressed in red and white garb. It was an intricate ensemble, with a traditional men's hakama with obi, kyahan, and subaki. A brown obi belt was wrapped around the man's waist. The man also was wearing a white mantle and cloak with red trim. His yellow hair shone like the sun, and was gelled and spiked which made it glisten in the light. He bore whisker birthmarks, had blue eyes which pierced even the most closed soul.

"Thanks for coming!" said the blond, a huge smile appearing on his face. "Now lets have some fun!"

* * *

Tenten (Age 23) became a legend in her own right. Seeming to take a page from Futeki's book, Tenten became a collector of rare, exotic, and powerful weapons. She became a part-time teacher at Konoha Academy, to which she taught students the ways of both taijitsu and weapon skills. During the rest of her time, she would be given missions that required her own unique touch. She had never failed a mission since, a precedent never heard of before in any shinobi village. Tenten's deeds became the stuff of rumors, which became fables, which then became legends. She was recognized as a Weapon master, unofficially, by the world. There was no such official title, but Tenten knew all the same that she was the best in the world. Her smile could never be erased when people would talk about her remarkable accomplishments as a kunoichi, an ANBU, and a person. 

Haruno Sakura (Age 23) also made a remarkable career for herself. When her teacher, the Gondaime Tsuande, passed away at the age of 67, Sakura immediately was called to step up to take the role of Administrator and Chief of Medicine for Konoha Hospital. However, the Rokudaime proposed, and managed to convince the Summit of Elders, to hire an administrative body to deal with the bureaucratic processes that ran a hospital. This was a welcome addition to Sakura, as she could now focus on the treatment of her patients. She was quite lucky in the fact that it was a hospital in a shinobi village. As such, people - shinobi and civilian alike – were not as prone to injury as normal people. This allowed Sakura much more free time compared to a normal doctor. Sakura was a person who was both feared for her prowess in combat, and cherished for her skill in the medical field. The pink-haired kunoichi, in the minds of Konoha, had truly become the Yondaime's true heir.

Uzumaki Naruto (Age 23) was recognized as Rokudaime Hokage a few days ago. It was a heated debate amongst the people in charge of finding the next Kage; but after much deliberation, thought, and hearing the public opinion, it was decided that Naruto's deeds, as well as his loyalty to Konoha, was enough to warrant him to become Kage. The ceremony was too over-the-top for Naruto's personal taste, as he was marched down the main village road, decked out in clothing even more gaudy and ornate than the outfit he bore for now for the party. Still, it took all his effort to not break down in the middle of the road. It wouldn't be a good impression if he showed the village their next Kage in the fetal position in the middle of the street. It was only a few days since his inauguration, but the festivities around the village seemed to have an eternal life to them. For now though, Naruto was content to just have a private celebration in honor of his making Kage, and his new house he managed to afford due to the "bonus" a Kage received in advance of his yearly salary. Naruto had never seen so much money in his entire life: where was this money when he was in a broken down apartment!?

* * *

The festivities were nothing short of heart-warming, as soon more guests throughout the village came to give thier respect to the new Kage. Naruto was the toast of the party, and he was egged into giving dozens of toasts to the guests, as well as hear so many from the guests towards him. There were no house-warming gifts, except for arguably for the kiss Ino gave her "brother-in-law" in her own words. Kiba dragged Naruto towards one of the plush couches and along with the other men talked and laughed as they told their best stories. 

As such with a waxed hardwood floor, Naruto was also asked to dance with the ladies, in some instances dancing with a girl twice. The new Hokage actually surprised everyone as he managed not to mangle his partner's feet. Food was plentiful, and alcohol was indeed offered to the guests. Tenten provided some entertainment when she brought to the living room three full-length katana and proceeded to juggle them for her audience.

The girls were a tight niche as well. It seemed like every single minute either Tenten and Sakura were pulled in by the other girls and asked about Naruto. The questions ranged from his favorite food (a silly question) to more intimate questions concerning his sexual stamina. Tenten and Sakura were lady-like enough though, to simply wave off such questions and say they wouldn't tell a soul.

* * *

Slowly but surely, the party died down, until Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten were the sole inhabitants of the house. 

"What a party," said an exhausted Naruto, collapsing onto one of his new couches. He sighed happily as the new cushions engulfed his body.  
"We'll have to clean this up, you know Naru," said Tenten, scoffing at her boyfriend.  
"That can wait for the morning," said Sakura. "Besides, its not like this place is a war-zone."

"Nope, to me, this place looks like Heaven," said Naruto as he got himself up. "Which would be the perfect place to do something."

The two kunoichi looked at their boyfriend. He approached both of them, and took one hand in each of his.

Naruto blew out a breath, his breath lightly hitting the two women in the face.

"Girls, I know you were just here for the party, but now I've got a problem," he explained. "Ya see, this place is way too big for my dumb ass, way too big for any one person. So I was wondering if you move in with me. But not as girlfriends," said Naruto, and shuffled around in his robes.

He pulled out two boxes, and handed one to both Sakura and Tenten. Naruto then pulled out another box from his robes. He waited for the girls to open their gifts.

Inside were two rings, both different, but both equally stunning. The rings were made of solid gold. On top of the rings were a unique decoration.

Sakura's ring had a cherry blossom on top, about 10 centimeters in diameter. Each petal had a small ruby at the tip, eight in all. The middle was made of a giant ruby, cut to perfection.

Tenten's ring was also gold, but the decoration was different from Sakura's. It was shield with two swords criss-crossed. The total decoration was about 10 square centimeters in area. The parts of the sword that were exposed where made of white gold, and were encrusted with tiny diamonds. The shield was a onyx polished to perfection.

"I want you to move into this home, as my wives," said Naruto. "Sakura, Tenten, will you make me the luckiest man in history and marry me?"

Tenten and Sakura knew this day was coming. They knew that is was only a matter of time before Naruto popped the question. However, they couldn't stop the tears from coming out of their eyes. They clamped onto his body, almost knocking him down onto the floor.

"Yes!" they both shouted at the top of their lungs. Naruto simply smiled as he released the girls. Naruto carefully placed both rings on both Tenten and Sakura. He then opened the third box, which was another gold ring.

The decoration on top was the face of a fox. The eyes were sapphires, and there were whiskers on its face. Each whisker was tipped with a diamond.

Naruto gave the ring to both his finance's and they placed in on his finger together.

The new Uzumaki legacy had begun...

* * *

I finished the last two chaps about three days ago, but the system was acting up and not accepting my files. Oh well, at least now they're up. I probably won't be writting a big story like this for a while, but look out for any oneshots I might do, in the **Karin, Digimon, and Tales of Legendia **sections. 

**"Thank You!" To the Following: **

full-metal-sousuke  
LLE  
2 u  
AceSGoku  
Dirac Blade  
seth  
dbzgtfan2004  
Shodaime Smexkage  
sportygurl2006  
Syaoran-Sama  
BigQuise  
Poet Bucky  
Blaze931  
Gohan8k  
Aleh  
ssjEasterBunny  
Sakuyi.iyukaS  
TheBartender  
Khezqaan  
St. Alicon  
Fic Slayr  
C  
Scotti Boi  
SailorMint  
Genesis DR  
War Slayer  
Blue Spirit17  
Alcyone-blk  
kpxiceboi  
anbufang23  
animeflunky  
graav  
The Mysterious Nobody  
Dark Hercules  
Dorsomaru  
b00mh34d5h0t  
Kyubbi-Sama  
SagazLegend  
The-Fei  
Lonus  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Blaze931  
uzumaki misaki  
Keiko Mineko  
MagusKryos  
ac dargon  
DeathFox  
Dark Dragoon 22  
Hartemo  
DBasty  
Martex  
Turok1  
RyougaZell  
cwlcqk  
The Rouge Stallion  
Death's Leprechaun  
FISHTaNK the Evil UglyDoll  
Shujin no Kaze  
jedaeu  
morogoth  
ice  
Thundereaper  
MingShun  
inu merc77  
Shadow1843  
Meca Vegeta  
Dragonedge Genesis  
crazdninja  
Darklight ultimate.  
windmaster324  
amac1688  
ninjustubaka  
Naruto da Nine-Tailed Fox  
mad ninja skills part one  
megazero90  
stormofrage  
heavens-gaze  
frytrix

KPAAF, and Until Next Time :)


End file.
